


A Most Sensible Idea~明智之举~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Messing With The Time Line, 包办婚姻, 妒忌, 小火慢炖, 微虐, 欢乐结局, 没有四哥和依鲁伯陷落的世界, 罗曼史, 误解
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins不确定，非常不确定！<br/>Frodo绝对太年轻，根本不适合把婚姻当做交易，跟一个叫做Thorin Oakenshield的矮人国王的完成什么包办婚姻！好的方面是，Bilbo作为监护人随行前往，监督整个求爱过程。<br/>毕竟，一个爱挑剔的哈比绅士绝对不会入某个国王的眼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Most Sensible Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286363) by [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/pseuds/HildyJ). 



那绝对是明智之举。所有人都赞同。当然，一些背地里的念叨是不正确的，因为一个热爱大自然的哈比人怎么能生活在地底？也就是说，比一般的哈比人生活的地方更靠近地心，被石头、宝石和其他毫无生气的东西包围，而不是树木、花草和阳光。那是不对的，一些保守派的老人说，不该强迫像Frodo一样年轻、漂亮的哈比人把剩下的人生虚度在矮人国王身边当他的伴侣。余生都生活在黑暗中，而且有传闻说这位国王非常非常老？

“有157岁那么老？！”Bilbo惊呼，吓得他手里的茶壶微微歪向Fortinbras的茶杯，忘记在注满茶水后抬起。镇长的手冷静地放在Bilbo的胳膊，适时地轻压拯救了他的茶碟被茶水淹没的命运。可惜他手边的小桌巾没那么幸运，Bilbo的本能降低了损失，白色的亚麻布只染上两块褐色的污渍。即使在如此惊愕的情况下，Bilbo也绝不会让曾祖母Beylla的手工艺术品遭遇不幸，沦为橱柜底下接灰的破布。也许用几滴醋就能洗掉这些痕迹……

“矮人的年纪跟哈比人不一样，Baggins老爷。” Fortinbras说，“至少我是这样听说的，他们能活过两百岁，据说还有一个女性矮人活到302岁。你可以想象她的葬礼上会聚集多么庞大的家族！”一声短促、尖利的笑声从镇长嘴里冒出来，只有他自己觉得非常幽默，而Bilbo显然没有加入的意愿。Fortinbras清了清喉咙，“不管怎样，国王Thorin是都灵的后代，是尤其长寿的一支。所以他和Frodo面前是一段绵长、幸福的婚姻。” Fortinbras呷了口茶，仿佛一个哈比人从土里拔出一根形状完美的胡萝卜一样洋洋得意。

“一段冗长的婚姻或许是对的，但是幸福？”Bilbo说，“Frodo只有32岁，距离成年还有一年，而你想让他嫁给一个是他五倍年纪的老国王，强迫他离开自己的家园和朋友，远赴迷雾山谷的另一端？”Bilbo沉重地坐下，撕了一小块司康饼。面包被无力地捏在手里，哈比人的思绪疲惫地萦绕在远离夏尔，无数大山、河流和森林之外的矮人王国。Bilbo去过最远的地方是布理，但是那已经是一场令他心动过速至今的大冒险，即使只是回忆他独自出行的决心都会心跳加速。绝对是雅梵娜的眷顾才使他安然无恙地归来。他叹了口气，“我不明白为什么必须是Frodo，还有其他符合条件的哈比人能建立与依鲁伯之间的纽带。”

“Frodo来自一个有名望的家族，也没有特别钟情的年轻对象，而且非常漂亮。他比其他符合条件的哈比青年可爱得多，而且Thorin国王的顾问特别声明，国王的配偶必须是男性。显然，国王已经决定由他的外甥继承王位，那么现在他只需要一个人给他带来……舒适的……晚年。” Fortinbras已经自顾自地解决掉第三个Bilbo绝妙的司康饼，现在正闷头思考是搭配一点儿黑莓酱还是覆盆子酱。

舒适。Bilbo感到恶心。他最亲近的侄子，在Frodo父母去世后的二十年，他一直辛辛苦苦放在掌心里疼爱、养大的孩子，现在要被送给某个矮人，成为对方漂亮的爱宠。或许更糟，Fortinbras给他看过依鲁伯的来信，令人印象深刻，记忆犹新——厚厚的上等犊皮纸，醒目的字体，充满巧妙的外交问候和奉承，向Fortinbras描绘夏尔和依鲁伯间的联盟有多么美好。一边拥有肥沃、丰饶的土地，无数庄家、蔬菜和牲畜，另一边坐享数不尽的金银珠宝，然而大多数热爱自然的哈比人对后者基本免疫。穿过迷雾山谷的安全贸易途径刚刚开通不久，夏尔的哈比人和依鲁伯的矮人之间一直没有机会建立亲密的友谊。

Bilbo的茶凉了。把明智的处世之道放在一边，Frodo的生命和肉体都要受结盟的制约。天知道这个国王想要什么？或许他特别想要一个哈比人当个小玩物，一个可以为所欲为的小小的肉体，甚至是在床上……

Bilbo紧紧捏住手里的司康饼，形状完好的面包变成碎屑散落在母亲的骨瓷盘子里。他的Frodo，他可爱的Frodo，那个昨天一整天都在大声谈论他在东大道遇到的高大游侠们，猜想着他们要到哪里去的孩子。他的Frodo，那个还无法忍受焖羊肉，一闻到袋底洞大门传出味道就跟着朋友们消失不见，但总是赶在甜点时间及时出现，尤其钟爱草莓塔的孩子。依鲁伯的矮人究竟知不知道该怎么做草莓塔？那座寒冷的山里到底有没有草莓？

“我跟他一起去。”Bilbo瞪大双眼，茶杯敲在茶碟上发出清脆的碰撞声。

Fortinbras解决掉第四块司康饼，擦了擦嘴上的碎屑。“是啊，你当然要一起去。我们不会让一个未成年的哈比人独自面对求爱。你将作为他的监护人，确保他不会与他的未婚夫独处。更重要的是！我希望你不要以为我不明事理、不分黑白！”

Bilbo感觉身体终于能放松了，但是他的心再开始次在胸膛里砰砰乱跳。他非常肯定，脱下夹克、背心、衬衫和内衣，他就能看到心脏透过苍白的皮肤搏动的形状。他不得不离开袋底洞。

“最多不会超过一年。” Fortinbras继续道，“我可以肯定地说，Thorin国王一等到Frodo成年就会立刻迎娶他。一旦看到小伙子漂亮、标致的外表，我想尊敬的陛下会发现等待是漫长、艰苦的任务。”镇长自顾自地咯咯笑起来。

“之后我会再次回到夏尔。”Bilbo轻声对自己说，希望说服自己的心，一切都会好起来。但是，那没有用。

Fortinbras喝完杯里的茶，拿起他的帽子和手杖，接着向门口走去，Bilbo跟在他的身后。

“就这样了？”Bilbo问，“你不等Frodo回来亲口告诉他？”

Fortinbras停在镜子前，整理好头上的帽子，抚平翻领的皱褶。“我想，还是从他的叔叔以及监护人嘴里听说更好。别忘了给这个新闻增加些愉悦的元素！对Frodo来说是难得的好机会！你不认为Drogo和Primula Baggins绝对想象不到，他们的儿子有一天将成为中土伟大国王之一的伴侣吗？” Fortinbras转过身，对Bilbo露出微笑。

Bilbo叹了口气，“我们什么时候出发？”

“我会给Thorin国王的顾问Balin回信，告知他你们的旅程。一周内有一队埃雷德鲁因矮人的商队从东大道而来，最迟不超过两周。他们会带你和Frodo去依鲁伯。如果天公作美，路上没有麻烦事，你们会在冬至前及时赶到。”

整个冬季要在距离半个世界之外的一座山里度过。想到这里Bilbo不禁发起抖，仿佛东方的寒风突然突破他的大门和所有的窗子，冲进他舒适的小小家园。

Fortinbras拍拍Bilbo的肩膀，严肃地凝视他的双眼。“最后一切都会好起来的，Bilbo。”他微笑着，“感谢你的茶。”手杖一转，他已经出了门，顺着小路走了下去，经过Frodo身边时，他愉悦地说了声“嗨”，便沿着小道步向哈比屯的中心。

Frodo转过头面向他的叔叔时脸上还挂着笑容，但是看到Bilbo疲惫的双眼和盘起的胳膊，笑容便立刻消失不见。他做错了什么吗？


	2. 第二章

Bilbo目光呆滞地盯着Frodo的背影，旅途的大部分时间男孩都在无视他，只有在河边清洗晚餐的食具和锅时才会交换几个必要的词语。

他不能责怪他，一点儿都不能。对一个年轻的小伙子来说，这样的命运极其不公平。但是Bilbo将突如其来的婚姻告知他的侄子时，尽量展现积极的一面。

“就当做是一场冒险。”Bilbo那时说，他的声音带着轻微的颤抖。“你从未离开过哈比屯，而现在你会越过整个迷雾山谷，穿过幽暗密林，到达依鲁伯——浩瀚的矮人王国。你一直想要看到更广阔的世界，还有其他种族。你甚至有机会亲眼见到精灵。”Bilbo心里一边记下哪些需要打包，哪些必须留下的东西，一边怂恿道。他们是否需要再买第三匹矮脚马，专门用来驮行李？

“Bilbo叔叔，”Frodo发出一声哀鸣，坐在他的床上，正好压在一堆叠得整整齐齐，准备打包的衬衫上。“冒险是出于自我意愿的事，当冒险结束后，他们会回到家里。而我永远都不会再看到夏尔了！”他带着戏剧性的屈服倒在枕头里。

“我不会说确凿无疑，但是一旦你嫁给这位Thorin国王，他会给你所有的仁慈。贵族间的婚姻跟普通人不一样，正式成为他的伴侣后，你可以拥有自己想要的生活，包括一年回一次夏尔。”Bilbo不知道他在说服自己还是Frodo。想象一年后回到家，面对袋底洞空旷、寂寞的命运，绝不是他乐见的。

“但是他太老了！”Frodo大喊，“而且还是一个矮人，我见过埃雷德鲁因的矮人，他们看起来就是毛发和铁做的，其他什么都没有！年迈的Thorin国王或许是个胡子垂到膝盖的驼背老头。那才是他直到157岁还没结过婚的真相！”他把脸转向墙。

Bilbo整理好最后一件弄皱的衬衫，轻轻放进准备在一边的行李箱里。“哦，我喜欢这个说法！”他说，“看来那才是Frodo Baggins先生内心深处对他最爱的叔叔的真正看法，一个到了55岁高龄还没结婚的哈比人，他一定觉得我是个令人同情的例子，没错！”Bilbo努力试着挤出一个玩味的笑声，但是或许没有诚意的情绪太明显，因为Frodo立刻转过头瞪大眼。

“但是你不一样，Bilbo叔叔。”他带着轻轻的微笑说，“你是纯粹的浪漫主义者，绝不会轻易跟什么人结婚，除非你确信无疑对方就是……命中注定的那个人。”Frodo叹了口气，“你当然不会嫁给某个有关节炎的矮人，或许每喝一口汤都需要擦掉咽不下去的口水。而且你绝不会为了建立商路而结婚。”他做了个鬼脸，再次面向墙壁，蜷起腿抵住胸膛。

Bilbo坐在Frodo的桌子上，俯视着他的侄子。仿佛又回到了过去，使他响起那个12岁的孩子，在守灵夜过后面对双亲新挖的墓穴时紧紧抓着他的手。那时候他给Drogo和Primula写了首诗，但是更多还是为了Frodo，告诉他自己会永远照顾他，直到生命的尽头都要爱护他。当时还有几年Bilbo才成年，但是有个人需要照顾，使他自己更快地成熟起来。一个浪漫主义者？哈！Bilbo觉得他走向这样的命运更多归咎于对爱的恐惧而不是理想化。

“Frodo？”他把手放在侄子的肩膀上。Frodo因为他的碰触瑟缩了一下。“Frodo，”他更严厉地说，“你几乎算是一个成年人了，是时候认识到世界不会因为你的需求而改变。你必须开始为了其他人做些什么，而现在你有机会为了整个夏尔的利益做出贡献。”Frodo用双臂环住膝盖。

Bilbo叹了口气，那没有用。“你可以回绝，知道吗？当然，不是说去依鲁伯这件事。那已经敲定了。但是当你成年后国王向你求婚的时候，你可以拒绝他。即使是一如也不能强迫不相爱的人建立婚姻关系。”Bilbo不确定，如果Frodo说不的话，对外交协议有什么影响。他只能寄希望于为期一年的求爱期会改变侄子的意愿。谁知道呢？这个叫做Thorin的国王或许是个迷人的老流氓，只是想要一个漂亮面孔坐在他的膝盖上，殷勤地聆听他回顾辉煌的往日时光。至少，Bilbo希望如此。对于这个令人悲伤的故事，唯有这个结局最能安抚他的心。

Frodo终于回过头，面对Bilbo的面孔。他突然露出微笑，“我应该在他追求我的时候尽量表现得令人厌恶，我的意思是，把他吓跑！或许他就不会向我求婚了！”他的微笑变得更加明亮，看起来更像那个淘气的小男孩，把刚从河里刚捕上来的鲱鱼放进Hamfast Gamgee的园艺木底鞋里。只是，等到几天后Gamgee先生发现的时候，它们就没那么新鲜了。即使用开水煮过，腥臭味也散不去。最后那双木底鞋不得不扔掉，而Frodo在之后的一个月都不允许靠近河边。但是Bilbo暗中怀疑，即使男孩受到了惩罚，回忆起园丁厌恶表情带来的欢乐足以弥补他的损失。Bilbo必须随时留意他顽皮的一面，以免故态重发。

“你不会那么做，Frodo Baggins。”他嘘声说，“你在依鲁伯的表现代表你的家族，代表整个夏尔，和几乎全部哈比人。你忘记了绝大多数矮人从未见过哈比人，难道你想让他们留下不好的印象？让他们以为所有这些又小、又恶心的生物面对皇族根本不知道什么是得体？不，绝对不行！”Bilbo站起身，“而且你也忘记了我的存在，年轻人，我会作为你的监护人，监督你与国王的每一次会面。要是让我逮到你行为不端，别以为你长大了我就不会扇你的耳光。”

Frodo萎靡了下去，前一刻点燃的希望之火瞬间熄灭了。他从床上爬起来，开始用非必要的蛮力打开抽屉，把衣服扔进行李箱。他的眼睛或许比之前更加充满水气，但是Bilbo和他都不打算对此作出评价。他的叔叔走进储藏间，开始分类带走和留给邻居的食物。

**************

“我不会让你继续烦恼下去。”

Bilbo强迫自己把目光从侄子身上拨开，面对突然出现在身边的矮人。这是Bofur，长着滑稽胡子的友善矮人，经常在夜里的篝火边用歌声和笑话逗乐整个商队。他是随行的埃雷德鲁因旷工之一，去依鲁伯参加探井工作。似乎孤山发现了有一条未开采的金矿脉，比布鲁南河还要宽阔，所以需要更多锋利的斧头和壮丁把它们挖出来。一路上每到晚餐时间，Bofur总是坐在他旁边，跟他讲述依鲁伯有多么富有，他还向Bilbo许诺一旦到达目的地，他就邀请他到哥哥Bombur家吃晚餐。Bilbo礼貌地点头答应，对Bofur露出感激的微笑，但是心里认为矮人一回到依鲁伯的家中立刻就会忘记他的承诺。Bofur的话题对Bilbo这样的哈比绅士来说并不十分令人振奋，但是跟枯坐在Frodo身边相比要好得多。

“什么令我烦恼？”Bilbo问。

“年轻人总是喜欢乱发脾气，不是为了这就是为了那。最好别管他们，几年后你就能跟他们来一场真正的谈心了。”Bofur咧着嘴会意地笑着说。

Bilbo的嘴角微微翘起，有Bofur在身边总像有某种魔力，他的陪伴令人非常安心。即使在Bilbo没有心情闲聊的时候，矮人总能轻易地炒热气氛，将对话继续下去，也不嫌弃Bilbo是个乏味的陪伴。所以即使矮人一直絮絮叨叨地提起挖矿、唱歌和粗俗下流的笑话又怎样？至少他不会让他大吃一惊，而Bilbo在远离袋底洞的漫长旅途中需要一些熟悉、甚至千篇一律的内容。

“我不知道他是否还会原谅我。”Bilbo叹了口气，决定换一个话题。“你结婚了吗，Bofur先生？”

“就像我一直对你说的，Baggins先生，叫我Bofur。”他对Bilbo露出微笑，“答案是，没有。我从未结过婚。你需要有足够的金子给你的伴侣提供食物、鞋子还有胡子上的珠饰，然而所有我赚的金子只是经过我的手，从指缝里溜走了。而且非常迅速！”他大声笑起来，有几匹马差点儿被他的笑声惊吓到。

Bofur继续道，“或许我应该跟你们哈比人结婚。为什么，因为你们既不需要鞋子也不需要漂亮的珠子装饰毛发。”这次他没有笑，但是看起来他停留在Bilbo身上的目光有些过于长久，好一阵之后才转过头再次看向远方。

Bilbo无视了他的凝视，说道。“是啊，但是你从鞋子和小饰品上省下来的钱跟喂饱你的哈比人配偶所花费的相比，简直小巫见大巫！我知道你不相信一个哈比人的食谱有多惊人，但是到了依鲁伯我们可以一起享受一场真正的晚餐，到时候我会让你知道一个哈比人面对食物的时候是怎样的！”Bilbo咧着嘴笑起来。偶尔没头没脑的闲聊感觉真好，他已经很久没有在陌生人身边完全的放松自己了。

“非常期待。”Bofur带着温柔的目光说。

Bilbo将视线转向孤山的方向，“还有很远吗，你觉得？”从上周开始风变得冷多了，每天醒来目睹被白霜覆盖的植物已经变成了一种习惯。长时间骑行和篝火熄灭后的寒冷夜晚两者都是造成Bilbo混身疼痛的原因。即使Bofur总是把他的的毛皮外衣硬塞给Bilbo，哈比人还是觉得硕大的外衣也无法给他渺小、柔弱的身体提供足够的温暖。

“我想，还有不到两天的路程。”Bofur指了指队伍前面的一个矮人，他身上珠光宝气的斗篷在金秋的阳光下闪闪发亮。“Gloin已经派渡鸦去依鲁伯，通知我们即将达到的消息。国王Thorin将会为了迎接他未来的伴侣准备一场盛大的宴会。事实上，我相信整个孤山都会充满庆祝的气氛。大部分矮人从未想到这一天能到来，他们尊敬的国王也会有像其他人一样急不可待的时候。”急切，这个词令Bilbo坐立不安。“Thorin国王是个冷淡的矮人？”

“我既不会说他冷淡，也不会说他热情。事实上什么都不是，国王不怎么提起这个话题，因为没什么可说的。而且一直以来他都是单身，大部分矮人甚至都不记得了。”Bofur点了点头说。

Bilbo仍然对这个即将与他心爱的侄子共谱未来的矮人一无所知。冷风不断在他脸上呼啸，他开始流鼻涕。手伸进口袋里，掏出最喜爱的手帕，那是他的双亲在他成年时候送给他的，Bilbo端详上面母亲精美的手工：绿色带树叶的镶边——跟家门一样的绿色，白色的亚麻布中间有一个大大的暖红色字母B。Baggins的B，Bungo和Belladonna的B，也是袋底洞的B。

Bilbo抬起头，再次看了眼孤山。还有两天，然后是一年，再然后就可以回家了。


	3. 第三章

依鲁伯很大，太大了，如果你问Bilbo他会这样告诉你。即使三步远的距离墙上就会有一个火把，黑暗仿佛依然吞噬了整面巨大的墙壁，就算抬起头也无法估量天花板有多高。石墙在Bilbo和Frodo周围若隐若现，散发的寒气令人望而却步。两个哈比人发着抖，看起来好像山里比大门外的世界还有寒冷。

商队很快解散了，几乎是在大门切断身后阳光的瞬间。Bilbo和Frodo周围的矮人开始跟他们的亲朋拥抱、碰头，仆役们清空了车厢，带着马匹陆续离开。Bilbo看向身边的Bofur。

“你的家人没来迎接你？”Bilbo问。

Bofur摇摇头，“没有，Bombur一整天都要在城堡的厨房里工作。为了给国王准备欢迎Frodo的晚宴，我想他上周连一刻休息的时间都没有，一直忙个不休。”Bofur对年轻的哈比人点点头，后者正忙着对周围的新鲜事物瞠目结舌。“还有我的堂弟Bifur……好吧，他不会来，如果他忘记了我今天回来，我一点儿也不惊讶！”Bofur大笑起来。

Bilbo露出礼貌的笑容，虽然温和的哈比绅士觉得因为某人的缺点大笑是不厚道的。他开始寻找存放他们马匹的地点，直到一个粗哑的声音从他身边传来打断了他的思绪。

“你们是那些哈比人吧？”

Bilbo调转马头低头转向声音的来源。其实根本不必低头，因为Bilbo的马边站着一个巨大的矮人。宽阔的肩膀、秃头上绘满纹身。Bilbo过去只有一次机会见识过纹身，那还是在去往布理的糟糕旅程上，在跃马客栈一个人类一屁股坐在Bilbo旁边的座位里。“你想看看我的纹身吗？”对方含糊地说，而Bilbo太害怕不敢说出拒绝的话。那个纹身是一个赤身裸体的女人拥抱亲吻一条蛇，当Bilbo发现蛇的尾巴消失在女人的身体里时，他飞快地解决掉半杯酒冲出了大门。而值得庆幸的是，这个矮人的纹身比那个人类得体的多。

Bofur留意到Bilbo惊讶地说不出话，很快吸引了陌生矮人的注意。“嘿，他们当然是哈比人！你以为他们是什么？穿着脚型鞋子的矮人？精灵小孩？或许他以为你是故事书里的妖精，Baggins先生！”Bofur推了推Bilbo，邀请他一起加入戏弄高大矮人的行列。但是Bilbo注意到另一个矮人护指下的手随着另一个的玩笑握成了拳头。

“是的，我们是哈比人，先生。”他滑下马，用酸痛的身体可以完成的最优雅动作，对矮人深深鞠了一躬。“我是Bilbo Baggins，愿为您效劳，这是我的侄子Frodo Baggins。”他比了比侄子的方向，矮人的目光猛地转向年轻的哈比人。突然成为一双极具穿透力目光的焦点，Frodo不由得瞪大了双眼，然后开始神经质地玩弄起自己的手指。

“Dwalin。”高大的矮人低声说，徒留Bilbo猜测那究竟是他的名字，还只是一句矮人的问候语。陌生的矮人向Frodo走去。他宽大的手指抓住男孩的腰，把他从小马上提了下来，仿佛对他来说哈比人只有树叶那么轻。把男孩放在地上后，他转回身。

放下一句不能称之为询问的“跟着我”，便不容拒绝地迈步离开。

Bofur抓住Bilbo的手，凝视着他的双眼。“等你完成监护人职责，就来找我。去厨房找我哥哥Bombur，他知道去哪里找我。记住，他叫Bombur。”他捏了捏Bilbo的手，对哈比人露出微笑。

Bilbo惊恐地回了个紧张的微笑，然后抓住Frodo的肩膀匆忙追上前面高大的矮人。

前面的路仿佛永远没有尽头，他们走了几公里远，在形形色色的走廊、过道里兜兜转转，然而所到之处看起来毫无差别。高大的矮人绝不是一个好旅伴，他沉默地带着两个哈比人前行，而他们俩不得不努力跟上步伐，好几次险些绊倒在本来灵活的大脚上。

他们遇到不少矮人，一些转过头盯着陌生的外来客。Bilbo注意到有些人的目光在Frodo身上流连不去，他们的眼神扫过他黝黑的卷发、蓝色的双眸，经过他渺小、苍白的身体，停留在他巨大的脚板上。他们一定发现他的样子与众不同，Bilbo想，但是他们真的应该注意礼貌，不该公然凝视年轻的哈比人。他在心里发出啧啧声。

最后，他们终于到达了目的地，一扇红色的大门赫然耸立在他们面前。矮人打开们，挥手对他们示意。“在这里等等。”

哈比人慌忙走进去，门在他们身后闭合。他们被单独留在房间里。

Bilbo趁机打量四周，房间很大，当然，但是比目前在依鲁伯见识到的其他地方的气氛宜人得多。厚重的深色书桌堆满羊皮纸，房间里到处都是书本。远处的角落里传来壁炉的火光，Bilbo极其渴望凑过去蜷缩在壁炉前柔软的沙发里。他非常需要温暖和舒适来安抚他疼痛的四肢。壁炉边是几个载满难以计数卷册的书架，Bilbo甚至能够从站立的地方闻到书页的芬芳。他深吸一口气，慢慢地吐出去。他想念这种感觉，希望矮人的藏书也是用通用语写的。否则他不知道该如何打发这些寒冷的冬季夜晚，如果没有书本的相伴的话。可惜他自己的收藏无法打包带在身边。

Frodo不像他的叔叔那样拘谨，随意地把自己丢进柔软的椅子里，向火焰的方向伸出手取暖。

“唔，我们终于到了。”Bilbo说，努力地加入一些雀跃的声调，“能取暖真好，不是么？”

“嗯。”Frodo的目光一直没有离开壁炉。

Bilbo在屋子里沿着半圆形绕圈，观赏墙上令人印象深刻的矮人画像。这些是以前的国王吗？这里是否有Thorin国王的画像？但是这些肖像里的矮人没有一个戴着王冠……

“你可以停下来，知道嘛。”Frodo突然说。

Bilbo转向他，“停下什么？”

“假装因为一切感到欢欣鼓舞。”年轻的哈比人抬起手模糊地指了指周围。“我知道你跟我一样不想来这里。”

“我……”

“我只是希望你对我诚实，我已经33岁了，你知道的！”Frodo爬出椅子，向Bilbo走去。

Bilbo跟他在房间正中对峙，“一路上你一直郁郁寡欢、愤愤不平。”他说，“你最后这30秒对我说的话比过去整整一个月的旅途中还多！”Bilbo后颈的毛发都立起来了。“你表现得像个孩子，而现在你转过头来抱怨我像对待孩子一样对待你！”

“我只是想让你跟我分享你的忧虑！”

“我没有忧虑！”

“对你自己的手帕说去吧！”

“……”

“……”

“什么？”Bilbo飞快地眨眨眼，手不由主伸进外套口袋里。

“我看见了，知道嘛。你一直坐到篝火熄灭，其他人睡着。你在轻抚你的手帕，然后折来折去，一再抚摸它。直到太阳点亮地平线才躺下休息。”Frodo叹了口气，一下子泄了气。

“我想念我们之间的聊天。”他继续道，“我想念你温和地取笑我和Sam之间的友谊，我想念你每天早晨把我的椅子挪回原位的尝试，我也想念跟你在夏日的微风中整理花园。”Frodo揉揉脖子，别开目光。

“我想念你，Bilbo叔叔。”

面对这样的话语，像Bilbo Baggins般感情丰富的哈比人该说些什么？Bilbo感到双目酸痛，但是他无视了那些感觉，专注于伸展双臂怀抱过去二十年最亲爱的伙伴。即使他们已经一般高，Frodo仍然弓着背矮下身，把脸埋在叔叔风尘仆仆的外套里。Bilbo无声地吸吸鼻子，想要偷偷把眼泪藏在Frodo乱糟糟的头发里。

Frodo推开他，“你在哭吗，Bilbo叔叔？”

“没有，当然不是。一定是进了灰，要么就是我对矮人过敏。”Bilbo轻蔑地抿起嘴。

随后Frodo笑起来。起初是无声的，接着很快变成放声大笑，然后他的叔叔也加入他的行列。很快他们弯着腰狂笑，笑声越来越响亮，直到他们忘记了最开始为了什么发笑。那比任何良方妙药、金樽美酒、软被棉床更有治愈力。终于恢复规律的呼吸后，两个哈比人擦擦双眼，随后一个镇定、威仪的声音打断了他们。

“欢迎来到依鲁伯。”

两个哈比人转向门的方向，来着就站在门边。无疑那就是尊敬的Thorin Oakenshield国王，伟大的山下之王。尊贵的举止、长长的白胡子、深红色的外套、珠宝腰带，还有傲人的身高，绝对是只有统治者才会拥有的要素。Bilbo低下头，推推侄子跟着他一起行礼。

“陛下，我是夏尔的Bilbo Baggins，愿为您效劳。这是我的侄子兼受监护人，Frodo Baggins。”

“愿为您效劳。”Frodo含糊地说。

Bilbo瞥了对方一眼。好吧……情况本来可以更糟，他想。虽然这个矮人很老，但是至少他不驼背，马甲上没有沾满汤汁，手指也没有骨瘦如柴，更没有满足任何Frodo对他未来丈夫的“恐怖”幻想。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，看起来总是在笑。是啊，Bilbo心想，Frodo真的能遇到更加糟糕的命运。

矮人咯咯笑起来，“哦，我很抱歉，没有恰当地自我介绍。我是Balin，国王Thorin的首席顾问，愿为您效劳。”他微微低头作为他们问候的回礼。

Bilbo站起身，微微有些恼火。真是够了，见到国王前究竟还有多少矮人需要他会见？对方没有为期盼已久的婚约者做好准备的认知，已经开始让Bilbo的哈比人骄傲受到伤害了。

Balin带着友善的微笑指了指壁炉前的座位，他坐在面向门口的位置，Bilbo按规划坐在他对面的椅子里。Frodo则坐在叔叔的身边。

矮人热心地打量Frodo，男孩注意到对方的视线，开始坐立不安，直到Balin将注意力转向Bilbo。

“我的弟弟Dwalin是否向你们表达了恰当的欢迎？”

Bilbo不知所措，试图找到不完全是谎言的合适外交辞令。“他非常……直率的欢迎了我们。”然后露出礼貌的微笑。

Balin抿起嘴唇。“你的意思是，他拎起你的背带，把你放在这个房间里，甚至没有说超过五个字？我了解我的弟弟，Baggins老爷。他不是随和的矮人，但是很不幸国王和我被耽搁了，而且我知道Dwalin会照顾好你们，不会在此期间严重冒犯到你们。”

“但是国王现在在哪里？”Frodo突然说，年长的矮人转头看他的时候，哈比人红了脸蛋。

“迫不及待，是吗？”Balin温和地微笑着，再次将注意力转向Bilbo，“尊敬的陛下让我来为他的迟到请求谅解，我非常肯定，你能理解如果不是非常紧急的事，他绝不会错过如此重要的会面。”他瞥了眼Frodo，“更不用说还有可爱的客人在。”年轻的哈比人试图把脸藏在肩膀后。

Bilbo叹了口气，外交辞令或许华而不实，但是靠近壁炉，坐在温暖的椅子里，再次像一个真正的哈比绅士一样被对待是非常宜人的。不必履行监护人职责的时候，Bilbo或许能跟Balin进行一场令人振奋的对话。或许可以询问是否能借一些书看看。

Balin继续道，“那么，我肯定我木讷的弟弟没有问过是否需要给你们拿些茶。让我来看看是否能在走廊里找到某个仆役。”他站起身，向门口走去。但是他的任务随着眼前大门的开启终结了。

“陛下，”Bilbo听到Balin的声音便立刻竖起耳朵。他抓住Frodo的手，准备绕过椅子把之前浪费在Balin身上的问候送给Thorin国王。他只是希望Frodo比之前能稍微热情一点点，他抬起头看向侄子的婚约者。

哦，哦天哪。

“所以，”一个低沉的声音响起，“这些就是哈比人。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：
> 
> 1、集中回答暖男Bofur的命运，没错，又是一次炮灰事件……而且可以说很悲惨的被发了好人卡【心酸
> 
> 2、槽点满满的一种，再次有小伙伴猜中了，二伯把Balin当做了大舅，而且我想说：Balin的身高哪里傲人了啊【笑得拍桌
> 
> 3、猜猜接下来会是什么发展，看过原文的小伙伴不要剧透【猜中也没有奖励
> 
> 4、二伯和小胡萝卜幻想的大舅确实跟1979年的动画一样，好奇作者怎么不加那个Fandoms的标签囧


	4. 第四章

一个157岁高龄的矮人在Bilbo前来依鲁伯路上的幻想中是丰富多彩的，他以为会见到白胡子、驼背、迎风流泪的双眼、蹒跚的步履，或者布满一个半世纪邹纹的老脸。

然而事实是一双清澈、湛蓝的双眸映入眼帘，撞破幻想。更不用说矮人黝黑浓密的秀发、宽阔的肩膀，还有厚重有力的大手。这就是国王？Bilbo感到手心的刺痛，迅速舔了舔干涸的嘴唇。

Thorin国王的目光在Bilbo身上短暂逗留，随即停在Frodo身上。男孩羞红了脸，但是仍然硬着头皮挺直后背，迎视国王的目光。Bilbo本来应该为侄子勇敢的行为喝彩，如果他没有被国王的外表搞得这么狼狈的话。

Balin起身，走向Thorin国王。“请允许我介绍夏尔的Frodo Baggins，”他的手郑重地示意男孩的方向。“还有他的叔叔兼监护人，Bilbo Baggins。”Bilbo假装没有注意到关于他的介绍没有侄子的来得正式。他再次深深低下头，Frodo很快学着他的样子照做。

Thorin国王用微笑问候他的客人们，但是他的笑容没有深达眼底。他微微点头后转向Balin，“在Baggins老爷带着珠宝首饰离开前，我们是否为他安排了适宜的住所？”

珠宝首饰？Bilbo感觉脑子里嗡嗡作响。国王在说什么？

“是的，陛下。”Balin回答，“他可以留在Frodo先生的套房，西翼不只一间卧室。商队直到都灵之日过后才会出发回埃雷德鲁因，所以Baggins老爷可以在回家前留在依鲁伯一起庆祝侄子的到达。”顾问对两个哈比人露出善意的微笑。

Frodo抓住Bilbo的手，紧紧捏住不放，Bilbo以为他听到自己骨头碎裂的声音，心脏在胸腔里激烈地砰砰乱跳。

Thorin走向壁炉，背对着房间里的人。Balin无视他的沉默，转向哈比人。“你们在夏尔庆祝都灵之日吗？在依鲁伯那是一年中的空前盛典。为了过冬准备了几个月的贮藏食物，在严酷冬季伊始用盛大的宴会庆祝。歌声、舞蹈，当然还有美酒！”Balin咯咯笑起来，“我很高兴你能在离开前经历矮人的庆典。”

Bilbo感到哑口无言。

“当然，如果你在一年后回来参加侄子的婚礼，我们会倍感荣幸。”Balin继续道，“虽然我们知道那对你这样的……身体来说是一段漫长、艰辛的旅程。”

Thorin转过身，“是的，感谢你，哈比人老爷，谢谢你把我的婚约者安全送达依鲁伯。我们感激你的照顾，铭记你在旅途中所尽到的监护责任。”国王仓促地点了点头，向门口走去。

“Balin，你是否可以给我们的客人带路回房间？我必须回去履行我的责任。”

Frodo靠近Bilbo，紧紧地贴着他的手臂。Bilbo看向侄子，注意到对方因为恐惧而瞪大的双眼。

他的心跳得更久激烈，而且他突然无法抑制冲动，那些词语仿佛有生命一样脱口而出。

“那么‘我的’责任怎么办？！”

国王的手停在门把手上，Balin挂着紧张的微笑来回看着两人。

尊敬的国王陛下转回身面向Bilbo Baggins，那个夏尔柔和的哈比绅士。国王的眼神仿佛能在哈比人身上钻出孔，Bilbo再也不觉得那双蓝色的双眸像散落在袋底洞后花园的玻璃苣了。不，它们使他想起他凌冽的寒冬天空，某个Bilbo还是小孩子时经历的严冬。那种蓝仿佛随时会碎裂成尖利的冰渣，刺痛手掌。Bilbo不由得发起抖来。

“什么责任？”国王的声音，如果可能的话，比之前更加低沉。

Bilbo试图安抚躁动的心，重新积攒勇气，只要是为了Frodo，没有什么是他会害怕的。

“我对侄子的责任。”他是，“我不能把一个未成年的哈比人单独留在寒冷的山里。我无法允许他在没有合适监护人陪同的情况下独自一人面对婚姻大事。我不能把他留在一堆矮人中间而没有恰当的保护，我就是不能！”随着怒火宣泄，他的音量稳固的抬升。Frodo再次紧紧地抓住他的手，Bilbo感到再次脚踏实地回到现实世界。

Thorin国王咬牙切齿，“我非常好奇你对我们矮人有什么……认知。你以为我们会把哈比人的小孩抢我们的巢穴为所欲为？一旦得到‘乐趣’就把把他们的肉体分食一空？或者也许你只是这么想我的？”他转向他的顾问，“Balin，你如何对夏尔谈起你的君主？看起来这个吹毛求疵的小东西以为我比一条恶龙和死灵法师加在一起还要凶残。”他的声音听起来非常平静，然而事实上对Bilbo不规则的心跳毫无助益。唯有坚定的意志和危机感勉强支撑他保持平静。

国王亦步亦趋走向两个哈比人，Bilbo试图把侄子藏在身后。国王继续前进，语速更加缓慢。“这个王国有数千年的历史，一直都是由都灵血脉统治着。作为国王，身边不乏品行端正的矮人，他们的家族也同样能追溯到久远以前。他们每个人都能胜任合格的监护人。Frodo，”他瞥了眼男孩，“将会嫁进这个曾经辉煌，未来也将强有力的王国。他的余生都要在矮人中度过，分享矮人的财富。因此，我们的求爱期应该是矮人式的，而不是……哈比式的。”他用讥笑作为结尾。

Bilbo一生中从未感到如此愤怒，他要把心爱的侄子托付给这么个矮人？哦，等回到夏尔，他必须立刻跟Fortinbras好好谈谈。

“很好！感谢你欠缺热情的欢迎，那么，走吧，Frodo！”他抓住侄子的手，匆匆向门口走去，Frodo紧跟其后。或许他们可以先去戴尔，留在那里计划回家的行程。如果他知道他们的马在哪里……

“等等，Baggins老爷！”Balin伸手按住他的肩膀，脸上带着忧虑，“拜托，请你等一下。现在天色已晚，这样寒冷的天气狼群也下山了。我不能让两个哈比人在不熟悉的气候中孤身穿越大山。我真的不能！”他的话语听起来充满绝望。

“你们的房间里已经生起火，”他继续道，“即使你们对联姻……有疑义，至少可以等到明天。我正式诚挚邀请两位作为我个人的宾客，参加都灵之日的庆典。你们不该在都灵之日前夜离开，我肯定有一些古老的律法禁止这种行为！”他微笑着，加深了本就深邃的法令纹。Bilbo觉得如此胜券在握的微笑甚至能成功地把枯叶卖给绿林精灵。Bungo的文雅和Belladonna的愤怒在Bilbo的内心交战，但是他已经知道哪一方是胜者。

他短暂地点了点头。哈比人停在门口，Balin向重新回到壁炉前的Thorin国王走去。两人低声交换了几句，国王用不情愿的点头回答了大部分问题后，Balin再次恢复了活力。Bilbo想他听到了“外交”、“哈比人”、“礼貌”等词语，但他不是十分确定。

Balin回到客人的身边，国王站在原地屹然不动。

“请允许我护送你们回房间，Baggins老爷、Frodo先生。”他低下头，走出房门。哈比人跟在他的身后。Bilbo瞥了眼Thorin国王，他第一次看到尊贵的陛下松垮着肩膀，陷进柔软的椅子里。关上门以前Bilbo看到的最后景象，就是双眼紧闭，被火光勾勒出的Thorin国王萎靡的侧颜。

Bilbo转身跟上Balin和Frodo，但是他的思绪依然停留在那间庞大书房中沉默的国王身上。

所有走廊看起来一般无二，但是Balin清楚地知道该往哪里走。Bilbo以为在山里行走，要么需要阳光，要么是星星来指引方向。但是，他大声叹了口气，在这挖空的石岩中两者皆无。哈比人的脚板拍打着打磨光滑的石板，脚步声在空旷的空间里不断回荡。

Balin停在一扇无法描述样貌的大门前。“我们到了。”他微笑着，“我希望你会喜欢住在这里，不管是短暂的时光还是漫长的。”他意有所指地看了眼Bilbo。

Frodo打开门走进去，Bilbo打算跟进去，但是Balin的手抓住他的手腕阻止了他。“请容我说句话，Baggins老爷？”顾问用另一只手关上门。

Bilbo面向矮人，盘起手臂。Balin深吸一口气，缓缓地吐息。“请原谅陛下。”他一瞬不瞬地凝视着Bilbo，“过去一年他被肩上的重担压垮了，还有即将到来的联姻令他……心神不宁。”Bilbo打算开口，但是Balin急忙打断。“国王，当然，对未来的伴侣充满热情！Frodo是可爱的小伙子，我可以保证Thorin国王的语无伦次是因为遇到意中人的……热忱。”

Bilbo没那么好打发。“显然，一切都是早有预谋。”他说，“一等Frodo打开行李，我就会被驱逐出孤山。”

Balin清了清喉咙，“信里没写清楚，”他急切地说，“你们的统治者Fortinbras Took在信中大部分内容描述你侄子的美貌、聪颖和温厚。你的名字只有在信件最后一页的末尾处提及，而且定义为Frodo Baggins的‘同伴’，我们自然以为他的意思是旅伴，你会在履行职责后立刻离开。”

Bilbo揉揉双眼，对于他来说这是漫长的一天，他感到头开始疼起来了。“让我把一切说清楚，就是：我不会离开，把Frodo一个人留在依鲁伯。如果还有什么所谓的联姻，我会出现在所有Thorin国王和我的侄子出现的场合。当Frodo正式成年时，国王需要对他提出求婚。不管Frodo给予的答案是肯定还是否定，尊敬的陛下必须接受。不得纠缠不休、恐吓或者诱拐我的男孩，尝试任何他非自愿的行为。以上条件仅建立在夏尔的Frodo Baggins接受尊敬的Thorin国王提出结姻的基础上。清楚了吗？”Bilbo今天彻底受够了，受够了颠簸的马匹、受够了圆滑的顾问、受够了粗野的国王，更加受够了自己安守礼仪的愚蠢Baggins一面。

矮人抿起嘴唇，“是的，清楚了。我会告知陛下。”他对Bilbo点点头，随后离开了。

Bilbo叹了口气，他感觉好像在袋底洞的花园里刨了两天的地。肉体疼痛、衣衫褴褛，很难同时考虑两件事。他拖着脚走进与Frodo共享的房间。

听到开门的声音，男孩放下手里的拆包工作。他的双眼小心地看着叔叔。“他想要什么？”

“Balin先生跟我交换了一下看法，关于国王和你在依鲁伯鬼才知道的未来。”Bilbo迟疑了，他早先的虚张声势消失殆尽。“你觉得Thorin国王如何？”他问道。

“没有我想象中那么老，但是脾气非常暴躁。”Frodo停下来思考，“他还有一个大鼻子！”他咯咯笑起来。

壁炉前那个庄严的侧颜出现在Bilbo的脑海里。“对于一个想要追求你的矮人国王，那就是你全部的评价？”

“唔，我不认识他，Bilbo叔叔。我第一见到Sam的时候，我以为他有些，你知道的，头脑简单……过了一阵子我才发现他是一个诚实、忠厚、善良的人。而且他还是烈酒河这边最擅长康克戏的哈比人！”Frodo因为回忆而微笑起来。“即使是我第一次搬去跟你住的时候，Bilbo叔叔，我还认为你是个喜欢吹毛求疵的无趣怪人，沉迷于诡异的装饰桌巾。当然，之后我发现了真相：你是个喜欢吹毛求疵的无趣怪人，沉迷于你的手帕！”Frodo对他的叔叔做了个鬼脸。

Bilbo开玩笑地对着侄子的手臂打了一巴掌。“傲慢的狗崽！当初不该把你接回家，我应该把你送去喂狼！或者也许是……Lobelia？”Bilbo对Frodo挑了挑眉。

“哦，拜托！即使喂狼也比送给Lobelia好！”Frodo戏剧性地翻翻白眼，假装晕倒在身边的一把椅子里，Bilbo很快加入他的行列。

两个哈比人笑闹一番，但是很快Bilbo再次板起脸。

“但是，Frodo，你想要留在这里开始接受一段求爱吗？如果你不愿意也没关系！”Bilbo飞快地加上一句。

男孩迟疑了，他缓慢地说。“我不知道。”他的目光转向正厅角落的壁炉。“我确实想留下来参加庆典，那一定是个盛大的聚会，甚至比三年前仲夏宴会的规模还要大，那次有六对新人订婚，你还记得吗？”

Bilbo清楚地记得那个晚上，本来应该有七对，如果前一天Bilbo接受Adalgrim Took求婚的话。他走向石墙上的开口处，百叶窗敞开着，他可以感受到微风轻轻拂过面颊。星星已经出现在天际，Bilbo靠在窗前，映入眼帘的是通往北方的荆棘大路，他继续向前张望。那一定是西方，他心想。他只能依稀辨认出迷雾山谷的霜白山顶，但是他的思绪继续越过目所能及的范围。那些山峦之外，越过布鲁南河[1]，穿过老林[2]，然后……

Bilbo收回目光再次看向他的侄子。Frodo微笑着回视他的叔叔，对Bilbo右手从口袋里掏出手帕的行为只字未提。一定是寒冷的北风使他泪眼朦胧，没错，一定都是风的错。

 

> [1] Bruinen，布鲁南河，瑞文戴尔的河流，即喧水河。译林版译名：布鲁纳恩河/布鲁河；万象版：熊人河。
> 
> [2] Old Forest，老林。夏尔的地名，译林版译名：老林子；万象版：大老林/老森林。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲聊：  
> 1】大舅和二伯的初见怎么可能平和甜蜜，典型初会一定是剑拔弩张误会重重啊！囧  
> 2】有小伙伴提醒我，tag误导大家以为这是篇甜腻腻的罗曼史【挖鼻】，我可从来没说过这是甜文啊。只是一片经典的波折重重、跌宕起伏最后有情人终成眷属的罗曼史！而且因为以前警示“微虐”大家又普遍反应并不虐，所以我以为我的G点坏了，于是没标Angust……而且，一直是二伯POV，所以后面会随着故事发展误会重重，充满心酸的等待和绝望的暗恋。但是，这是一篇最后甜起来了的大欢喜解决经典罗曼史囧！


	5. 第五章

_Chapter 5_

 

当身边的矮人打算再给Bilbo倒一杯麦芽酒的时候，哈比人用手掌盖住酒杯，摇了摇头。显然他还有很多酒没喝完，而这些矮人的酒比任何他在夏尔尝过的都要烈。

他的头有些沉，费了半天力气勉强能缓慢地环视大厅。Frodo在他的右侧，他们从未见过如此盛大的聚会。都灵之日一定是个特殊的节日，确实如此。满载食物和美酒的长桌边坐满矮人，被闪闪发亮的金银珠宝遮住了容貌。而他是个哈比人，请记住。他的储物间和酒窖是整个哈比屯最大规模的，虽然Lobelia Sackville-Baggins会提出异议。她总是确凿地说她的酒窖里至少能比Bilbo的多五桶，而且她的红酒绝对比他的品质更好。

作为国王首席顾问的特殊嘉宾，Frodo和Bilbo被安排在主宾座。不是头桌，当然。那是专门留给国王Thorin还有他的亲随的，同时也包括他的家人。Bilbo悄悄打量那些矮人贵族

国王当然坐在正中，戴着一顶浮夸的王冠，看起来沉重无比，Bilbo看着都觉得脖子疼。国王右手边是他的妹妹，Dis夫人。Balin说她的丈夫去世后，她只身带着两个幼小的儿子从铁矿山搬到依鲁伯。她只有一件镶嵌着座狼牙齿的简单秘银装饰品，悬挂在胡子正中的辫子上。显然即使她从不提起如何得到战利品的经过，整个依鲁伯的矮人依然坚信她是为了保护儿子们，赤手空拳打败了野兽。那就是声名远播的Dis夫人。

Thorin国王的两个外甥坐在他的另一侧，他们也是容貌俊美的矮人，虽然对Bilbo来说有些太年轻。但是，他坏心眼地想，考虑到矮人漫长的生命周期，他们或许是他四倍的年纪！两个矮人小声耳语，看起来满足于彼此的陪伴。Bilbo无法指责他们。如果不得不坐在尊贵的陛下身边，他宁愿对着自己的手自言自语，也不想跟蠢笨的国王对话。Frodo是对的，他的鼻子也太大了！

他呷了口酒杯里的酒，好像被施了魔法一样不断被填满。Frodo坐在他身边，专注地观赏房间正中的乐师们演奏，随着吉格舞曲的欢快节奏，在桌上打着拍子。Bilbo闭起双眼稍作休息，跟着轻松的旋律微微摇摆。

突然乐声放缓，一个熟悉的嗓音跟着曲子唱了起来，歌曲是关于都灵和葱绿的孤山，还有星星花冠的。Bilbo睁开双眼。那是Bofur！Bilbo慵懒地微笑起来，看向正在唱歌的友好矮人，对方边唱边表演着歌词的内容。那是首优美的歌曲，Bilbo想，虽然他无法听清楚所有的内容，或许以后他可以问问Bofur。矮人拍打头上滑稽帽子的耳朵，对Bilbo挤眉弄睛。哈比人咧嘴笑着作为回应，在歌声结束时用力地鼓掌。

乐手们接受人群的赞誉时，Bilbo漫不经心地打量大厅，不经意间对上一双蓝色的双眸。国王正在看着他，虽然他的目光立刻回到乐手身上。但是他的目光再次在Bilbo和乐手间徘徊，随后才转向他的妹妹，对着她耳语了些什么。她看向Bilbo和Frodo，然后点了点头。

如果Bilbo的脑子没有被食物和美酒弄晕，他应该能从中推测出某些信息。或许是矮人间的秘密，他想，然后又喝一大口酒。

乐师演奏结束后，大厅里的气氛变得更加轻松愉快。矮人们离开原定的座位，混杂在一起。Bilbo感到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，转头后Bofur欢快的笑脸出现在视野中。

“我找到你了！”Bofur不得不提高音量，才能盖住周围喧闹的人声。

Bilbo对他露出微笑，他感到头脑变得绝妙的一塌糊涂。“是的，你找到了。”

“你愿意过来跟我还要我的朋友一起喝一杯吗？”

“唔……”Bilbo犹豫着，突然记起旁边的侄子。Frodo对此没有意见，用肘推了推他。

“去吧，Bilbo叔叔。我一个人没问题。”他比了比大厅，“我就留在这里，看看舞蹈。”

Bilbo已经起身跟上Bofur，但还是转过头。

“你会留在这里，不是么？”他问。

Frodo点点头露出微笑。“我保证，好啦，去玩吧！”

Bofur的朋友跟Bilbo刚才周围那些矮人相比穿着更为朴实，递给他新开封的麦芽酒时碰到的手指布满老茧，他们的胡子用简单的镌刻着零星库兹都语的金属珠饰绑在一起，身上也没有任何珠宝。他们大概跟Bofur一样是旷工，或许是矮人到依鲁伯以后认识的。

“那么，你找到工作了？”为了方便听到，Bilbo凑近Bofur的耳朵说。

“是啊，他们需要很多手挖金子。我听说国王已经传消息去铁矿山，告诉他们派空闲的工人过来，没有任何限制条件。”Bofur喝了口酒。“你应该看看，Baggins老爷。矿坑一直向下延伸，我们都不知道究竟有多深。当拿起火把照亮岩洞，瞬间就照得通透无比。不是像打磨光滑的钻石那样光彩夺目，而是那种温暖舒适的亮。”Bofur的声音越来越小，Bilbo不得不靠过去才能听到他的话，虽然对他来说没有太大意义。作为一个哈比人，他从未考虑过金子、黑暗的无底洞。他无法想象一块寒冷的金属怎么能感觉“舒服”。但是他选择相信朋友的话。

Bofur瞥了眼同伴，好像费了些力气才说出口。“跟国王相处的如何？”他问道，“我以为他会在甜点前宣布联姻的消息。”

Bilbo叹了口气。他一直努力忘记昨天发生的一切。他一直为自控和端庄得体的行为感到骄傲，他本来不是那种对伟大矮人国王大喊大叫，然后教育国王的顾问什么是得体礼貌的哈比人。

“不怎么样。”他回答，“看起来国王和我对联姻的过程有分歧，尊贵的陛下不是一个能轻易劝服的矮人。”

“嗯，唔。Frodo先生怎么想？”

“Frodo？”Bilbo仍然处于今晚摄入的过多美酒的影响下，他的脑子好像有些不灵光。

“好吧，那是他的事，不是你的，是他要结婚，对吧？”Bofur厚脸皮地笑起来。

Bilbo感到温暖，没错，他不用嫁给国王，不用跟任何人结婚，确实。他只是突然觉得Bofur和他愚蠢的帽子非常恼人。

“唔，我是他的监护人！我必须监督Frodo！就这样，那是我的工作，没有其他的了！”他在胸前挥着舞手臂，险些兴奋过度倒在Bofur身上。

矮人帮他回到椅子里，“好吧，监护人先生。”他对小团体中另一个矮人咧着嘴笑笑，但是因为看到大厅高处的什么停了下来。“我想你需要发挥你的天赋了。”他对Bilbo肩膀后面的方向扬了扬头。

Bilbo转过头，耳朵因为羞愧变得通红。Frodo在那里，坐在Dis女士和Thorin国王中间，两个矮人全副心神都在小哈比人身上。Bilbo抿起嘴唇。国王正在对着Frodo的耳朵小声私语，但是隔这么远无法看清楚侄子的反应。Bilbo跳出椅子，试图以最快的速度穿过房间。

仿佛永远会有矮人出现挡住他的去路，他不得不放慢脚步。在房间的高处，他可以看到Frodo站起身，对Dis女士屈身行礼。她点点头也跟着站起来，两人走向舞池，握住右手。他们开始三步舞曲，接着换手，再另一个方向继续踏三步。Frodo步伐有些蹒跚，但是矮人女士非常有耐心，边跳边教他每一步。他们以拥抱的姿势结束，然后蹦跳着穿过舞池。

Dis女士至少比年轻的哈比人高一个头，她的座狼牙不断撞在Frodo的脸上。他扭过头试着避免直接撞到眼睛，但是收效甚微。矮人女士的手臂太有力、怀抱太紧，基本没有可以移动的空间。

如果不是因为擅离职守让矮人国王和他的妹妹趁虚而入、埋伏了他的侄子而困窘不安的话，Bilbo一定会觉得整件事滑稽得不得了。最后他终于靠近舞池边，开始活动手指。他应该打断吗？也许阻止国王的妹妹跳舞是某种重大侮辱？Bilbo环视四周，许多矮人身上都佩戴着把手镶嵌着宝石的短刀和宝剑。即使是庆典用的，但看起来同样锋利，Bilbo暗想，看看旁边那个矮人腰带上的匕首，看起来能直接砍下一个哈比人的头。Bilbo艰难地吞咽着。

“享受都灵之日的庆典吗，哈比人老爷？”一个低沉的嗓音出现在他的背后。即使只听过一次，他仍然能清楚的分辨出声音的主人。那是国王。他对Bilbo露出得意的笑容，仿佛等待着这个哈比人再次对他厉声痛斥。他可能觉得自己已经胜券在握。

Bilbo不会让他得意下去。但是，他想，如果阻住皇室女性跳舞会被砍头，那么他不敢想象对矮人的国王大喊大叫能刺激他们做出什么回应。

“是的，陛下。”他紧咬牙关，指了指舞池方向。“我看到尊敬的陛下为我的侄子安排了一些……娱乐。”

“哦，那完全是我妹妹的主意。她说Frodo让她回忆起Kili小时候的样子。我想她甚至捏了他的脸！是啊，她被你的侄子迷住了。”Thorin国王的眼睛一直没离开舞池上的两人。你也是，Bilbo心想。

国王看向身边的哈比人，“你的脸红了，Baggins老爷。”

Bilbo抬手摸了摸脸颊，那里传来不自然的热度。他什么也没说，两人安静地站在那里看着跳舞的人们。

“你能来参加庆典我很高兴。”Thorin国王突然说，“以我的经验看，矿工一向能成为优秀的酒友。”Bilbo跟随着他的视线，看向房间另一侧，Bofur和他的朋友们正在碰杯祝酒。“只是我没想到，像你这样得体的哈比人，竟然能屈尊跟一个乐师一起玩乐。”国王憋着嘴，用嘲弄的语气说。

“或许我觉得他的陪伴胜过山里其他任何人。”Bilbo想都没想就脱口而出。

Thorin国王捏紧拳头，挺直后背。“真的？那么我们必须修正这个错误。”他转过身，郑重地面向Bilbo，“我正式邀请你和你的侄子明日观光依鲁伯，我会亲自带你们看风景。市集、矿井，或许还有图书馆。能够为从夏尔来的尊贵客人服务将是我的荣幸。”

他的话仿佛经过精心排练，听起来更新Balin的口气。但是Bilbo被劝服了，他无法想象跟矮人王国其他地方匹配的图书馆会有多么庞大，虽然以他倒霉的运气，很可能只是一个偏僻处的几个书架。但是，万一不是……

Frodo和Dis夫人结束了这支舞曲，小伙子有些上气不接下气，但是仍对他的叔叔露出微笑。矮人女士短暂地瞥了眼她的哥哥和站在一边的哈比人，疑惑地挑起眉，但是什么都没说。

“看到我了吗，Bilbo叔叔？”Frodo夸张地转了个圈，以弯腰的姿势结束。起身后，他咧着嘴对另一个哈比人笑起来。“Dis女士答应教给我所有的矮人舞步！”

“如果将来留在依鲁伯，他应该知道这些。”Dis女士咕哝道。

Bilbo晚些时候要跟他的侄子好好谈谈关于允诺的问题，但是此刻他不想给Frodo的好心情泼冷水。这是离开夏尔后，第一次看到年轻的哈比人如此这么兴奋。

Thorin国王对他的妹妹说，“我刚刚邀请Baggins老爷和年轻的Frodo明天一起游览孤山。”他说得漫不经心，但是目光一直没有离开Bilbo。

“听起来是个绝妙的主意。”Dis女士说，“没有人比我哥哥更了解依鲁伯。” 她脸上得意的笑容跟国王如出一辙，Bilbo觉得自己像掉进一只猫预先设置好陷阱里的小老鼠——不，是两只虎视眈眈、正在舔爪子的猫。

Frodo与Thorin国王站在一起，Bilbo突然觉得他们看起来是那么相配的一对。黝黑的头发、偏白的肤色，还有蓝色的双眸，仿佛是一如特别创造出来，天生就该在一起一样。邻居们总是觉得Frodo的样子充满异域风情，有些人甚至在他小时候取笑他是个丑八怪。夏尔没有几个特别喜欢他的哈比人，也许这就是原因所在。

Bilbo一边沉思一边扯了扯自己的棕色卷发，Frodo正在对他微笑。

“你觉得如何，Baggins老爷？”Thorin国王的目光仍然没有离开他，矮人低沉的嗓音像温暖的湿毛巾一样擦过哈比人的皮肤，Bilbo不禁颤抖起来。

他短暂的阖上双眼，他不知道明早会不会后悔。随后他回答了国王的问题。

“好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 今天的槽点依然满点，还是从集中回答问题开始。  
> 1】第一次相遇可能会造成一种大舅跟二伯相看两相厌的局面，但是实际如何这个章节就开始有微妙的变化了。虽然从文章整体及视角看，被伤害一直很苦涩的是Bilbo，然后实际上两人中先发现自己感情的是Thorin。由于不能剧透的原因和矮人一直不存在的逻辑，“大舅必须娶Frodo”，当然这个世界里所有人从第一章到最后真相大白以前也是这样认为的。于是在Bilbo和所有人眼中，Thorin看的是Frodo，那些按照Balin计划实施的小把戏也是为了Frodo。但是，细细观察，这个时候大舅的心偏向那里已经非常明显了。宴会上为什么Bilbo一转头就能看到Thorin的目光在他身上？作为国王为什么对婚约者的叔叔跟谁喝酒了如指掌？Dis从舞池出来看到大舅跟Bilbo攀谈为什么觉得不可思议？细节容易忽视，但是某个不再主视角里的角色已经开始备受煎熬。Thorin从始至终都是被迫接受联姻提议的，特别是没看到两个哈比人之前，觉得“那是为了依鲁伯必须做出的牺牲（反正也没有在恋爱跟谁结婚无所谓）”，但是命运跟大舅开了个玩笑，他对一个不该不该喜欢的人一见钟情。而且，在他眼里，不管自己有没有在初遇的瞬间爱上Bilbo，Frodo在他眼里就是一个孩子，一不存在任何杂念，二即使没有Bilbo的出现娶一个哈比人回家也是摆着当神仙供着。后面，还会有大舅思想斗争非常模糊细小进一步的描述，希望大家抓住要点囧  
> 2】吐槽下二伯胡思乱想的功力，他从这里开始已经有些小自卑存在了。他觉得本来自己在夏尔是众星捧月的存在，但是到了孤山以后所有人的目光都在Frodo身上，那么他就觉得自己没有Frodo年轻漂亮，于是逻辑也跟矮人一起丢到山底下去了。还有，看到大舅跟小胡萝卜站在一起觉得他们般配……是人都觉得他俩站一起像亲生父子好不好！！！！……总之给这里二伯胡思乱想神脑补的功力跪了……


	6. 第六章

Bilbo非常焦虑。他的手不断在绣着金色花纹的绿马甲上蹭来蹭去，一而再再而三地检查手帕是不是安稳地躺在口袋里。当Bilbo这天早晨第十五次挥舞着梳子靠近时，Frodo终于忍无可忍的低头躲开了。年长的哈比人缩回手，如果他能把那根翘起来随时要从头上飞走的卷发彻底归顺的话，那么……

“算了吧，Bilbo叔叔。”Frodo边说边压平自己的头发。在Bilbo眼里他的举动只是使得结果变得更糟！他不由自主捏紧了手里的梳子。

“我以为我们不在乎是否能给Thorin留下好印象？”Frodo问。

“我们不。”Bilbo答道，或许他把卷发弄湿，那挫头发会变得服帖……

“那你为什么穿上最好的马甲，还把我打扮得像要出售的马一样？”Frodo逃出梳子的攻击范围。他伸手拿起早晨盘，里面绝妙的芝士已经所剩无几。矮人可不知道什么是第二早晨或者午前茶，所以一个哈比人不得不统筹安排得到的食物。Bilbo和Frodo都会从正餐里留下一部分食物储藏起来，放在身边当做零食供一天的消耗。面包、硬乳酪和水果是最常选择的，但是昨晚Bilbo看到Frodo渴望地盯着晚宴上的枫糖布丁看了很久。

“因为我们不能表现得不够体面，给陛下留下看笑话的机会。”Bilbo叹了口气。Frodo背对他的行为让他觉得更加挫败了。

“你知道昨晚某些矮人问我什么吗？”他继续道，“‘哈比人住在地下的洞里’是真的吗？”Bilbo假装带着外国口音的低沉声音说。

他在外衣上擦擦手。“就好像我们是鼹鼠、老鼠，或者其他围着泥巴嗅来嗅去的生物一样！”

Frodo咯咯笑起来，“那么你是怎么回答他们的，Bilbo叔叔？”

“唔，我告诉他们我的飘窗有多美，非常感谢！还有洒在地板上的阳光！”Bilbo顿住了。这段对话貌似发生在昨天深夜，杯中的酒所剩无几的时候。

Frodo把黄油涂在一片面包上，咬了一大块。他带着满嘴食物说，“但是那并不意味着国王认为我们住在泥浆里。”

“坏话传千里，我的男孩。”Bilbo说，“这些矮人生活在与世隔绝的地方，那些旅人喝多了传来传去的故事会被后代们当做事实记在书里，而且大多数矮人不会路过夏尔。所以责任落在我们的肩上，Frodo，在依鲁伯建立哈比人的良好形象。从国王开始。”

Frodo严肃地点点头，但是嘴边的肌肉微微抽搐。

Bilbo对着镜子检查他的形象，再次拉平身上的外套。

“而且，”他哼了一声，“这不是我最好的马甲，那件红色天鹅绒的才是。”

Frodo对他露出微笑，“Bilbo叔叔，你不觉得……”

突然响起敲门声。

Frodo咽下最后一口早餐，Bilbo再一次检查了口袋里的手帕。他们看了看彼此，Bilbo叹了口气，跑去开门。

Thorin国王看起来与前一晚宴会上大不相同，不仅除去了笨重的王冠，身上也换上了轻便的衣物：一件简单的蓝色外套，跟他的眼睛非常相衬。Bilbo瞥了眼国王的身后，想看看还有什么。

那个大块头的矮人，Dwalin，站在国王身后。他目不斜视，后背背着两柄硕大的战斧。

Bilbo咽了口唾沫。参观依鲁伯真的有必要带着重型武器吗？

“早安。”国王越过Bilbo进了门。他停在房间正中，Frodo的身边，满怀期待地看向年长的哈比人。

Bilbo仍然站在敞开的门边，呆呆地看着国王把他的看门口狗留在外面，自来熟地走进房间。

Frodo对国王说，“感谢你邀请我们参加这次出游，陛下。”他看了眼他的叔叔，等待着他的回应，Bilbo摇摇头摆脱神游，附和侄子的话。“是的，非常感谢你。”他含糊地说。

Thorin国王轻轻拍了拍大腿，房间里太安静了。

“好吧！”他突然说，“我们出发吧。”

国王对Frodo伸出手臂，后者起初没搞清楚他的意图。Bilbo差点因为侄子迷惑的可爱表情笑出来。上一次Frodo陪同他人参加社交活动还是在Dora姨妈百岁寿辰的时候，她坚持要带着他年幼的外甥到处转转，把他介绍给庞大的家族和邻居。

但是小伙子还是很快跟上去，把手谨慎地搭在国王Thorin的臂弯处。他们相携走出门，Bilbo紧跟在身后。

*************

Thorin国王对他们解释只会参观地表的矿井，不会下到深处。稍晚之后他们还要继续挖掘，对温和的哈比人来说不够安全。

“矮人生来就跟岩石打交道。”他解释道，“我们是强壮的种族，可以轻易把一大块石头举过头顶。我不想看到你们柔弱的身体被落石压碎。”

想到Bofur在他们脚下很深的地方挖金子，Bilbo不由得发起抖。如果矿井的岩壁坍塌，究竟要花多少天，甚至是多少周才能找到尸体？

国王向前走去。Frodo在路上摆脱了国王，落在队伍后面跟着他的叔叔。他们跟着国王上了一架石桥，Dwalin殿后。

Thorin国王停在桥中央。眺望远方能看到一条河流。哈比人感到微风拂面，潺潺水声在耳边回荡。

“这里曾经是翡翠矿，”他说，指了指四周陡峭的岩壁。“我们取走了这片区域所有需要的原石，但是你们仍然能看到岩石上星星点点的翠绿闪光。”

起初Bilbo以为那是某种霉菌，从下面的水里爬上岩石。但是国王晃动火把，突然那些宝石折射出闪烁的光。

那让Bilbo忆起初冬时他的草坪。早晨小草结了霜，在冬季的阳光的照耀下，把一片片光斑折射进袋底洞。绿色和光点交汇在一起，是那么漂亮。

他从眼前的壮观景象上别开眼，看到站在身边的Thorin国王因为他的惊奇的表情露出微笑。Bilbo赶忙将目光转回墙壁上。

“我从来没见过这样的景象！”Frodo大声说。

国王的目光离开Bilbo。“是的，”他说，“这是罕见的景致。依鲁伯有中土最大的矿藏，深达两英里，而我们到现在还没有探到底。那也是我们成为这片土地上最富有王国的原因，甚至比刚铎更繁荣。”他满怀期待地看向两个哈比人，但是对方仍然盯着漂亮的岩石。

Frodo转向Dwalin，“你也曾经是位矿工吗，Dwalin先生？”

大个子矮人清清喉咙，“不，从来都不是。”

Thorin国王解释说，“Dwalin和Balin的家族在依鲁伯是比较贴近皇族的。事实上，我想我们算是堂表兄弟。”他看向Dwalin想得到回应，但是一无所获。

“不管如何，”国王继续道，“他们从小就被按照辅佐帝王的重要职位而培养的。因此，Balin是我的首席顾问，而Dwalin是警卫队长，有时候又是我的私人保镖。”Thorin国王对他的矮人同伴露出得意的笑容，Bilbo想他们或许是比表面上表现得更加亲密的朋友。

国王再次向前走去，带着两个哈比人和一个沉默的矮人下了桥。

****************

市集规模大得不像话。Bilbo本来以为布理每周集市已经非常大了，但是跟这里相比简直微不足道。目之所及皆是矮人和戴尔的人类，轻松地穿梭在人群和货物中间。商贩对过客们大声叫卖，货车里花样百出的食物散发的香气弥散在空气里。

噪音压倒不管国王做的任何讲解，所以他们尽情享受周围的快乐气氛，两个哈比人不管看到什么新奇的事物都要驻足观赏。Bilbo一边留意他的侄子，一边张望着前方。

最后他被一个卖各种散装茶叶的小摊位迷住了。货摊主人的脸上有Bilbo见过最华丽的胡子辫，至少是在依鲁伯。Bilbo很快便得知他的名字叫Dori，矮人不断从身后的架子上拿出各种锡罐让Bilbo闻。矮人一发现Bilbo是茶叶鉴赏行家，就开始事无巨细地解释茶叶是怎么来的、最好的冲泡方法是怎样的，甚至还提到搭配哪种饼干更可口。

“这些事从哈拉德远道而来的。”Dori边说边把另一个锡罐递给Bilbo。“注意到它使用的香料了吗？”

Bilbo深吸一口气，哦，是的，这跟过去闻到的任何香料都不一样。他猜测口感是否也同样浓郁。“我闻到的是小豆蔻味？”他问道。

Dori微笑起来，“没错，冲泡的时候茶汤是姜黄色的。”他从下面的柜台里拿出一个棕色的纸包。“来十盎司如何？”

Bilbo真想踢自己。经过混乱的早晨，他完全忘记了把小钱袋挂在腰带上。而现在他真的很想要那些茶。这个商人明天还会在这里吗？

“Bilbo叔叔！”市场另一处的呼喊声吸引了他的注意力。他友好地对Dori咕哝了一句 “抱歉”，飞快地向侄子所在的地方赶去。他经过国王和Dwalin身边，两个矮人正在跟附近的一个铁匠商量什么。他们看了眼匆忙的Bilbo，但是什么也没说。

Frodo站在一个面包摊前，盯着一个顶端装饰着蜜饯樱桃的糖霜圆面包，显然唾液分泌有些过剩。Bilbo微笑起来，他的侄子一直嗜甜如命，Bilbo希望他这种天性永远不会改变。

“难道它们看起来不美味吗，Bilbo叔叔？而且马上就到午餐的时间了。”Frodo的目光重新回到甜点上。

Bilbo瞥了眼Frodo的腰带，男孩当然也没带自己的钱袋。如果Bilbo不提醒他，男孩一定会只穿衬衫和掉了半边的吊带裤跑出袋底洞。

Frodo和面包师傅等着他的回答，而Bilbo面临着跟两分钟前相同的窘境。

“让我来为你们的食物付钱。”国王的声音从他们身后传来。

“哦，我们不一定……”Bilbo刚刚开口，但是立刻被矮人打断了。

“因为我你们才来到孤山，至少我还能做到喂饱你们。”Thorin国王对两个哈比人露出微笑。

面包师对国王点点头，开始给他的货物打包。Frodo得到他的糖霜包，Bilbo和国王选了肉馅饼。

一边吃午饭，一边漫步向市集的入口走去。路上他们看到Dwalin正在跟那个叫Dori的茶摊老板说话。当他注意到国王和哈比人经过身边时，飞快地收拾好各种包裹跟在他们后面。

Frodo伸长脖子回头对Dwalin说，“你喜欢茶吗，Dwalin先生？”

“嗯。”Dwalin回答。

Frodo没有气馁，继续道，“Bilbo叔叔疯狂地喜爱茶，你们俩应该找时间聊聊。”哈比人对警卫队长微笑着。

Dwalin没有回话，于是对话就那样结束了。

******************

他们再次回到走廊里，Bilbo不得不感叹矮人在如此千篇一律的环境中仍然清楚该往哪里去。他试着记下一路的标志，针织挂毯或者家具，但是国王用那种速度前进，很难有时间研究每个厅堂的细节。

他可能很想尽快结束这次观光，Bilbo想。肯定有其他事比陪同两个像跟着鸡妈妈的小鸡雏一样的哈比人逛他自己山重要。

“我们到了。”Thorin国王叹了口气，停在一扇巨大的绿门前。他看向两个哈比人。

“我把这里留作最后一站，”他说，“希望你们喜欢。”他的目光在Bilbo身上停留了片刻才打开门。

眼前的景象令Bilbo忘记了呼吸，好半天才慢慢吐出一口气。他从未在一个地方看到这么多书。慢慢地走进图书馆，仿佛灵魂出窍一样，目之所及是一排排直达天顶的书架。其他人无声地跟在他的身后。

他可以肯定的说，即使把余生都花在这里，他仍然会无怨无悔。哈比人靠近书架，无心留意门口的同伴。一本薄薄的红色书本吸引了他的注意力，他小心翼翼地拿了下来。

“我恐怕，那是库兹都语写的。”一个柔和的声音从书架后响起。一个矮小的红发矮人从角落里探出头，对Bilbo露出微笑。

“你们是哈比人，不是么？”他说。Bilbo点头肯定他的问题。

“我不太了解哈比人，你们说哪种语言？”

“嗯，所有哈比人都说通用语，就是西方语，但是我也懂辛达林。”Bilbo挺直后背，拉了拉自己的吊裤带。

矮人非常吃惊，“精灵语？好吧，我们没有任何书是用他们的语言记载的。”

他向另一个书架走去，拉出一本书。“这是西方语写的，是一本来自洛汗的爱情诗集。有很多使用马的古怪比喻，但是仍然有不少感人的篇章。”他把书递给Bilbo。

“哦，谢谢你！”Bilbo非常感动。自从离开夏尔他就没读过一本书，现在他非常期待夜晚的到来，到时候他就可以带着它坐在壁炉前好好享受。

“如果你给我时间的话，我可以找到更多西语书。”矮人向他的书桌走去，拿起一根羽毛笔。“你喜欢什么？”

“哦，所有！历史、童话、诗歌、罗曼史……任何你能找到的！”过度兴奋使得Bilbo完全忘记了之前同行的同伴，此时对方正从他身后走来。

小个子矮人抬起头，“哦！陛下！”他放下羽毛笔，“还有Dwalin先生。”他的脸蛋微微发红，随后便低下头。

Thorin的目光在他的保镖和害羞的矮人间掠过。他微笑起来，但是Bilbo不明白什么让他觉得那么有趣。

“Baggins老爷，Frodo先生，很高兴为你们介绍依鲁伯最年轻的图书管理员和大学者，他的名字叫Ori。”国王对小个子矮人露出温和的微笑。

Ori抬起头，对哈比人点头问候。“我会为你找到那些书，哈比人老爷。”他迟疑了片刻，飞快地瞥了眼国王，然后继续道，“你是否可以为我做些什么当做回报？”

“当然，Ori，是什么？”填饱了肚子，还得到一本书，一天以这样的方式结束令Bilbo心情极佳，非常乐意与人为善。

“有时间就来跟我聊聊哈比人，我们这个图书馆里几乎没有关于哈比人的书籍，只有一些道听途说的小道消息，而我想自己根据第一手消息创作一本。”

Bilbo意味深长地看了眼他的侄子，“好的，非常乐意。”他对Ori说，“等我再来借更多书，到时候我们可以约定见面的日子。”

Ori微笑着松了口气。“好的！我们的国王即将迎娶一个哈比人，所以更加需要一些可信度高的消息。”

房间里突然寂静下来。Frodo尴尬地向叔叔身边挪了挪，Bilbo不安地摆弄着手里的书。

Thorin国王清清喉咙，“非常感谢，Ori。”他示意哈比人。“图书馆一直是开着的，几乎任何时候都会有一个图书管理员在。年轻的Ori大部分时间都在这里。”

“还有大部分夜晚。”Dwalin在他们身后咕哝。

图书管理员的脸，如果可能的话，变得更红了。

一伙人跟Ori告别后向门口走去。Bilbo跟在Thorin国王身边。

“罗曼史，Baggins老爷？”陛下低声说，“我不认为一个合格的绅士会把时间浪费在那些毫无意义的故事上。对于一个正直、崇高的人来说，那甚至算不上一个恰当的主题。”

“毫无意义？”Bilbo非常愤怒，“我不觉得关于爱情的故事毫无意义。如果故事写得好，那么就能同样在哈比人、矮人、人类，甚至是精灵之间广为流传。不管你活了70年还是7000年，爱情是生命中永恒的主题。而且那些故事既充满智慧又风趣幽默，还是连接所有种族间共同点的纽带。战争和历史的故事总会引发争议和冲突，但是罗曼史……罗曼史无处不在、亘古流传。”

Bilbo安静下来，他的热情应该留给自己。只有Frodo被允许走进他的内心深处。为什么他觉得需要为自己和他的书对矮人辩护？矮人对他来说什么都不是！

他们继续沉默地前行，Bilbo能听到Frodo在后面取笑Dwalin和Ori的关系。

Thorin国王打破了沉默，他低声说，“我从来没说过我对罗曼史不感兴趣。”他迟疑了片刻，“我只是没想到你也一样。”

国王迅速转过身，他的大衣擦过Bilbo。

“Dwalin！”他厉声说，音量大得远非必要。“你能护送哈比人回去他们的房间吗？我还有些重要的事需要处理。”他先对Frodo点点头，然后是Bilbo，接着飞快地向反方向走去。

************

那天晚上，晚餐结束后，Frodo和Bilbo悠闲地坐在在他们共享房间的壁炉前。Bilbo开始读那本洛汗的诗集，Frodo试着把一块木头雕成猛犸象。 他只从一本书的插图里看到过，还有一段从南方来的游侠那里听说的描述，但是他觉得他能做得很好。只是，显然他把象牙刻得太小了……

门外响起敲门声，Bilbo叹了口气打算站起来，但是Frodo阻止了他。

来人是个仆役，带来一个用布包裹的小包。

“陛下让我送来的。”仆役行了屈膝礼，然后把包裹留给Frodo便离开了。

他注意到包裹上还用绳子系着一个小纸卷，便把包裹放在附件的一张桌子上。

“上面说什么？”Bilbo站在Frodo身边。

年轻的哈比人大声念出来，“致Frodo Baggins先生，感谢你给我快乐、充实的一天。我希望你能接受这份礼物，作为众多礼物的开始。Thorin Oakenshield。”男孩读完后脸有些发热。

Bilbo气恼地抿起嘴唇。看来这些矮人正在尝试偷偷开始追求他的侄子。

Frodo剪断绳子，发开包裹皮。“哦……”

那是一朵金子做的手工花，花蕊是一颗红宝石。做工轻巧，金属完美地契合在宝石周围。那是一件漂亮玩意，即使哈比人也能发现它的价值，而且需要数小时才能完成。

但是精美的工艺仍然无法掩饰它的缺点。

即使花瓣打磨得再圆滑，触摸起来仍然不是天鹅绒的柔滑。在袋底洞的花园里休息的时候也没办法像对待真的花一样，一瓣一瓣扯下来。

金属勾勒的花茎虽然栩栩如生，但是摸起来不像夏日午后的雏菊，那些他沿着草地滑过指尖的跳动生命。

还有那颗红宝石美轮美奂，无可否认，但是放在鼻子下面没有任何宜人的芬芳。

这就是矮人送给一个哈比人的礼物，Bilbo想。确实用心思量、努力尝试，但同时又错得彻底。

“Bilbo叔叔，还有别的东西。”

Bilbo把花递给侄子——年轻的哈比人仍为精美的做工惊奇不已——翻开包装。

那是一个棕色的小纸袋，Bilbo捡起来打开。混合着小豆蔻的微妙茶香飘进鼻子里的时候，他不禁阖上双眼。Bilbo微笑起来，他是怎么知道的……？

他再次翻开小纸卷，拇指不由自主地反复抚摸那两个单词，直到“Thorin Oakenshield”在羊皮纸上的字迹变得模糊起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】就像我说的，大舅这时是情窦暗生，二伯还在懵懵懂懂。大舅送给Frodo的礼物谨慎但是不走心，但是给Bilbo的却是不用深思驾轻就熟地送到心坎里，因为那是他深爱的人，不可自拔，第一眼就坠入情网的那个人。而二伯其实并不是因为迟钝才不了解自己的心，而是因为面前是一片迷障，阻碍了他的脚步……  
> 2】说道大舅对Frodo的“追求”，非常形式主义，后文会提到金花和礼物的传统，等到时候在回头看看吧，此处有伏笔囧  
> 3】吐槽一下“社交出行”，就是挽手嘛，不仅Frodo别扭的插孔溜走，估计大舅也别扭得厉害。根据二伯回忆Frodo跟他姨妈的出行，更觉得这是父子巡山了【什么鬼  
> 4】大舅身上都是槽点，根本吐不完……因为提到罗曼史又跟二伯起了争执，其实霸道总裁是想说：“诶，你也喜欢看言情啊？！我也喜欢的说！”……OTZ，夕阳红谈恋爱太艰难，几十年不用，技术完全生疏，根本对不上辄！！！捉急啊！此处依然是伏笔，关键词“言情小说”囧


	7. 第七章

Bofur仍然在他旁边滔滔不绝，Bilbo礼貌地跟着点头，但是目光一直在大厅里四处张望。他没有特意找什么东西或者某个确切的人，但是每次前面的大门打开时，他就会情不自禁地分心。

他们把Frodo留在厨房跟Bofur的哥哥待在一起。Bombur是一个……壮硕的矮人，一条大辫子像项链一样盘在胸前。不知道到底是胡子还是头发，Bilbo无法辨识。矮人的脸颊因为常年对着热气腾腾的炉子变得又红又亮，一见面就用亲切的笑容欢迎弟弟的朋友们。

“非常高兴见到你们哈比人，真的非常高兴。”他潮气蓬勃地点着头，大手用力地拍在Bilbo的后背上，险些害得哈比人大头向下掉进一锅正炖着的牛肉里。好吧，如果不是Bilbo很快摆脱了狼狈的状态，情况本来会变得更糟。他优雅地闻了闻盘子，是鼠尾草，还是百里香？

“是的，Bofur跟我说了不少你们俩的故事。”Bombur转向身后的炉子，完全没有注意到弟弟恼怒地抿起嘴。

“Bombur？”Bofur打断他，“午餐做了什么好吃的？”他拉出两把椅子让Frodo和Bilbo坐。

另一个矮人露出一幅被冒犯了样子。“午餐做了什么‘好吃’的？什么时候午餐比‘好吃’的水准低了？”

“我不知道，从每天中午送到矿井下的午餐来判断，一般都是前一晚的厨余加热过而已。”他故意翘起胡子揶揄他的哥哥。Bilbo知道Bofur不是特别在意食物的矮人。只要量够多，还有充足的麦芽酒，他就能等到满足。虽然他们是一家人，但是显然Bombur的御厨工作帮他发展出更加发达的味觉。

Bombur无视弟弟滑稽的举动，派了个手下去检查面包，然后开始给装有各种肉的盘子盖上隔热罩，准备送去餐厅。

Frodo眼巴巴地看着厨子完成这些活动，一副想要把所有盘子吃光，哪怕配菜都不放过的样子。

“好吧，”Bofur站起来继续道，“我邀请这两位跟我一起在餐厅吃午餐，我们要在食物被抢光前赶过去。”

“哦，我还猜测，为什么你的脸到中午的时候还那么干净呢！”Bombur对弟弟挑起眉，Bilbo早前就注意到Bofur的耳朵后面有些黑灰，但是哈比绅士不打算提起。

Frodo从桌子旁边站起来走向烤炉，“Bilbo叔叔，我想留在这里。”他的叔叔想要开口，但是被他打断了。“而且，没有我在旁边你可以跟Bofur聊更多。”他的注意力再次回到数不清的容器上。

“让他留在这里，”Bofur说，“Bombur会照顾好他，没准他甚至可以帮些忙换取食物。”年轻的哈比人大笑起来，毫不在意矮人的无礼调笑。

Bilbo不怎么确定，在家的时候，他会毫不犹豫把Frodo留给邻居照顾一整天。但是那些是哈比人，这些是矮人。

Bilbo叹了口气，他需要停止这种思考方式。

“好吧，我跟Bofur去吃饭，但是我想跟心爱的侄子一起吃晚餐，如果没有其他追求者打扰的话。”Frodo点点头，回到炉子旁边。

Bilbo站起来，“见到你很高兴，Bombur大人，请你给这个小家伙，”他向Frodo的方向扬扬头，“一些吃的，早餐以后他什么都没吃过！”

Bofur带着Bilbo爬上楼梯，进入大厅。这就是他们现在的状态，Bilbo的双眼紧盯着大门，一只耳朵听着Bofur关于鹤嘴锄和普通镐之间的差别，以及为什么前者是首选的长篇大论。

自从他们到依鲁伯，冬季的寒冷逐渐占领了孤山周围的土地，一切事物变得迟钝起来。清晨Bilbo打开百叶窗时有凛冽的风吹进，他肯定那天晚上一定会下雪。

依鲁伯四季如故，厚重的墙壁让居民与世隔绝，但是每当必须穿过大厅的时候，Bilbo仍然会尽量凑近有炉火的地方。自从与国王一同游览孤山后，已经过去了两周，不管是Frodo还是Bilbo都没有再见过国王。黄金花朵插进一个花瓶放在Frodo的梳妆台上，但是小伙子随着日子一天天过去，目光在上面停留的时间也日益减少。

Bilbo每晚都会享受他的茶，但是他有强烈的欲望把包裹里剩下的茶藏进行李箱。一旦回到夏尔，他认为自己会有更加强烈的渴望。

他的面前响起叽嘎声，Bilbo向上看去。

Dis夫人走进大厅，两个儿子分别跟在她的两侧。哈比人再次被这位女士的风度所折服。

她停在他和Bofur面前，后者飞快地脱下帽子。

“哦，”她说，“我本来希望能在你这里找到Frodo。”

Bilbo理解地点点头。他现在已经习惯了，两个哈比人一起经过走廊的时候，矮人们仍然会特意转过身盯着Frodo瞧，他经常听到“国王的婚约者”这样的耳语跟在他们身后。在这里，Frodo才是两个人中更重要的那个，他应该习以为常。在夏尔的时候，有Frodo的地方就会有Bilbo，他们形影不离。而在依鲁伯，站在年轻、漂亮的侄子身边，Bilbo仿佛消失在背景里。

“我想邀请你们俩今晚在我的套房共进晚餐，我的儿子们也会在场。”她微微敞开手臂包围站在两侧的儿子们。他们对哈比人露出敷衍的微笑，看起来他们更想去其他地方。

“那么国王呢？”Bilbo情不自禁脱口而出。

Dis夫人的目光变得更加柔和。“我的哥哥不会加入我们，他跟大臣们还有其他事要忙，很可能工作到深夜。”

Bilbo低下头，他知道自己无法拒绝这位强大的矮人女士。“我们非常乐意接受你的邀请，夫人。”

她欢快地点点头，“很好，我会派人护送你们，或许是他们两个笨蛋之一。”她一边懒洋洋地摆手比了比儿子一边说。随后Dis夫人走开，两个儿子拖着脚跟在后面。

Bilbo突然记起身边的矮人。“哦，我很抱歉，Bofur先生！我应该帮你引荐！”他羞红了脸。离开夏尔后他的礼仪变得越来越糟糕了。

“别费心了，”Bofur安抚他的朋友，“伟大的人或许并不愿意跟像我这样低贱的矿工讲话，除非是发号施令。都灵之日后我几乎没见过国王和Dis夫人，即使见到最多也就得到一个简短的点头。”他喝口杯子里的酒。

“跟夏尔不一样？”Bofur问。

Bilbo回忆了一下。当然，图克家、烈酒鹿家还有巴金斯家在夏尔是非常显赫的家族。但那是因为他们开枝散叶形成庞大的家族，而且从未离开自己最初定居的土地，哪怕一英寸。而布朗家和绿手家被认为比较……接地气，但是那并不意味着他们低人一等。那就是村里举办宴会时Bilbo跟他的园丁喝酒、跟屠夫的女儿跳舞的原因。

“不，”他说，“哈比人之间没有太大等级差别。”

“我想也是，”Bofur在桌上敲打手指。他的目光离开Bilbo，“那就说得通了，为什么一个像你这样衣着得体的哈比人，愿意花时间跟邋遢的矿工聊天。”他喝光杯子里的酒，从椅子上起身。“享受你和夫人的晚餐吧。”

“Bofur先生？”Bilbo抓住他的手，不得不飞快地开动脑经。“明晚你愿意跟我还有Frodo一起吃晚餐吗？”

Bofur是个天性开朗的矮人，但是Bilbo觉得自己从未在他的朋友脸上见过这样灿烂、真挚的微笑。矮人飞快地点点头，他的帽子险些被大幅度的动作甩掉。

“是的，乐意之极，Baggins先生。”

“拜托，”哈比人绅士说，“叫我Bilbo。”

大门在Bofur面前闭合前，矮人转过身，即使在那么远的距离外，Bilbo仍然能看到他瞪得老大的双眼充满欢乐与喜悦。

*************

Dis夫人是一位完美的女主人。她用微笑欢迎两位哈比人，正式将两个儿子，Fili和Kili介绍给他们，然后将他们领到载满食物和美酒的桌边，告诉他们不要拘谨，像在自己家里一样。是的，一切都完美无缺。

只是，Bilbo和Frodo一旦结束了赞美食物的丰盛、房间的宽敞舒适、夫人对摆设选择的精巧之后，话题就枯竭了。

Frodo一直在盘子里转一片马铃薯，而Bilbo不断小口呷着酒杯里的红酒。

令人惊奇的是，首先尝试打破僵局的是夫人的小儿子，Kili。

“你喜欢格斗吗？”他说。

Frodo停下折磨可怜马铃薯的行为。“格斗？”

“是的，就是用剑、枪或者斧头？”

年长一些的Fili突然对他们的话题产生了兴趣。

“Kili擅长弓箭，”他说，“而我更会使用两手剑。”他看了看弟弟。“但是我们俩也熟悉大砍刀。”

他们一同看向Frodo。“你擅长什么武器？”

Frodo的嘴像条鱼一样一直重复着开阖的动作，但是没有发出一丝声音。最后他终于能开口，“我没有！没有武器，之类的，枪，还是什么的。”

Bilbo接过话头，“我们在夏尔没有太多机会战斗，我们是爱好和平的种族。”Dis夫人探究地看向Bilbo。

“我们没有，”他带着无助的微笑说，“从来不。”

三个矮人凝视着他，他微微耸肩，好像在说那就是唯一的答案一样。

“即使是到依鲁伯后，我也没有在这里发现任何危险，”他继续道，“但是Dwalin大人后背一直背着巨大的战斧，绝大多数矮人仍然在腰带上别着尺寸可观的刀。”

三个矮人几乎同时反射性地伸出右手摸了摸腰间。

“但是武器是我们文化的一部分！”Fili解释道，“我带着母亲的剑，Kili使用父亲的弓。它们像我们的辫子一样重要。”他嘴边的两条小辫子随着说话的动作不停摇晃。

“生活和家庭与他们的武器紧密的衔接在一起，Baggins老爷。”Dis夫人说着站起身。她走向角落里的箱子前，从里面拿出一把巨大的战斧，长度堪比Frodo的身高。Bilbo能感觉到男孩突然在他身边发起抖来。他抬起手小心地跟侄子放在桌上的手凑在一起。

她推开几乎半空的盘子，腾出空间把战斧当啷一声放在桌上。

“看这儿。”她说，指着武器手柄上雕刻的如尼文。“这些文字记录着我们家族中发生的重大事件。”

她一边娓娓道来一边用手指描摹金属上凹陷的字迹。“我父母的婚礼、我的出生、我第一杀生，我开始追求我的男孩们的父亲、我的婚礼还有我在战场上最伟大的胜利。”她的双眼空洞地望着虚无，仿佛冰冷的金属在诉说着什么只有她知道的故事。

Kili接着母亲的话继续道，“Thorin舅舅也有类似的武器，是一把剑柄镶嵌着绿宝石的长剑。上面的名字可以追溯到Náin二世！”

Fili点点头，“是的，而Frodo的名字很快也会出现在上面。”两个男孩微笑着看向年轻的哈比人。

Bilbo感觉到侄子在桌上的手在他的手边捏成拳头。“什么？”Frodo说。

“等到你订婚以后。”Fili解决了盘子里剩下的食物。“我们一直搞不懂为什么舅舅还没对外公布。”

“是啊，”Kili说，“你已经到这儿两周了。”他对Frodo微笑着，“你们在等什么？”

“Frodo仍然太年轻……”Bilbo开口。

“他肯定不会比我和Fili更年轻！”Kili对他的哥哥咧开嘴。

“就像Balin经常提醒我们的，我们早就过适婚年纪了！”Fili抓起另一片面包。

Bilbo闭上嘴，保持沉默。他还没准备好进入另一场关于矮人对他们的误解，以及他们寿命及年龄阶段不同的争辩。

但是，那些话毫无阻拦地从Frodo嘴里冲出了。“但是我还没准备好被刻在一把剑上。”

房间里除了Frodo沉重的呼吸外寂静得可怕。Dis夫人把手放在他的肩膀上。

“你是不是不确定你和国王之间的婚姻关系，Frodo？”她的声音是那么温柔，比Bilbo曾听到的更加温柔。

Frodo的呼吸变得更加急促，“我不知道。”他舔舔嘴唇，“我的意思是，我几乎没怎么见过国王。他是，你知道的，很好，但是并不是……”他没有说完。

Dis夫人揉乱他的头发。“别听那两个傻瓜的，不需要着急，你还年轻，而我的哥哥也正值鼎盛之年。”

她坐回座位里。“你们最终会走到一起的。”

Bilbo呼出那口憋了半天的气。但是整件事仍然感觉错得彻底。

*********************

他们离开餐桌后互道晚安，Fili和Kili护送两个哈比人回到他们的房间。

“我们为之前的事道歉。”他们看向Frodo。

“我们不是有意给你压力。”Kili说，“我们只是因为舅舅终于找到了某个属于他的人而兴奋过头了。”

“不管什么时候，只要你想，我们始终欢迎你一起学习格斗。”Fili继续道，“几乎每天早晨我们都要训练。”

“但是我不会打斗。”Frodo声明。

“我们可以教你！”Kili说，“我们是优秀的导师！”Fili跟着点点头。

Frodo迟疑了，Bilbo继续保持沉默。全凭男孩自己决定。

“好吧，”Frodo说，“你们在哪里训练？”

“我们带你去！就是现在！”

两个矮人带着小哈比人飞奔出房间。

“你会没事吧，Frodo？”Bilbo在他们身后大喊。

“别担心，Boggins老爷，我们会照顾好他！”回答从远处传来，但是他无法辨认究竟是Fili还是Kili。

Bilbo叹了口气，没问题，他告诉自己。他沿着走廊向自己房间的方向走去。

或者那是他以为正确的方向。幽暗的走廊对哈比人来说没有丝毫分别，该死的没有窗户的该死的山，第三次经过同一个雕像时他腹诽道。

漫无目的地在仿佛被遗弃的走廊里徘徊了无数个来回，最后他终于决定吞掉骄傲，找个人寻求帮助。他再次转过身。

就是那儿！他能看到路的尽头有一扇门，灯光从下面的门缝里流泻出来。他赶忙跑过去。

按照哈比处事方式，他轻轻把门推开一个小缝。如非必要，他不想打扰到任何人，如果看到什么不该看的，他也能迅速逃走。他听到模糊的声音，和一句话的结尾。

“……非常年轻。甚至太年轻了。”那个声音听起来十分熟悉，Bilbo想。

“你这是在无理取闹，我以为我们早就达成共识了？”第二个声音说。

“我知道我必须如此的原因，我只是没有一开始那么确定。”

第二个声音叹了口气，“这不像你，你过去永远不会有这种想法。”

“或许现在正是好好考虑的时机。”

房间陷入沉默，Bilbo准备通告他们自己在场的消息。

“等等……”第一个声音说，“有人在门口。”

他妈的！Bilbo转过身，顺着来路跑去。门在他身边后砰地一声推开了，随后灯光照亮了他面前的地板。他听到那个低沉的嗓音说道。

“Bilbo？！”

他瑟缩了。那当然是国王，他已经羞耻到极点了，如果他的双亲能死而复生看到他们的儿子像贼一样在杳无人烟的走廊里鬼鬼祟祟，那无疑将是压倒他的最后一根稻草。

Bilbo转回身，强压住想要抚平夹克、检查头发的冲动。

“晚上好，陛下。”他躬身行礼。

“你在这里做什么？”国王关上身后的门，向Bilbo走去。

在寒冷、昏暗的走廊里，国王Thorin的声音包围了Bilbo。他感到温暖。为什么他会感到温暖？

国王此刻站在他身边，Bilbo想。

“我……”他开口，但是Thorin国王聚精会神地盯着他。“我迷路了，晚饭回来的路上。”

国王的嘴角微微向上挑起。“真的？”

“是的，真的。”他非常乐见尊敬的陛下能为了找到正确的路，在哈比屯绕圈子的样子。

“那么允许我护送我们敬爱的客人回到他的房间。”Thorin国王用远非必要的华丽挥舞动作把他的右臂伸到哈比人面前。

Bilbo翻了个白眼，把手放在对方的臂弯里。他能从这些奚落里幸存下来，他只想在黎明到来前找到自己的床。

Thorin国王向他们的目的地走去，Bilbo跟着他。

国王换下了皮质前臂护甲和外套，所以哈比人和矮人间除了Thorin国王上衣柔软的布料外，再无其他阻隔。Bilbo在矮人臂弯里的手指蜷缩起来，他能感觉坚实的肌肉到手掌下跳动。

国王清清喉咙，“为什么你在东翼吃晚餐？”

“Dis夫人邀请我的。”

“啊。”

他们安静地漫步。Bilbo根深蒂固的礼仪规范催促他寻找一些话题，但是当面对国王时，他新发现的顽疾使他保持了沉默。

“Frodo如何？”Thorin国王问。

“很好。”

Bilbo叹了口气，尽管他尽力了，但是他还是无法不礼貌。“依鲁伯的居民非常欢迎他，一直都努力让他忙碌、开心。”Bilbo迟疑了，“你的外甥们打算教他如何格斗。”吐出最后一个词的时候仿佛那是个全新的生词。

国王大笑起来。“我非常想看看！鉴于我对他们缺乏耐心的了解，他们恐怕在教会他如何正确的握剑姿势之前，就已经向他挥剑了！”

Bilbo艰难地咽了口唾沫，紧紧抓住国王的胳膊。突然他感到巨大温暖的手掌放在他的手上，他们停下脚步。

“我是开玩笑的，Baggins老爷。”国王认真地与他对视。“男孩们或许有些……鲁莽，但是他们并不残忍。而且，Dwalin会在场，他一直负责监督我的外甥们训练。”

Bilbo点点头。他们安静地站了片刻，国王的手仍然盖在Bilbo小一号的手背上。他认为他感觉到对方的手在他的指节上轻轻移动。

“真奇怪，”Thorin国王低喃，仿佛遥不可及。“你的脚上有那么多毛发，但是你的手……多么光滑。”

Bilbo不知道该说什么，而且他无法完全确定，国王是否知道自己在说什么。

他动作轻柔地从国王的掌握中撤回手，别开目光不看面前的矮人。

“是的，”国王吞咽了一下，“我要送你回你的房间。”

他向前走去，Bilbo跟着他。接下来的路程没有闲聊，也没有任何碰触。Bilbo松了口气，虽然他的手指仍然因为国王手臂的温暖记忆微微刺痛。

经过一条走廊，Bilbo开始逐渐辨认得出周围的景物。他们一定快到了，感谢雅梵娜。

Thorin国王停在一扇熟悉的大门前，Bilbo叹了口气，终于。

他打开门。

“Baggins老爷？”

他短暂地阖上双眼，接着转回身。“什么？”

“之前我问过Frodo，但是我还没有问过你。”国王挺直后背，“你喜欢留在依鲁伯的时光吗？”

Bilbo还能说什么？那些寒冷的墙壁仿佛仍然笼罩在他的周围，让他难以呼吸？还有许多矮人喜爱Frodo而无视他？每一次遇到侄子的未婚夫都让他恐惧不已，因为这个矮人总是用他无法言明的方式令他焦虑不安？

“还好。”

“那么你喜欢图书馆吗？”国王靠上前。

Bilbo在门把上的手握得更紧了。“我还没有机会再次造访。”

“哦。”

Bilbo再次叹了口气，“感谢你带我回到我的卧室，尊敬的陛下。”

国王利落地点点头，别开目光。

Bilbo一定会后悔自己开口说这些，“还有，感谢你的茶。”仿佛感谢那份神秘的礼物本身都是危险的。

Thorin国王的双眼，之前避开的视线，突然回到Bilbo的身上。他看起来难以置信的喜爱哈比人的话，“不用谢。”他微笑着说。

Bilbo的手掌再次感到刺痛。

“Bilbo？”这是国王今晚第二次用他的教名称呼他。哈比绅士的感觉不是那么舒服。但是国王是规则制造者，而且不容反驳。

“什么？”Bilbo感到非常疲惫。

“明晚你愿意与我共进晚餐吗？你和Frodo，我的意思是。”Thorin国王微微向他的方向倾斜。

Bilbo忆起Bofur快乐的双眸。“我很抱歉，陛下。我们要和一个朋友吃晚餐。”经过午餐时得到的新认识，他突然很想刺激国王。“他是给尊敬的陛下挖金子的矿工之一。”

“都灵之日你跑去找那个人？”国王的目光变得急切专注。

Bilbo非常惊讶国王竟然记得。或许国王婚约者的叔叔跟劳工一起享乐是严重有悖礼仪的。

“是的，他的名字是Bofur，如果陛下不知道的话。”

“他是……？”国王迟疑了，“不，那不是我该问的问题。”

Bilbo揉揉眼睛。太晚了，不适合应对诡秘的矮人。他对国王飞快地道了句“晚安”，关上了身后的房门。

光从Frodo的房间传出来。那么他已经回来了，Bilbo垮下肩膀想道。他回到自己的卧室，坐在床边。

在房间的黑暗中，他能听到心跳的声音慢慢放缓。

是什么时候心跳加速的？是他独自一人迷失在黑暗的走廊里时？是他发现自己偷听了依鲁伯国王对话的时候？还是他把自己与矿工的友谊公然甩在国王脸上的时候？

或者是他安静地站在只有摇曳的火光照亮的昏暗走廊里，感受温暖、粗糙的大手放在他的手上，凝视那双仿佛冰霜般的蓝色双眸的时间太久的时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续闲扯囧：  
> 1】依然是吐不完槽点的大舅……首先是被偷听到说了一半的话惊讶之下偷偷把心里对二伯的称呼喊出来了……{:7_262:} ；其次是不小心摸了人家的手就放不开了……跟电影一样gay gay的场面囧{:7_253:} ；再其次因为二伯感谢他的茶笑得心花怒放（知道我用了多大的自制力才没有把这个词打上去嘛！！！）又叫了一声Bilbo，还壮起胆子约二伯吃烛光晚餐，虽然非常机智地“当然还有Frodo”，可惜暖男先下手约了舅妈，外加舅妈误以为大舅对Bofur的“特别在意”是因为这样有失体统！当面拒绝……本来向前迈了三步，一下子又倒退了10步，可怜的黄昏恋……大舅留着血泪把“他是不是你男盆友”的追问吞进肚子了！{:7_235:}   
> 2】关于后续伏笔。一则是关于年龄，在Fili和Kili谈到“Frodo肯定没有我们俩年轻”的时候Bilbo如果及时反驳就没有后面的狗血虐了{:7_247:} ；一则是大舅跟Balin的谈话，显然大舅这时是想以Frodo太年轻推掉联姻，然而因为种种未来会交代的原因，Balin和其他大臣不仅不容他反悔，而且要催促他尽快搞定。  
> 3】于是我们看到这样一个尴尬的局面，大舅已经开始压抑对二伯的情感（特别是看到Bilbo为了Bufur拒绝他的时候），而Bilbo此时对自己的情绪完全懵懂不知、心烦意乱……{:7_271:}   
> 4】我觉得其实Dis夫人想说“没关系，慢慢来，我哥哥也还硬的起来！”（太下流了囧


	8. 第八章

当啷！

Fili费了相当大的力气惊险地躲开弟弟的攻击时，Bilbo和Frodo不禁跟着缩了缩脖子。兄弟俩即使只是在依鲁伯的训练场范围内操练，仍然没有手下留情的打算。

柔软的沙子覆盖住中间的地板——兄弟二人正在沙地上进行短暂的摔跤。两个哈比人坐在地上紧紧贴着墙，恨不得离那些带着巨大武器的矮人越远越好。

Dwalin一圈又一圈绕着场地转，对打斗中的小伙子们呐喊着鼓励或者纠正的话语。

“Fili！脚下动起来！”

“Kili！握剑的姿势摆正！”

那是Bilbo自从遇到威仪的矮人以后，听到他说话最多的一次。显然，战斗使他变得更加擅长交流。

打斗还在继续，而Bilbo和Frodo终于开始相信兄弟俩不会伤到彼此以及他们的观众，于是开始放松下来，享受其带来的震撼。

他们接触过最靠近“战场”的一次经历是在绿龙客栈围观的一起醉汉斗殴。一点儿也不专业，而且很快就被双方的朋友拉开了。

这是更加令人印象深刻的场景，虽然矮人的体格壮硕，但是他们动作敏捷，力大无穷。

打斗以Fili的剑横在躺在地上的Kili的脖子为结局。哈比人屏住呼吸，接着两兄弟大笑起来，胜者伸出手帮助对方站起来。

“好了，我们热身完毕，轮到你了，Frodo大人！”Kili对年轻的哈比人大喊。

“好吧。”Frodo站起来。小伙子早餐的时候出奇的安静，但是承诺必须兑现，Frodo的爷爷经常这样说，而且年轻的哈比人不想扫兄弟俩的兴致。Bilbo为侄子的精神感到骄傲。

“我们用木剑来，它们更轻，而且你也不会因此受伤。”Fili扔给Frodo一把木剑，对方差点儿没接住。

Bilbo留在原地，观看他们训练。Fili和Kili是非常热心的小伙子，他想。他们花时间给Frodo演示如何牢牢握住武器，还有合适的站姿。

Fili，作为两人中较矮的一个，被分配了跟哈比人对打的角色。

他们开始缓慢地绕着对方拉开架势，Frodo握着剑保护性地挡在胸前。突然Fili向前冲去，试图攻击Frodo的腰侧。哈比人的灵活步伐使他堪堪躲开，而他的剑也正好挡住Fili的攻击。

“做得好！”Kili大喊，“现在试着回击，Frodo！”

Bilbo猜想Dwalin或许没什么想提的建议。他看了看四周，矮人站在门边，跟他的兄弟Balin谈话。

Bilbo抿起嘴唇，自从哈比人与国外不幸的第一次见面后，他就没再见过国王的顾问。那晚Balin的外交手腕巧妙地挽救了他们所剩无几的理智。

Balin拍拍弟弟的肩膀，向Bilbo走来。哈比人站起身，这样白胡子矮人就不用跟他一起坐在地上。

“Balin大人。”Bilbo问候。

“Baggins老爷，我正是来找你的。”Balin慈祥地微笑着，虽然他的笑意没有深达眼底。

“什么？”Bilbo警惕起来，这个矮人想要什么？

“我这里有封你们镇长的来信，询问联姻的进程如何。”Balin掏出外套里怀一张折叠的羊皮纸。“我不得不承认，我不知该如何回复他。”

Bilbo艰难地吞咽着，他惧怕这个话题。他们已经到孤山差不多一个月了，除了那朵金花，Thorin国王没有对Frodo表示任何额外的关注。

“而且国王的大臣之间也开始出现一些议论。”Balin看着Frodo继续说道，后者正在跟Fili和Kili开怀大笑。“他们猜测国王为什么还没有正式对外公布订婚的消息。”

“国王一直很忙……”Bilbo开口道。

“大臣们也同意这个看法，”Balin打断他的话。“那就是为什么他们在接下来几个月承担下大部分重任，独立决绝问题，以便国王有更多时间陪伴他的婚约者。”

他把一只手放在Bilbo的肩膀上。“就看我们的了，Baggins老爷，让那两个人走到一起。”

“Frodo仍然有权拒绝国王的求婚。”Bilbo的声音低沉但是心不在焉。

“他当然有权。但是现在他还不了解Thorin国王，不是么？”Balin捏捏他的肩膀。“让我们给他们俩创造机会找到彼此，赶在小伙子成年以前。”

找到彼此。Dis夫人也是这样说的。

Bilbo看向侄子，严肃的训练变成玩闹，Kili把哈比人困在地上，矮人搔他的痒时Frodo发出尖叫般的笑声。

“Frodo大人有权拒绝，但是难道他没有权力了解自己拒绝的是什么吗？”Balin更加靠近。

Bilbo揉揉额头，他的大部分人生都被他担忧的事控制着，他留在父母的房子里，从未结婚，也没有自己的孩子，而且并没有真的尝试开始写他的书。Frodo被Bilbo的恐惧包围着长大，但是他没有被那些情感同化。现在还没有，更确切的说。

Bilbo叹了口气，他感觉自己仿佛站在十字路口，手握Frodo的命运。

如果他的侄子可以毫无畏惧——或者仅仅只是没有跑回袋底洞的冲动，而跟一位伟大的国王开始一段恋爱关系，那么他就能在最后给出确凿的答案，那么……那么Bilbo也不会要求更多了。

“你能安排一场陛下和Frodo之间的会面吗？”他没有看向Bali，目光始终紧盯着他的侄子。

矮人微笑着说，“那是不是意味着你会同意正式开始求爱？”

“是的。”Bilbo仍然看着训练场的方向。Frodo说了些什么，两兄弟大声笑起来。“但是所有两人联系的时候我仍然担任监督。”

Balin点点头，“当然。”

Frodo跟两个矮人碰了碰水杯。当他注意到Bilbo的目光时，举起自己的玻璃杯做了个滑稽的祝酒动作，咧着嘴对他的叔叔笑着。Bilbo用微笑回应他。

是的，他想，Frodo永远不会惧怕任何事。

***************

敲门声在谈话的三天之后响起。

Bilbo已经为这次会面帮他的侄子做好了充足的心理准备，不断强调给这场联姻一次机会的重要性。

“是的，Bilbo叔叔。”Frodo边说边翻白眼，然后继续用火钳练习挥剑。

现在国外为了第一次正式会面到这里，Bilbo深吸一口气，打开大门。

门外是一名仆役，两手在身前端着一个硕大的包裹。

“送给Frodo Baggins大人，来自尊敬的陛下。”

“谢谢你。”Bilbo挤出微笑，但是心里十分担忧这份古怪的矮人礼物。

仆役仍然站在门外。难道他希望给国王带回什么回礼？Bilbo抓着沉重包裹的手指不由得收紧。他们没有准备任何礼物……

矮人注意到他的困惑，“我是在等待Frodo大人打开陛下的礼物。”他解释道，“然后带你们俩去找在山外等待的国王。”

外面？Bilbo憋了眼窗户。整整一个月，他一直被石头包围着。他渴望感受风拂过身体，而不只是通过小窗吹在脸上的感觉。

“你不进来等？”Bilbo问。仆役走进门，安静的站在门口。

“Frodo，快来看，国王送来的。”

小伙子拖着脚慢悠悠走过来，手里还挥舞着火钳。两人一起打开包裹，后退一步研究里面的东西。

那是一件镶着毛边的厚重蓝色外套，后背上绣着金色的花纹：一座山峰以及被六颗星星环抱的锤和砧。那是都灵的标志，Thorin国王的标志。

如果Frodo穿上这件衣服，无异于对外声明他们接受了联姻的提议。Bilbo的手轻轻滑过温暖的毛皮。

“外面很冷，而且如果不穿他的礼物会触怒国王。你不得不穿。”

Frodo把大衣披在肩膀上，沉甸甸的的外衣从他的肩上垂下，刷过Frodo的脚毛，差点儿拖到地上。

“看来依鲁伯的裁缝不了解哈比人的尺寸。”Frodo说着对他的叔叔咧嘴笑起来。他在屋子里跑来跑去，斗篷随着他的动作摇摆飞舞。

“我看起来像Ruby奶奶参加她最后一次结婚纪念日时的样子，只差一条项链就一模一样了！”Frodo又转了一圈，布料在他周围扬起。

Bilbo瞥了眼门口焦虑的仆役，“我们该出发了，Frodo。”

男孩不再笑闹。“你怎么办，Bilbo叔叔？你甚至没有一件能御寒的外衣。”

“我有稍厚一些的冬衣，过去的五个冬季都是靠它过来的，这个冬季也同样没问题。”他穿上外套，跟着仆役出了门。

***************

走出孤山后，大风瞬间穿透哈比人的头发，Bilbo深吸一口气，身心彻底放松下来。

Frodo站在他的身边，露出微笑。“令人愉快，不是么？”

空气里有松木的芬芳，积雪在脚下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。Bilbo闭上双眼，让声音和气味主宰一切。岂止愉快？简直是天堂。

一个寒冷的天堂。他竖起领子，试图遮住脸蛋。大风已经让它们泛起高原红。

“Frodo！”不知哪里响起一声呼喊。Bilbo非常惊讶地发现国王的外甥们向他们跑来，后面跟着步伐仿佛经过精密测量的尊贵陛下。他们是来取消约会的？或许仍然还要忙别的没空陪伴这些哈比人。Bilbo回头看了眼孤山的大门，他们出来的时间远远不够……

“Fili！Kili！”Frodo一边咧着嘴大笑一边挥手。Bilbo转过身凝视他的侄子。他什么时候得到允许用教名称呼这些矮人贵族的？

两个男孩跑到哈比人身边时大口喘着气。“我们是你的监护人！”Fili说。

Thorin国王出现在外甥们的身后，两个哈比人低头行礼。

“我想在恋爱初期多带几个监护人只会显得更加得体，”国王说，“而且，在孤山之外三把剑总比一把安全。”

他看了看Frodo，“喜欢这件外衣吗，Frodo先生？”

“是的，谢谢你，陛下。这件外衣非常……暖和。”Frodo对他的婚约者露出礼貌的微笑。

“来吧，Frodo！”Kili抓住他的手，“我们想给你看些东西。”三个男孩向前跑去，把Bilbo留在Thorin国王身边。

他们在沉默中漫步了一阵，通过一条依鲁伯外围的狭窄小路向上绕行。光秃而冰冷的石壁在他们周围延伸，但是Bilbo仍然喜爱户外的气氛。

沉默催促着他开口。“那是非常令人喜爱的礼物，陛下。”

“是传统。”国王看向前方，“衣服在矮人的求爱中占有非常重要的地位，赠与衣服表达一个矮人能够照顾好自己的意中人。”

Bilbo仔细思考，矮人表达情感的方式听起来比夏尔要复杂得多。在夏尔，森林中的漫步、面颊上的亲吻、宴会中的共舞足以表达你对一个人的喜爱之情。

“那么金花呢？”他问道。

“表现我对意中人的了解，知道对他来说什么是重要的。”国王向远处眺望。“Frodo是个哈比人，哈比人是喜欢自然的种族。因此，一朵花。”他转向Bilbo。

Bilbo试图憋住笑，但是显然国王注意到了。

“什么？你不同意关于花的观点？”Thorin国王的额头出现了皱纹。

“不，我喜欢花。”Bilbo迟疑了，他该如何对一个矮人解释清楚？“但那不是花。”

国王背起双手，挺直后背。“是，它是。”

“徒有花的外形，但并不是真的花朵。”

“别卖弄学问了。”他粗声说。

“我没有，你们矮人把一生的时间花费在挖掘金银珠宝上。你可以只看一眼就分辨出钻石和石英的区别，如果任何人胆敢挑战权威，用石英冒充钻石，那一定会触怒你们。哈比人用同样的方式看待花草。我们种植植物，栽培它们，跟邻里分享、赠与所爱之人。一些哈比人甚至把他们钟爱的花当做家徽。我们了解花朵，就像矮人对宝石了如指掌一样。”

Thorin国王沉默了片刻，“好吧，但是在这座山里我很难给年轻的Frodo找到真正的花。”

“没有？那么，那是什么？”Bilbo指向前方。灰色的岩石被一片烟紫和翠绿包围。

他们靠上前。“这些？”国王说，“只是一些火烧兰。”

花是微妙的紫色，欣长挺拔的枝干上生长着狭长的叶片。Bilbo蹲在那些花旁边，国王Thorin站在他身边。“山里到处都是。”他说。

“在夏尔我们叫它糯芋，”Bilbo的声音比耳语高不了多少。他近乎虔诚地碰触那些花朵。他是多么想念这些生机勃勃的小东西。

“唔，比火烧兰好听多了。”

Bilbo摘下一朵花，站起身。给它在外衣扣眼里找了个家。他抬头看向正盯着他的Thorin国王。

“为什么叫它火烧兰？”

国王耸耸肩，“因为它们能在烧荒后的土地上生长。传说一条龙曾近来到依鲁伯，将孤山上的一切从头到尾烧成灰烬。矮人流着眼泪逃离家园，去戴尔寻找庇护所。”他指了指山脚下的小镇。

“龙离开后不久，”他继续道，“山上开始长出火烧兰，早于其他任何生命，矮人把它当做孤山已经重生的标志，于是他们重返家园。”

Thorin国王低头看向Bilbo外套上别着的小花。“是啊，多么顽强的小东西。”他呢喃着。

Bilbo幻想矮人离开时有多么恐惧、绝望。“但是我以为恶龙都喜欢财宝？他们回来后依鲁伯还剩下金子了吗？”

“成堆的金银珠宝，或许那条龙恰好是个与众不同的傻瓜。”

Bilbo对着矮人笑起来，Thorin国王用不易察觉的微笑回应他。

这时Fili回来了，他想说什么，但是看到舅舅和哈比人凝视着彼此的目光迟疑了，不想打扰其他人的对话。

“舅舅？”他最后说道。

Thorin国王飞快地从Bilbo身上别开目光。“什么？”他声音地说。

“我想Baggins老爷也应该一起看看。”Fili伸手将哈比人拉近。

Bilbo跟着Fili向山上爬去。大风更加凛冽，即使穿着他最厚的冬衣，Bilbo任然止不住发抖。他耸起肩膀，想要暖和一些。

“别出声。”Fili小声说，Bilbo点点头作为回答。

很快他们来到Kili和Frodo身边，两个男孩跪在一块低矮的石壁后，不时向边缘偷看。Bilbo跪在侄子身边，寒冷的地面感觉像冰一样，瞬间便穿透了他的羊毛裤。

Frodo微笑着对他的叔叔说，“快看，Bilbo叔叔。”他指了指石壁外。

Bilbo探出头，他到底要看什么？看起来只是一簇杂草。突然他在一片褐色中看到一点白。

那是两只毛茸茸的灰白色小鸟，安静地坐在巨大的巢穴中。他们的喙和脚比身体还大，羽毛杂乱，但是看起来可爱极了，Bilbo心想。

随后他看到一个阴影出现在灌木上。“看，”Kili压低声音说，“那是它们的妈妈。”

一只巨鹰用优雅的姿态降落在巢穴上，用头轻轻蹭了蹭小鸟。

“哦，”Frodo感叹，“看她多么喜爱自己的宝宝们。”

“巨鹰是骄傲无畏的生物，Frodo先生，但是面对真爱他们同样有颗柔软的心。不再只是锋利的喙和尖长的爪。”Thorin国王也加入他们，坐在Bilbo和Frodo后面一些的地方。他轻柔的低喃声让Bilbo的耳朵发热、刺痛。

“他们知道如何关心最亲密的家人。”国王用这样的话作为结尾。

巨鹰抬头看向他们。它的头猛地转过来，动作凌厉迅猛，双眼仿佛能穿透一切。

Bilbo向后撤回来，他非常确定自己绝对不是巨鹰的真爱之一，而他憎恨被那些利爪开膛破肚的命运。

“我们该回去了。”Fili说，“这么靠近鹰巢不是安全之举。”

其他人非常赞同他的观点，蹑手蹑脚的离开。

路很窄，他们只能排成一列下山。Fili和Kili在哈比人前面领路，Thorin国王在队伍最末。

随着向山下走去，风变得不再那么凛冽，但是仿佛寒冷彻底征服了Bilbo的全身。他无法自行暖和起来，不管是对着手呵气还是抱住自己的肩膀都没有太大帮助。他隆起肩膀，低着头，变得更加安静。

当他们到达路上一处宽阔的部分，Thorin国王与他错身而过的瞬间，他突然感到肩上一沉。他伸出手抓住不知什么，触感柔软，是一件厚重的毛皮大衣。

他看向走在前面的国王，此刻正在Frodo身边跟他说话。国王Thorin只穿了一件皮衣，之前外面那件厚重的棕色披风正在Bilbo身上。

这样的认知使Bilbo不由得瞪大双眼，他抓住两侧将披风收紧，凝视着磨损的缝合处。国王的体温还残留在衣服上，Bilbo能感觉到温暖慢慢渗透他冰冷的身躯。

他抖抖肩膀把自己完全裹在披风里，突然一股金属、皮革、汗水和一种特殊的香料味将他包围，而他就是知道那是属于国王Thorin的。

Bilbo凝视着国王，试图从他的后脑勺读出什么。身体再次回暖，他把面颊依偎在毛皮披风上，放任自己再次深吸一口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的闲扯：  
> 1】首先是回顾的线索，关键词“礼物”。大舅解读了礼物在矮人传统中的意义，第一个礼物是“了解”、第二个礼物是“照顾”，然而心是不会撒谎的，不管遵循传统多么用心给Frodo准备形势上的礼物，真正意义上得到“了解”和“照顾”礼物的是Bilbo。因为目光和心都在Bilbo身上，虽然嘴笨一说就错，但是行动上冥冥中多用一份心力。不管是看到中意的茶叶没买，还是衣服穿得不够暖都看在眼里，记在心里。  
> 2】上一章结尾的部分小伙伴有些许误会，Bilbo刺激大舅不是因为潜意识里嫉妒，而是因为中午吃饭的时候听Bofur说矮人尊卑阶级严重，所以二伯以为大舅会因为自己婚约者的亲戚跟贫民在一起玩耍而不悦，所以才刺激他的。  
> 3】二伯能发现Dwalin什么时候话多、什么时候话少，怎么就发现不了大舅在他身边的变化！！而且虽然表面上是“初次正式约会”，结果像两个以孩子为借口约会的单亲爸爸一样……深情对视还被Fili撞到（不就是因为被亲密无间的画面震惊无法插话的状态嘛！拍桌）大舅跟Frodo的对话仅有的内容也仿佛“谢谢叔叔给我买大衣，虽然我不喜欢，但是你跟我爸爸结婚以后我可以教你给我买什么”（脑补了完全不相干的二婚相亲桥段……）虽然没有在谈恋爱却已经让旁人插不进去了……  
> 4】关于文中提到的大舅称为Fireweed二伯叫做rosebay willowherb的植物，它的中文叫做“柳兰”（百度百科还有一个词条叫“柳草”其实是一个，我已经给纠错过了，现在还没改正……）拉丁名称Epilobium angustifolium L.、北美大部分地区称之为“Fireweed”（刚好可以对应中文的一个俗称“火烧兰”），加拿大一些地区叫做“Great Willo-herb”、英国称为rosebay willowherb（因为没有一一对应的中文，所以用这种植物的其他中文俗称代替，选了云南的称呼“糯芋”）。根据APG Ⅲ分类系统，其为被子植物门（Angiospermae）、真双子叶植物分支（Eudicots）、核心真双子叶植物分支（Core Eudicots）、蔷薇分支（Rosids）、锦葵分支（Malvids）、桃金娘目（Myrtales）、柳叶菜科（Onagraceae）、柳叶菜属（Epilobium）。北半球土生经典植物，同时也多生长于北方林地中。因为其生长形态曾经被错误地归为露草花属（Chamerion），所以至今在wiki上查找这个词条的title仍然是“Chamerion angustifolium”。下面介绍一下他的生物学形态是如何被认为露草花属的：叶片为螺旋式排列（其他柳叶菜属为轮生）；无隐头花序；几乎完全相同的雄蕊（柳叶菜属为一对不规则的螺纹雄蕊）对称生长（其他为放射状生长），有柱头。Bug在于这种花的花期是6~9月，在花期内北半球覆盖积雪（且有入冬征兆的地方，即非终年积雪的区域）的地方我还真不知道是哪儿……  
> 有兴趣可以看看wiki的解释：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chamerion_angustifolium  
> 较为正确的中文百科内容：http://baike.baidu.com/view/200564.ht
> 
> 作者的Notes:  
> 关于一系列对最后场景描绘的fanart：http://radiorcrist.tumblr.com/post/98516924651/hi-i-like-this-fic-a-lot-its-by-hildyj-good


	9. 第九章

又一个喷嚏过后，Bilbo吸吸鼻子。感觉糟透了。关在山里的一个月使他无法承受外界的严寒，而一下午长途跋涉足以让他变得更加虚弱。被冬季严酷的天气折磨，他几乎没时间烦恼对袋底洞的思念之情。过去他一直以不生病为骄傲。

“你确定会自行康复，Bilbo叔叔？”Frodo说着又给他加了一条毛毯。

“是的，是的，你应该一直坐在这儿，逗我开心。”

Frodo微笑着说，“谢谢你，Bilbo叔叔。我真的想去看看矿井。”

伴随着堵塞的鼻子和低热醒来，Bilbo不得不给陛下送去消息，取消他和Frodo今天的会面。由一个一脸鼻涕的监护人监督约会一点儿帮助都没有。

很快他们就收到国王一段简短的回复，表达了陛下的失望以及对Bilbo早日康复的祝愿。

不久之后，Fili和Kili出现，邀请Frodo一起去下面的矿井游览。

“他们仍然在进行挖掘？”Bilbo边说边擦干手心的汗水，“会不会不安全？”

“不是西区矿井。”Fili说，“我们要去的地方从去年开始就没人碰过了，矮人都在休假的时候带家人去那里旅游。”Bilbo想，那些矮人或许觉得更加深入地底是非常特殊的旅游方式。

Kili转向Frodo，“你应该看看回音洞，Frodo，足足有两只猛犸象叠起来那么高，如果你大声喊，可以同时听到九种不同的回音。”

Frodo的眼睛瞪得不能更大了，如果他尝试的话。他用恳求的目光盯着他的叔叔。

Bilbo叹了口气。“是，好的，去吧。”

所以现在，他独自坐在壁炉前。又打了个喷嚏，掏出口袋里的手帕。他的手指在母亲绣的字母B上流连了片刻，轻轻把他最爱的手帕放在身旁的桌上。他拖着脚回到卧房，从抽屉里拿了块普通手帕，再次回到壁炉前。

木柴在火中爆裂，从金属壁笼里迸发出一阵火花。Bilbo收拢身上的毛毯，埋进高背椅的深处。他擦擦酸涩的双眼，摸摸前额，仍然有一点儿发烧。他将头向后倒去，枕在柔软的椅背上，双眼变得越来越沉重……

“Baggins老爷？”

Bilbo在椅背上蹭了蹭头，低声抱怨。他正躺在绿油油的草地上，被鸟鸣环绕，试图搞清楚头顶的白云是什么形状。

“Baggins老爷？”

巨大的云朵来到他面前，边缘慢慢清晰，形成一个确切的轮廓。它有一个大鼻子，长发，还有……

“Baggins老爷？”

火光使他眯起眼，随后他慢慢适应，抬起眼皮。模糊的人影出现在他上方。Bilbo再次阖上双眼，显然他还在做梦。

一个小小、坚硬的东西戳着Bilbo的脸蛋。他抬起手扶开，这片地里是不是有甲虫？他抓住恼人的东西，凑在眼前仔细研究。

“你想偷走我的珠饰吗，Baggins老爷？”

疲惫的双眼再次尝试睁开，眼前模糊的影象逐渐清晰起来，长长的黑发好像在他两侧。还有熟悉的气味。那是他的茶……？

眼前的面孔变得彻底分明，Bilbo希望他可以立刻回到那片平和的牧场。Thorin国王悬在他的椅子上方，Bilbo手里正牢牢地抓着陛下的珠饰！

“哦！”Bilbo急忙松开手，“非常抱歉。”他含糊地说。

“不要紧，”国王说，“显然我吓到你了。”

Thorin国王离开壁炉前，背会着哈比人，给Bilbo留一些隐私。哈比人在靠椅里挺直后背，抚平围在身上的毛毯。他飞快地摆弄自己凌乱的卷发，摸了摸脸蛋，仍然还在发热。

他憋了眼窗外，注意到太阳多么接近地平线。他几乎把一整天都睡过去了！落日的金色光辉投在房间里，此情此景比他的梦境还要虚幻。

“你……”Bilbo清清喉咙，“你在这里做什么，陛下？”

“我得知你病了，但是显然还没越过死神的大门。”国王转回身面向哈比人，脸上的表情难以辨别。

Bilbo深吸一口气。“你不想坐下来吗？”他比了比壁炉前另一把椅子，那是Frodo跟他一起度过的夜晚常坐那把。

“谢谢。”国王挪开椅子上一摞书，显然那些书在Bilbo睡着前并不存在，矮人抱着书坐下来。

他们沉默地坐着，聆听炉火的噼啪和嘶嘶声。

“Frodo还没回来。” 最后还是Bilbo先开口，“今天早晨他跟你的外甥们出去了。”

“是的，他们正在大厅里吃晚餐。我最后看到的时候，他们正在讨论哪个会获胜：猛犸象还是巨鹰。我想你的侄子在猛犸象身上下了注。”国王露出不易察觉的微笑。

Bilbo地头看向自己的双手。“我很抱歉，因为我的缘故取消了你和Frodo的会面。”

Thorin哼了一声。“我们会再找时间见面，当然，等你感觉好些以后。”

国王轻轻摆弄着手里的书，“我经过图书馆，”他说，“Ori正好给你找到更多西方语写的书。”

“因为我知道你关在自己的房间里，”Thorin国王继续道，“所以我认为你会喜欢增加一些娱乐。”他把书递给Bilbo。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo喃喃地说，怜爱地触摸最上面那本的装订线。或许是因为仍然发热的意识，他觉得来自对方的体贴感人得难以置信。

“是一本关于Ragnar和Thora的罗曼史。”Thorin国王靠过来，打开书的第一页。那是一幅插画，画里的矮人得意洋洋地举起手中的长矛，站在死去的巨龙身边。

“Thora是个美丽的矮人少女，丰满的红色胡子像丝绸一样顺滑。她富有的父亲担心，她在他找到合适的丈夫人选之前被人类或精灵偷走。”

“他不担心哈比人？”Bilbo从插画上抬起眼，对国王露出戏谑的笑容。

“我不认为哪个哈比人能强迫矮人少女去她不想去的地方。”Thorin国王咧着嘴笑起来。

“如果Thora像Dis夫人那样，我也不认为哪个哈比人有那样的胆量！”Bilbo回答，国王跟着大笑起来。

“不管怎么说，”Thorin国王继续道，“她的父亲把她锁在小木屋里，给她一条刚刚孵化的龙当做陪伴和保护者。但是他低估了龙长大后的尺寸，直到它盘踞在小屋外，挡住了所有来客的去路，包括她的父亲。与心爱的女儿分开，他心急如焚，对所有人——矮人、人类甚至是精灵——许诺，只要能杀死龙救出矮人少女，他就把女儿嫁给对方，并双手奉上跟她体重相当的金银珠宝。”

Bilbo在椅子里放松下来，专心地听故事。

“当然，美丽的矮人少女被丑陋的野兽困住的故事很快传遍所有矮人王国，一个叫做Ragnar的勇敢矮人说他能杀死龙，赢得少女的芳心。”国王屈身靠近Bilbo。

“他用浸过油挂上沙子的座狼毛盖住全身，包括他的脸。当他靠近巨龙的时候，野兽咆哮着吐出烈焰，但是火焰没有伤到Ragnar的皮肤。”

“真的有用吗？”Bilbo问。

“我不知道，对Ragnar管用。你能让我把故事讲完吗？”Thorin挑起眉。

“我非常确定我知道故事的结局。”Bilbo挑衅地指了指面前的插画。

“是的，他用他的长矛打败了巨龙，等待着被解救少女的感谢之吻。但是当门打开的时候，他面对的是盛怒的矮人少女，准备杀死用矛穿透她最亲密同伴的矮人。那个她从孵化后亲手养大的同伴，那个分享食物的巨龙，那个每天都要搔一次下巴的小宝贝。”

Bilbo点点头，“后来她杀死他了吗？”

“两人进行了一次声势浩大的决斗，Ragnar削掉了Thora的鼻子和几乎整个右侧面颊。但是，最后Thora的剑横在Rangar的喉间，将他击倒在地。她伤口上流出的血撒在那个自诩拯救者的身上。”Thorin国王停顿了片刻增强戏剧性。“但是最后她起身决然离去，没有人知道她的行踪，即使是她的父亲，从此再也没有任何人见到或者听过她的任何消息。”

Bilbo摇摇头，“他活该！首先他不该囚禁自己的女儿，其次他不该把她当做物品承诺给随便什么陌生人。Thora做得对！”

哈比人回头想想故事的开始，“但是我以为你说这是爱情故事？”

Thorin微笑着说，“它是，Thora和她的龙之间的爱情故事。”

Bilbo大笑起来，但是很快低头看向手里的书本。“再次感谢你给我带来这些书，远远超出想象的好。”

“不客气。”Thorin国王咕哝道。

Bilbo突然打了个大喷嚏。“抱歉，”他小声说，试图用一只手掏出口袋里的手帕，另一只手把书放在旁边的桌子上。

“让我来。”Thorin国王说完拿起桌子上Bilbo最喜爱的手帕，递到他的面前。

“哦，不，我不用那个。”Bilbo说，最后终于在口袋里找到普通的手帕，擦了擦鼻子。

“不？”国王手里仍然那种那条手帕。“Bilbo Baggins的B？”他问。

“还有袋底洞。”

“袋底洞？”国王用拇指轻轻刷过那个字母B。

“我在夏尔的家。”Bilbo的声音变得更轻。“我的父亲在结婚的时候为我母亲建造的。”

“他一定非常爱她。”Thorin凝视着Bilbo的双眼。“你想它吗？我指的是，袋底洞。”

“我……”

门外响起激烈的敲门声，伴随着欢快的喊声，“你好！你还好吗，Bilbo？”

Bilbo从椅子上站起来转过身，Bofur的笑脸从门后冒出来。

“你好，Bofur。”他飞快地眨眨眼，勉强驱逐之前与国王的平静时光带来的舒适慵懒，用微笑欢迎他的朋友。

“我碰到Frodo，他说你病得很严重。所以我赶快跑去找Bombur，缠着他做了一碗他最擅长的鸡汤。然后，我就在这里了！”

他向哈比人展示一个装满了美味鸡汤的普通黏土碗，Bilbo向他的朋友走去，接过食物放在旁边的桌子上。

“谢谢，Bofur，你真是太好了。”Bilbo微笑着说。自从他们一起在哈比人的套房共享晚餐后，他们之间的友谊变得更加亲密了。Bofur是个令人放松、无忧无虑的伙伴，是依鲁伯少数没有彻底无视Bilbo，或者用国王的婚姻状况纠缠他的矮人。

“还有，”Bofur说着从靴子里掏出两个瓶子。“我还带了些冲走食物的东西。”他对Bilbo摇了摇手里的啤酒。

Bilbo大笑起来，“我才不会喝掉两大瓶矮人的麦芽酒，Bofur！”

“没关系，有我陪你。”Bofur咧着嘴推了推Bilbo的侧腰。

“你带了我那瓶吗？”壁炉处传来一个冷酷的声音，Thorin国王从高背椅里站起来。

这是Bilbo认识Bofur以来第一次看到矮人真正被吓了一跳的样子。一向镇定的矮人目瞪口呆站在原地。“陛——陛下。”他笨拙地行了个礼。

Bilbo烦恼地呡起嘴唇。他应该早点儿提醒Bofur国王在场，但是不管怎样国王没有权利像那样惊吓可怜的矿工。

“陛下，我是否能向您介绍您的一位矿工？这是Bofur大人。”他说。

国王僵硬地点点头，“Bofur。”

Bofur再次行了个歪七扭八的礼，但是Bilbo很快把他扶正。他握着矮人的胳膊，确保他在国王面前不会摔倒。为什么尊敬的陛下就不能只是用简单的微笑让眼前的局面变得更加愉快一些？

Thorin国王盯着Bilbo抓住矿工胳膊的手，呡起嘴。

“好吧。”他低头看向自己的靴子，然后又抬起头。“享受你的汤和你令人愉快的伙伴吧，哈比人老爷。”国王越过Bofur打开门。

Bilbo在他背后喊道，“谢谢你的书，”他顿住了，“还有Thora和她的龙的故事。”

Thorin的手停在门把手上，保持着背对Bilbo的姿势飞快地点了点头，出了门。

Bilbo转向Bofur，勉强挤出微笑。“让我在汤冷掉以前喝掉它！”

他们拿着汤和酒坐在壁炉前的椅子里。在Bofur把汤放在他们中间的桌子以前，Bilbo小心地拿起刚刚得到那摞书，放进卧室里。

他把Thora的故事放在床头柜，打开到Ragnar自鸣得意摆出愚蠢英雄姿态的插图，才恋恋不舍地出门找Bofur。

Bilbo微笑着，他希望Thora最后能找到某个真正爱她的人。某个包容她在家里养一条龙的人，某个爱她不在意外表、财富、家庭的人，某个不是她的父亲或其他矮人帮她选定的人。

Bilbo希望故事以某种幸福结局告终。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲聊  
> 1】槽点是，大舅等了这么久才用Ori当借口把言情小说送出去，为他点一支蜡烛……从小动作可以看出来，大舅不仅是把妹生手，连送的书还要摆出“我只是顺路，书不是我挑选”这样的傲娇借口OTZ……而且叫人家起床为什么要靠那么近囧，想亲就亲嘛！！！  
> 2】其他槽点也是线索，请大家记住这个温馨短暂甜蜜的场景，你们会怀念它，二伯也会怀念它的！  
> 3】关于《Thora and her dragon》的故事，Thora和她的龙的罗曼史是作者改编自北欧神话《拉格纳之子传说》（英文译名The Tale of Ragnar's sons ，古斯堪的那维亚语言： Ragnarssona táttr)）的第一章。故事讲述Sigurd Hring死后，Ragnar继承王位成为瑞典和丹麦的国王。很多其他邻国的国王想要瓜分王国，因为他们觉得Ragnar太年轻无法抵抗。Ragnar的一个大臣， Götaland的男爵Herrauer，有一个美丽的女儿Tóra Borgarhjǫrtr（即Thora）。他给女儿一条鳞虫【Lindworm/Lindorm/Lind-wurm，一种神话生物，也称为鳞虫蛇（Lindworm Snake）。与飞龙同属龙族，十分近似，区别在于鳞虫没有翅膀。它们一般也无腿足，或像飞龙那样仅生双爪。传说它们气力的来源于尾巴。】但是一段时间以后，鳞虫盘踞她的闺房，恐吓所有靠近的人，除了每天为他一头公牛的奴仆。Herrauer承诺将他的女儿许配给杀死蛇的人。Ragnar听闻后穿着经过沥青处理的毛绒外衣赶赴Västergötland，他手持长矛靠近向他喷射毒液的蛇，用他的外衣作掩护，最后将长矛刺入蛇的心脏，砍掉了它的头，当人们发现事情的经过，他便迎娶了Thora，也顺理成章继承了王位。  
> 完整版英文翻译：
> 
>  
> 
> [http://www.germanicmythology.com ... trRagnarsSonar.html](http://www.germanicmythology.com%20...%20trRagnarsSonar.html)
> 
>  
> 
> 大舅版本的故事更加猎奇，表达了一种“被龙守护的财宝并不想被拯救”的非主流主题，同时也是用这样一个与众不同的罗曼史打动了二伯的心。  
> 4】Coww给这个章节配的图：
> 
>  


	10. 第十章

Frodo满怀兴奋从地下矿井回来，即使过了好几天仍然会在早餐时间谈起。Bilbo的烧这时已经退了，只是偶尔会抽鼻子。  
“那些塔尖一直从地底竖向天花板，有些比二十个哈比人踩着肩膀叠在一起还高。”Frodo抬高手臂比划着，可惜它们无法像描述得那么宏伟壮观。接着他又咬了一口香肠。  
“你必须看看，Bilbo叔叔。”Frodo一边咀嚼一边继续道。  
Bilbo点点头，他可不怎么欣赏进入地下更深处的想发。但是内心深处又有某种渴望，想要看看Frodo描述的景象究竟如何。或许那是心中的图克冒出来了。  
“好吧，”他慢悠悠地说，“我们什么时候去？”  
Frodo咧开嘴，“很高兴听你这么说，我们今天将要跟Fili、Kili还有Thorin国王会面。”  
“Frodo Baggins！你是不是背着你的监护人私自安排会面？如果我拒绝去矿井怎么办？你打算自己偷偷跑去？”Bilbo夸大了他的忧虑，想要让他的侄子知道情况的严峻。  
Frodo翻翻白眼，“我们不会单独相处，还有Fili和Kili在场。”  
“而两位年轻的王子对什么是正确和得体具有相当卓越的认识。上次我看到他们的时候，两人正在厨房里向走廊滚芹菜根，看谁能滚得更远！”  
Frodo咯咯笑起来，“真的？他们真应该带我看看那个游戏！”  
Bilbo盘起手臂，瞪着他的侄子。Frodo低下头，但是笑声没有停止。  
Bilbo叹了口气，可能要再次见到国王。他仍然记得在他房间壁炉前的平静时刻。但是Thorin国王生硬告别的画面同时冲进他的脑海。或许他今天会有些改变……  
“好吧，你非常幸运，我的男孩。”他最后咬了口吐司说道，“因为我会跟你一起去。”  
**************  
“小心脚下，下面的路很滑。”Thorin国王在Frodo走下最后几步楼梯的时候伸出手，年轻的哈比人迈着朝气蓬勃的步伐无视了伸出的手掌，直接从剩下的几级台阶上跳下来。他对等在前面用笑脸赞扬他的Fili和Kili大笑起来。  
Bilbo摇摇头，如果有一天男孩把脑袋摔成两瓣他该怎么办？他自己小心、谨慎地向前移动，低着头紧盯着脚下的台阶。突然一只大手出现在他的视野中。  
“Baggins老爷？”国王抬头看着他。  
Bilbo飞快地舔舔嘴唇，“谢谢你。”轻轻抓住伸出的手指时他说。滑进那只大手，安稳地沉溺其中是多么具有诱惑力，但是Bilbo冷酷地无视了海妖的低语。他能够感觉到Thorin国王的手上戴着一只沉重的金属戒指，被陛下炽热的皮肤感染了温度。  
一旦安稳地踩到下面的平地，Bilbo赶忙远离国王。他反射性地把右手塞进口袋里，试图留住那股暖意。  
Thorin国王转向另外三个年轻的同伴，“Frodo大人，”他说，“我知道我的外甥带你看回音谷，但是我打赌他们没有领你去星星洞。”  
Frodo摇摇头。  
“那么请允许我带路。”Thorin国王示意地下湖旁边的一条小通道。Frodo回头憋了眼两个朋友，但是出发的时候留在陛下身边。  
“好吧，”Fili说，“我们最好跟上，否则会在这里迷路。”  
兄弟俩分别站在Bilbo两侧，目光紧随前面的两人，试图在曲折的通道里跟上Frodo和国王的踪迹。Fili和Kili跟Thorin三人各持一个火把，除此之外，幽深的地底没有任何光源。  
“真的能在那个洞穴里听到九种不同的回音？”Bilbo对年轻的矮人露出礼貌的微笑。  
“哦，没错！”Kili点点头，“你应该听听Frodo在下面喊的话，他知道不少了不起的词！”他在Bilbo的头顶对自己的哥哥狡猾地挤眉弄眼。  
“你们喜欢跟Frodo相处？”Bilbo问。  
“Frodo棒极了！”Kili说，Fili跟着附和，“他和舅舅结婚以后会变得更有趣，那样我们就可以永远在一起了！”  
“你们应该知道，他们不一定会结婚。”Bilbo慢悠悠地说。  
“我们知道。”Kili说，“但是我们希望会有那么一天，我们跟Frodo相处的时候一直在夸奖叔叔的优点。”  
“虽然没有很多可以说的！”Fili大笑起来。  
“什么意思？”Bilbo皱着眉低头看着脚下的石路。  
Kili敛起笑容，停下脚步。“嗯，他脾气有些古怪，不是么？不怎么喜欢说话，而且总是在忙碌。”  
“他需要掌管一个王国，我想不应该要求那么多。”Bilbo在背后交叉手指。  
“Thrain外公也是，但是他仍然有时间把我们抱在腿上，讲各种有趣的故事。”Fili说。回忆起Thora和她的龙的故事，Bilbo不禁露出微笑。  
“而且他还结了婚，生了三个孩子。”Kili补充道。  
“那就是为什么我们想要Frodo嫁给舅舅的原因，”Fili总结，“或许他能让那个老头从书房里出来，经常到外面走走。订婚已经足以对舅舅的精神世界造成天翻地覆的改变了。”  
“是的，”Kili说，“这些日子以来，他变得……没那么暴躁了。”  
Bilbo细细思量，是真的吗？在Frodo身边使得陛下变成一个更加镇定、随和的矮人？或许这场联姻也有好的一面。他深吸一口气，那是好事，所以为什么他会觉得像是被什么东西夺去了呼吸？  
他看向前方，想在黑暗中找到来自Thorin国王火把的光芒，结果却杳无踪影。  
“国王去哪了？Frodo呢？”他转身面对两个同伴，眼中满是担忧。  
“哦，”Fili皱起眉，“他们一定就在附近，我们赶上去。”  
两个矮人和一个哈比人无声而迅速地在蜿蜒的通道中前行，除了吃力的呼吸声和Bilbo的毛毛脚打在光裸地板上的声音外，一片寂静。但是不管他们走得多快，依然不见另一队的踪影。  
“或许他们掉头回去了。”Kili说，“我想我们应该回去找。”他用火炬比划着身后的路。  
“不，我非常肯定星星洞是在前面。”Fili回答，“我们必须继续向前。”他的手放在Bilbo的后背，示意哈比人跟他走。  
“听！”Bilbo打断他们。他能听到模糊的音乐声从墙的另一侧传来。“有人！”他对兄弟俩微笑起来。  
他们跟着笑声和歌声，找到一块空地。那显然是一小队矿工，在间休时围在一起抽烟。所有人身上都满是尘土，就连眉毛上也挂着汗珠。其中几个人组成了临时的小乐队，一个矮人正在用口琴吹着欢快的调子，另外几个拍着大腿、跺着脚。正中的那个是Bofur，一边唱着一首酒馆里流行的下流小调，一边在圈里前后摇摆。  
没有人注意到站在圈外的Bilbo和两个矮人，直到Bofur唱完一个段落才发现他们。  
“Bilbo Baggins！”他喊道，推开围在身边的矮人跑到哈比人的身边。音乐还在不断继续。  
“Bofur！”Bilbo的喊声勉强压过口琴和闲聊的声音。  
Bofur跟着节拍上蹿下跳，他咧着嘴对哈比人笑。“来啊！”他边说边抓住Bilbo的手。在其他矿工一阵热烈的掌声和喝彩声中哈比人被拉进圈子。当他意识到发生了什么的时候，Bofur已经紧紧拥着他随着音乐的节奏跳起舞来。  
Bilbo感觉自己一直在转圈，火炬的光亮和周围矮人的面孔全都在视野里模糊成一片。他想或许他能辨认出王子们惊呆的面孔，但是他无法确定。  
音乐终于停下来，他离开矮人的怀抱。Bofur咧着嘴对吵嚷的观众鞠躬谢幕，但是当他看到Bilbo纠结的眉头时，停止了夸张的表演。  
“抱歉，Bilbo，只是想找点乐子。”  
Bilbo盘起手臂，“好吧，下次想让我做类似的事之前记得问。”  
Bofur对他露出讨好的笑容，但是没有得到回应。他清清喉咙，“那么你在这里做什么？”几个矮人特意停下闲聊，想要听听Bilbo的回答。  
“我迷路了，”他回头瞥了眼Fili和Kili，“我们迷路了。”  
两位王子向前凑过来，站在亮处，周围的谈话彻底停止了，只有小声的议论，诸如“是王子们……”、“出问题了……”、“……视察”。  
Fili走到Bilbo身边，“我们在找星星洞。”他说，“你们有人知道从这里怎么去吗？”他的语气不见丝毫平时的玩世不恭，这是Bilbo第一次能够把他跟一个伟大王国的继承人联系在一起。  
一个鹰钩鼻的矿工从休息的人群里站起来，“我知道在哪儿，”他边说边用手指撵了撵烟斗。  
Fili点点头，“你能给我们带路吗？”  
矿工舔了舔牙，“好吧。”他从小圈子里走出来，其他人飞快地让开路，向着Fili、Kili和Bilbo来的路走去。  
Bofur在他们离开前抓住Bilbo的手，“一切，你知道我指什么，还好吗？”等着哈比人回答的时候努努嘴。  
Bilbo叹了口气，Bofur时常出乎意料地能刺激其他人做或者说出想到的任何事，但是Bilbo无法为此责备他。  
哈比人对他的朋友露出安抚的微笑，捏了捏他的手才转身跟上前面的矿工和王子。  
这次他们走得很快，但是一路沉默无语。矿工没带火把，但是在狭窄黑暗的甬道中没有丝毫犹豫。Bilbo在一组人的最后，唯一能看到关于他们向导的细节只有他叼着烟斗里的火星。  
路变得开阔起来，他们到达一个又大又空的洞穴。矮人们停下脚步。  
“就是这里。”矿工转过身，打算原路返回。  
Kili对他的背影大喊，“你确定？但是这里一个人都没有！”  
年长的矮人耸耸肩。“自我知道以来，这里就一直是星星洞。就算陛下决定换个地方命名，这里仍然是星星洞。”他再次咬住烟斗，离开了。  
Bilbo搅着手指，他算什么监护人。嘴上挂着礼貌、规矩，结果却把年轻的侄子彻底跟追求他的矮人单独留在一起，而且现在他们两个人消失在巨大的地下迷宫里。  
Kili挺直后背，“我回去找他们。”  
“不行，”Fili挡住他的路，“你不熟悉这片矿井，没办法找到他们，那么我就要再去找你。而且我比你对这里的了解还少。”他微笑着说，“还有可怜的Baggins老爷怎么办？”  
“他是对的，”Bilbo说，“国王说，我们要到这个洞穴来，那么我们必须把这里当做集合地点，等他们回来。”他坐在一块巨大的岩石上。  
Kili叹了口气，开始不情愿地穿过空旷的洞穴。Fili站在入口处，用火把照亮通路，当做他们存在的信号。  
Bilbo用脚趾在地上乱画，Frodo会没事的。当然，他应该不会有事。他回想Thorin国王在他房间的壁炉前的样子，身后的火光把他的头发都点亮了。他把一小摞书递给Bilbo时的笑容有多么温柔，绝对不是某个绑架小哈比人的混蛋会拥有的。  
他低下头，注意到自己画了一个八角星。他用脚扫过，擦掉了地上的图案。  
Bilbo不知道他们等了多久，Fili突然喊道，“我想那是他们。”黑暗里传来清晰的脚步声。  
他站起来等待着。开口处的光亮变得越来越强，随后Frodo出现在洞穴入口，国王手中高举着火炬紧跟在他身后。  
“Frodo！”Bilbo向侄子的方向走去，“你还好吗？”他抓住Frodo的胳膊，凑近观察小哈比人脸上的表情。  
“我很好，Bilbo叔叔。毕竟，我不是迷路那个。”他越过叔叔的肩膀看向Fili和Kili。  
Frodo对他的朋友们露出微笑。“我记得你们说像了解自己手背一样熟悉这些矿井。”  
他们大笑起来，跑过去跟年轻的哈比人站在一起，给他的后背一记表示欢迎的拍打。  
“也许我们在路上停下吃午餐了。”Kili说，他无法停止对着Frodo傻笑。  
Bilbo对他们的无忧无虑怜爱地摇摇头。或许他晚些时候应该提醒Frodo，之前Kili因为担忧一直坐立不安，还有Fili一看到黑暗里有闪光就不断舔嘴唇。  
“我去找你（you，只有大舅自己知道是你还是你们）了。”Thorin国王低沉的嗓音随着他停在Bilbo身旁响起。矮人右手的火炬将他这侧脸庞掩在黑暗中，哈比人无法看到他的表情。  
“你找到我们了。”Bilbo不知道还能说什么。  
Frodo看了看自己的叔叔和朋友，“发生什么事了？一分钟前你们还紧跟在后面，随后就不见了。”  
Fili耸耸肩，“我们一定是转弯的时候拐错了方向。”他瞥了眼Bilbo，“如果不是突然遇到Bilbo老爷的朋友们现在还找不到路。”  
Bilbo感到身边的国王突然僵住了。  
“我们遇到一些正在休息的矿工。”他解释道，“其中一个帮助我们找到这里。”  
Thorin稍稍放松，“好吧，既然我们现在都在这里，最好立刻开始探索洞穴。”  
他像中心走去，那里摆放着一个巨大的金属大釜。国王用远非必要的精确度将他的火炬扔进去，不知里面是什么，立刻燃烧起来。  
火光一眨眼的功夫覆盖整个洞穴，黑暗褪去，周围的一切仿佛被注入了生命。他们头顶是亿万闪烁的星星，但是贴近看会发现只不过是些普通的灰色岩石。  
“很奇怪，不是么？”国王Thorin在他背后说，“发现这个洞穴的矮人以为他们找到了新的价值连城的宝石可以挖出来卖掉。”  
国王伸出手，越过Bilbo的肩膀，刷过他面前的墙壁。“但是当他们切下一块岩石拿到地面以后，星光渐渐从分离下来的石块上消失，最后只留下一块毫无价值的石头。”  
Bilbo看着他面前国王触摸岩石的强壮手指，听到矮人继续道。“好像这些石头只能在这里的黑暗中闪光，任何将他们与地基分离的尝试只会摧毁它的美。”  
Bilbo微微侧过头，看向穹顶的星星天堂。他头顶的卷发刷过国王的肩膀，矮人立刻挪开了。Bilbo的脸蛋有些发热，他没有意识到他们离得那么近。  
“Bilbo叔叔，看这里。”Frodo向他挥手。  
“看起来像不像猎户座？”他指向拱顶七颗闪光的亮点。  
Bilbo眯起眼，“我同意你的看法，多么像天上的星座投射的影子。”  
“我仍然坚持它们看起来像都灵的标志。”Kili哼哼着说。  
Bilbo微笑起来，“殊途同归，只是哈比人不会把所有的东西都冠上自己的名字！”  
Fili在他身后大笑，“不，哈比人只会带着漂亮马甲上留下的偷情证据到处走。”  
“什么？”Bilbo扭过身，试图搞清楚他们看到了什么。  
Thorin国王从外甥们身后走出来。“你的外套上有手印，哈比人老爷。”Bilbo回头看向他时，矮人的嘴唇紧抿在一起，尽量小心地保证声音里不含任何感情。  
“哦，天哪。”他边说边脱下外套，拍打厚重的布料，试图弄干净上面的灰尘和污渍。  
Kili窃笑着说，“那就是我们为什么跟矿工谈恋爱时倍加小心的原因，非常喜欢毛手毛脚！”  
Fili继续道，“是啊，最好也看看你的裤子，Baggins老爷。我们不知道那个叫Bofur的家伙还抓了哪里！”Bilbo脸红得发烫，兄弟俩爆发出一阵狂笑。  
“Fili！Kili！你们的规矩呢！”Thorin国王严厉的声音在整个岩洞中回荡，几乎与吼叫无异，接着他大步走向金属大釜，拾起他的火炬，向出口走去。  
“我们回去。”那是他跨步离开时留下的唯一句话。  
“别怪他，Frodo。”Fili低声对年轻的哈比人说。“他有时候会那样子，但是很快就好了。”  
“无所谓。”Frodo压低声音回答。  
“但是一般都是有原因的。”Kili在他身边咕哝，“而且舅舅平时知道如何分辨无害的玩笑。”  
两个矮人瞥了眼跟在他们身后的Bilbo。哈比人无视了他们的视线，伸着头看向前方的国王。尊敬的陛下脚步稳健，但是他的肩膀不自然的僵硬，仿佛压抑着身体任何一寸的动作。  
Bilbo看向Thorin国王的双手，紧张地吞咽着，矮人刚毅的拳头正捏得死紧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 即将过劳死的译者闲扯：  
> 1】依然是集中回答问题，①楼主不是想拖延或者养肥了发，真的是工作忙到快要过劳死没时间……②没错，快要开虐了，因为是二伯POV，所以虽然前十章是虐大舅，但是第三人称没什么感觉，很快二伯扑面而来的伤心就要来了！  
> 2】带孩子约会黄昏恋《带你去看流星雨》篇囧。大舅那句以为深长的“我去找你了”，其实找的是二伯，但是二伯精确的一闪成功躲避大舅的好意！（真是……这篇文里二伯总是迷路呢！而且穿插了二伯吐槽想看大舅在哈比屯绕圈子的段子真是太有趣的逆转！）看星星就开星星离人家那么近是要做什么啦！  
> 3】熊孩子是猪一样的队友……退化到“如果爸爸娶了同桌我们就能永远在一起了”的小学生水准……你舅不是因为订婚开心！是因为遇到意中人心神不宁没心思对你们发脾气啊！还有下流玩笑……简直神一样的助攻囧……  
> 4】最近楼主忙到飞起，尽量保证承诺的更新周期，你们的回复我都看了，一边看一边憋不住哈哈笑（虽然没时间一一回复……抱歉），谢谢！请继续支持我一起欢乐的吐槽！祝我不要真的过劳死……睡觉了先886


	11. 第十一章

自从地下矿井之旅归来后，国王对Bilbo说的话屈指可数。

接下来的几周，Frodo仍然接到来自Thorin国王的常规出游以及会面邀请，Bilbo在这些场合继续像影子一样跟着他的侄子。但是不管Bilbo什么时候接国王的话茬，或者甚至尝试挑起一个话题，回应的仅仅是出于礼貌的单音节，或者根本得不到任何回答。

上一次Thorin国王和婚约者的约会是在Dis夫人的套房，Bilbo和Frodo跟Dis夫人还有她的哥哥一起享受茶点。

他们呆坐着超过一个小时，盘子里的切片蛋糕只剩下碎屑，而他们的闲聊一直非常保持礼貌、固守成规。Bilbo能感觉到Frodo在他旁边开始不耐烦地扭动。他瞥了眼桌子对面两个矮人，希望他们没有注意到侄子的坐立不安。

茶杯碰撞茶碟的声响是房间里唯一的声音。Bilbo最后呷了一口茶抬起眼，注意到Thorin国王的目光从他身上挪到身边的Frodo身上。

“Frodo大人，”他说，“听我的外甥说，你的格斗技术有很大进步。”

“是的。”Frodo热情地点点头，“他们还找了把真正的剑给我，好吧，是他们从戴尔买来的匕首，但是看起来就是一把剑。”

“Dwalin大人也教过他如何护理和打磨刀刃。”Bilbo插话，但是国王的眼睛始终停留在Frodo身上。唯一算是显示他听到Bilbo话的信号是他抿起嘴唇的动作。

“我想看看训练到底给你带来多大进步。”国王边说边靠向椅背盘起手臂。“日出后，每天工作开始前我会跟我的妹妹对打，你想某天加入我们吗？”

“哦，”Frodo顿住了，“Fili和Ki——我是说王子们也会在场吗？”

“不太可能！”Dis夫人大笑起来，“只有一队座狼能在早晨把他们赶出被窝！只要能拖延离开温暖被窝的时间，Kili甚至愿意尝试用他的弓和箭把它们赶走。”

Bilbo低头看着空空的盘子，露出微笑。是的，虽然表面上看起来跟Frodo相比，两个小伙子有些傻而且缺乏责任感，但是他们却比Frodo年长得多。但是他喜爱侄子有他们相伴的时光。Frodo跟他们在一起的时候笑得更多、更自在随意，而且他们欣赏他的古怪和热爱冒险的精神。Bilbo非常乐意他的侄子在这座山里找到快乐，而不是整日坐在柔软的沙发里陪伴他的叔叔，那个等待着国王注意到他的可怜哈比人。

Frodo还没有给出答案，所以Bilbo清清喉咙说道，“我们非常乐意加入陛下和您，夫人，参加你们的训练。”他看向国王，对方用非常缓慢而迟疑的动作喝了口茶。Bilbo继续道，“哪天更合适？”

Dis夫人瞥了眼她的哥哥，但是没得到任何回答，于是她说，“哪天都可以，只要你们方便，我们一直都在。你看，我需要让这个家伙随时适合战斗，”她指了指国王，“因此他才能在大臣们要求太多的时候处理得当！”她假笑着邀请她的哥哥一起加入这个笑话，但是得到的依然是面无表情。

Bilbo呡起嘴唇，Thorin国王到底怎么了？王子开玩笑地说起那个关于Bilbo和Bofur以及毛手毛脚的矿工以后，国王一言不发冷酷地离开。他的行为几乎跟Bofur给Bilbo送汤那天一样。

突然一个想法出现在哈比人的脑海里，或许尊敬的国王不想跟一个普通的矿工待在一起，尽可能缩短相处的时间。单独跟Bilbo在一起的时候他是那么健谈、贴心、友善，但是见到Bofur的瞬间，国王立刻变得冷淡，差点儿用吼叫对Bilbo的朋友表达问候。

而现在Thorin国王彻底无视了Bilbo。

或许他要重新考虑这场联姻？或许他不愿意跟一个喜欢跟矿工和工人之流一起厮混的哈比家族联系在一起？Bilbo气恼地吐了口气。好吧，好走不送！他也不想让自己心爱的侄子跟势力眼的老国王绑在一起。

但是每次想到再也无法看到国王或者跟他聊天，他的胸膛里就会有某种莫名的疼痛。他用力吞咽，试图把不适感吞进肚子里。

“Frodo，我想给你看些东西。”Dis夫人说，她从座位里起身，“跟我来。”

Frodo迅速跟上她，显然能够逃离桌椅的禁锢简直是谢天谢地。

他们离开房间后，国王立刻站起来走向窗口，向外张望。

Bilbo掏出他最喜欢的手帕，开始折来折去。每一次触摸都会感慨布料的柔软，放任它在指尖无声地滑动。

“我猜晚上会下更大的雪。”Bilbo说。即使困惑于国王古怪的行为，他仍然是那个懂得礼貌的哈比人绅士。

“嗯。”Thorin国王背着手说。

看看是否能刺激他多说些什么，Bilbo心想，“也许未来几天还会有一场暴风雪，至少Bofur是这么说的。”Bilbo停下来，等待着对方的反应，手里没有停下摆弄手帕的动作。

国王的后背挺得更直了。“是吗？”他的声音不带任何情感，

Bilbo现在非常渴望得到回应，哪怕是不友善的。“你记得Bofur吗？几周前我曾经向你介绍过？”

“记得。”国王握起拳头。

Bilbo把手帕铺在面前的餐桌上，绿色的镶边是那么显眼，他用一根手指轻轻拂过那些刺绣的树叶。

“是啊，我非常高兴还有Bofur在依鲁伯。”他低声说，“如果没有他，远离家园、漂泊异乡很容易感到孤独。”求你对我说话，看着国王的脑后Bilbo急切地在心中祈祷。我想念我们的闲聊……

Thorin国王猛地转过身，用烈火般的视线凝视着Bilbo。“他会跟你一起回夏尔？回袋底洞？”他瞥了眼桌上的手帕。

Bilbo茫然地眨眨眼，“我不——”

“如果他会，那么我需要给铁矿山送消息，让他们派更多矿工来依鲁伯。”国王僵直后背，别开停留消失Bilbo身上的目光。

“或者也许你会留在依鲁伯？”他转回身继续靠着窗台，头微微缩进紧绷的肩膀间。

Bilbo皱起眉，这个矮人究竟在说什么，“为什么你以为我——”

“Bilbo叔叔，看这个。”Frodo冲进房间，手里拿着一个小相框，随手放在Bilbo的手帕上。

Bilbo将目光从Thorin国王身上扯离，转头看向面前的画像。那是一张总四个矮人组成的全家福，两个孩子和两个成年人。他立刻辨认出Dis夫人，也能猜测出两个男孩——一个亮色、一个黑色——是Fili和Kili。但是他没见过那个男性矮人。

Dis来到他身后，靠在桌子上，手指轻柔地描摹相框。

她轻声说，“很奇怪，他在我记忆中越来越接近这幅画像，我知道他逝去时有更粗壮的辫子眼周多了些许皱纹，但是现在我记得更多的是那个无忧无虑的年轻父亲，就像你在这幅画里看到的一样。”她叹了口气，坐了下来。

Bilbo端详Dis夫人丈夫的画像，Kili坐在他的腿上，宽大的手掌保护性地环着男孩的腰，让他紧贴着父亲的胸膛。虽然父子俩发色不同，但是他们神情相似，特别是古灵精怪的表情。Fili站在他们旁边，年轻的面孔上一脸严肃，但是Bilbo觉得他能看出来笑容下一秒就会爆发。Dis站在大儿子身后，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

“你有一个美好的家庭，夫人。”Bilbo低声说。

她露出微笑。“是的，我有。”他们沉默地坐了一阵子，Bilbo假装没有注意到夫人眼中的闪烁。

国王站在妹妹的背后，缓慢地轻抚她的长发，目光温和地看着画像。Bilbo怀念那抹柔和的蓝色，自从壁炉前那晚就不曾见过，而他想说些什么——任何什么都可以——只要让那闪亮双眸再次停留在他的身上，哪怕只有一秒。

“你有自己的画像吗，陛下？”一出口Bilbo就后悔了，他摇摇头。傻瓜！为什么问这样的问题？当然，一个伟大的国王必定拥有自己的画像。他或许每一年都会画一幅新的！

但是国王没有留意到哈比人的挣扎，听到Bilbo的声音，他禁闭双眼，将欢乐家庭的图像隔离开来。他的额头紧皱，仿佛承受着巨大的痛苦，他的声音低沉、沙哑，“是的，我有。”

Thorin再次捏了捏妹妹的肩膀，无声地回到窗前，将背后留给房间里的其他人。

Bilbo的目光紧随其后，暗暗吞咽。他把国王赶走了，他怎么能用一个问题就把国王赶走？Bilbo叹了口气。他们再也无法分享关于花、关于童话故事或者关于任何其他事情的愚蠢对话了。Thorin国王将他拒之千里之外，矮人低沉的嗓音再也不会拂动他敏感的尖耳朵，他再也无法在国王身边放任自己呼吸他的气息。

他觉得心里空荡荡的，突如其来的疲惫感将他压倒。国王永远不会再注意到他。Bilbo安静地坐在自己的座位上，手里仍然端着那个画像。

他感觉到手上传来轻轻的碰触，那是Frodo。他对外甥投去疑惑的目光，但是只得到轻微的摇头作为回答。

Frodo将注意力转向Dis夫人，假装兴致勃勃。“我不知道矮人那么小就长胡子。”他边说边指着画像里年轻的Fili和Kili。

她瞪大双眼，目光离开熟悉的画像看向年轻的哈比人。“哦，是的。”她说，“我们生下来就有短小、稀疏的胡茬，虽然有些人的胡子需要更长时间才能完全成熟。”她轻轻描摹着画像上的Kili。

“Dis。”国王的声音从窗边传来。“记得明晚。”

“好的。”她对哥哥微微皱眉，然后转向哈比人。“明晚我们有个小型晚宴，参加的都是些地位较高的官员，会带上他们的配偶。”

她对Frodo露出微笑，“我希望你也能来，比逐一介绍给大臣们简单得多。”

Frodo不确定，桌下的手仍然抓着他的叔叔。夫人瞥了眼，似乎理解他的顾虑。

“我的儿子们也会参加，所以你不会跟像我和你叔叔一样虚弱、年迈的老家伙单独待在一起。”她对Bilbo挤挤眼，后者回以礼貌的微笑。

Frodo咧嘴笑起来，他知道她在取笑他。“谢谢你，夫人。非常乐意参加您的晚宴。”

有些过于夸张，Bilbo想。他已经开始惧怕了，一整个晚上都要应对狂妄自大的外交官和大臣，而他的侄子却可以跟自己的朋友嬉笑打闹。

不，那还不是最糟糕的部分。一晚上眺望陛下，期望自己能做些什么让国王再次对他露出之前的微笑，绝对是更糟的情况。

*************

“为什么国王一直无视你？”

Frodo揉了揉自己的卷发，Bilbo已经彻底放弃在重大社交场合驯服侄子的乱发，专心于把自己搞得尚且拿得出手。

“他没有。”Bilbo别开眼不看侄子，再次整了整身上的外套。

“那为什么不管你问他什么他只回答‘是’或‘不’？”Frodo瘫在最近的椅子里。“而且绝大多数时间他什么都不说。”

“嗯，他不需要跟监护人说话，我真的应该在你们见面的时候安静地坐在角落里。”Bilbo的声音紧绷，手上不停地摆弄身上的衣服。

为什么这该死的衣服就不能平整地躺好？

“但是你喜欢跟Thorin国王聊天。”

“跟我的喜好无关。”Bilbo放弃折腾他的马甲，但是开始在房间里走来走去，目光游移就是不对上他的侄子。“你喜欢跟他聊天吗？”

“还好吧。你知道的，亲切但是有些过于礼貌。”Frodo晃荡着双腿，双手撑在膝盖下面。“就像在家庭聚会上被迫应对一个远房叔叔，大家希望我们有特别的联系，即使我们对彼此知之甚少，而且毫无共同点。”

Bilbo停止在房间里绕圈子。“这就是你对于Thorin Oakenshield追求你的感想？像被迫跟一个上了年纪的亲戚聊天？”

“是的。”Frodo坐直上身。“而且他忽视你以后变得更加阴暗了，过去见他的时候还有你可以分散他的注意力。”

Bilbo揉揉额头，叹了口气。分散他的注意力……“或许我们该离开，回袋底洞，告诉Fortinbras联姻行不通。”然后我最终将归于平静，他心想。

“什么？！”Frodo从椅子里跳起来。“我们不能！”

Bilbo再次看向侄子，“为什么不？别告诉我你会想念陛下？”

Frodo见鬼一样盯着他的叔叔。“不，当然不是Thorin国王。但是Fili！还有Kili！我们才刚刚遇到，而你现在让我离开这辈子能遇到的最好的朋友？”

“你在夏尔也有朋友。”Bilbo别开目光。他觉得自己像童话故事里的暴君，强行把英雄从他的伙伴中抢走。

Frodo盘起手臂，横在他面前，Bilbo觉得自己好像看着一面镜子。“我们承诺要待在这里直到我成年，我们必须遵守诺言。不得不！”

Bilbo感到非常气愤。“为什么？为了让你在国王追求你的时候尽可能逃出去跟你的朋友们玩耍？为了我在未来几个月假装安然无恙而事实上没有任何事是对的？！”

“为什么你要反应过度？！”Frodo跟着大吼，“因为某个愚蠢的老矮人不再跟你说话，所以你认为你有权利强迫我回夏尔。好吧，我是不会走的！”Frodo跺着脚走出卧室，用力甩上身后的门。

Bilbo倒在身边的椅子里，他已经很久没有跟Frodo像这样争吵了。

依鲁伯好像让他变得更加精神紧张、过度敏感，过去在夏尔他是一个得体、自治的绅士。Bilbo揉揉双眼，是的，在袋底洞他从未感觉到如此剧烈的情感波动。

门外响起敲门声，晚宴的时间到了。

************

跟着仆役去往小型宴会厅的路上Frodo没有对他的叔叔说一个字，Bilbo尝试做一些眼神交流，想对他的侄子传达友善的情绪，但是年轻的哈比人一直目光笔直，直到到达目的地。

他们踏进门的瞬间就被吵杂的声音和一大堆矮人的景象震慑住了。头发上的金子、宝石闪闪发亮，厚重的衣物和胡子把他们整个罩住了。Bilbo低头看向自己普通的外套和马甲，连条镶边都没有。

他们认为这是小型晚宴的装扮？如果Bilbo不了解Dis夫人的话，他一定以为这是给Frodo和Thorin国王准备的意外婚礼。

门在身后闭合，几个矮人转过身凝视着两个哈比人，屋子里的吵闹声变得安静了许多。Bilbo烦躁地抿着嘴，伸长脖子，想要寻找熟悉的身影。

很快他得偿所愿，Balin匆匆穿过人群向他们走来。

“Frodo大人，Baggins老爷，”他说，“欢迎。”他满意地点头。“我们刚开始就坐，请跟我来，让我带你们入座。”

“谢谢。”Bilbo用礼貌的微笑作为回答，跟上国王的顾问。

三张长桌摆放成马蹄形，大家开始找自己的位置，Bilbo注意到王子们坐在中间的桌子上。好吧，至少Frodo会感到高兴，他不情愿地想。

Balin停在右手边的长桌前，“这是你的座位，Baggins老爷。”Bilbo想说些什么，但是立刻被矮人打断了。“可以跟我来吗，Frodo大人？”

顾问和年轻的哈比人离开了，Bilbo试着在侄子背后呼喊，但是没有得到任何回应。他不情愿地坐下，目光追随他们到中间的桌子，Frodo被安排在空着的王座右侧。

Bilbo艰难地吞咽，情况比他想象的要正式、重要太多。他试图接触Frodo的目光，担心他的侄子陷入无法预知的困境，但是另一个哈比人正越过国王的椅子，开心地跟坐在另一边的Fili和Kili闲聊。

Bilbo双臂抱胸，环视整个房间。他感到一个矮人坐在他的右手边，Bilbo只是瞥了对方一眼。没有料到会看到异常熟悉的矮人，眼神一过他才反应过来，彻底转回头。

帽子不见了，衣服也没有之前破旧，胡子也不再是翘起的山羊角造型。但是显然那就是Bofur，坐在Bilbo的身边，挂着害羞的微笑。

“你好。”那是Bilbo唯一想到的开场白。

“你好，”Bofur点点头，“但是你没想到我会在这里。”

Bilbo只能点头，“但是你为什么在这儿？”他想了想，“你是矿工的负责人？”

Bofur大笑起来，“唔，那些年轻人甚至无法信任我给他们取午餐，更不用说让我一个人代表他们参加奢侈的晚宴了！”

他再次严肃起来。“我是来这里配你的。”

“陪我？我已经参加了无数个这种乏味的晚餐，可是你一直没出现过。”Bilbo回头看向主宾席，注意到Thorin国王还没出现。

“我不知道什么改变了，但是通知我来的书记官说，我是作为你的‘特别陪同’被邀请的。”

“我的特——”Bilbo不知道这是怎么来的。他的思绪被入场的Thorin国王和Dis夫人打断了。客人们全体起立，Bilbo稍稍隐在人群后，看着兄妹俩在Frodo两侧入座。国王坐下前简短地亲吻Frodo的右手，房间里响起一阵窃窃私语，但是即使从他的座位上Bilbo仍然能看清楚Frodo在脸红。他在桌面下不安地摆弄手指。

随着晚餐进行，Bilbo一直试图同时注意右手边的Bofur、伸长耳朵偷听左手边的矮人（“我是夏尔来的！饭不能白吃！”）以及盯着Frodo和Thorin国王的互动。

虽然没什么可看的，因为Frodo的视线一直锁在盘子上，而国王则是看着虚空。Thorin国王的手曾经一度放在Frodo手旁边。稍后他们交换了一个礼节性的微笑。

Bilbo不再看向主宾席，他不该为那些事烦恼。那一点儿也不令他烦恼。他已经给Frodo机会远离这场联姻，但是男孩当面扔在他脸上。Frodo现在的行为是出自自己的意愿，独自与Thorin国王在一起。

“你为他担心的太多了。”Bofur用叉子刺穿一片土豆。

“什么？不，我没有。我几乎不会想起国王。”Bilbo放下刀具的动作有些用力过猛。

Bofur意有所指地看着他，“我说的是Frodo。”

“哦，”他试图抚平桌布上的皱褶，“嗯，我来这里的目的就是看好他。”

“我不觉得国王会把他扔在桌子上，当着这么多体面的矮人强奸他。”Bofur对他咧着嘴笑起来，“或者他也许会，我只是个普通的矿工，从来没有人邀请我参加过这样的聚会。”

“一点儿也不好笑，Bofur。”Bilbo的目光紧盯着他的朋友。

“是不好笑，我很抱歉。”Bofur顺了顺自己的胡子，“但是作为‘特殊陪伴’看着你整晚盯着别人也不有趣。”

Bilbo歪着头，仔细考虑Bofur的话。“你觉得书记官用这个词是什么意思？”

Bofur别开眼，“特殊陪伴？不知道，她说她是首席顾问派来的。”

Bilbo看向房间的对面，Balin在餐桌间游移。

“抱歉。”Bilbo一边低声说，一边飞快地站起来，向房间另一边的年长顾问走去。

“Baggins老爷，”Balin微笑着，“喜欢这些食物吗？”

“是的，谢谢。”Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，“Balin大人，为什么邀请Bofur先生参加晚宴？”

“你是说那个矿工？唔，自从听说你跟他的事，我想由他陪伴你度过自己侄子重要的夜晚，你会非常高兴。”

Bilbo皱起眉，“我和他？”

“是的。”Balin的微笑随着观察哈比人的神情慢慢消退。“哦，你们俩的关系已经恶化了？”飞转的话题让Bilbo不住眨眼。

矮人继续道，“我确实希望你和依鲁伯有某种特殊的联系，同时可以激励Frodo形成同样的联系。或许你可以跟那个矿工重归于好？”

Balin鼓励地拍拍Bilbo的后背，继续向其他矮人走去。

哈比人回头看向Bofur，矮人看起来故意避开他的视线，他的双眼紧盯着自己的盘子。Bilbo感到寒冷，指尖变得麻木起来。

Bilbo短暂地阖上双眼，他一生中从未感觉如此孤独。他和Bofur的友谊，过去曾经是安慰的无尽源泉，现在变成了别的，某些混乱、困惑和、糊里糊涂的东西。某些Bilbo惧怕马上面对的东西。

他听到背后传来笑声，转过身看到Fili张开手臂比划着，他的弟弟、Frodo还有国王跟着大声笑着。Frodo靠在国王椅子的扶手上聆听着故事，他的脸距离Thorin国王那么近。

如同感觉到Bilbo的视线，国王转过脸面向哈比人，唇边还挂着没来得急收起的微笑。但是当他注意到仿佛冻僵在房间正在地板上的Bilbo时，微笑立即消失无踪。矮人挺直后背，回到身边的闲聊中。

在Bilbo意识到以前，他把国王Thorin分割成无数个部分，那些他放任自己称赞的部分：他的嗓音、他的双眸、他的微笑、他的双手、他的友善，还有……

而现在所有碎片拼凑在一起，展现在Bilbo的眼前，告诉他一个无法反驳的结论：爱情。他之前没能注意到，而现在却明显得刺眼。国王的注目不再的此刻才更加深刻地教会他自己渴望有多么深切。

爱情。Bilbo想要大笑，但是空荡荡的胸膛让他笑不出来。他终于坠入爱河，但是这个瞬间是多么荒唐可笑！

原因有那么多：一个是矮人和一个是哈比人、国王和他的婚约者、Bilbo至爱之人和Bilbo至亲的侄子。整个世界都想让那两个人在一起。两个人同样英俊、黑发碧眼、皮肤苍白，走到一起、一起欢笑、属于彼此。

站在他们身边Bilbo会消失在背景中，他的眼眸是棕色的，发丝是棕色的，就连皮肤也是棕色，过去如此，将来也不会改变。

挪着脚出发回自己的卧室时，他的脑中迷雾重重。身后传来不认识的矮人提议干杯的呼喊，大喊着“为了国王和Frodo大人！祝福他们的爱情永恒，像依鲁伯的山峰一样亘古不变！”，其他矮人也跟着他大声附和，祝福声不绝于耳，Bilbo关上了身后的大门，将一切阻断。

大厅的另一端有一个不知如何形容的阳台，Bilbo试了试门把手，发现门没有锁，于是便悄悄地溜了进去。

又开始下雪了，寒冷的空气刺痛他的面颊。Bilbo抬起头，透过单薄的云层可以看到几点星光闪烁。其中有一颗最为耀眼，那是埃兰迪尔的主星*。那颗星今晚也会照亮夏尔，Bilbo想。他的手伸进外套口袋，寻找最心爱的手帕，但是除了空气他什么也没抓到。难道是丢了？他发了疯一样寻找另一个口袋，然后是裤袋，最后是马甲。全部空空如野，什么都没有。

他感到面颊有些湿润，但是他没有理会，再次抬头看向苍穹，任由西方凛冽干燥的强风将一切吹干。

Bilbo在寒冷的空气里握紧双手，突然记起Bofur有关天气的预测，显然今晚将有一场暴风雨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Eärendil，埃兰迪尔，或伊伦迪尔/埃伦迪尔/埃玛瑞恩代尔/伊伦迪尔        ,图尔与伊缀尔之子，爱隆的父亲。这里作者把它当做一个星座的名称。
> 
>   
>   
> 补充闲扯：  
> 1】没错，开虐了，开始酸爽焦虑的虐虐之旅。二伯还要继续暗自神伤将近十章……  
> 2】大舅早就开窍了，但是……充值充错地方了QAQ，引用一下@葛朗台 的评论囧，非常到位！
>
>> 大舅我被你的忽然上线的情商打败了，关键是你的情商上错地方了啊！！！别人开几句玩笑你就当真了，还自以为很好心“他既然有了喜欢的人我就应该给他们创造机会你们都不要管我了我就自己一个人和不喜欢的小孩子在一起吧，我真是个为了爱人的幸福付出甚多的人，O__O"…”他在邀请巴弗的时候心里肯定是这么想的。两个笨蛋。。。。
> 
>   
> 3】有小伙伴反应Balin在这里比较讨厌，其实站在什么都不知道的立场，大家的行为即使伤害了二伯也并非故意，全都是命运的错。之后大家还会发现，Dis也有些可恶……Frodo也不懂事只顾自己开心（但是他还是小孩子啊！而且结尾有彩蛋设定，大家会原谅小孩子的任性的囧）……熊孩子们也是猪队友。总之，除了暖男Bofur作为催化剂使Bilbo认识到自己的情感外，其他人都让二伯内心痛苦不堪。周围所有人都使他产生莫名的自卑感，以及对无望爱情的渴望……难以压抑的冲动，等等、等等……  
> 4】因为三次元繁忙的原因，造成连载迟缓，为给大家带来的不便致歉。我会尽全力更新的！谢谢你们一直不离不弃的支持！！


	12. 第十二章

Bilbo小心地翻页时厚重的纸张发出呻吟声，他直挺挺地坐在Ori的书桌前，尽可能减少对珍贵书卷的接触面积。犊皮纸上漂亮的手写体对他来说完全是陌生的，但是插图非常特别。宏大的战斗场景、金线勾边的一任又一任国王加冕画面，还有依鲁伯开采出来的岩石、矿石和宝石的全史图鉴。

自从……自从暴风雨之夜过后，Bilbo把更多时间花费在图书馆里。空旷房间的寂静、皮革装订古老卷册的芬芳，比任何其他事物都能安抚他近日来的焦虑。

Ori非常欢迎他，特别是在了解到Bilbo对书本的崇敬后，他还把一些关于历史的书面工作分给哈比人处理。

“这是本漂亮的书，Ori大人。”Bilbo对矮人微笑着说，后者听到呼唤自己的名字从附近的书架后探出头。“感谢你让我有机会看到它们。”

“是的，它们美极了，不是么？”Ori凑过去加入Bilbo。他伸出手悬在书页上，没有真的碰触插图纤弱的色彩。“可惜我们不知道这些图画的作者。”

“真的？”Bilbo非常吃惊。他从未见过如此优秀的作品，他以为一定是出自某个声名远播的矮人大师之手。

“是的，没有签名，也没有任何记载下来的文字。”Ori遗憾地吐了口气。“但这就是矮人，我们会为找到最大钻石的矮人书写歌曲、雕刻塑像，但是遇到这种事，”他小心缓慢的翻过书页，将依鲁伯的巨幅图解展现出来，“悲哀的是，我们缺乏鉴赏艺术的能力。”

Bilbo看向面前的图画，显然是春季创作的，风景充满光彩夺目的绿意，天空也晴朗碧蓝。即使孤山的光秃岩石也一改平日他所见的灰黑，变成充满生机的棕色。最高的山峰上还有积雪，但是山上树木分布比Bilbo见过的更为广阔。整个景象异常生动，Bilbo仿佛能看到小鸟在天际轻快地掠过。

“春天这里真的像图画里一样吗？”他深吸一口气。

Ori低喃，“更加生机勃勃，铁矿山的矮人、长湖镇的人类自由穿梭，市场上也会更加热闹。很抱歉你对依鲁伯的第一印象停留在凛冬的死寂。”

也是最后的经历，Bilbo心中默默加上。他仔细考虑过这场把他自嘲的生活搅合得一塌糊涂的悲剧，而现在他已经得出了结论。

他将要离开依鲁伯，越快越好

那也就意味着他要赶快鼓起勇气告诉国王，但是他仍然不知道该如何说服Frodo跟他一起离开。如果Bilbo能够争取带年轻的哈比人一起回夏尔，他一定不遗余力。或许他能请求王子们护送他们……

图书馆的大门打来了，一个高大的矮人走进来。来者头上戴着兜帽，面孔隐在阴影中，沉重的斗篷被融化的雪水打湿了。

身边的Ori僵住了，然后飞快地阖上他们面前昂贵的书本。他把书小心地放在桌子后面的书架上，转身面向来客。

“你好？”他说。高大的矮人摘下兜帽，露出绘满纹身的光头。

“Dwalin先生？”Ori离开Bilbo，站在另一个矮人面前。

“Ori，”Dwalin低声说，“我没买到你要的故事书。”他低头凝视小个子矮人。

Bilbo困惑地眨眨眼，他从未听过警卫队长用这么温柔的声音说话，通常都是严厉的命令或者简短的回答。Bilbo已经习惯了Dwalin雷厉风行、少言寡语的行为，这种场面显然是全新的体验。

“没关系。”Ori抬手扫掉Dwalin斗篷上的雪。“明天你能再去找找吗？”

“刚才有没有从你的书本里抬起头，看看窗外？”Dwalin的声音充满玩味，拦住Ori另一只手，握在自己宽大的掌心里。

Ori转向窗口，“哦。”

Bilbo跟着看过去，天空一片银白，雪片肆意飞舞。

“是的，”Dwalin说，“至少到下个月都不能离开孤山了。”他的声音温柔得能挤出水来，“也无法去戴尔买故事书。”

“什么？！”Bilbo瞪大眼。Dwalin的目光离开Ori的面庞，仿佛刚刚注意到哈比人的存在。他的表情立刻变成一片空白。

“我们被大雪困住了，Baggins老爷。下山的路完全堵住了，山脚下的积雪足足有两个矮人高，最底层也被冰封住了。”

Bilbo赶忙冲向窗口，无视身后两个矮人，看向孤山的山脊。Dwalin是对的，目之所及原本灰色的岩石皆是一片雪白。

他对着玻璃窗慢慢呼出一口气，看着呼吸在玻璃上慢慢凝结成水雾又渐渐消失得无影无踪。他被困住了。

Bilbo回头看向Dwalin和Ori，但是很快目光又回到风景上。他想他们不想被某个哈比人盯着看亲密的接吻，Ori依偎在Dwalin胸前，平日冷淡的矮人用强壮的手臂小心地怀抱着他的小恋人。

Bilbo坐立不安，他无法保证整个下午都傻盯着窗外雪白的荒原。他大声清清喉咙，身后响起凌乱的脚步声。他微笑起来，祝福Ori，当然也祝福Dwalin。

他再次走过去坐在桌边，瞥了眼两个矮人。Ori的脸有些发红，Dwalin端着手臂，挑衅地盯着哈比人，等待着他说些什么。

Bilbo整理面前的纸张，两个矮人对彼此告别，随后是Dwalin关上门的声音。他对走过来再次加入他的Ori露出微笑。

“所以……”Bilbo挑起眉，“你们俩在谈恋爱？”

“是的。”Ori咧着嘴自顾自地笑起来，一只手无意识地刷过木质桌面。“是最近开始的，所以我们仍然非常……你知道的。”

“令人眼红的快乐？”Bilbo说。

Ori大笑一声，“那也是全新的体验。”他坐在Bilbo身边，“你们也应该是一样的，你和——他的名字叫什么——那个矿工？”

Bilbo别开眼。自从糟糕的晚宴后他一直没跟Bofur谈过，他觉得自己对矮人的反应糟透了。因为放任自己被情感吞噬，而把朋友独自一人留在陌生的地方。Bilbo认为自己太自私了。

他必须跟Bofur谈谈——他知道——但是计划本身就让他恐惧。或许他害怕的是接触他们之间友情变质的事实。

“Bofur？”Bilbo再次抚平面前的书页，“不，我们没有——我们是朋友。”

“真的？”Ori捡起书桌上一小摞书，向附近的书架走去。“但是我——好吧，所有人——都以为你们已经在谈恋爱了。”

Bilbo脸色变得苍白一片。“所有人?”

Ori摆弄书架上的书，挪出空间。“我说‘所有人’就意味着所有在孤山工作的矮人还有跟皇室比较近亲的朋友。他们大部分人对我们的哈比客人非常感兴趣，Frodo已经定下来了，而你又有些神秘，神秘到足以成为茶余饭后的话题。”

Bilbo把脸埋在手里。“哦，不。”

Ori回到书桌边，轻轻碰触Bilbo的肩膀。“别为那些事烦心，没有新谈资，谣言很快会消失。”

Bilbo猛地站起来，撞掉了肩膀上Ori的手。“我必须跟Bofur谈谈。”

“所以你准备在山里横冲直撞，没头没脑地找那个所有人以为是你恋人的家伙？”Ori回到书架前，“一定对熄灭绯闻有神效。”

“无所谓，我必须跟他谈谈。”

******************

深夜的厨房空无一人，即使干重活的仆役也已经完成任务，只剩熄灭的炉火和湿漉漉的地板。房间很安静，不知哪里传来滴答的水声，唯一的光源是角落里大炉膛剩下的余火。

听到声音从背后传来时，Bilbo的茶已经凉透了。

“Bombur说你想跟我谈谈。”

Bilbo站起来面对Bofur，“是的，我说过，我想跟你谈谈。”

矮人飞快地点点头，但是没有做出其他回应。

Bilbo有些坐立不安，“我……我想道歉，为那天晚上把你一个人留下。”

Bofur靠过去，坐在桌子上。Bilbo加入他。

“为什么？”Bofur没有看向哈比人。

“什么为什么？”Bilbo知道他在问什么，只是想拖延回答的时间。

Bofur望着他的眼睛，“你为什么离开？”

“因为……因为一切对我来说完全超出了控制范围。Frodo的联姻、人群，还有你突然……”Bilbo没有继续说下去。

“你没有跟我说实话。”一向快活的矮人声音变得沉静。

Bilbo用力吞咽，“不，我没有。”他一边玩弄手里的茶杯把手一边说，“你怎么定义我们之间的关系，Bofur？我们之间怎么了？”

Bofur别开眼，“我们是朋友，对吧？”

“那不是其他人所有人认为的关系。”

“不是吗？”Bofur盯着面前粗糙的桌面。

现在Bilbo开始明白了，他同情他的朋友，而这种情感快要将他压倒。他想抓住他的手，向他保证，他会为他做任何事，只要能找回那个快乐的Bofur。但是他们需要对彼此诚实。

“Bofur？”Bilbo声音中改变的某些情感令矮人抬起眼。“你在追求我吗？”

“不完全是，”他仍然无法对上Bilbo的双眸，“或许有一点儿，但不是正式的。”

“Bofur……”

“我不需要你回答，好吗？我知道你不是那么想的，但是我以为，或许，过一段时间之后……”

“你应该说出来的。”Bilbo低声说。

“然后让你当面拒绝我？我恐怕自己没有那样的肚量。”

Bilbo看着朋友的侧颜，Bofur耷拉着眼皮，紧紧抿着嘴唇。Bilbo的目光因为这样的景象变得柔和起来，这是他的朋友，也许是他最好的朋友，而且他不想伤害他。

“我现在知道你的感受了。”他说。

“你知道？我不那么觉得。”

国王跟Frodo大笑的画面掠过Bilbo的脑海，他立刻将它们赶走。

“我很抱歉。”那是他唯一能说的。

“为了什么？”Bofur终于笔直地看着他，“你什么都没做。”他挤出短促的笑声。“事实上，那才是问题所在。”

“我很抱歉那天晚上把你一个人留在那里，我很抱歉没有早点儿明白，我很抱歉没有……”Bilbo没有继续下去，但是目光始终停留在Bofur身上，恳求他明白没有说出口的话。

矮人点点头，“没关系。”但是哈比人知道他并不是真的没关系，至少，现在不是。

Bilbo对他的朋友露出微笑，“你想要杯茶吗？”他站起来，“我想壶里还有些热水。”

Bofur摇摇头，脸上挂着体贴的微笑。“你知道我最恨茶。”

他坐进椅子里，抬头看着Bilbo。“我们仍然是朋友？”

Bilbo想要碰触他，抓住他的手或者肩膀，但是现在任何碰触和目光的交流都可能传递错误的信息。他在背后紧紧握住拳头。

“当然。”Bilbo对他的朋友露出微笑时，矮人的眼角快乐地皱在一起。

**************

他的双脚埋在雪里，几乎要没到他的裤脚。白色雪毯覆盖下很难辨认出路的边缘，所以他留在城墙周围。悬崖十分陡峭，他可不想靠近那里。

Bilbo最后终于承认他最好的冬衣也无法抵御依鲁伯的严冬，在侄子外出跟两个朋友不知道在那里玩耍的时候，不得不自己动手“借用”Frodo的金镶边蓝外套。

兜帽挡住了凛冽的寒风，但是长时间盯着远处的地平线，还是让他的双眼有些泛起水花。没有鸟儿的歌声，或者树叶随风拂动的沙沙声，一切都死一样寂静，无声的厚重白色彻底将他淹没。

整个世界仿佛静止下来：没有色彩、没有声音、没有生机。而Bilbo被困在了这样的世界里。

“Frodo大人？”身后传来喊声。

Bilbo转过身，面对——看起来像——一个年轻的警卫。据Bilbo估计，她比Fili年长得多。他出门的时候看到一队警卫经过，但是她不在其中。

“哦，我很抱歉，Baggins老爷，我以为你是——我的意思是，我只是认出了斗篷……”

Bilbo露出安慰的微笑，“没关系，都是装束的原因。”

他希望她能在发现眼前的哈比人不是国王的婚约者以后转身离开，假装没看到他偷溜出来。他只是无关紧要的监护人，诅咒他该死的运气。

她向孤山入口的地方走了几步，但是步伐迟疑。“你还好吗？”

“是的。”Bilbo在厚重的斗篷下微微耸肩。她仍然没有离开的打算，“你需要什么吗？”

“不……”

“你刚才直挺挺站在那里，盯着远处，我以为——没什么。”

她走过去，站在哈比人身后不远的地方。“很漂亮，不是么？”

“漂亮？”Bilbo环视周遭一成不变的景色。

她在他身后移动，Bilbo能听到她身上的武器敲打铠甲的叮当声。“看看大地有多么广袤无边，想象几个月后春天归来，万物复苏的力量有多么强大。”

“我想也是……”Bilbo斜眼看着大雪覆盖的土地，想要搞清楚矮人女士到底看到了什么。

“Ragni！”身后响起喊声，她迅速转身，用健壮的身躯掩护住Bilbo，右手伸向身侧的剑。

另一个警卫从堆满积雪的路上滑下来，试图尽快赶到她身边。他喘着粗气停在他们面前。

“发生意外了，你必须立刻去药局找Oin。带哈比人回套房，快！”

Bilbo感觉脑子里全部的血液瞬间消失，他非常肯定，如果没有Ragni搀扶，把他护在前面推着往回走，他一定早就跌倒、掉下山去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】除了主CP外，另一对幸福情侣闪瞎眼场面出现，可怜的二伯刚发现自己坠入爱河+同时失恋一定刺激很大，还好二伯是个为朋友感到快乐的好人！  
> 2】Bofur领了好人卡……其实被委婉拒绝的场面超级为暖男感到难过啊QAQ，那么善良、快乐、温柔，结果就因为不来电被发了好人卡……其实暖男的策略没有问题，日久生情也是能拿下二伯的（前提是大舅不存在OTZ）。  
> 3】连载我这章的时候我一度以为二伯会不顾气候恶劣偷偷跑掉深陷险境，上演大舅千里寻妻苦难那重重双双被困雪山，最后上演冰天雪地赤身裸体天雷地火的狗血戏码，结果并没有囧……显然是我想太多……  
> 4】关于二伯一直认为“所有人的目光都停留在Frodo身上，自己消失在背景里”的想法其实并不是真的，从这章可以发现，所有矮人对二伯才是最好奇的。身上有geek宅男的神秘气息，又长得异域风情，小小一只软软的，连女矮人都想保护他！


	13. 第十三章

Bilbo用力推开他和Frodo房间的大门，以为会看到受伤或者病重的外甥被吵吵闹闹随时准备搭把手的矮人环绕的景象。但是迎接他的却是震耳欲聋的寂静。房间看起来跟离开的时候一样，唯一的不同是壁炉的柴烧得只剩下余火，他们的早餐盘也被收走了。

没有费心脱下借来的斗篷，也没有摘下兜帽，他匆忙跑进Frodo的卧室，想要找到需要像Oin那种药师的证据。卧室空无一人，唯一鲜活的证据只有昨天小伙子脱下来的衬衫，此刻仍然搭在椅背上。

Bilbo倚在门框上，一时间不知所措。他该如何找到去药局的路？是否一切只是一场愚蠢的恶作剧？Frodo究竟在哪里？

他隐约听到身后传来沉重的脚步声，然后是熟悉的嗓音，那个总是在寂静无人的时刻出现在Bilbo脑海里的声音。而此刻恰好再次出现。

“Frodo？是你吗？但是我以为——哦，马哈尔啊！他在哪里？！”Thorin国王越过背对他的Bilbo，猛地打开另一间卧室的门，那是Bilbo的卧室。矮人停在空荡荡的房间门口，随即立即转身向走廊冲去。

Bilbo大声喊道，“陛下？”

国王僵在门口，整个身体像绷紧的琴弦一样，但是听到Bilbo的声音他的肩膀松垮下来，慢慢地吐出一口气。Bilbo拉下兜帽，露出担忧的面庞和无精打采的棕色卷发，而整个过程中矮人国王一直探寻地打量着哈比人。

Thorin国王什么都没说，只是凝视着Bilbo，视线疯狂地将他从头到脚扫了个遍。

Bilbo觉得心脏漏跳了一拍，脸上充血。就是这样，他想，仅仅只要矮人专注的目光，我的头脑立刻就不再属于我自己。但是他强自压抑本能反应，试图保持语调不带任何情感。

“你可以带我去药局吗？我必须确认我的侄子没事。”

国王依然瞪着眼，迟钝笨拙地点头表示答应，走出房门，Bilbo跟着他的身后。

庆幸的是药局离得不远，两人很快到达了目的地。几个仆役手持火把、端着冒着蒸汽的热水和干净的床单穿过大门。Bilbo赶忙越过国王，跑进门去。

矮人们忙忙碌碌点燃火把、对下属下达命令， Fili抱着Kili的肩膀站在喧闹的人群正中，沉默地盯着紧闭的房门。

Bilbo向他们走去，胳膊放在身前，几乎在祈祷不要让他们证实他最恐惧的猜想。眼角的余光看到国王打开紧闭的房门，侧身进去随后再次关闭了大门。

看到哈比人的身影，王子们低下头。

“我们很抱歉！”Fili开口说。

“非常抱歉！”Kili继续道。

Bilbo的脸变得冰凉一片，勉强控制住不断加速的呼吸。

他用缓慢的语气加强情绪控制，“发生了什么？”

“我们不知道那里那么滑！”Kili恳求地看着Bilbo的双眸。

“Frodo爬得比我们高了一些。”Fili说。

他们是孩子，Bilbo想。我把我的侄子单独留给这些该死的孩子，而现在他不知伤了什么地方，我却无法在他的身边。

“他摔倒了？在外面？”兄弟俩点头。

Bilbo闭上双眼，“有多糟？”

Fili的声音压得太低，Bilbo不得不伸长耳朵，“他还没有醒过来。”

Bilbo膝盖发软，如果不是有双宽大的手掌撑在腋下，他一定已经坐在地板上了。低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起。

“让我带你去找你的侄子，Baggins老爷。”

去往封闭房间的路上国王的臂膀一直支撑着Bilbo，轻柔、小心地把他推进床边的一把椅子里。Bilbo除了紧盯着躺在床上的侄子外，什么都做不了。

他看起来年轻得难以置信，紧闭着硕大的蓝色双眼时更甚。此情此景让Bilbo想起Frodo还是孩子的时候，小哈比人一瘸一拐走进袋底洞，全身的重量都靠在右脚上。看到叔叔的时候，他突然大哭起来。但是不到一小时他就开心地坐在壁炉边的柔软沙发里，被饼干、柠檬水填饱肚子，喋喋不休地给他的Bilbo叔叔讲述，以短暂失去一只脚为代价的伟大冒险。

现在他是那么安静，这样的安静Bilbo有很长时间没再见过了。他的整个人包裹在厚重的毯子下，如果忽视头顶还在渗血的松垮绑带，你会以为他只是睡着了。

Bilbo抬头看向床的另一侧，带着助听器的矮人拨开Frodo胸前的衣服，听他胸腔的声音。目睹狰狞的红色伤痕布满Frodo的右臂和几乎整个侧腰，Bilbo倒抽一口冷气。他伸出手想要碰触，但是最后还是压抑住，换成抓住毫无生气的手掌。

Thorin走向床的另一侧，微微弯着腰对矮人的助听器说，“你的诊断结果如何，Oin大人？”

“很难说，他也许一小时后就会苏醒，也可能需要一周……”

Bilbo抬起头，双眼湿润。“但是最后他会醒来？”

“哦，是的。他的心跳规律、面色正常，我已经清理了伤口，涂了药膏。”药师瞥了眼国王，“现在能做的只有等待。”

Bilbo不确定，等待？这些矮人究竟知不知道该怎么治病？如果他们是在夏尔……

国王挪到床尾，“会有人彻夜坐在这里陪他，Baggins老爷。”Bilbo闻声抬起头。“他会得到最好的照顾。”Bilbo抓紧Frodo的手，年轻哈比人的手太凉了。

“我不会离开。”

“什么？”

“我不会离开。”Bilbo紧锁国王的双眸，咬紧牙关准备迎击任何反对意见。

Thorin国王迎上他的目光，神色难以分辨。“好吧。”他转向另一个矮人，“再搬张床过来可以吗？”

药师的目光在平日里谦逊的哈比人和骄傲的国王之间游移，虽然惊奇却只能无声地摇头感叹。“可以安排，陛下。”

年长的矮人整理好Frodo身上的毯子，对国王行了个礼便离开了房间。他关上门，隔绝寝室外的所有噪音，把国王、他的婚约者和监护人留在无尽的沉默中。

Thorin国王叹了口气，沉进床边另一把椅子里，面对Frodo另一侧的Bilbo。

“我很抱歉。”他咕哝道。

Bilbo什么也没说，只是握着侄子的手抓得更紧了，眼睛紧盯着绷带上渗出的血迹。不需要更换吗？

“听到我说的话了吗？”

“听到了。”Bilbo站起来，整了整Frodo身上的毯子，确保手和脚都安稳地裹在里面。“而且你应该感到抱歉，全都是你的错。”

“你说什么？”国王在椅子里挺直后背。

“如果我们没有被迫来到这里、如果Frodo没有被选中成为你未来的伴侣、如果我们留在夏尔，”Bilbo停下来，深吸一口气，试图压抑每次停顿越来越拔高的语调。“那么就不会发生这个意外，那么Frodo意识清醒、一切完好。”

“我没有强迫你们——”

“你没有？”Bilbo坐回去。“你一定是当国王的时间太长，忘记了尊敬的陛下只要张张嘴，整个世界都会跳起来惟命是从。”他揉揉眼睛，“包括夏尔的镇长在内。”

Thorin什么都没说，只是盯着自己的双手。

Bilbo继续道，几乎是对着自己说。“为什么必须是哈比人？为什么不是人类、精灵，或者甚至是半兽人？为什么不是某个漂亮的男矮人或者女矮人？某个你愿意追求的人，而不是把两个哈比人从遥远的半个中土之外强拉过来？”

国王有些坐立不安。“你错误地以为我还有选择。”

他的话提起Bilbo的兴致，“什么？”

“你看到了寒冬对于这边的世界来说有多么严酷，依鲁伯周围的土地不适合农耕，我们的冬季储量全部依靠戴尔的节余，还有一部分是来自长湖镇的数桶腌鱼。大部分矮人可以挨饿挺过冬季，但是孩子们呢？”他抬头看向Bilbo，“去年冬天有很多孩子生病，他们面颊凹陷、胡子稀疏。前年冬季我们失去了一个孩子。”Thorin国王再次低下头。

Bilbo回想从夏尔启程时的景象，马车里装满小麦、黑麦，还有肥硕的乳牛跟在队伍后面，就连马上也满载着上好的奶酪。那是诚意的最好象征，支持未来贸易合同的一种承诺。夏尔的哈比人认为把自己最好的作物当做礼物送给依鲁伯是至高的敬意，几乎每个人都送来了自己的收成。那是对未来同盟的最好献礼。但是，现在Bilbo意识到，对深陷冬季的矮人来说，那是救命索。

他突然醒悟了。“你对我们的需要远远超过我们对你们的。”

国王点点头，“是的，那并不是我熟悉的感觉。”他紧盯着Bilbo的目光。“那就是为什么必须是我的原因，你瞧？不是一个位高权贵的大臣，不是贵族之一，甚至不是我的侄子。他们不够重要，没有一个人比我更能表示对如此重大联盟的回报。”他叹了口气，揉了揉颈后。

Bilbo看着Frodo沉睡的面孔。“所以现在我们来了。”

“所以我们现在走到这一步。”Thorin国王喃喃道。【1】

Bilbo的目光回到国王身上，他已经很久没有端详这张脸的殊荣。此刻他是那么疲惫，双唇紧抿成一条线，眼角微微向下耷拉着，额头的痕迹是那么深邃。即便如此，那仍然是Bilbo见过的最英俊的面孔，绝无仅有。他的手心刺痛，想要伸出去触摸Thorin国王的脸颊，想要感受厚重的胡子擦过手心的异域风情。

他别开眼，痛斥自己。他的侄子毫无生气地躺在他的旁边，他的任务是看护好小哈比人。现在可不是对着矮人国王做白日梦的时机。

门外响起敲门声，Fili和Kili拖着脚挤进来。他们盯着Frodo，不敢迎上Thorin或者Bilbo的目光。

“他怎么样？”Kili小声说。

“还活着，拜你们所赐。”国王站起来，宽阔的肩膀挡住Bilbo视野中的小伙子们。“到底发生了什么？我以为你们只是带Frodo出去透透气？”

“是的，但是，那里有岩脊。”Kili说。

“我们进行了一个小小的比赛，看谁跳得更远。”Fili继续。

“我猜Frodo真的很想赢，因为他老远就开始助跑，但是起跳前他滑了一步，正好摔倒在岩脊上。”Kili的目光回到沉睡的哈比人身上。

Fili的声音很轻。“然后他就再也没站起来。”

“蠢货！”国王发出一声低吼。“你们几乎整个童年都在山里度过，知道应该提防冬季隐藏的冰层。你们知道不该被表象所蒙蔽。”

“我们只是想带Frodo找找乐子。”Kili低头看着自己的靴子，上面还残留着雪花融化残留的水渍。

Fili越过舅舅的肩膀看向Frodo，“他会醒过来吧？”

Bilbo有些同情两个年轻的矮人，他点点头“Oin大人说会的，我会一直在这个房间里守着，直到他醒来。”

Kili微笑起来，“那么你就会开始担心无所事事，Fili和我会经常来拜访你和Frodo。”

Fili用力点头，“是的，我们也会一直在这里。”

那无尽的白日或者还有深夜花费在被两个小淘气“娱乐”上，远远超出Bilbo的能力控制范围。“如果你们每天拜访一次，那将会非常令人愉快。”他顿了一下，“Frodo需要安静，你瞧，为了尽早康复。”两个年轻的矮人严肃地点点头。

Bilbo突然感到勇敢，即使他不得不无视飞速搏动的心跳。“还有你，当然也欢迎你来拜访，陛下。”他抬头看向国王。

Thorin国王微微挑起嘴角，“谢谢你，我想我会的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  闲扯：  
> 1】关于舅解释“为什么是哈比人”（但是两个傻瓜没谈及为什么是Frodo的原因囧，于是继续双向单恋）的原因。
>
>> “None of them were important enough to offer in return for this great alliance. It had to be me.”
> 
>   
> 于其说是联姻不如说是和亲囧……其差别是前者意味着一方把“人质”送到盟国跟地位相当的人结婚，后者是把“尊贵的客人”送来跟地位最好的人结婚。所以开始Bilbo以为Frodo是“人质”类型的，而事实上却是“上宾”。所以必须是国王（最尊贵最能表达诚意的人）来回报同盟国的救命之恩。因为有些东西方文化的差异在里面，不知道我有没有解释清楚……顺便吐槽一下，都谈到这么深入的问题了，二伯为什么不问：“你非要找我家才二十来岁的小宝宝干什么”！！！！！！！误会太深……
>
>> Bilbo看着Frodo沉睡的面孔。“所以现在我们来了。”  
> “所以我们现在走到这一步。”Thorin国王喃喃道。
> 
>   
> 段末两个人感叹造化弄人都用了句“And now here we are”，二伯非常单纯直白地表达我们是因为这样的事情才到孤山来了；大舅的解释和“无可奈何毫无选择”的意思指的是“即使我喜欢的另有其人我却不得不跟婚约者结婚”，特别是Bilbo问他为什么不是“某个你想要追求的人”之后，大舅就开始坐立不安……  
> 2】当二伯穿着Frodo的斗篷站在Frodo卧室门口发呆的时候，大舅进门看到一位站着的是Frodo，那么也就意味着受伤的“哈比人”另有其人——二伯，于是大舅一下子就慌了，不仅没有平日的沉稳，发现其实站着的是Bilbo之后也完全缓不过神，恍恍惚惚的不知道说什么。  
> 其实看这段连载的时候，我以为是大舅受伤了，然后来一段病榻躶体擦身半推半就H呢，结果果然是想太多……  
> 3】二伯听到Frodo昏迷不醒的消息时险些晕倒，已经回过神的大舅冷静而精准地接住了他，动作真是快啊【挖鼻。二伯还没来的急责怪两个熊孩子大舅已经开骂了囧，好像半路夫妻因为爸爸的孩子害妈妈的孩子受伤被爸爸臭骂妈妈觉得熊孩子也蛮可怜于是原谅他们的既视感……  
> 4】Frodo会醒来，而且不会很慢，没有砍人物圆故事的设定，请放心！


	14. 第十四章

Bilbo用一块湿布擦拭Frodo的右臂，小心地避免碰触大面积的瘀伤，患处已经从灼眼的红色变成藏蓝色。Frodo头上的绷带也拆除了，伤口结了痂。Oin来检查过，又上了些药膏。一切顺利，态势良好。

但是Frodo仍然没有醒来。

他把布巾放进一个装满温热肥皂水的小盆里，手贴在Frodo的前额上。能够感觉到有些温热，他是不是有些发烧？Bilbo一边沉思一边把热水倒出窗外，融化了窗下的一块积雪。他应该在下次看到Oin的时候问问。

门砰地一声打开了。

“你好？”Kili的头从门缝里挤进来。

“等等！”Bilbo匆忙跑到床边，飞快地用毯子罩住Frodo。男孩只穿了内裤，看在一如的份上！

“别那么大惊小怪，Baggins老爷。”Fili跟着弟弟走进房间，“记得吗，我们跟Frodo一起训练。我们知道他不穿衣服的时候什么样子。”他边说边对Kili笑起来。

Bilbo摇摇头，坐在Frodo床边他经常使用的椅子里。另一面墙边加了张床，现在又来了两个壮硕的矮人，房间显得拥挤起来。Bilbo之前回到Frodo和他的房间收拾了一些衣服和书，他不知道还要在药局待多久，但是他会为任何事做好万全的准备。

Kili坐在床另一边，Fili站在他身后，两人盯着Frodo神情放松的面孔。

“真奇怪，”Kili说，“看到他如此安静。”

“还要更久吗？”Fili看向Bilbo。

哈比人叹了口气，“我不知道。”自从意外发生，已经过去了整整一天，而Frodo丝毫没有苏醒的迹象。

Kili抬头看向Bilbo疲惫的脸。“我们很抱歉。”身后的Fili点点头。

“是的，我知道，你们一直在说。”Bilbo闭上双眼。昨晚他几乎没怎么睡觉，每次刚开始打瞌睡他就会听到屋子里有声响，然后他会立刻跑到Frodo的床边，检查侄子的身体，研究面部是否有任何表情变化。最后什么都没发生，他便回到自己的床上，躺下来盯着天花板发呆。

他感到有只手放在他的肩膀上，于是张开双眼。Fili脸上带着担忧的神色站在他面前。

“如果你想打个瞌睡，”他说，“Kili和我可以在你睡着的时候照看Frodo。”

“没错。”Kili说，“而且如果他有任何动作，哪怕只是眉毛，我们也会立刻叫醒你。”

“我不确定……”Bilbo有些动摇，但是他能相信两个小孩不会很快感到无聊，自己跑出去玩耍吗？

“我们只是安静地坐在这里。”Fili回到Kili的身后，“我需要看一些Balin给我的文件，而Kili也太久没有照顾他的剑了，它们显然需要打磨。”Kili抬头看向他的哥哥，一副被冒犯了的样子。

“如果你们要离开一定会叫醒我？”Bilbo站起来向他自己的床走去。

Kili举起右手，“我们用都灵的胡子发誓。”

“我猜那一定有用。”Bilbo脱下外衣，解开马甲的扣子，沉重地倒在床沿上。

Fili神色温柔地看着他，“一切都会好起来的，Baggins老爷。”

“希望如此。”Bilbo侧躺下来，背对俩兄弟。

他可以听到他们移动的声音，文件从某处掏出来的声响，还有两个小伙子对彼此的耳语。Bilbo阖上双眼。其中一个坐了下来，然后一阵低沉的、金属相互碰撞的吱吱声传来，声响规则往复，成为安抚的白噪音。他感到自己的肩膀放松下来。外面凛冽的寒风呼啸着刮过厚重的石墙，Bilbo非常高兴能躺在房间里，被温暖的炉火包围……

当他再次睁开双眼的时候，白噪音变成低沉的咕哝声。他翻身仰躺着，微微伸了个懒腰。睡眠给他带来无穷的帮助，Fili和Kili显然仍然在场，所以或许他可以闭上眼，再次回到睡梦中。接着后背的对话仿佛变得清晰起来。

“——一定是某种柔软的绒毛。”那是Fili的声音。

“不，看。”Kili的声音响起，还有一阵布料的沙沙声。“显然只有皮肤，我猜要么是天生如此，要么就是长时间光脚走来走去的结果？”

“如果不是天生就有耐磨的脚底板他们为什么要光着脚走路？”Fili的声音里有些蔑视的意味。

“说得对。”布料的沙沙声再次响起，接着是椅子的嘎吱声。“一定省下不少金子。我的意思是，不需要买靴子。”

“你又怎么知道靴子花多少钱？你这辈子从来没亲自买过一双靴子。”

“我去过市集，好几次。”

“啊哈。”

Bilbo翻了个白眼。他知道哈比人的脚对中土其他种族来说是奇特的景象，但是他以为依鲁伯的矮人早就过了最初的迷恋，已经到了可以对他们光脚踩在石头地板上目不斜视的阶段了。但是显然王子们的好奇仍然存在。

“小伙子们。”第三个声音响起，那是令Bilbo感到肚子里有蝴蝶在飞的嗓音。“看起来Baggins老爷再次加入我们了。”

Bilbo翻过身，面向房间正中。Fili和Kili分别坐在Frodo病床两侧，剑和文件被扔在脚边。床边的小书桌旁坐着Thorin国王，手里握着一支羽毛笔，几分文件铺在面前的桌面上。他微微侧过身看向Bilbo。

哈比人缓缓坐起来，一只手整理刚刚在柔软的枕头里揉乱的头发。背带裤的一条裤带从肩膀上滑下来，衬衫有些微皱。对这些尊贵的矮人来说他一地看起来一塌糊涂。

“感觉好些了？”Fili对他露出微笑。

“是的，谢谢你。”Bilbo系上马甲的扣子，手指的动作比平时笨拙得多。他不习惯穿衣服的时候有三个矮人盯着他瞧。

“你和Frodo睡着的时候看起来像极了，”Kili说，“你应该多尝试放松，Baggins老爷，你放松的时候眉头中间的皱纹完全消失了。”

“Kili。”Thorin国王的声音低沉，含有警告的意味。

“什么？”年轻的矮人看向他的舅舅。

Bilbo向他们走去，边走边穿上外套。他的手习惯性地伸进右边的口袋，寻找他心爱的手帕，但是仍然一无所获。

Fili从椅子里站起来，把自己的位置让给Bilbo。哈比人坐下来，仔细观察他的侄子，年轻的哈比人没有任何改变。

矮人捡起散落的羊皮纸，试图绑成利落的一卷。“我必须把这些送去还给Balin。”他向门口走去，半路停下来，“Kili？跟我一起去吗？”

“你去忙吧，我想再待一会儿。”

Fili瞥了眼舅舅——后者已经回到之前不知道在忙碌的什么事情上，年轻的矮人走出房门。

Bilbo靠进椅子里，抓起床头柜上的书。那是一本关于都灵家重大事件的汇编，书有些脏，但是对历史的爱好使Bilbo看的饶有兴趣。

房间变得非常安静，Bilbo能听到书桌边传来羽毛笔划过羊皮纸的声响，于是他抬头看了眼国王。矮人低着头扑在文件上，右手有节奏地移动着。他的头发，平时整齐地披在身后，此时从一侧肩膀滑下，一端轻触桌延。Bilbo观察他的时候，矮人的另一只手抬起来抓住辫子的底端，手指心不在焉地撵着珠饰。

Bilbo觉得自己甚至能感觉到金属扣的冰凉质地，幻想他的手指顺着珠饰向上移动，感受发丝编成辫子的坚硬触感。国王会散开辫子吗？他是否会放任全部发丝垂下双肩盖住胸膛？或许，如果他没有胸毛的话，发尾正好能扫到乳首。是否会因为那些浓密的发丝刺激而兴奋？如果爬上Thorin国王宽阔的胸膛，他是否会皱起眉？

Frodo病床的另一侧传来椅子的吱嘎声，Bilbo飞快地从被粗大的手指玩弄的辫子上别开眼。他感到自己的脸有些发烧。

Kili正神色古怪地盯着他，随后他越过肩膀瞥了眼舅舅，后者还在安静地坐着，对哈比人的幻想一无所知。Kili的目光回到Bilbo身上，一边摆弄手指一边皱起眉。

Bilbo紧紧握住书籍，强迫自己的目光锁在书本上，虽然眼前的词语对他来说 不再具有任何吸引力。眼角的余光可以看到年轻的王子在椅子里坐立不安。

“Kili，”国王从工作上抬起头，“你母亲不是想跟你谈谈吗？”

“她想吗？”

“是的，我可以肯定我听她提起过，可以在离开的时候带上这个吗？”Thorin国王拿起之前写的羊皮纸，轻轻吹了吹加快墨迹的干涸速度。Bilbo试着不要盯着撅起的嘴唇挪不开眼。

国王站起来，把文件递给外甥，挑眉期待地看着还没有立刻站起来的Kili。

“哦，”Kili来回看着他的舅舅和Bilbo，有些困惑不解。“那我最好去找她。”他接过文件，卷起来向门口走去。他站在门前停住脚步。

“再见，Baggins老爷。”文件在他的右手里不断旋转。“晚些时候我再回来看Frodo。”

Bilbo点点头，看着年轻的矮人消失在门的另一头。

与其说看到不如说他是听到Thorin国王坐进Kili空出来的那把椅子里，沉重的脚步声、椅子的吱嘎声，还有坐进柔软座位后发出的叹息声。

Bilbo看向Frodo避免情不自禁盯着国王。男孩的脸上似乎比之前红润了一点点，他站起来触摸Frodo的脸蛋，还是有些发热。他抚平乱蓬蓬的黑色卷发，或许他能想出办法给他洗个头，同时又避免把整张床泡在肥皂水里……

“Oin大人之前来过，”Thorin国王说，“在你睡着的时候。”

“他说什么？”Bilbo再次坐下来。

“他说Frodo大人有些发烧，但是无需担忧，那表明他的身体正在与病情抗争。”

Bilbo捡起他的书，“你应该叫醒我。”

“你需要睡眠。”国王伸长腿，交叠脚踝。“Kili是对的，你没有得到充分的放松。”

“我在陌生的山里，被大雪和脾气暴躁的矮人困住，而我的侄子在我旁边人事不省。”Bilbo来回翻转手里的书，但是始终没有打开。“我不知道你怎么能认为我在这样的情况下放松下来。”

“脾气暴躁的矮人？”Thorin国王唇边的胡子微微翘起来。

“你知道我什么意思。”

“不，我不知道，我的人民对你表现得不够礼貌？”

“不，每个人都非常贴心，但是……”Bilbo没有继续下去，他真的不想表现得像一个满腹牢骚的哈比人，而且还是因为Frodo而遭到冷待的缘故。那是他不愿意面对的自己，他受伤的自尊并不是什么值得骄傲地四处炫耀的东西。

“但是？”国王紧盯着Bilbo，似乎对哈比人想说的话饶有兴趣。

“但是……”Bilbo绞尽脑汁，寻找一些无伤大雅的话题。“但是……这些强加在身的无所事事对于我是全新的体验，在家里我总是有事可做：烹饪、写作、园艺、逛市集。”他迟疑了，“在这里不太可能，或许是我自己脾气古怪，而不是周围的矮人。”

“我们来看看能不能找到什么填补你的闲暇时间，但是我听Ori说，图书馆对你来说助益匪浅。”Thorin国王意有所指地看向Bilbo放在腿上的书。

“是的，”Bilbo用一只手拂过皮革的封面。“谢谢你给我看这些书。”

“很荣幸为你效劳。”Thorin国王的声音低沉、平和，Bilbo几乎能感觉到声音爬上脊梁骨，他不禁打了个颤。

“你冷吗？”Thorin国王站起来向门走去，“我可以让他们送更多柴火。”

“不，我很好。请坐回来。”请不要再次离开我，Bilbo心中默默祈祷。不是现在，不是在我们终于能够再次对彼此说话的时候。不是在你看着我，几乎要微笑的时候，几乎，那对我来说已经足矣。

国王回到椅子里，房间再次陷入安静，只有壁炉里的柴火在噼啪作响。Bilbo想要说些什么，任何能让他们再次交谈的话题。他低头看向手里的书，希望找到灵感，但是用尽全力也想不出来，而皮革书皮也没有任何帮助。

他转过头看向Frodo的脸，眼神立刻变得温柔起来。你这个傻瓜男孩，Bilbo想，从一块结了冰的岩石上跳起来，结果用脸先着地。我收养你、把你养大、保护你二十几年，不是为了让你用这种愚蠢的方式死在塞满矮人的山里。你最好赶快醒来，Frodo Baggins。越快越好，因为我必须告诉你我有多么抱歉。

“最后一次我跟他谈话，我们大吵了一架。”Bilbo艰难的吞咽着，目光始终留在侄子身上。

“为了什么？”

Bilbo闭上双眼，Frodo愤怒的声音在脑海里回荡。

就因为某个愚蠢的老矮人不再对你说话，你就以为你有权强迫我回到夏尔。很好，我绝对不会离开！

“没什么特别的。”Bilbo低头看向他的书，“你知道家人总是那样。”

Thorin国王嗯了一声，“不完全是，遇到外甥们的问题我会把大喊大叫的角色让给Dis，他们更惧怕她而不是我。”

“好吧，随时随地会有这样那样的情况需要我为Frodo操心。”

“随着他长大情况会变好。”国王顿住了，“他仍然十分年轻。”

而现在你却是那个追求过分年轻哈比人的家伙，Bilbo心想。如果他太年轻，为什么不放他走？放我们两个回夏尔，让我们立刻结束这场闹剧。但是他什么都没说出口。

沉默再次降临。Bilbo挣扎着是否放弃寻找话题，干脆安安静静读他的书，这时国王开口了。

“你的马甲歪了。”

“什么？”Bilbo抬头看向Thorin国王，矮人眼含笑意，意有所指地看向哈比人的前胸。

“看看你自己。”

Bilbo低下头，“哦，哦，天哪，看来我得学学怎么在睡眼惺惺的时候穿好衣服了。”他解开马甲的扣子，重新整理，确保每个扣子找到正确的扣孔。

“我不知道，我想那看起来挺迷人的。”Thorin国王此刻正挂着坦率的微笑。“或许你能在依鲁伯引领全新的风潮，穿着不对称的衣服。”

“哈——哈。”Bilbo发出干巴巴的笑声。

“是真的，那让你看起来……更年轻。”

Bilbo翻了个白眼。“那才不是你以为的溢美之词。”

“抱歉？”国王的微笑暗淡下来，随即别开目光。

“不，没关系。”Bilbo赶忙说，“我只是并不特别崇尚‘年轻’，我的意思是，你瞧，年轻的冲动会造成什么后果。”他扬扬头，示意他们之间床上躺着的Frodo。

“我明白你的意思了。”Thorin国王低声说。

Bilbo点点头。是的，他确实早就过了少不经事的年纪，所以他有时候希望自己能重拾年少时的胆大妄为。或许那样他能更有勇气，站起来抓住国王的胡子，拉着他横过侄子的病床，不顾一切地亲吻他。他的双手会爬上矮人的腰侧，抓住形状美好的臀部，嘴巴品尝任何够得到的地方：嘴唇、面颊，健硕的喉咙。

他可以肯定那样毫无廉耻的行为，发生在哈比绅士和国王之间绝对足以撼动依鲁伯和周遭的大陆。冰雪会为之融化，鸟儿从枝头跌落，鱼从河里蹦上岸边。而年轻的Frodo会为此苏醒，发现他的婚约者和他的叔叔在他的病床上方热情拥吻。

Bilbo为自己的幻想自顾自笑起来。

“什么那么有趣？”国王问道。

Bilbo对他露出得意的笑脸“什么都没有，只是想象年少轻狂。”

**********

“Baggins老爷？”Bilbo循声抬起头，国王已经离开，走的时候一边收拾东西一边说到还有重要的会议。

进门的是Kili，但是看起来比Bilbo平日里认识的样子更为克制。小伙子拖着脚走进房间，没有特别看向哪里。

Bilbo试图对上他的眼睛，露出鼓励的微笑。“你不想坐下来吗？”

“不，我……”他继续漫无目的地在屋子里闲逛，但是最后终于站定在Frodo床前，双手紧紧抓住空椅子的椅背。

Bilbo闭上双眼，等待着这个矮人想做或者想说的话。

“发生什么事了？”男孩的迟疑令Bilbo皱起眉，“你跟Oin大人谈过了？有什么关于Frodo的新情况发生吗？”

“不，不是那种事，只是……”他的手指在大腿上不断敲打。

“什么？”

Kili深吸一口气，对上Bilbo的双眸。

“你爱上Thorin舅舅有多久了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】最近出差外勤ing，更新迟缓，抱歉啦囧  
> 2】槽点多多……首先是二伯像亲妈一样不眠不休的照顾小胡萝卜，好不容易睡一觉还被三个矮人盯着看穿衣服，画面好有吸引力的说！！！我也要看二伯睡眼惺惺地扣扣子！QAQ 可爱死了！！Kili夸二伯可爱还被大舅呵斥，迟钝的Kili还敢问“啥？”（不仅被你看光了还敢调戏舅妈，舅舅很生气）Fili实相的离开了，Kili还赖着不走，结果到底被大舅轰走了！老年人想单独约会多难啊！大舅的位置基本是背对二伯，或者半侧着对着二伯，即使这样的情况下还是能发现二伯睡醒了囧，到底有没有认真工作啦！Kili正对着二伯都没发现的说！  
> 3】大舅无法领悟到谁是那个“脾气暴躁的矮人”……一定觉得自己棒棒哒，每天克制隐忍是个大丈夫囧。二伯发抖立刻狗腿地站起来想去让人送柴……拍马屁还拍在马蹄上……  
> 4】我一直不能理解，从前文的各种表现来看，这篇文的设定中Kili不是特别聪颖睿智富有观察力的小伙子，甚至有时候挺木的，怎么就能立刻发现二伯暗恋大舅！！！到底有多明显……二伯的眼里一定写着“我的爱赤裸裸”（不小心跟着唱了起来囧……


	15. Chapter 15

“你爱上Thorin舅舅多久了？”

如果Bilbo不是正坐着，他一定已经晕倒了。他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰乱跳，手紧紧抓住书籍，皮革封面在他的手掌下发出痛苦的呻吟。他深吸一口气，尝试放开麻木的手指。

“我——我不知道你在说什么。”全凭意志力坚持才没有错开与Kili的对视。

“我不傻，你知道。我知道今天自己看到了什么，你看他的方式……”他没有继续说下去，别开眼不愿面对Bilbo担忧的神色。

Bilbo把书放在床头柜上，担心书本在他焦虑的双手下变成一堆碎片。

“我没有看他。”

“Fili走以后？Thorin舅舅坐在书桌边的时候？我看到了。”Kili意味深长地挑起眉。如果Bilbo不是因为突发事件心急如焚的话，他一定会觉得矮人的表情滑稽可笑。

Bilbo短暂地阖上双眼，发出一声沉重的叹息。“你不能告诉任何人。”他望进Kili的双眸，“请求你……求你别告诉任何人。”

“所以我是对的？你真的爱他？”

Thorin国王因为讨论某些愚蠢的话题对着他微笑的画面出现在Bilbo的脑海里。Bilbo无法记起矮人发笑的缘由，但是他可以肯定自己会永远记得那个微笑，还有心湖为之而波动的感受。

那是骑着马一路回夏尔时，必须精心保护、紧紧贴在胸前的东西。等他回到家里，他不会把它放在父母肖像画下的壁炉架上，也不会放在窗台上让整个哈比屯浏览。他会小心带回卧室，轻柔地藏在枕头下面。唯有袋底洞的寂寞深入骨髓、难以承受的深夜才能取出来，紧紧拥抱。

“是的，我爱他。”

Kili抿起嘴唇。“你会为此做什么吗？”

“不。”Bilbo低头看着自己的双手，“我不会，我发誓。”

Kili最后坐进他面前的椅子里，双手合十放在膝盖上。

“舅舅的承诺已经给了Frodo。”他平静地说，几乎是在自言自语。“两个人走进结婚殿堂是所有人的愿望，”他顿住了，“好吧，除了妈妈。”

“Dis夫人不赞同？”对Bilbo来说这是个新闻，自从来到依鲁伯她对两个哈比人的态度一直非常亲切和蔼。

“她觉得Frodo年轻的过分。”Kili叹了口气，“而且她并不认为，他能在九月成年后突然成熟起来。”

Bilbo抬眼看向矮人。“她对国王提起过吗？”

“我不确定，我想她说过。她通常不会吝于把自己的想法告诉Thorin舅舅。”

Bilbo露出微笑，自从来到依鲁伯，他就对夫人的品行称赞有加，得知她也并不看好这种组合，好感度更是倍增。

Kili咬住下唇，“我很抱歉这样的事发生在你身上，一定感觉糟透了。”

“是的，谢谢你。”Bilbo简短地回答。他知道小伙子是出于好意，但实际上却像是用厚重的靴子蹂躏他早已不堪重荷的情感。

“我宁愿你和Frodo从来不曾到过依鲁伯，那么你就永远不会遇到舅舅，不会……”Kili迟疑了，“你不该爱上他。”

“是的……”Bilbo摇摇头，“但是，我不知道自己是否会喜欢另一种命运。”

“真的？”Kili瞪大眼睛。

“我只是——我知道回到夏尔我会想念他，但是至少我还有他可以想念。我想要认识他，不管发生过什么，拥有关于他的记忆就足够了。”Bilbo深吸一口气，慢慢吐出去，终于能说出口，仿佛重新获得了自由。虽然他从来没想到这个人会是年轻的依鲁伯王子，Bilbo非常感激Kili的友善和耐心。

矮人了然地点点头。“我必须对你诚实：我不知道该怎么办，我了解你的感受，真的，而且我知道妈妈对此也有她的见解和看法。但是Frodo是我的朋友，还有贸易合同在中间……”他叹了口气，“一切都很复杂，除非我能了解舅舅的感受。”

“我和你一样。”Bilbo咕哝道。

Kili咯咯笑起来，“他非常难搞懂，不是么？所有人都这么认为，作为掌管难缠大臣的国王是非常恰当的特质，但是面对这种问题就变得毫无帮助。”他比了比Bilbo和自己。

房间陷入一阵沉默，但是Kili一直盯着Bilbo的脸，好像想要读懂哈比人的脸上藏着什么秘密。

“我不会告诉任何人，”他最后说道，“好吧，除了Fili。”

Bilbo想要反对，但是Kili抬起手打断他的话，“在你说什么以前，你应该知道我无法对Fili保守秘密，而且尝试本身就是徒劳的。”

Bilbo无精打采地倒进椅子里，“好吧。”

“我和我哥哥会一直盯着Thorin舅舅的一举一动、一言一行。也许你可以找到办法解决自己的问题。”

“我不知道……”Bilbo幻想着两个小伙子藏在帘子后面或者桌子底下探头探脑，试图偷窥国王。一旦被发现，他们肯定、必然会轻易对所有人交代出他们帮助Bilbo逃出恋情的任务。

“不，不用了。我们应该尽量保持常态，一切照旧。”矮人沉思。

“那才是我担心的问题，你们俩是否能保持自然。”Bilbo对年轻的矮人露出微笑。

Kili大笑起来，“你是对的，Baggins老爷。”

Bilbo的眼角微微弯起，“拜托，叫我Bilbo。”

******

他匆忙从自己的房间跑回药局，Bilbo把照看Frodo的任务丢给Bofur，自己去图书馆找本新书，顺路回了趟卧室，在壁橱里翻出一条新手帕。矿工之前一直没来探望过两个哈比人， 因为地下矿井进行了什么对穿之类的行动，工头需要所有能动的双手帮忙清理碎石。

Bilbo在走廊里飞奔，现在他对山里复杂的地形了如指掌，不会再迷路，也不需要向导的帮助。

走廊远处有一扇门，几个仆役端着待洗衣物走出来，跟Bilbo前进的方向相同，他们没注意到哈比人就在身后。

“——而且他一坐就是一天，有时候夜里也不离开，一直盯着他的婚约者，等待着他苏醒。”小个子女仆一边大喊，一边把一大摞衣服向上捧了捧。

Bilbo皱起眉，他能猜测他们说的是谁，但是Frodo昏迷不醒的时候国王只来过几次，而且几次拜访中他几乎没怎么看过小伙子。大部分时间他都在桌边工作，或者坐在床边跟Bilbo聊天。

“我听说陛下用最好的宝石铺满床铺，说那是婚约者蓝色双眸的可怜替代品。但是在Frodo大人睁开蓝宝石一样的双眸之前，他需要它们。”另一个矮人梦幻地叹了口气。

“真的？”女仆的语气有些暴躁，“我非常肯定我听到Dagmi在厨房里说，床上摆满成百上千的钻石，为了搭配哈比人苍白的肤色。”

“Dagmi怎么会知道？”他有些不耐烦，“她只是个洗涤工，说会告诉她什么？”

“哦，那么我猜你是通过跟国王亲自对话了解到蓝宝石的消息！”

她把衣服扎成一捆，跟着同伴一起加快脚步离开了。Bilbo能听到他们一边疾步走远一边继续争辩的声音。

他咬住嘴唇压抑大笑出声的冲动，把一张舒适、柔软的床铺用坚硬的宝石盖住！多有趣的想法。

看来谣言在依鲁伯的传播速度和发展的离谱程度比夏尔有过之而无不及。这些矮人把他们的国王想象得太有浪漫情怀了。

Bilbo一边摇头一边微笑，他们根本不知道Thorin国王能沉默地干坐多久才会重新开始说话；他们不知道他的微笑虽然鲜少出现，但是却有多么弥足珍贵；他们也不知道他以为无人关注时眼神有多么疲惫，但是当Bilbo注视他的时候又会立刻打起精神；他们也不知道对于某个渺小、微不足道的哈比监护人来说，他的这些特质有多么迷人。

满床宝石的想象在他到达药局的时候仍然娱乐着他，他对Oin大人的助理点点头，随后打开Frodo所在房间的门。

“Bofur，你永远猜不到我刚才听到——哦。”Bilbo的手搭在门把手上顿住了。

Bofur还在那里，坐在壁炉边雕刻一块木头，削下来的木屑落进炉火里。Frodo仍然安静地躺在床上。

但是房间里不只这两个人，另一边Thorin国王正坐他平常习惯使用的书桌边。对于Bilbo的出现他只是飞快地瞥了一眼，随即目光回到之前浏览的文件上。

矿工的目光在Bilbo和国王之前徘徊，最后对哈比人露出微笑。“回来了，Bilbo？”

Bilbo回头看了眼沉默的国王，穿过房间查看Frodo的情况。“有什么变化？”

Bofur收拾好木块和刀子，跟Bilbo一起站在床前，“Oin大人的助理之一来看过他，她说烧已经完全退了。”

Bilbo终于吐出屏住的呼吸，“很好，或许他很快就会醒来。”

“或许。”Bofur换了个姿势。

“你可以再待一会儿吗？”Bilbo指了指床边的数把椅子之一。“或者你需要回去工作？”

“不，我可以再留一会儿。”Bofur挪过去坐在另一侧的椅子里，背对着Thorin国王。

Bilbo也坐下来，强压住不断向国王身上漂移的目光。他能听到书桌边传来纸张翻动的声响，国王扭动时椅子的吱嘎声，但是Bilbo的注意力始终放在Bofur身上。

Bilbo看向木雕的轮廓。显然还没有完成，但是已经可以看出Bofur打算雕刻什么。

“那是一只猛犸象？”他对小东西扬扬头。

Bofur微笑着抬起手里的东西，“是的。”他在手中把玩，感觉木料仍然粗糙的纹理。“我堂兄Bifur教我怎么做的，但是很快我就能做得跟他一样好了。他的作品有很多皇室成员购买。”他回头瞥了眼国王，“这是在安静夜晚保持忙碌的最好方式。”他把小雕像递给Bilbo。

哈比人站起来接过去。“Bifur？那是那个有些……？”他没有继续下去，找不到合适的词语形容Bifur的情况。

Bofur歪着嘴笑了一声，“是啊，他有些情况，没关系。但是他像金子一样美好，能够做出最漂亮的玩具。”

Bilbo坐回椅子里，反复研究小雕像。“很漂亮，Bofur。”他听到椅子发出的吱嘎声，但是他打算无视。那真的是非常漂亮的作品：那是一只激怒的猛犸象，大张着嘴，上肢高高竖起，大耳朵向两侧伸展。身体的每一块肌肉都写满愤怒。

“谢谢。”Bofur的脸上还挂着微笑。“是为了Frodo，等他醒来的时候给他。我知道他有多喜欢猛犸象。”

“他会爱死它的。”Bilbo继续把玩。“但是我想你把獠牙做得太大了。”

“不，我没有。”Bofur低头看向雕像。“它们本来就是那样的。”

“不对，你看。”Bilbo微微举起雕像，“如果他低下头，放松下来，那么獠牙几乎能碰到地面，绝对不可能。”

“恐怕Bofur先生是对的。”一个低沉的嗓音随着国王的身影一起出现，跟他们一起站在床边。他弯下身从Bilbo的手里拿起玩具，手指微微擦过Bilbo。哈比人紧紧扣住裤子，试图留住那双宽大手掌的余温。

“如果是雄性的猛犸象，在年纪渐长以后，他们的獠牙就能够长到这种尺寸。”国王研究着雕像。“至少哈拉德的商人是这样告诉我的。”他把玩具还给Bofur。“杰出的作品，Bofur先生。”

“谢谢你。”矿工把玩具放回床头柜。

Bilbo对国王皱起眉，怎么回事？这个矮人，曾经一看到Bofur就甩门离开。这个矮人，曾经因为Bilbo谈起他和矿工的友谊就横眉冷对。现在，竟然表现得彬彬有礼？宽宏大量？

Thorin国王对两人点点头，回到书桌边自己的位置里。

Bilbo和Bofur回到他们天南地北的闲聊中，虽然Bilbo的心思时不时飘向角落的书桌。他试着压抑凝视国王的冲动，不断提醒自己就是相同的情况才让Kili发现了真相。

他们在舒适的沉默中坐了一阵子，Bofur站起来，微微伸展腰背。

“我必须走了，Bilbo。”哈比人跟着他走到门口。眼角的余光可以看到Thorin国王抬起头，留意着他们走过房间的动向。

“我会很快去看你的，Bofur。”Bilbo对他的朋友露出微笑。这是进步，他心想。能够跟对方自如谈话，不用再面对尴尬的时刻和不自在的沉默。两个朋友之前的情感会很快恢复的。

矿工对Bilbo和国王点点头，随后离开了。

“Baggins老爷？”Bilbo转身面对Thorin国王。“我需要你的一些意见。”

“什么？”他向书桌走去，站在国王的座椅旁。Thorin国王的大衣贴着Bilbo，哈比人感到来自矮人馥郁的温暖向四肢百骸扩散。

“我给你们的镇长写了这封信。”国王Thorin拿起桌上的羊皮纸，“通知他Frodo大人的病情，你可以帮我看看，告诉我是否在无意中写下冒犯哈比人领导者的词语吗？”

Bilbo对他露出揶揄的微笑。“你经常无意中侮辱别人吗？”

“哦，一向如此。”Thorin国王眼中有笑意舞动。“可以肯定自从我们初次相遇以来，我偶尔会侮辱你。”他把信交给Bilbo。

“偶尔。”他低头看向羊皮纸，但是棱角分明的字迹一时难以吸引他的注意力，他必须继续说话。

“但是你可以表现得很友善。”Bilbo说，“你对Bofur说的，关于他的雕像的话……非常贴心。”

国王的手来回在桌面上滑动。“我只是陈诉事实。”

“是的，但是仍然非常贴心。Bofur是一个亲密的朋友，而且我不想让他感到到不受欢迎，探望我还要为了偶遇冷淡的国王而担惊受怕。”

“一个朋友？”Thorin国王盯着他的双眸。

Bilbo突然记起他和Bofur之间的蜚短流长。他期望告知Ori真相能够对粉碎依鲁伯内的谣言有所助益，但是显然多多少少还是存在一些。

“是的，”他说，“一个非常要好的朋友。”

Thorin国王舔了舔嘴唇，低头看向书桌，“听你这么说很好。”他对自己点点头，“得知你在依鲁伯交到朋友很好，是的，非常好。”

“你现在已经说了三个‘好’了。”Bilbo微笑着说。

国王凝视着他，回以微笑。“嗯，很好。”注意到哈比人为了他的词穷而咯咯笑起来，他怜爱地摇摇头，“读那该死的信。”

开始读第一个段落的时候Bilbo仍然止不住微笑。渐渐地，他意识到身后传来响动。起初，他以为是壁炉里的柴火，但是国王越过他肩膀的目光和迅速起身的动作向他证明了猜测属实。矮人跳起来扑向Bilbo，抓着他的肩膀防止他摔倒。

“我不觉得我们还需要那封信。”Thorin国王说。

“什么？”Bilbo在国王的手掌下转过身，眼前的景象令他屏住呼吸。

Frofo醒来了。他呻吟着在床上扭动，房间的灯光使他不适地不断眨眼。

“Frodo！”Bilbo冲到床边，抓起侄子的手，紧盯着他的面孔。看到Frodo因为意识到周围的环境脸上浮起疑惑时，他露出了微笑。那是他一直担忧的情况，他怕小伙子的脑子因为意外留下什么不可挽回的后遗症。

“Bilbo叔叔？”他的声音嘶哑、低沉。“渴。”

即使眼泪因为那些熟悉的词语夺眶而出，Bilbo仍然无法抑制微笑爬上脸庞。“是的，当然，等等……”他环顾四周，试图将焦距对准房间里的其他事物，一只手端着一杯水出现在面前。他飞快地接过国王手里的水杯，感觉到矮人离开，站在床尾。

“稍稍抬头，我的小伙子。”Frodo肆意畅饮时Bilbo说。水并不是特别新鲜，已经在储水罐里放了一整天，但是年轻的哈比人仿佛享用的是最好的泉水。

Frodo躺回枕头上，“谢谢你。”他再次闭上双眼。

“你现在不会还想继续睡觉吧？”Bilbo抚摸侄子的眉毛，品味Frodo的睫毛擦过手掌的触感。“之前几天，你除了睡觉之外毫无建树。”

“是吗？”Frodo伸了伸腰。“多么稀奇。”

他的叔叔破涕为笑。

Thorin国王插话说，“我去叫Oin大人，可以吗？”

Bilbo抬头看向矮人，他的整张脸被喜悦点亮。“是的，拜托。”

国王的目光因为两个哈比人再次重聚的场面而变得温和起来，特别是Bilbo无法抑制的微笑，还有每个脱口而出的词语几乎立刻要变成一声大笑的神情，更是让矮人挪不开眼。

他错开视线，点点头。“那么你们两个单独待一会儿。”他走向门口打开大门。

“陛下？”Bilbo的手没有停止抚触Frodo的手，一边抬起头看向离开的国王。

Thorin跨过门以前停住脚。“什么？”

他感到过去几天束缚着他的疲惫、紧张一下子一扫而空，Bilbo对国王露出微笑。“谢谢你。”

Thorin国王微微侧过头，但是目光始终流连在Bilbo绯红、欢快的面颊上。他回答的声音是那么温暖，“不客气。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】看到大家普遍认为是Kili发现很不科学，我就放心了（什么鬼囧。其实Kili也是碰巧看到二伯目不转睛想入非非的画面而已，坐的位置对。而大家或者说Kili发现不了大舅的暗恋一方面是因为，大家想不到Thorin也是有少女情怀的囧，另一方面，作为一个威严的存在，Thorin的表现确实是克制隐忍的。而谈到为什么Bilbo没有发现大舅的爱那么赤裸裸，只能说，二伯爱的太深不敢相信那就是爱的表现。而且之前他又不认识矮人，Thorin的种种不一样表现对他来说虽然非常珍贵但是他并不知道那是十分罕见的奇观囧。如果有第三个人——矮人亲朋中的一员，注意到大舅面对二伯时的与众不同，那么事实就是昭然若揭的，一定比二伯更加明显！  
> 2】跟着二伯着急，不管是“婚约者昏迷不醒大舅来探望不是继续工作狂就是盯着二伯傻乐”，还是“即使情敌就在眼前也没有出口伤人”，以及“得知二伯和矿工不是男朋友关系就立刻进入语无伦次状态”，还有“二伯开心整个世界都亮起来了”等等，简直闪得旁人没眼看……  
> 3】之后的发展证明，二伯的恋爱天线跟大舅一样不在地球频段，也不在中土频段，两人没有走向BE简直是奇迹【挖鼻  
> 4】有小伙伴猜测熊孩子到底是神助攻还是猪队友，嘿嘿嘿，你们猜嘞囧。我只想说，连二伯都知道Kili和Fili不靠谱，嘴没把门的，怎么能寄希望于他们俩呢囧！


	16. 第十六章

Oin大人宣布Frodo健康得难以置信。小伙子清醒后不到一小时就坐了起来，不足一天Fili和Kili就跑过来分别守在他两边。

“我记得从岩脊上摔下来。”Frodo边说边把玩手里的水杯。“但是其他的好像消失了一样，跟不小心睡过去一两个小时没什么不同。”

“做了什么梦吗？”Kili问。

“什么也想不起来。”

“你脑子里所有东西都在你摔倒的时候一起掉出去了，”Fili咧嘴笑着说，“能记住你自己的名字已经够幸运的了。”

“你记得自己的名字吗？”Kili问完也跟着笑起来，“我们应该试试他的脑子是否还能运作，Fili！”兄弟俩狂笑起来，Frodo轻轻打了他们的胳膊，接着很快一起加入嬉闹。

Bilbo从他和Frodo的衣服分拣任务中抬起头。他们很快就要回自己的套房，他想提前打好包。看到他的侄子神采奕奕地坐着，开心的谈笑风声，他不禁露出微笑。

Kili转过头对Bilbo说话的时候脸上还挂着调皮的笑容，“过来加入我们。”

“是啊。”Fili说，“让那些衣服等等。”

Bilbo摇摇头，“我从这里就能听到你们三个的声音，而且这些必须做完。”

“嗯，好吧。”Fili说，“但是现在不行，不管怎么说，我们必须护送你和Frodo去妈妈的房间。她邀请你们吃晚餐，一起庆祝Frodo的康复。”

“我不知道……”Bilbo说，“Frodo刚刚苏醒还不到一天，我想那对他来说有些劳神。”

“Thorin舅舅也会在场，”Kili意有所指地说，对着Bilbo的方向挑挑眉，Fili对他使了个眼色。

年长的哈比人闭紧嘴巴，对Frodo象征性地点点头，试图提醒他们年轻的哈比人也在场。他知道两个年轻的矮人很难保守他的秘密，而现在他非常“期待”与极富洞察力的Dis夫人、他健忘的侄子还有Thorin国王共度一晚，而且两个小伙子可能除了用极具教育意义的木偶戏宣布他对他们舅舅的秘密恋情外毫无建树。

“我没关系，Bilbo叔叔。”Frodo坐得更直，随时准备从被子里跳出来。“过去几天我除了睡觉什么都没做，我想我有应付普通晚餐的体力。”

“就这么定了！”Kili站起来，拍拍手。“我们在外面等你们，准备好就出来。”他向门外走去，Fili紧跟在弟弟身后，对两个哈比人友善地挥手。

Bilbo摇摇头，继续衣物分类。他掏出一件外衣，检查是否有脏污，这时他听到Frodo平静的声音。

“我们还是要回去夏尔？”

Bilbo皱起眉，放下手里的外套。“不，我们被大雪困住了，没有人能在春天到来前离开山里。”

“等到春天我们还是要离开？”

他坐在Frodo的床边，“我不知道，我知道我曾经对你蛮不讲理，一方面，我期望你足够成熟到面对一场婚姻能够自己决定是否接受。另一方面，我又准备把你带走，像对待不听话的小孩子一样拉着你回夏尔，不管你是否想要。”他叹了口气，“恐怕你的叔叔只是个老傻瓜。”

“你没那么老。”Frodo温暖的小手贴在他的后背上。

“哦？只是稍微有点儿老？”Bilbo对他的侄子微笑起来。

“稍微。”Frodo的眼神也是暖的，他把手贴在Bilbo的肩胛骨上。

“我会记住的。”Bilbo站起来，“现在我们帮你起床，穿上衣服。如果我们不得不跟这些矮人没完没了地吃晚餐，至少表面上要看着体面。”

“体面？”Frodo撑起上身挪到床沿，“那是你最喜欢的词语之一。”

Bilbo跑过去扶住Frodo的后背，帮助他站起来。他能感觉到男孩的身体在手臂上的沉坠感，但是缓慢走向盥洗盆旁边时，他看起来能够支撑自己的重量。于是Bilbo放开手，让他自己行动，但是仍然小心地跟在近前，以防不时之需。

“得体有什么不对？”Bilbo边注意Frodo后背的肌肉因为用力而绷紧边说。

“没什么。”Frodo动作艰难地向脸上泼了些水。“只是让你不完全是你自己。”

Bilbo没有回答，递给他一条毛巾，回到临时衣橱边，挑选适合晚餐的衣饰。

*****************

Dis夫人一如既往是个进退得体的好主人。

为了避免Frodo过度劳累或者兴奋，客人们只有她的哥哥、两个儿子和两个哈比人。考虑到Frodo刚刚睁开不久的眼睛，房间里只有蜡烛提供昏暗的光亮。就连食物看起来也是特别为了年轻的哈比人准备的：没有厚重的香料或者甜腻的蛋糕，只有清淡的汤、简单的肉类，甚至还有一些绿色蔬菜。

看到她为了照顾Frodo的第一餐做了这么多准备，Bilbo感动得想亲吻她。

虽然他担心Fili和Kili不够谨慎，但是两个年轻人显然极具自控力。他们没有影射任何与Bilbo不名誉的小秘密相关的信息，也没有对他们舅舅的表现和情绪给予多余的关注。或许是因为他们忙着对Frodo说话，倾听Frodo，盯着Frodo。他们就像两个小男孩，突然被夺走了心爱的小狗崽，而现在终于物归原主。晚餐后，三个年轻人移到壁炉边落座，兴奋地讨论着接下来的训练任务，他们希望Frodo能及时跟上进度。

Dis夫人跟Bilbo聊起他最近看的书：都灵家史。那是一部非常严肃、基于史实的巨著，但是她很快提供了一些关于先祖的情色细节，Bilbo羞红了脸庞。

“——而那就是Thorin一世 ‘穿刺公’的名号远胜于其他特征广为流传的原因。”她得意地笑着呷了口杯子里的酒。

“哦，天哪。作者绝对没有在书里提起。”Bilbo脸上发热。事实上，他整个身体都感到极度燥热。看来这些上好的葡萄酒是他难以驾驭的，Thorin国王说这些酒是刚铎远道而来的，Bilbo过去从来没尝过这样的美酒。只要小小一口，辛辣的樱桃直冲味蕾，令人痴迷不舍。Dis夫人粗俗的故事使Bilbo不得不又喝了一大口来掩饰尴尬。

Thorin国王一晚上都没有说几句话，被家人和两个哈比人围绕，聆听他们聊天、自娱自乐，他显得格外满足。

“Dis，你让可怜的Baggins老爷不自在了。记住，他是非常得体的哈比人。”目光徘徊在妹妹和Bilbo之间，Thorin国王的双眸在昏暗烛火下仿佛闪着微光。或许他也有些喝多了。

Dis夫人咯咯笑起来，“如果要跟矮人生活子在一起，他应该慢慢习惯。依鲁伯的人可没有太多温文尔雅的行为。”

Bilbo用手指撵着高脚杯的杯梃，那是纯金打造的，一侧带着铭刻的花纹装饰。

“啊，但是我终究还是要回去夏尔。”他说，“我们哈比人对良好的礼仪情有独钟。”

餐桌突然变得异常安静，所有人都能清楚地听到Thorin国王用力坐下放下酒杯的声响。

Dis夫人眨眨眼，然后皱起眉。“回夏尔？但是我以为你要跟Frodo一起留在这里，跟我们在一起。”她飞快地瞥了眼她的哥哥，然后才将目光锁在Bilbo身上。

“只到Frodo成年，然后我会回去，看看我的袋底洞是不是已经倒下了。”Bilbo对两个矮人露出虚弱的微笑，但是他们没有给予相同的响应。夫人仍然皱着眉，而Thorin国王的大手紧紧握着酒杯，目光紧盯着Bilbo。

“但是你不是——”Dis夫人刚开口就被她的哥哥打断了。

“我们欢迎你留在依鲁伯，Baggins老爷。”国王的声音很低，但是非常紧绷。“不仅仅是欢迎。”

求你别对我说那么甜蜜的话，Bilbo心中默默念叨，我会信以为真的。

但是他嘴上却回答，“谢谢你，但是我真的必须回去照看我的花园，如果在Frodo成年的时候立刻赶回去，或许还能赶得上为下一个冬季做储备。”他的脸上始终坚定地挂着微笑，下定决心以后每次想起离开依鲁伯、离开国王都要保持乐观的态度。

“想到这个冬天我的植物要遭什么罪，简直不寒而栗。”他说。

“那就是你不得不回夏尔的原因？一个花园？”Dis夫人问。

“别纠缠他，Dis。”Thorin国王说，虽然他既没有看向自己的妹妹也没有看Bilbo。“Baggins老爷必然有自己的原因才要离开。”他的声音非常模糊。“不管对你我来说有多么难以置信。”

“你们真的以为我会留下，在……在Frodo结婚以后？”Bilbo根本无法想象那种可能。他不知道哪个更让他痛苦，是留在依鲁伯目睹国王和自己的侄子在一起，还是每天不断被提醒在这个世界上他最渴望的永远无法属于他。亦或者是永远不再见Thorin国王，独自一人怀抱着对矮人的回忆在袋底洞里孤独地度过余生。

“是的，我们当然这么以为。”Dis夫人说，“你在这里认识了很多朋友。而且还有Frodo，你肯定会想念的Frodo的？”她的声音开始充满绝望。

“我会想念他。”Bilbo叹了口气，“但是我从来没希望他留在袋底洞陪我一辈子。”夫人抿起嘴唇，转过头看向她的哥哥，语气低沉、急切。“Thorin，为什么你不——”

“妈妈？”Fili的声音从壁炉边传来。

她叹了口气，转向儿子。“什么？”

“Frodo觉得累了，”Fili说话的时候Kili帮助哈比人从柔软的沙发里站起身，Frodo的眼皮有些发沉，靠在矮人紧紧环绕在他肩膀上的臂弯里。

Bilbo站起来，向门口走去。“或许我该跟你一起走。”

“不用，你留下，玩得开心，Bilbo。”能够使用教名称呼哈比人令Kili欢快地微笑起来。

“我们会照顾好他，我们不能一次把妈妈的全部客人抢走。”

“晚安，Bilbo叔叔。”Frodo微笑着小声告别。

“晚安，孩子。”Bilbo仍然站着，面对房间剩下的两个矮人不安地摆弄手指。

Dis夫人又叹了口气。“好吧，应该叫人来收拾餐桌。”她边说边走出房门。

Bilbo听到椅子的吱嘎声，Thorin国王在他身后站起来。

“来跟我去壁炉边坐坐，Baggins老爷。那里更暖和。”

Bilbo跟上矮人，这时才注意到国王手里拿着最后一瓶刚铎美酒，还有两支干净的高脚杯。

他把手里的东西放在他们中间的桌子上，没有询问就倒了杯酒递给Bilbo。

“谢谢你。”他说着接过来呷了一小口，他的头仍然因为之前的几杯酒昏昏沉沉的。

Thorin国王端起自己的那杯，凝视着壁炉里的火焰。

Bilbo趁机端详矮人刚毅的轮廓，他是不是曾经认为他的鼻子太大？胡扯。绝对是恰到好处。房间里的光亮正好给他的脸庞镀上一层温暖、柔和的金边。

“所以，你允许Kili用教名称呼你？”国王的声音压得很低。

“是的，我猜还有Fili。”Bilbo说，“现在他们跟Frodo那么亲密，刻板的称呼看起来有些愚蠢。”

Thorin嗯了一声，喝了口杯子里的酒。

他们安静地坐了一会儿，聆听壁炉里木柴的噼啪声。Bilbo心里琢磨着起Dis到底去哪里了，但是很快他再次放任自己享受与Thorin国王之间毫无干扰的独处时光。

“你真的那么想念你的花园？”国王打破沉默，微微挺直后背。

“不是花园本身，我想念埋下种子，收获硕果的感觉。”

“我明白，有时候我也会那样。”Thorin国王对上Bilbo的双眸，露出浅浅的微笑。“虽然我不是种植胡萝卜和雏菊，有时候我会借用锻铁炉半日，打造一些金属制品。”

“真的？”Bilbo很容易想象矮人除掉上衣，炉膛的热气使汗水顺着胸膛滑下的画面。强壮臂膀的肌肉隆起、绷紧，有节奏地一下又一下抡起锤子，用力砸下。

“哦，是的，还记得那朵我给Frodo的金花吗？那是我自己做的。”矮人又喝下一大口酒。

“哦，不是吧！”Bilbo掩住嘴巴。“我曾经诋毁的那个？”

“就是那个。”Bilbo羞愧的样子令Thorin国王咯咯笑起来。“别担心，我没有被冒犯到，我现在知道哈比人不像我们矮人那么喜爱金属和宝石了。”

“是的，我们不喜欢。”听到国王的笑声Bilbo不得不用酒杯掩饰自己脸上无法隐藏的笑容。

Thorin国王把酒瓶递给Bilbo，灌满刚刚空出来的酒杯。国王又把自己的酒杯倒满，无声地举杯，随后两人开始再次对饮。

“那么哈比人用什么求爱？”等待答案时他在椅子里放松下来。

Bilbo的头再次变得沉重起来，脸上也有些发热。“哦，我不知道，没有确切的事物。”他学着国王舒服的姿势靠进椅子里。

“花，真正的花朵，提醒你。共进一餐、庆典上的共舞、单独在林间漫步。只要时常在一起，对整个世界展现珍视彼此。一旦发现所爱，大多数哈比人根本无法隐藏。”

“是吗？”国王的声音是那么平和。“你曾经追求过什么人吗，Baggins老爷？在夏尔？”

“曾经有过，一两次。”Bilbo想起Adalgrim Took，他已经结婚了，并且很快就要迎接第一个孩子。“但是没有特别重要的。”

“所以那不是你打算尽快赶回夏尔的原因？回家完婚？”Thorin国王抬起目光对上Bilbo。

“不，没有那样的事。”Bilbo咬住下唇。“没有任何人等待我回去。”

“真的？”国王的嗓音极其沙哑，说完他又喝了口酒。

Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，心中盘算是否敢问他真正想问的问题。他喝了一大口酒，借着酒劲脱口而出。

“你追求过什么人吗？”他顿住了，整理了一下思绪，“我是说，除了Frodo。”

国王别开眼。“没，从未。”

“从来没有？”Bilbo皱起眉，怎么可能？一个伟大的矮人国王，看起来像……好吧，像那个样子。年轻的时候怎么可能不招蜂引蝶？

Thorin国王叹了口气，把玩手里的酒杯。“我很小的时候父亲就去世了，那时候我还没有Fili现在大。感谢马哈尔有Balin在背后教导、支持我。他和Dwalin成为我最亲密的伙伴、坚固的臂膀，特别是执政最开始那些多事之年。一些年长的矮人对不得不向年轻的国王屈膝臣服心怀愤懑，密谋策划支持铁矿山的Dain堂兄取而代之。这些阴谋随着时间慢慢消失，但是我不得不加倍努力向那些贬斥我在年少时不配继承王位的人证明自己。”国王换了个姿势，让肩膀更加放松。“除此之外没有太多闲暇可以谈情说爱。”

Bilbo安静了片刻，沉思着咽下一大口酒。

“我很抱歉。”他最后说道。

Thorin国王的声音异常温柔，“为了什么？”

“我不知道，为了一切，我猜。为了从未能爱上什么人，为了爱的不够深不想追求对方。”

Thorin发出一声短促、毫无笑意的笑声。“你什么都不知道。”他说着猛地喝下杯子大半红酒。

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，“而现在你在追求Frodo。”

“而现在我在追求Frodo。”国王的上身向前探去，酒杯悬在膝盖中间。

Bilbo不知哪里来的冲动，或许是因为房间太安静了。或许是因为周遭太昏暗，把两人困在光亮唯一来源的壁炉前。也或许是因为这个晚上饮下不计数的美酒。但是Bilbo最后确实做了些胆大妄为的事情。

他向国王靠近，直到整个身体弯折、膝盖顶在矮人面前的地板上。他能感觉到Thorin国王的小腿贴在身侧，手轻易可以碰触那双异常宽大的手掌。他把酒杯放下，摆在两人之间的地板上。他的双眼避开国王的视线，把他们的手握在一起，在昏暗的烛火下研究着彼此间的差异。他们俩的手都因为时间饱经沧桑，虽然Thorin国王的肤色更深，右手食指有个崭新的茧子。

但是大小天差地别，Bilbo一直以为自己的手掌很大，擅长拔草、推独轮车。但是这些宽大的手指可以轻易把他的手骨捏碎，就像掰开面包一样简单。Bilbo用拇指刷过Thorin国王的手背。他知道他不会捏碎他的手指，在国王温和的抓握下，他感到全然的安稳保护。

“Bilbo？”低沉的嗓音就在近前，是那么近，只要Bilbo抬起头就能听到更多令人舒适的声调。

国王瞪大双眼，目光来来回回在Bilbo的脸上和他们紧握的双手之间徘徊不定。“你在做什么？”他的呼吸闻起来像樱桃蜜饯，但是Bilbo没有回答他的问题。

他紧盯着那双迷人的双眸，它们在橙色的火光下更加偏向深蓝色，让Bilbo想起夏季森林里的深潭，表面温和，内里冰冷。

他低下头，把额头贴在国王的手背上。他能听到头顶传来抽气声，接着他问道，“你爱Frodo吗？”

“什么？”

“你爱他吗？或者你觉得你以后会爱上他吗？”

Thorin国王的一只手抽开，但是在Bilbo以为已经失去他的碰触后，那只手出现在他的头顶，手指轻轻摆弄他的卷发。

Bilbo微微抬起头，贴近踏实的重量。如果头脑清醒的话，他一定会嘲笑自己像猫一样的举动。但是此刻，在这个房间里，在这样的宁静中，在这种温暖下，他完全不在意那些无关紧要的东西。

“我现在不想谈论Frodo。”他低喃道，手指擦过Bilbo的脸蛋。

“哦？”Bilbo的膝盖向前凑了凑。“那么你想谈——”

当啷！

国王僵在椅子里，Bilbo挺直上身坐在脚踝上，他这才注意到破坏一切的声音来源。他把Thorin国王的酒杯碰翻在地上，现在红酒浸湿了他的裤子，威胁着周围的地毯。

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo的脑子彻底清洗了，他匆忙站起来，转过身背对安坐的国王。“我去拿块布。”他挪向桌子，寻找任何感觉的布料。

国王站起来跟上去，Bilbo能用眼角的余光看到他的行动，矮人用一只手用力搓揉他的面庞，暴躁地叹息。

Bilbo最后终于找到擦拭打翻红酒的东西，回到壁炉前的椅子旁。

“别管它。”国王的声音从背后传来。

Bilbo打算再次跪下来。“让我——”

“我说，别管它！”

喊声在宁静的房间里回荡，墙壁几乎因此摇晃起来。Bilbo起身看向着Thorin国王，他们瞪着彼此，直到国王发出愤怒的低吼背对哈比人，挫败地在空中扬了扬手。

Bilbo紧抿着嘴，嘴唇发白。他把抹布扔在溅落的液体上，然后走向门口，扭开门把手。他在门前站定，全身因为愤怒而发热。

他转回身对着国王的后背。“晚安，陛下。”他看到宽阔的肩膀因为他讥讽的语气绷得死紧。

但是矮人仍然没有给予任何回应，Bilbo甩上身后的门，顺着走廊大步离开，双手在勉强压抑的怒火下不断舒展、捏合。他仍然能感觉到国王手掌的温暖残留在他的手心、他的脸庞、他的下巴，然而那些只会让他更加气愤。

傻瓜！愚钝、痴呆、醉醺醺的傻瓜！你打算做什么，Bilbo Baggins？为什么要跪下来？难道你要乞求他的一丝怜爱？难道要在把他输给Frodo以前苛求他的双手摸遍你的身体？你是一个多么悲哀、可怜的哈比人！

Bilbo忙着痛斥自己，没有注意到前面有人，直到撞进铁板一样的胸膛。他抬起头。

“Dwalin大人。”他尝试在矮人注意到以前平复不规律的呼吸。

“Baggins老爷，我听Dis夫人说国王跟你在一起，我到哪里能找到他？”

Bilbo眨眨眼，已经是深夜了，为什么警卫队长这个时候想要见国王？

“我把他留在Dis夫人的套房。”

“很好。”Dwalin简短地回答后立刻越过Bilbo。

哈比人盯着他的背影，试图在矮人离开视线前认真思考。他在Dwalin背后喊道，“是什么令你现在如此急于找到他？”

高大的矮人没有减缓步伐，也没有回头看Bilbo。他只说了一个词。

“半兽人。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】看到大家喜爱我的闲扯真是不胜荣幸、悲喜交加囧，其实话痨是病，只是发病的症状稍有不同。从第一篇Thilbo连载开始就一直在话痨，可惜大概是用力过猛，大部分时间在做无聊的科普和研究……有时候为了研究作者是不是用错了哈比人的名字看了一下午族谱，算本来就拎不清的辈分问题……OTZ。而且我是个不怎么会在回帖里拉近感情的人，觉得怎么说都无法表达清楚深意，所以萌Thilbo这么久，除了自己主动勾搭的小伙伴一直非常孤独，没有太多可以一起装逼一起high的同好（当然一方面是因为花花世界太美好，大家很快就换圈了，而我又是个慢热、长情的极端分子囧  
> 2】我就说这两个人走一步退十步逼死旁观者吧！！刚刚缓和的关系又要作死！！！已经不知道该从哪里说起了QAQ，大舅一副有家有业的样子跟妹妹、外甥、老婆以及老婆的拖油瓶共享天伦，然后二伯就提出那么令大舅担忧的话题，一下子把气氛搞僵了！大舅也不让人省心啊！二伯好不容易借着酒劲勇敢一下，大舅反而不知所措了【挖鼻，手摸着摸着就上脸了……大舅也是上道的人啊，想当年刚认识就摸人家小手就知道忍得很辛苦吧。素太久偶尔摸个小手小脸的我就开始跟着脸红了……  
> 3】我猜很多小伙伴觉得Dis要么知道大舅暗恋二伯，要么知道二伯暗恋大舅，我持中立态度。我觉得应该还是单纯的关心二伯，喜爱朋友的方式挽留他。  
> 4】有很多小细节让人觉得心里酸酸的，比如二伯强颜欢笑向往回到夏尔的幸福时光、比如无可奈何还没尝试就决定放手带着无法歌颂的爱情孤独度过一生的觉悟；比如大舅面对想爱不敢爱的人说为他无法成行的爱情感到抱歉时苦涩的回答“你什么都不知道”、比如情难自禁后两处心思一处伤愁。我至今仍然记得这篇文连载的时候每每看到新章后既急切期待后续又暗自神伤难过的惦念。文字很简单，但是心思细腻，每个小细节也把握得恰到好处。幽默、浪漫、、鲜活、感人。  
> 5】我第一次看的时候以为二伯把酒洒在大舅裤裆上然后拿布去擦，于是大舅才恼羞成怒的囧。多么美好的误会。当然了，有二伯那么可爱地枕在手上，还可以摸柔软的卷发、软软肉肉的脸蛋，我是肯定会硬的……好吧，又有小伙伴要说我对肉的怨念啦囧。没办法，Thilbo的文实在是太素太素了……  
> 6】要像大舅记得二伯每句话一样记住每个小细节哟，最后都会有相关~


	17. 第十七章

第二天消息就传遍了依鲁伯，似乎有一拨半兽人躲在孤山南侧的山洞里。他们聚集的山洞直通依鲁伯内部，曾经是一群矮人制革工匠用来给备好皮料舒展的地方。直到有一天一块岩石滚落阻隔了洞穴下山的通道，将它彻底从孤山隔绝出去。

“你真的以为他们会尝试从滚落岩石组成的墙壁突破？那肯定行不通。”Bilbo正在Balin的办公室喝茶，那是依鲁伯唯一能得到安宁的地方。在这里你不会听到剑、斧交错的叮当声，也没有国王为了这些半兽人准备“欢迎派对”的喧闹声。

Balin放下羽毛笔，“不见得绝对行不通，只要有足够的壮丁和一个丝毫不关心手下生命的领导者，他们会在一周内打通岩壁。”他叹了口气揉揉前额。“即使霜冻和缺乏食物也无法阻止他们长途跋涉到依鲁伯，一旦饥饿到达极限，他们会孤注一掷。哪怕是为了穿过石墙撞碎脊梁，他们就像老鼠一样。”

“我从来没见过半兽人。”Bilbo拨弄茶碟上的茶杯。“他们非常可怕？”

“他们无视疼痛、感觉不到爱，而且他们对杀戮毫无懊悔。他们是最低贱的生物，身体强壮，但是头脑简单。他们精于打斗，但是不善谋略。”

Bilbo觉得嘴里发干。他强迫自己灌下一口茶水，但是收效甚微。国王要去跟那样的生物战斗，强壮、无畏生死、毫无悲悯的野兽。Bilbo试着吞咽，但是喉咙发出喀喇喀喇的抗议声。

Balin似乎没有注意到Bilbo突然变得安静起来，他一边继续说一边拿起羽毛笔，“我必须承认我不知道哪种敌人更好应付：满身肌肉的白痴，还是聪明的弱鸡。”他独自轻笑起来。

Bilbo咬住下唇，“你知道洞穴里有多少他们的人吗？”

“我们的侦察兵说大约三十，最多不超过四十。”

四十只饥寒交迫的半兽人，为了生存可以不顾一切。而Thorin国王将要去找寻他们。Bilbo深呼吸，阖上双眼。他会没事的，他必须没事，拜托，让他平安归来。

“你不舒服吗，Baggins老爷？”Bilbo再次睁开双眼时看到Balin正盯着他。矮人担心地皱着眉。

Bilbo推开椅子，缓慢地站起来。“是的，我……我想我要回房间休息一会儿。”

“好吧，”Balin跟着站起来，“你能找到路吗？需要我陪你回去吗？”

Bilbo摇摇头，“不用，我没事。”他说着关山身后的门。

走廊里的气氛紧绷、焦灼，矮人们匆匆忙忙擦身而过，大多数穿着防具，从穿着厚重皮革的仆役，到佩戴镀金铠甲的公侯。Bilbo不假思索扣上上衣的纽扣，竖起领子盖住脖子。

周围所有吵杂、喧闹的对话仿佛突然变成悄声细语，平时矮人们一直都是大吵大嚷的。而现在他们小声嘀咕，过往的矮人之间不是抓着手就是搂着肩膀。

身后传来一阵金属碰撞石头的声响，回过头，看到某个年轻的学徒因为掉落三把外表昂贵的宝剑而被上级训斥。不管上级说什么，小伙子一直跟着点头，Bilbo看到他捡起武器再次抱进怀里时手抖得多么厉害。

Bilbo继续前行，试图忽视肚子里翻滚的不适感。他不知道自己究竟是想恸哭还是呕吐。

“Bilbo叔叔！”

他抬起眼，看到Frodo迎面走来，两边跟着Fili和Kili。他们看起来比Bilbo过去见到时严肃很多。

“Frodo，”他停在三人面前，暗中向旁边一个小凹室挪了挪，不想挡住繁忙的走廊。“你不是应该在我们的房间吗？他们很快就要出发——”

“你的意思是Thorin舅舅很快就要离开了。”Kili打断他，踢了一脚假想的墙壁。

“他和Dwalin出去找乐子的时候我们只能留在后面。”Fili边说边搅动左边的胡子辫。

“我敢肯定你们的舅舅有他的原因让你们留下来。”Bilbo做了个同情的表情。“毕竟，我们不能让所有的皇室成员一起上战场跟半兽人决斗，那么谁来统治依鲁伯？”

“但是妈妈也会留下来。”Fili说，“而且她比我们能干多了。”Kili兴奋地点头表示同意。

Frodo轻轻撞了撞两个矮人的肩膀，对他们露出微笑。“我想你们不用去真是好极了。”他垂下目光盯着地板，“你们能留下来陪我很好。”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，挡住不管目睹眼前这种朋友间显示的喜爱之情让他想发表的任何评论。

Fili低头对年轻的哈比人说，“我猜也是。”

接着他对Bilbo说，“舅舅不在的时候我们会带Frodo去我们的房间，你也应该一起过来。他们出去最多不会超过一个晚上。”

Bilbo想象跟Frodo两人在硕大的房间中独处，胡思乱想关于国王的一切，寝食难安、夜不能寐，苦苦等待任何关于对方的消息。死一样的寂静中除了他焦虑的心跳一无所有。

“是的，我会跟你们待在一起。”Bilbo说，“但是首先我要去房间找些东西。”

“好极了，”Kili对他露出微笑。“我们要去大厅吃晚餐，等你好了去那里找我们？”

“是的，好吧。”他们离开时Bilbo对男孩们露出虚弱的微笑。

最后他回到自己的卧房，无声地推开房门。看到一个全副武装的身影坐在客厅的书桌旁，他停住了脚步。

那是国王Thorin，弓着背，好像在写什么东西。平时那件蓝色外套上穿着贴合、朴素的金属胸甲。

Bilbo清清喉咙，国王飞快地抬起头看向门口。他小心地放下羽毛笔，另一只手迅速打开腋窝下的胸甲，把什么柔软的小东西塞进去，夹在金属和他的心脏之间。

他站起来，即使在Bilbo站立的地方都能清楚地听到移动时金属碰撞的声响。

“Baggins老爷，”Thorin吸了口气，双手抚摸桌子的边缘。Bilbo看到那些手指，记起前一晚亲昵地捧着国王的手、在黑暗中醉醺醺地耳语，让自己丢尽颜面的场景，不禁羞红了脸。

“陛下，”Bilbo避开对方的视线，阖上身后的大门。“如果想找Frodo，他跟你的外甥们在大厅里。”

“我知道，我已经跟他们说过了。”国王凑过来，“我在等你，为了跟你告别。”

“告别？”Bilbo低头看着国王的铠甲，这才注意到腰间挂着的巨大宝剑。“你现在就要走了？”他觉得抬头看向矮人的时候自己的眉头一定纠结在一起。

“越快越好，Dwalin和他的士兵在我们说话的时候一直在外面等着。”

Bilbo无法面对矮人，他移动到房间正中的桌子旁，坐下后盯着木头的纹理。“为什么你需要跟他们一起去？Dwalin无法带领他们对抗半兽人吗？”

Thorin国王跟上去，坐在他旁边的位置，他的手差点儿碰到Bilbo的。“他可以，但是如果让我的士兵去拼命，而自己躲在坚固的城墙后等他们归来，那么我无法自称国王。”

Bilbo抬起目光看向他。“你会回来吗？”

闻言国王的嘴角轻轻拉起，“你想让我回来吗？如果我被半兽人的利刃穿透，那么Frodo就自由了。那样你们就可以回袋底洞，回去你心爱的花园。”

Bilbo翻了个白眼，但是他无法憋住笑意。“别傻了，我当然不希望你被半兽人杀死。”

“那也许是你给予我的最高敬意。”国王此时的微笑是那么温暖。“我想我应该把这句话刻在奖章上，上面写：依鲁伯的国王Thorin，哈比绅士们不希望他死得轰轰烈烈。”

Bilbo咯咯笑起来，“只是一个哈比绅士，我不能为全部哈比人代言。”他们沉浸在无声的笑意中，直到Bilbo再次严肃起来。

“我们不该大笑。”他垂下目光，“不该在你离开的时候，不该在你即将上战场的时候。”

“你在为我担忧吗，Baggins老爷？”Thorin国王低喃着，他的手在桌子上来来回回地滑动，每一次都将他的手更加贴近Bilbo更小些的手。

“我应该担心吗？”Bilbo低声说，他的双眼跟着宽大手掌的动作。“我不那么认为。”那只手停住了，“那只是几个为了躲避冬季寒冷的饥饿半兽人，而且我有一队训练有素的矮人在背后，我想我们会取得胜利。”

“但是不确定？”Bilbo可以听到铠甲碰撞身后椅子的叮当声。铠甲让Thorin国王的动作受阻，使他看起来更大、动作更慢。成为一个完美的目标。

“人生没有必然。”

“除了死亡。”桌面上有一小块不平整，Bilbo无法停止用手指刮来刮去。

“Baggins老爷？”国王的声音是那么温和，温和得令Bilbo不由自主抬起头，看向严肃的面容。

“我会尽我所能回到——回来。”国王紧盯着他，然后飞快地舔舔嘴唇，别开目光。

“我希望我能够打斗。”Bilbo突然说，“任何事都比听到入侵者的消息，坐在这里等待着为了保护自己战斗着的人的消息强。”

“我很高兴你不能。”国王低声呢喃，“但是或许你应该学着保护自己，说到这里提醒我……”他站起来回到书桌边。

Bilbo一定是被国王出现在房间的事实占据了全部心神，否则不会没注意到书桌上摆着的巨大棕色包裹。

Thorin国王拿着包裹回到桌边，放在Bilbo的面前，“给你的。”

Bilbo吃惊地张开嘴，“哦……哦，谢谢你。”他解开绳子，打开棕色的包裹，露出里面一件银色的针织衬衫。

他从包裹皮里拿出衬衫，铺在面前的桌子上。很快他便发现衬衫不是针织的，银质的锁环紧密地编织在一起制成牢不可破的甲胄，而且看起来正好是Bilbo的尺寸。

他提起来，透过光亮金属中间的小白宝石发出更加璀璨的光芒，整件衣服都跟着悦动愉快的闪光。

“真漂亮。”他吸了口气。即使是哈比人也能注意到金属超凡脱俗的光泽和巧夺天工的工艺。

“不仅漂亮，而且非常实用。”Thorin国王说，“穿上吧，它能保护你，帮你抵挡大部分攻击。没有刀或箭能刺穿这件衬衫。”

“你让我收下它？”Bilbo将目光从闪耀的金属上剥离，紧盯着国王。

“是的。”Thorin国王严肃地点头。“你能——能否请你穿上它？一直？不仅是在受到半兽人威胁的时候、不仅是在依鲁伯的时候，永远，拜托？”

Bilbo把衬衫搭在手上，感觉它轻得不可思议。“我不认为回到夏尔还能用到，为了避免在花园里绊倒，或者被脾气暴躁的山羊撞倒用不到这样完好的保护。”他抬头微笑着说，但是看到国王仍然乌云密布的忧郁表情时立刻停下来。“但是我会穿上的。”

“很好。”Thorin国王放松地吐了口气。“我离开后立刻穿上。”

Bilbo动作小心地把衬衫放回桌上，聆听放下时金属锁环碰撞木板的脆响。

他看向窗外，注意到天色已经发黑。“你们会在天黑后进攻？”

“是的。”Thorin国王退回去坐进椅子里，手掌再次在桌面上来回画圈。

Bilbo想起Dwalin和士兵们正在等待他们的国王，身穿沉重的铠甲，手握硕大的武器，坐立不安、疲惫困顿。

但是他不想成为提醒国王职责的人，也不想给他制造离开的理由。他坐回自己的椅子里，鬼鬼祟祟地偷看对方，试图熟记英俊的面容、斑驳的黑发还有强壮的手臂。Bilbo需要那些记忆，如果……如果Thorin国王不再归来。

“你今晚留在这里吗？一个人？”国王看向Bilbo。

“不，我和Frodo打算跟Fili和Kili回他们的房间。”

“很好，那很好。他们会保护你，如果……”他没有继续说完。

天色已经变得非常昏暗，Bilbo觉得需要给房间带来些光亮。他从桌子上拿起一根蜡烛，在壁炉里点燃，然后带着蜡烛在屋子里转了一圈，点亮橱柜和桌子上的灯盏。

他听到Thorin国王的铠甲跟着他缓慢脚步而移动发出的叮当声。

“我必须离开了。”

Bilbo转过脸面对矮人，手里还拿着蜡烛。“好的。”

国王站起身，向他走去。“穿上你的甲胄。”

“好的。”

“天亮前我就会回来。”

“好的。”

国王瞥了眼地板。“你把蜡滴到地毯上了。”

“好的——哦，是吗？”Bilbo低头看了一眼，然后赶忙把蜡烛放在附件的架子上，避免进一步破坏。

“抱歉。”他嘀咕到。

“别，”Thorin国王此刻近在眼前，“在我离开前我们是否可以握手？”

Bilbo抬起头对上蓝色的双眸，他不知道该说什么，于是抬起手伸向矮人。

Thorin国王的嘴角微微勾起，缓慢地抬起自己的右手紧紧握住Bilbo的。皮肤粗糙、温暖的接触点仿佛有电流通过，震得Bilbo的胳膊发麻。来自矮人的触摸好像安抚了他胸中的悸动，温暖着他整个身体。国王没有用力捏住他的手掌，也没有摇晃。他只是轻柔地捧在手里停留了很长时间。

最后他终于离开的时候低喃道，“我会再次见到你的，Bilbo Baggins。”

Bilbo不知该如何回答，只好木讷地说，“好的。”

Thorin国王离开的时候，他听到金属碰触的声响，矮人走了，没有关上身后敞开的房门。Bilbo感觉到阴冷的走廊吹来一阵寒风，蜡烛跟着摇摆、冒烟，在寂静的房间里投射下一片狰狞的阴影。

Bilbo无法继续留在这里，他抓起锁子衬衫和他的书准备离开。出门前他停住了脚步，想起黑暗的走廊需要一只蜡烛引路。

去书桌上找大蜡烛的时候，他的双眼被最上面一张羊皮纸抓住了目光。宽大的字体既不是他的也不是Frodo的，笔锋更加尖锐、铿锵，Bilbo辨认出那是Thorin国王写给镇长信上的字迹。

国王一定是在等着Bilbo回来时写的，页面上还有几点墨迹。Thorin国王在书写的时候一定停顿了相当长的时间。他一定是在思考的时候把羽毛笔悬在羊皮纸上，没注意到有墨水滴下来。

他把书和衬衫放在座位旁的地板上，拿起信纸读了起来。

 

Baggins老爷，

我在等待你回来，但是无法再继续等下去。所以这封信成为我们见面的可怜代替品。

我给你写下这封新的时候我的巡逻队正在等候我，我也很快就要离开了。我不知道我将何时归来。

请你接受这份礼物，当做你和你的人民在依鲁伯和它的国王保护下的信物。这是都灵家祖祖辈辈承袭的宝藏，我希望能适合你。

我希望——

信只到这里。

Bilbo一边思考一边描摹着信上的字迹，如果这是他最后留给我的东西怎么办？如果这些礼貌的词句是我和依鲁伯国王Thorin友谊的唯一见证怎么办？

他小心地合上信纸，夹在书页里。

Bilbo把锁子甲重新裹起来，拾起蜡烛和书，迅速赶往大厅，与三个年轻人汇合。

************

Bilbo和三个男孩到达套房时Dis夫人正在等待他们，她打算跟儿子们一起共度夜晚，等待哥哥和巡逻队的消息。

他们一起聚在壁炉前，夫人给Bilbo倒了一小杯烈酒，但是哈比人礼貌地拒绝了。他需要整夜保持警醒，精神上跟熬夜的队伍在一起。

他发现腿上的包裹滑脱下去，金属碰撞在石头地板上发出一阵脆响。

“你藏了一袋珠宝，Bilbo？”Kili咧着嘴对他笑着说。

“别傻了，”Frodo说，“Bilbo叔叔从来不戴小饰品。”

“或许他从藏宝库偷来的，打算等半兽人打进来的时候买路逃跑。”Fili跟他的弟弟分享了一个滑稽的笑容。

“注意你们的言行，男孩们。”Dis夫人从座位上探出身，“那是什么，Baggins老爷？”

“唔，我……”Bilbo不知道该用什么词语形容得到的礼物，于是他揭开包裹，露出闪耀的金属衬衫。

“秘银……”Fili小声说。

“看看有多少锁圈，看看编制得多么紧密。”Kili附和道，“即使最细小的箭也无法穿透这件锁子甲。”

他们直白的赞美让Bilbo感觉脸上发热，看来这确实是一件非比寻常的礼物。

“我很多年没看到它了。”夫人边说边对Bilbo伸出手，哈比人把衬衫递过去。“你从哪里得到的？”

“Thorin国王——”Bilbo清清喉咙，“是陛下送给我的。”

“他？”她轻声说，她的手指轻轻抚摸领口的宝石。

Dis夫人把衬衫还给他的时候露出奇怪的表情，“那么你最好穿上，我肯定那是我哥哥的愿望。”

Bilbo站起来，脱下外套和马甲。套在衬衣外的时候，他再次为锁子甲轻盈的质感赞叹，秘银正好在他的胳膊上平整铺开。

“简直太适合你了，Bilbo叔叔。”Frodo站起来查看袖子的边缘。

“秘银是非常罕见的东西。”Dis夫人说，“只有卡萨督姆的矿里才能找到。”

“妈妈只有一把小匕首的手柄是秘银打造的。”Kili说。“她答应Fili继承王位的时候送给他。”

“哦，我不知道……”Bilbo想脱下衬衫，他突然感到非同一般的价值沉重地压着他的肩膀。

他们的谈话被门外巨大的声响打断了，几个人都僵在原地。

Bilbo注意到Fili的右手伸向身侧的匕首，Dis夫人从墙上摘下一把长剑越过两个哈比人。

Kili也跟着站起来，无声地站在Bilbo和Frodo前面，压着他们向房间角落里的帷幕后退。

他们能够听到走廊里凌乱的脚步声。

Kili紧盯着门口，侧过头对两个哈比人小声说，“有一条出去的路，就在后面。”他比划着帷幕的方向。“我会带你们去通往厨房的暗道，你们从那里可以逃出孤山。”

Frodo瞪大双眼，“为什么告诉我们这些？”

Kili没有回答。“带着你的匕首吗，Frodo？”

“是的，但是——”

“很好，跟在Bilbo身后，他穿着锁子甲，不到最后关头不要使用你的武器。”

Bilbo感到自己的双手开始发抖，双眼溜向之前坐的那把椅子，寻找塞在衣服里的信，不知离开前能否取回……

“Kili！”Dis夫人靠近他们压低声音。“别吓唬哈比人，我们还不知道外面的情况。”

“最好做好万全的准备。”Fili在她旁边插话。

Bilbo深吸一口气，“为什么我们不一起走暗道？”

“都灵家的人绝对不会逃跑。”Kili轻声说。

“那么你觉得巴金斯愿意？”Bilbo喷了口气，虽然他不是真的想否认。他的一生中已经当过太多次逃兵。

门外响起短促的敲门声。

几个人都吓了一跳，焦虑地盯着彼此。

“好吧。”Dis夫人最后开口，“我不认为入侵的半兽人会在进攻前礼貌地敲门。”

她慢慢向门边移动，一只手里还牢牢地握着剑。Fili和Kili手持匕首肩并肩挡在两个哈比人跟前。

夫人小心地打开房门时，Bilbo屏住呼吸，看到红头发的矮人站在门口时，他的整个身体都松垮下来。

“Ori大人！”Dis夫人垂下手里的剑。

“夫人。”Ori焦虑、迅速地鞠了一躬。“我可以进去吗？”

“是的，当然。”她侧过身，放图书管理员进来。

Bilbo越过Fili和Kili迎接他的朋友。“Ori，你来这里做什么？”

他的目光扫向Ori的双手，矮人抱着一本巨大的皮面卷册，书脊上有一道裂痕。看起来是刚刚撕坏的，Ori的右手不断在上面抚摸，仿佛试图用触摸修补损坏的地方。

“嗯，你们知道——”他的声音有些颤抖，小心地瞥了眼聚在身边的皇室成员。“这真的是Dwalin的注意，我说过这个想法傻透了，但是他不想听到否定的回答，然后他像那样摸我的脸，我真的、真的……”Ori没有说完，紧紧地抱住怀里的书，用力过猛险些掉在地上。

“你不想坐下来吗，Ori大人？”Dis夫人对他露出温和的微笑，领着他向壁炉边的软椅走去。Bilbo穿上他的马甲和外套，随后坐在他的旁边。很快他们再次凑在一起，但是武器都在抬手可得的地方。

“Dwalin大人说了什么？”Bilbo问。

“他想让我安然无恙，他让我去找王子们。他说他们会保护我，如果……如果他不能回来的话。”他大声吞咽，手指抠着书脊。

“让我帮你拿着。”Bilbo咕哝着从Ori的手里接过书本。

“欢迎你留在这里，Ori大人。”Fili对年轻的图书管理员露出微笑。

“没错，我们有足够的食物、柴火，还可以一起行动。”Kili跟着哥哥点头。

Frodo站起来，“让我给你找点儿吃的，Ori大人。”他拍拍矮人的肩膀，走向满载食物的餐桌。Fili和Kili立刻跟上去。

Bilbo注意到Ori的手还在发抖，特别是在失去分散注意力的东西后。他瞥了眼撕坏的书皮和Ori焦虑的小动作，暗想他能猜出之前外面的声响是怎么来的。厚重的皮本子掉在石地板上，肯定会制造出巨大的声响。

他看向小个子矮人的双眸。“你现在安全了，Ori大人。已经没事了。”

“但不是这样的，不是么？”他紧盯着哈比人。“他现在还在外面，而且——而且我明知道早晚要面对这样的局面，当我接受警卫队长的追求时就知道，我只是没想到会这么快。我以为我们是安全的，至少是在冬季过去以前。”他握着双手，试图冷静下来。

Bilbo缓慢地点头。“是的，我知道。”

“他会回到你的身边，Ori大人。你应该相信Dwalin，他从来不曾让任何人失望。”Dis夫人微笑着说，接着她起身加入Frodo和儿子们的行列。

“Dis夫人比我们认识Dwalin大人的时间更长。”Bilbo说，试图为Ori建立信心。“即使我认识他的时间不长，但是我坚信Dwalin大人为了回到你的身边甚至会打倒一如。”

Ori瞪大双眼，“谢谢你。”他含糊地说。

Bilbo翻转手里的书，书上既没有标题也没有记号。

“你带着的是什么书？”

“哦，”Ori带着微弱的鼻音说，但是Bilbo假装没有听到。“你还记得我告诉你依鲁伯的图书馆里几乎没有任何关于哈比人的书吗？”

“是的？”

“嗯，那是我能找到的唯一一本，是一个四处游动的商贩写的，被当做研究哈比人最有影响力的材料。”

“真的？”Bilbo相当好奇这些矮人是怎么描述夏尔和那里的居民的。

“是的，而且我想也许你可以读一下，告诉我哪里不正确。”Ori顿住了，“能让我们忙碌起来，在这样……等待的晚上。”

“当然，Ori大人。”他微笑着说，“非常乐意帮忙。”

“谢谢你，请你叫我Ori。”年轻的矮人露出害羞的微笑，但是Bilbo仍然能看到他的脸蛋上挂着泪痕。

他谨慎地打开卷册，小心地避免对书脊的裂痕造成更大的损害，从第一页读了起来。

Dis夫人、Fili、Kili和Frodo重新回到壁炉边，带着几盘食物和饮品。Bilbo看到Ori感激地接过Dis提供的一小杯烈酒。Frodo坐在两个朋友前面的地板上，大笑着挡开小伙子们放在他头顶上的火腿片。

Ori在座位里放松下来，对周围带来暖意的伙伴们露出腼腆的微笑。“书里有些古怪的描述，”他说，“比如，上面说哈比人不能生孩子，你知道的，用普通的方式。”Bilbo看到图书管理员羞红的耳朵不禁露出微笑。

“真的？”Fili说，吞下他从Frodo耳朵后面拿下来的火腿片。

“是的，”Ori点点头，“书上说，他们剪下脚毛，种在肥沃的土壤里，不到一年的时间——就可以准备收获小哈比人了！”

“没错，我也听说过。”Kili一边严肃地说，一边用鸡腿比划着。

“胡扯！”Frodo转过头大笑着对着朋友说，“你们不会真的相信吧，是不是？”

“如果书里那么说，Frodo，”Kili得意地笑着，“那么一定是真的。”

“你必须远离我的儿子们，Frodo。”Dis微笑着说，“他们一直都是彻底的白痴。”

“嘿！”Fili说，Kili一只手按着胸口，假装安抚幻想的伤口。Frodo和Ori咯咯笑起来，Bilbo对自己无声地轻笑。

“好吧，”Bilbo说，“那是第一个需要修正的误解，种植哈比人小孩的章节在哪里，Ori？”

“在‘交配规则与繁殖’下面。”

“我不喜欢那本书，”Frodo酸溜溜地说，“把我们哈比人描述得像某种古怪的神兽。”

“嗯，在我见到你们俩之前，我确实认为哈比人是一半兔子一半什么的生物。”Kili说，Fili跟着点头附和。

“就像我说的，”Dis夫人干巴巴地说，“白痴。”

几个人再次欢笑起来，但是很快又归于平静。他们无声地坐着，聆听窗外呼啸的寒风，还有壁炉的嘶嘶声。无尽的寂静间或被Bilbo翻动书页或者茶杯碰撞桌面的声音打破。

“你们觉得他们现在已经到岩洞了吗？”Ori在黑暗、无声的房间中小声说。

“或许”Fili呢喃道。

Bilbo停下来，想起Thorin的剑，还有它碰撞铠甲的叮当声。从表面上看两者都是做工精良、牢不可摧的，国王自信满满地穿戴着，仿佛习以为常。但是在战斗时它们究竟是能保护他还是拖慢他的脚步？

“看来今晚很冷。”Frodo蜷起双腿，膝盖抵着胸口，手臂仅仅抱着腿。

“是风声欺骗了你。”Dis夫人盯着壁炉的火焰说。

椅子发出吱嘎声，有人把吃空的盘子放在地上。

“我给Dwalin先生织了条围巾，裹在盔甲外面。”Ori轻声说，“跟他告别的时候，我甚至没机会看看他是否戴着，如果他忘了怎么办？”

“我可以肯定他不会忘记，Ori。”Bilbo向前靠过去，把手按在矮人的膝盖上，轻轻捏了捏。

寂静再次将他们笼罩，仿佛孤山屏住呼吸，等待着命运的降临。

“还有多久天亮？”Kili问。

“还要几个小时。”Dis夫人说，“我最好再去添些柴。”

但是她没有行动，其他人也没有。他们沉默地坐着，聆听着陌生的声响，在黑暗中惦念着缺席的人。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】吐血……我说怎么干翻翻不完……前两章都是3000左右，越到后面越多，虽然小伙伴们看起来仍然觉得不过瘾，且每次停在不看下去会死人的地方，但是这个章节有8千多汉子哟囧，这次比较慢主要还是五一休假忙家里走亲窜友的事了……  
> 2】强烈的出战前会情人的场景已经无力吐槽了……想起今天看到拔叔粉小伙伴说看到剪切视频大骂“干什么啦！你们是小情侣嘛！！！”，简直忍不了……特别是大舅从一开始凑过去就在桌子上画圈圈想摸二伯小手的地方……真是集少女与痴汉于一身OTZ，年纪这么大好不容易谈个黄昏恋还这么少女情怀真的好吗！！！不怕真的一去不复返留下遗憾嘛QAQ……  
> 3】其实我从这章读到了作者对BOFA结局的无尽怨念。①是上战场之前的告别——文章里本来跟电影一样是无缘相见的，但是发展到大舅犹豫不决写信的时候，意外地亲自见到（提示注意一个小细节，大家猜猜大舅把什么藏起来了囧）。无法保证平安归来时的依依惜别、尽管明知道心上人不会遇到危险还是千叮咛万嘱咐让他穿上秘银锁子甲。可能即将赴死也不愿意在这样的情况下不负责任地表白，只要牵牵小手就满足了（什么啊，你们是少女情侣嘛！烦死了！）；还有二伯拿着蜡烛在屋子里转圈点灯时候，大舅“月亮走我也走”一直坐着转身盯着二伯看（可能这个地方翻得不够好、太隐晦没能表达出来）②是二伯反复在心里担忧“如果这是最后一面”……事实上电影里就是最后一面啊……除了死别根本没告别，只有大舅脑子里唤醒他的声音……文里大舅没有说完的那句“我会回到你的身边。”、大舅词穷之后这次换二伯词穷，非常难舍难分啊【挖鼻  
> 4】其实这里有一处Dis把锁子甲还给二伯是奇怪的眼神，我觉得这里老姨已经开始怀疑大舅对二伯有意思了！（后面忘记了……所以只能估计……）  
> 5】注意剧透提示：
> 
> 不是关于大舅二伯的囧，是关于结尾彩蛋的，不想失去乐趣的话赶快点右上角小红叉
> 
> Frodo对Fili和Kili害羞地说“非常高兴你们能留下陪我”的场景，Bilbo目睹这种归类非常诡异的喜爱情感表现本来想说写什么，但是他觉得也许是自己想太多，于是什么都说。这是他第一次怀疑Frodo跟兄弟俩之间的友情有些跑偏囧


	18. 第十八章

门边传来的谈话声唤醒了Bilbo。

他抬起头想要看看他的伙伴们，但是清晨明媚的阳光迫使他眯起眼。Dis夫人依然坐在右手边的椅子里，她的头微微向后扬着，鼾声大作睡得正沉。她的儿子们睡姿更加邋遢，大张着腿东倒西歪地摊在扶手椅里，Frodo坐在地板上，贴着Kili的右腿小声打着呼。

但是Ori在哪儿？

Bilbo在椅子里挺直后背，手里还抓着那本关于哈比人的脑残资料集，他把书放在桌子上，站起来抻了抻，后腰传来的疼痛感让他缩起脖子。显然他的年纪太大，不适合整夜坐在椅子里睡觉。

将注意力重新回到声音的来源，他转过头看到Ori通过敞开的房门正在对某个人说话。

他向年轻的矮人走去，看到走廊里的人他的心跳不由得开始加速。那是Dwalin，Ori正在对他说教。

“——我简直不敢相信你竟然没带去，你知不知道外面有多冷？”

Dwalin低头看着地板，但是Bilbo觉得他看到战士的脸上挂着清浅的微笑。

“我知道。”大块头矮人的目光回到恋人脸上，“记得吗，我才是那个一整晚都在外面的人。”

Ori叹了口气，无望地杨杨手，“那你为什么不带着你的围巾？”

Dwalin更加靠近图书管理员，双手环上Ori的腰。

“我不想让它沾上半兽人的血。”他呢喃着低下头，双唇隔空在对方嘴上徘徊。

Bilbo听到Ori发出宽慰的轻笑声，接着年轻的矮人跳起来用深吻迎上他的爱人。巨大的冲击力使Dwalin退后了一步，但是仍然紧紧抓着对方，几乎将他抱离地面。

哈比人微微侧身，把隐私留给两人。Bilbo内心深处某些晦暗的地方妒忌他们的幸福。Ori能够跟他的爱人分享彼此的焦虑和喜悦，在他归来时公然庆贺。而Dwalin能拥着他的图书管理员，心无旁骛地亲吻他，不管是否有其他人在场。

Bilbo必须把那些负面情绪藏在内心深处——所有这些年他想要、渴望的一切，在他肋骨下缩成一个紧绷的小球，压迫着他的胸膛，有时候他会觉得呼吸困难，那个球时不时向下滚动，令他反胃作呕。

但是此刻他无法保持紧绷，小球的裂痕把他的情感释放到这个世界上。他渴望得知，他必须开口问。

“Dwalin大人？”Bilbo踌躇不安，重心从脚趾移向脚跟。

高大的矮人稍微放开怀里的Ori，虽然他强壮的手掌扔抓着心爱的爱人。

“是的？”他简短地回答，目光扫过Bilbo。

“他……所有人都回来了吗？”

“是的。”Dwalin的目光回到Ori脸上，眼神瞬间变得温柔起来。

Bilbo艰难地咽了口唾沫。“国王呢？”

Dwalin抓起Ori小一圈的手，小心地把玩，手指轻抚对方的手心。

“活着。”他说。

Ori抽回手，从战士身边退后一步。“别那么粗鲁，告诉Baggins老爷发生了什么。”他边说边盘起手臂。

Dwalin叹了口气。“Thorin国王的头受伤了，但是他很清醒，也能走路。他拒绝去药局，所以回自己的卧房了。”

他再次抓起Ori的手，将他拉近。“高兴了？”他对着对方的耳朵小声说，嘴唇擦过敏感的轮廓。

Bilbo的脑子有些停摆。头受伤了？突然间Frodo人事不省、血渗透绷带的记忆出现在脑海里。而此刻国王孤身一人？

他匆忙走向两个矮人的方向，从Dwalin身边挤出敞开的门口。他停在走廊里，在空寂无人的空间里挣扎着，不知何去何从。

“国王的房间在哪里？”他挺直肩膀，绷紧下颚艰难地对Dwalin开口。

高大的矮人无声地凝视渺小的哈比人半晌才下定决心。

“左转，之后右手边第二个门就是。”他简短地回答。

那么近？理应如此。Bilbo在王子们的房间待了一晚上，却没想到他离Thorin国王的卧房那么近。

他感激地点点头，迅速冲下走廊，向目的地跑去。

Bilbo不知道他到底期待看到什么：一扇镀金的大门、门框上装饰着皇冠，还是祖母绿的门把手？或许是某种符合这些矮人富饶形象的特征。

但事实上，房门却是极其普通的棕色，既不特别大也没什么与众不同之处。

Bilbo被备受煎熬的情感主宰，想要用尽全身的力气推开眼前的大门，不顾一切冲进房间，亲眼看到那对蓝色双眸，亲手抱住Thorin国王的头，看看他是否一切安好。

然而现实是，他仅仅轻轻敲响了房门。

没有得到任何回应，Bilbo感到手心微微出汗。

他再次敲了敲。

指节敲响木门的声响仿佛撼动了整个空旷的走廊，但是房门始终屹立不动。

他深吸一口气，压住门把手的同时试图安抚砰砰乱跳的心。门轻易地打开了，他立刻挤进去，将大门在身后闭合。

房间很大，当然，但是家具却不多。唯有的几件家具做工精致，但是非常实用，而且几乎没有什么能证明作为主人的矮人有什么特殊的个人喜好，也丝毫没有这是矮人国王房间的气氛。

壁炉里没点火，Bilbo发誓他能看到呼吸在面前凝成一团白雾。他扣紧外套，搓搓手向起居室走去。这里连通四个房间，但是他不知道应该先试哪个门。

身后传来的叽嘎声帮他打定主意，一进门他就看到打着赤膊的Thorin国王从一个看起来是浴室的房间里走出来，手里拿个一个盆和一块布。

看到矮人这幅样子Bilbo深吸一口气。拆掉皮革臂甲、长大衣和金属胸甲，Thorin国王看起来不再那么威风、疏离。当然，他的肩膀仍然开阔，胸膛依然宽大，手臂仍旧强壮结实。但是看到脆弱的皮肤，比手掌更加苍白的胸口，还有交错的旧伤疤，使得Bilbo感觉内心温暖起来。那不仅仅是对国王引人注目肉体的贪恋，更多的是想要照顾他、确保他不会再得到新伤疤的深切渴望。Thorin国王看起来一如既往地强壮，但是同时也是一个有血肉之躯的凡人。

“时间还早。”低沉的嗓音响起，Bilbo抬头看向Thorin国王的脸。“你应该还在床上，Baggins老爷。”

这时Bilbo才注意到国王头上深长的伤口。血染红了右侧面颊，辫子和头发被血渍黏在脸侧。伤口看起来极其狰狞。

“让我……”Bilbo迷迷糊糊地靠近，“让我帮你清理干净。”

Thorin国王沉进一把椅子里。“好极了。”

他把盛满肥皂水的盆和布巾递给Bilbo，头靠在椅背上。他闭着眼，长长吐了口气。

这时Bilbo靠得更近了，他看到国王的手上沾满污垢，闻到汗水、泥土的气息从矮人身上传来，注意到他眼下的黑色阴影。

Bilbo把布巾浸在水里，微微扭干，滴滴答答的水声在寂静的房间中回响。

当他开始小心地擦干国王脸上的血迹时，矮人张开双眸，凝视着Bilbo认真的面孔。

“你以前做过？”他咕哝道。

“偶尔。”Bilbo把布悬在盆上，绞出水，看着盆里的水慢慢变成粉色。“Frodo小的时候，总是带着各种各样的伤口、划痕回家，有一次他在木匠铺周围玩耍，一片指甲被木片整个掀起来。伤口需要小心清理、包扎，即便如此Frodo的大腿上现在还有一条银色的伤疤。”

他拨开几缕碍事的黑发，开始清理伤口。“但是比较之下就能发现你是更好的病人，至少不会乱动。”他试图对国王微笑，但是对方避开他的目光，盯着眼前的虚空。

Bilbo再次拧干布巾。

“敌人是从上面攻击我的。”Thorin国王平静地说，“我刚刚应付完一个，刚要转身我就感到什么沉重的东西打在后背上，然后我摔倒了，头撞在岩石上。我闻到半兽人的味道。”他厌恶地皱起鼻子。“但是在我能爬起来之前，一个年轻的侍卫用利落的一剑割断野兽的喉咙。”

Bilbo彻底清理了伤口，现在创面已经开始干涸，但是不管用布擦多少次，还是会有血渗出来。

“你应该为那个侍卫做些什么表示感谢。”他边说边从口袋里掏出手帕，压在国王的太阳穴上。

“我甚至不知道她的名字。”国王终于抬头看向Bilbo，注意到他正在做的事。“你的手帕……你不该。”

“没关系，我还有很多。”Bilbo说着再次擦拭伤口。“压着。”他抓住国王的手，轻轻拉起来，放在手帕上面。

国王顺从地照做，目光紧随着Bilbo的每一个动作。“我可以问问Dwalin。”

“Dwalin？”Bilbo一边研究国王纠结在一起的头发一边绞干布斤。

“她的名字。”国王把手帕取下来，看向白色亚麻布上的红色血污。

“是的。”Bilbo边说边用手指拨开沾满血的辫子。“我想我需要把这个解开，清理干净。”

Thorin国王盯着他的双眸，点了下头。“做吧。”

Bilbo笨手笨脚地打开扣在辫子低端的金属珠饰，没多想就放进他自己的外套口袋里保存起来。他动作轻柔地从其他温热的发丝间把辫子挑起来，用食指和拇指小心按摩。

如此靠近矮人，Bilbo可以感觉到体温在寒冷的房间里像波浪般扩散，Thorin国王湿热的呼吸吹在他的颈项，他感到那里微微刺痛。

他把湿布放在辫子上，动作轻柔避免大力拉扯，他挤了挤，让肥皂水浸透血染的发辫。几滴水从国王赤裸的胸膛滑落，掉在裤子上。

“抱歉。”Bilbo小声说，他的嘴非常贴近国王的耳朵。

“没关系。”Thorin国王咕哝道，矮人转过头看着Bilbo。

他把布放回盆里，注意力重新回到辫子上，手指在微卷的长发间翻动，即使没有刷子或梳子也能完美完成。

当辫子最后解开的时候，他没有放开头发，而是继续擦拭潮湿的发丝直到它们再次恢复干净、平整，紧贴着Thorin国王的脸蛋和喉咙。水滴持续从发尾流下，滴滴答答顺着胸膛流淌，绕过胸肌完美的轮廓。国王深呼吸的时候眼前的一切突然让他心慌意乱起来。

Bilbo撤了一步，“你冷吗？我去帮你把壁炉点燃？”

“不。”Thorin国王在Bilbo离开前抓住他的手，“请别离开。”

Bilbo犹豫不决地站在椅子旁边，既没有工作可以分散注意力，也不知道该说些什么。

国王阖上双眼，头靠向椅背，但是仍然抓着Bilbo的手。

“你应该睡一会儿。”Bilbo说。

“再稍微等等。”

Bilbo微微弯腰查看伤口情况，现在已经彻底止血了。他的双眼从矮人的太阳穴游移到平静的面庞，顺着眉毛看向笔挺的鼻子，最后停在被深色胡子包围的放松双唇上。

不再紧绷着随时等待对周围所有人、所有事发表发对意见，他的双唇此刻看起来好像比过去任何时候都来得柔软。Thorin国王的双唇微分，因为刚舔过，仿佛闪着光。

Bilbo用自己的嘴唇贴上去，开始迟疑的亲吻时Thorin国王睁开双眼。哈比人赶忙闭上自己的眼睛，专注在包围他的感官之中。他尴尬地微微倾向椅子，感觉后腰因为别扭的姿势发酸。矮人的身上有陈腐的汗酸味，还有他的大鼻子正好撞在Bilbo的脸蛋上，但是嘴唇……贴着Bilbo的嘴唇微微张着，是那么柔软、温暖，在寒冷的房间里尤为突兀。他试探性地换了个角度，想要得到一点回应，想要得到Thorin国王想要跟他一起发疯的证据。

因为他现在就是在发疯，对世上其他一切毫不关心，只想感觉近前Thorin国王的双唇。他把一只手贴在国王的胸口，支持自己的体重，陷入更深的亲吻中。

Bilbo舔舔自己的嘴唇，当他感觉到舌尖传来什么丝滑的触感欢迎他的舌头时，手上突然传来的痛感突然将他唤醒。他抽了口气打断亲吻，低头向下看去。

Thorin国王仍然握着Bilbo的手，而现在抓得死紧，那双蓝色双眸瞪得溜圆盯着Bilbo的脸。

房间寒冷的空气突然浇醒Bilbo，心仿佛重新回到胸膛之中。他从国王的掌握中抽回手，像伤到爪子的动物一样将手臂紧紧贴近身体。

“我很抱歉。”Bilbo对目瞪口呆的国王低声说。

Thorin国王抬起手摸摸自己的嘴唇，盯着哈比人的时候嘴巴还吃惊地合不拢。

Bilbo感觉自己的面颊发烧，为自己对毫不设防的国王犯下的罪行惭愧不已。

面对自己造成的可怕错误他只能闭上双眼。“我真的、真的很抱歉。”

然后，他转身离开了。

国王好像在他身后大喊什么，但是Bilbo不想回头迎接Thorin国王的怒火。

他一直跑、一直跑，穿过空寂的走廊，直到他不得不停下来，直到他感到肺快要炸裂。Bilbo靠在冰冷的墙上，手盖住双眼，呼吸时而急促时而缓慢。

就像每一次焦虑时刻一样，他把右手探进外套口袋，寻找早已不见的心爱手帕。但是取代柔软、顺滑的触感，他的手指在探索口袋底部的时候抓住一个小而坚硬的东西。

他抬起拳头举到面前打开手掌，那是Thorin国王的珠饰，Bilbo从矮人辫子上摘下来那个。

Bilbo用两根手指转动小小的金属饰品，无名的冲动催促他跑出去，把唤起这个可怕早晨记忆的疼痛信物顺着孤山扔出去。

但是冰冷闪耀的金属让Bilbo忆起他的秘银衬衫，于是他紧紧地握住珠饰，把头轻轻贴近。

哦，亲爱的雅梵娜，他心想，让冰雪融化，让道路畅通，让凛冬悄逝。

请求你，让我逃出这座牢笼般的大山。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】这章比较短，但是二伯终于勇敢出击啦！！！但是啊……两只都是不会读空气的人，完全搞错了彼此的意思，所以，剧透：下一章又后退啦囧，不然你们以为剩下6章在干嘛【挖鼻】难道是在恩爱！当然不是好不好！  
> 2】看到小伙伴们猜对了两个问题，我很欣慰【什么鬼】。大舅藏什么简直是又痴汉又明显……作为一个国王，这种行为简直不能忍，赶快拿出你霸道总裁的特质啊！别犹豫！捉急啊……  
> 3】这一段看起来好像是喜大普奔的初吻桥段，但是包含了两个令主视角绝望痛心的高潮剧情。先是目睹亲密的恋人可以公然秀恩爱发现自己的内心的阴暗面，其实这个时候自制力已经动摇了。这个时候作为监护人的二伯本来不该去探望受伤的国王，但是听到心爱的受伤又怎么可能克制得住。所有之前建立的坚固城墙在这个瞬间悉数瓦解，所以才会情不自禁地亲上去。但是这个时候的Thorin心里也非常不好过，他根本就不懂得读空气！！！！！完全搞不清状况，一半是如梦初醒的难以置信，一半是猜不透二伯到底几个意思。所以他这种不知所措（目瞪口呆，我归为痴呆……）+情不自禁（亲着亲着手上抓得更紧了）让Bilbo误以为，他的情绪是愤怒（瞪眼）、被背叛（难以置信地摸嘴）和抗拒（手上使力）……现实世界是残酷的，不说出口哪里来的两心知，舅、舅妈，你们加油吧！【泪目  
> 4】这篇文章另一个戳萌点的地方就是Frodo和Bilbo之间亦父亦友的情感，Frodo对Bilbo不仅仅是作为养子对养父的尊敬、喜爱，还有相濡以沫、毫无隔阂的友情。Frodo比任何人都知道Bilbo活得不够放得开，他知道总是把“得体”挂在嘴边的Bilbo不是真正的他。他渴望他最喜爱的叔叔能快乐、幸福、肆意潇洒，同时Bilbo也同样疼爱他、关心他，希望他得到幸福，那怕是放弃自己一生仅有一次的恋爱机会。所以Bilbo最后的逃跑的结果，不仅仅是因为误读了Thorin的情感，还因为他不想对Frodo的将来造成不可挽回的损害。


	19. 第十九章

Thorin国王的“制革洞半兽军团之战”（历史学家稍晚之后会正式命名）庆功会上，所有矮人家族——不管是王侯贵胄还是奴仆士兵，都得到一桶麦芽酒，以此感谢他们的贡献。

Bilbo被Bofur邀请一起享用他和Bombur的酒，因为胖矮人的小孩和妻子都不喝酒，所以即使一小桶对他们来说也是巨大的任务。

“你不是又怀孕了吧？！”Bofur瞪圆眼睛意有所指地看了圈周围的一大群孩子和幸福的夫妇，眼球差点儿掉出来。

“他的意思是‘恭喜’。”Bilbo说着举杯向公然秀恩爱的两人祝贺，Bombur和……

事实上，Bilbo现在还不知道她的名字。厨子整个晚上只会用“亲爱的”、“甜心”，还有听起来像诅咒但伴随着难以计数亲吻的库兹都词语称呼他的妻子。

Bombur一边爱抚妻子的手，一边说，“是的，我们非常幸福。”看起来他很难克制脸上的微笑，矮人圆润的脸蛋甚至比平日更加凸起。

如果是平时，见证这种过度恩爱的行为，Bilbo会觉得心情愉悦。一如知道哈比人对家人和朋友的喜爱之情从来不会羞于在公开场合表演。

但是今晚，一杯又一杯为Thorin国王、依鲁伯的保护神干杯后，Bilbo变得越来越苦涩而沉默。他垮着肩膀倒在桌子上，焦距集中在面前的酒，而不是周围开心的伙伴们。

自从可怕、愚蠢的亲吻后，他一直没见到过国王，Frodo也没有收到与婚约者的会面邀请。没有宴会厅的不期而遇，也不在图书馆或者Bilbo每天无休止瞎逛的无数走廊之一。

他耍了些小花招从Balin那里得知国王的伤势恢复的很好，也有没有其他任何并发症。

听到这样的消息，Bilbo小心地屏住呼吸不让对方察觉自己松了气，用茶杯完美的走位掩盖住脸上放松的神色。

然而Thorin国王却完全、彻底从Bilbo和Frodo的生活中消失了。年轻的哈比人看起来因为这样的情况有些小小的疑惑，但是没花太长时间思考变化的原因。只要能跟Fili和Kili相处的时间变长，Frodo乐见这种变化。两个矮人一如既往经常造访，邀请Frodo到处去冒险。

但是Bilbo有深深的罪恶感，他知道Thorin国王消失的时机绝不是巧合。国王显然不想跟古怪的监护人有更多交集，惧怕他会再次被某个绝望的哈比老光棍性骚扰。

Bombur的妻子（Bilbo真的应该更加努力搞清楚她的名字）赶着他们的一窝孩子回房间，两个矮人和Bilbo点燃烟斗，安静地享受他们的烟草时光。

仿佛知道Bilbo之前的心思一样，Bombur清了清喉咙说道。“你们俩听说关于国王的流言了吗？”

Bilbo用力咬住烟斗嘴。

“没有。”Bofur说，“地下矿区很难听说关于国王婚约的绯闻。”

“唔，从表面上看，”Bombur压低声音，“他头上挨那一下一定是给他造成了什么其他伤害。”

Bilbo可以肯定烟斗杆上已经留下一串牙印。

“什么意思？”Bofur边说边慢慢吐出一团烟云。

“我的意思是，”Bombur说，“从洞穴归来以后他再也没跟他的婚约者一起出现，大家已经开始议论了。”

“大家什么时候不议论。”Bofur叼着烟斗咕哝。

看到弟弟对新出炉的热门谣言漠不关心，Bombur哼了一声转向Bilbo。

“但是你一定知道些什么内幕，Baggins老爷。是两人发生了口角，还是两只爱情鸟把求爱过程变得更加……私人化？”Bombur对哈比人挤眉弄眼地说。

矮人的烟草不怎么令Bilbo满意，他突然感到不舒服，艰难地吞咽从喉咙里升起的不知什么。

“当然不是。”他把烟斗放在桌上，“你以为我是多么不负责任的监护人？会放任那种事发生？不管是Frodo还是我都有一段时间没见过陛下了。”Bilbo坚定地点头。

“奇怪……”Bombur沉思着吸了口烟。

“或许国王头上的伤势还没康复？”Bofur说。

“但是他参加大臣的例会、写信，还派出了渡鸦。Ori，那个图书管理员，担心依鲁伯的羊皮纸储备会在冬季结束前告罄。”

Bilbo皱起眉，低头看向桌子。他曾经听国王抱怨例会是他所有不得不履行的职责中最枯燥、无聊的，但是现在Thorin国王厚此薄彼的选择一点儿也不会让他觉得意外，毕竟比陪伴两个哈比人愉快得多。

*************

那是Bilbo听到关于国王的第一个古怪传言。第二个传闻是在他计划外回到房间时听到的，因为Ori无法腾出时间讨论那本关于哈比人的书。Bilbo走进房间的时候，正好偷听到两个女仆在Frodo房间聊天。

“不会是整个晚上吧，说真的？”其中一个有着甜蜜、少女嗓音的说。Bilbo听到她边说话边抛起床单的声音。

“一整晚从门缝里露出的光亮都没有暗下去，我从一个在皇室侧翼工作的仆人那里听说的。”另一个有着沙哑的嗓音。

Bilbo踮着脚靠近敞开一条缝的卧室门。

“而且，”沙哑嗓音的女仆说，“早上仆役进去收拾的时候发现他的床一晚上都没有用过。”

另一个咯咯笑起来。“你不是在暗示他整晚都跟他的哈比人未婚呼在一起吧？”

公鸭嗓叹了口气，“是未婚夫，说真的，如果学不好优雅的发音你很难为更高等级的矮人服务。”

“哦，别管那个。你觉得那晚国王留在这里过夜吗？”

“很难那么认为，据说他们发生了口角。而且不管怎么说，如果国王想在婚前跟他的哈比人找点儿乐子，我不认为他必须躲躲藏藏。他应该知道整个依鲁伯是多么期待有那种发展，我们已经等待类似官方声明的时间已经够久的了。”

“他们说Dis夫人的婚礼时，依鲁伯所有居民每人得到一只活的牛犊子、一蒲式耳小麦和一大桶红酒，用以庆祝她喜结连理。想象一下国王结婚的时候我们能得到什么吧。”

“等到夏尔的补给到达，”公鸭嗓说，“余生每一天都能过上那样的好日子了。”

“我听说要等到九月才会举行婚礼。”少女叹了口气。

公鸭嗓嘲讽道，“国王应该得到教训不要选择太年轻的伴侣，他肯定极度渴望新婚之夜，只能对着家具发情来缓解压力。”她发出刺耳的笑声。

“别那么说！”另一个说。Bilbo非常赞同她的观点。

“得了，别假装你不是那么想的。”

“尽管如此，”少女说，“我不认为你能那样谈论国王的事。”

“他也是个矮人，不是么？别告诉我当美味、年轻的哈比人在周围时，他皇冠上的宝石会因为疏于使用而萎靡暗淡。”

“总之，我不会跟你继续讨论这个话题了。”另一个人坚定地回答，她的声音向门的方向移动。

Bilbo敏捷地躲进自己卧室的门后，无视声地看着两个女仆出了走廊。

他在起居室里闲逛，忘记了他回来的原因，脑子里一直回想着刚才听到的对话。

除去那些对Thorin国王私生活的下流玩笑，他回忆起之前听到关于国王彻夜不眠的留言。

也许Bofur是对的？Thorin国王的伤还没有康复？简单的清理和包扎能解决那么深的伤口吗？

Bilbo摇摇头，他已经了解在依鲁伯不要过分相信流言蜚语，特别是女仆之间流传的。国王或许只是有一晚不寻常地熬了夜，然后在仆役间被传播为整夜未眠的故事。

Thorin国王没事，他当然好极了。

*************

第三个奇怪的现象出现了，但是Bilbo无法确切地把它归为谣传的行列，因为他得到了第一手资源。

他和Frodo在大厅吃完晚餐回房间的路上被Fili和Kili拦住了，两个小伙子用微笑迎接哈比人，但是Bilbo能从他们的态度中感觉到局促不安。

两人把Bilbo和Frodo夹在中间，一起穿过孤山。

“我们必须谈谈。”Fili说。

“是关于Thorin舅舅的。”Kili附和道。

Bilbo点点头。“呃，我们不能在人来人往的走廊里谈，去图书馆吧。”

图书馆是空的，只有一个书记官在桌边工作。四人组占据了房间另一边的一张桌子。

“那么，”Bilbo对兄弟俩小声说，“你们想说什么？”

“嗯，是关于Frodo的。”Fili说着转向年轻的哈比人。

“我？”Frodo对朋友们严肃的脸轻笑起来。“别板着脸，又不是我要死了，不是么？”

“你必须再次跟Thorin舅舅建立友好关系。”Fili说，“你必须那样做。”

“不管他对你说过什么，或者做了什么。”Kili说，“我敢肯定他已经后悔了。”

“但是他什么也没做，事实上，我已经很久没见过他了。”Frodo带着尴尬的微笑说。

“那才是问题的症结！”Fili不由得提高声音，紧接着被Bilbo嘘声制止了。房间另一头的书记官短暂地抬头看了他们一眼。

“为什么你不见他？”Kili低声问。

“因为他没让我去见他。”Frodo慢悠悠地说，“而且我不会恳求国王跟我相处更多时间，那绝对不是开心时刻，要么是跟着他瞎逛听他讲解经过的挂毯，要么是喝不完的茶假装聆听走廊传来的噪音。”

“Frodo——”Bilbo开口，准备训诫他的侄子。

“别，没关系，Bilbo叔叔。”Frodo指了指Fili和Kili。“他们早就知道了。”

“我不明白，如果你们之间什么都没改变，”Fili说，“那么为什么舅舅那么……那么……”

Bilbo彻底失去耐心，“那么怎样？”他的声音有些大，书记官开始坐立不安。

“不同。”Kili简单地回答，然后耸了耸肩。

“安静、孤僻，对大臣们大喊大叫的频率比过去更高。”Fili补充。

“听起来没什么不一样。”Frodo压低声音含糊地说。

“你们不像我们那么了解他，”Kili说，“真的，他可以成为性情乖戾的家伙，但是他心里还是有底线的，他也有最基本的满足感。然而现在底线消失了。”

Bilbo倒吸一口冷气，“你不是说——”

“是的”Fili说，“他不快乐。”

Bilbo抿起嘴唇，低下头。身上每一个细胞都叫嚣着跑去找国王，问问他究竟怎么了，告诉他Bilbo可以为了让他好起来做任何事。但是他知道Thorin国王阴郁情绪的源头，只要冰雪一天不融化，他的烦恼就一天不会消失。

Kili看着Bilbo低着头半晌没有反应，想了想后对Fili使了个眼色、点了点头。

“Bilbo？”他说，“我能跟你单独谈谈吗？”

Bilbo点点头，向图书馆另一角的书架后走去。

Kili迟疑地开口，“你没有告诉他，是不是？我是指，Thorin舅舅。”

Bilbo屏住呼吸，“告诉他什么？”

“关于……你的感受。”Kili低头看着自己的脚。

“什么？”Bilbo不得不强压声调。

“因为那是唯一的解释：他一定是得到什么使他动摇的消息，而且是某个不愿意与其他人分享的，所以一定是什么难以启齿的事。”

“哦，非常感谢你的评价。”Bilbo沉着脸嘀咕。

“你知道我的意思。”Kili说着回头看了眼Fili和Frodo。

“唔，我没有告诉他任何事。”Bilbo说。毕竟那是事实，那天晚上他们没有任何意味深长的对话。而对Bilbo来说，那个吻已经开始变成毫无意义的举措。除了胃疼没给他留下任何东西。

*************

第四个迹象古怪的不是信息包含的内容，而是消息传递者本身。

Bilbo当时正在孤山外呼吸新鲜空气。周围正在发生某种难以形容的变化，吹在脸上的风变得温和起来，仿佛在外衣和皮肤上留下一层水气。猛地吸入一口气，喉咙和肺不再有凛冽的灼烧感。还有他的手不再想要深深地插进外套口袋里。

他享受着这种远离喧嚣孤山的宁静，直到被一只大鸟在他头顶喊叫的声音打破了宁静。

那是沙哑、低沉的叫声，他很快就发现一只巨大的黑色大鸟在他头顶徘徊。他循着大鸟飞来的路线，饶有兴趣地琢磨大鸟在春天到来前躲在哪里。但是它的来路很快消失在孤山之后。

Bilbo转回视线，继续凝望西方的风景。迷雾山谷在蔚蓝的天空中呈现一抹灰黑，他阖上双眼，幻想翻越白雪覆盖的群山，飞翔在白云中，最后安全抵达瑞文戴尔。从哪里旅途会变得更加轻松，顺着宽阔的东西大道，然后……

“终于！”低哑的嗓音在他背后响起。

Bilbo转过身，寻找令人焦虑的声音来源。附近没有一个人，他伸长脖子，以为是山门口的警卫，但是他们距离太远不该听到他们的对话。

他紧紧抱住自己的身体。难道是风声欺骗了他？或者是山另一头的回声正好能在他站立的地方听到？集中注意力想要听到其他词语，他甚至能感觉到耳朵竖了起来。

一只渡鸦飞进他的视野。Bilbo倒退了一步，大鸟的身形让他有些不舒服。它晶亮如珠的眼睛紧跟着他慢慢后退的动作，它的喙看起来异常锋利。Bilbo在毕生杂乱的认知中搜索，但是问题却接二连三的出现：渡鸦是肉食猛禽吗？

大鸟张开喙，Bilbo以为他会听到乌鸦的呱呱声，然而事实上那个低哑的嗓音再次出现。

“你能不能别动来动去，让我把信给你？”

Bilbo从未见过会说话的渡鸦，当然更没有遇到过这么粗鲁的渡鸦。

“西——信？”继续跟样子无比锋利的喙保持安全距离。

Bilbo可以发誓他听到大鸟叹了口气。“我们之中有些是有家庭的，我们想回家，你知道嘛。从夏尔往返已经够烦的了。”

Bilbo瞪大双眼。“夏尔？”

“好吧，哈比屯，确切的说。我已经绕着这座山飞了好几圈了，寻找某个能收下信息的聪明人。”渡鸦跳起来接近Bilbo，上下打量哈比人。“我猜你能胜任。”

Bilbo是有涵养的绅士，可以忽略某只鸟的粗鲁无礼。“你去过哈比屯？大家还好吗？”

“说不好，不是正式的社交访问。你能接收信吗？”

“是的，好的。”Bilbo看遍渡鸦全身，没有找到任何绑在身上的羊皮纸。

“在哪里？”

“你以为我是什么？愚蠢的信鸽？”大鸟胸前的羽毛膨胀起来。“我是受人尊敬的信使，伊鲁伯的外交官。不是驮信的骡子。”

Bilbo盘起手臂。“那么口信是什么？”

渡鸦发出粗厉的叫声，展开翅膀飞到Bilbo头顶的岩石上。它骄傲地抬起头，再次开口。

“至尊敬的陛下，伊鲁伯的Thorin国王，来自夏尔的镇长Fortinbras图克二世。口信是……”大鸟停顿了一下作为强调。Bilbo不耐烦抿起嘴唇。

渡鸦继续道。“那是交易。”

Bilbo点点头，等待着大鸟继续，但是最后他终于意识到对方已经说完了。“没有了？‘那是交易’？那算是什么口信？”

大鸟别开眼。“国王和镇长之间传递的口信，信使没有立场评价信息的重要性。”它飞起来，在Bilbo的头顶绕圈。“你确定能记住？”

Bilbo皱起眉，盯着大鸟，跟着它转了一圈。“非常肯定地说，是的。”他干巴巴地说。

“那么，再见。”大鸟喊道，盘旋上升。“小心冰柱。”

“什么——？”那是Bilbo在听到头顶嘎吱嘎吱声以前说的最后一个词。他抬头看到正上方悬崖边悬着一根丁状的冰块，眼看着它从表层开始碎裂。他扑出去倒在一堆积雪上，看着掉落的冰柱在他刚才站立的地方摔成碎屑。

Bilbo重新站起来，准备拍掉沾在外套上的雪，但是却发现冰霜很快融化了。他抬头看向冰柱掉下来的地方。水滴从岩石上缓慢地滑落。Bilbo想起温和的风、融化的雪还有潮湿的空气，他立刻明白周围发生了什么。

冰雪初融，万物复苏，早春将至。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒下前的闲扯……：  
> 1】抱歉最近工作忙到飞起……还不如外勤……试验不顺利，觉都睡不好，所以也没时间翻，晚了整整一周QAQ……  
> 2】本章是二伯视角，又气愤又心酸的赶脚。还有矮人们八卦情怀的展现。看来大家对大舅的性生活相当关注呢囧，有各种各样的幻想……女仆那句荤笑话的意思主要还是想说，矮人性与旺盛面对喜欢的人哪怕不常用依然宝刀不老囧。  
> 3】关于渡鸦的口信，原文是“It's a deal.”大家猜猜是什么意思呢{:6_191:} 我考虑了一下，二伯听起来应该非常简单，不涉及太多信息，所以翻得一头雾水比较好。大家慢慢体会  
> 4】@黑黄瓜拌豆腐 说：
> 
> 好不容易二伯鼓起勇气主动点儿了大舅你居然觉得那么难以置信么！那举动直接起了反效果让二伯还以为国王觉得自己被一个来自夏尔的霍比特单身汉调戏了啊！（←这不是我说的是原作者说的）虽然我知道大舅你的内心也是崩溃的好不容易暗恋的对象主动献吻了刚回过神正要抓紧对方回应说不定呆会儿还能更进一步啥的没想到手劲太大愣把人家吓跑了………… 但真的，索林，你是个国王，拿出点霸道国王的样子来啊！
> 
> 哈哈哈哈，没错二伯以为自己是痴汉调戏国王呢！拍桌。不过忘记哟，国王跟夏尔还有盟约需要履行（虽然因为愚蠢的误会），所以是爱你在心口难开哟（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～二伯还要自怨自艾下去，好可伶啊囧，快到我怀里来！


	20. 第二十章

Bilbo是一个极其认真负责的哈比人，哪怕对方是一只粗鲁得无法忍受的渡鸦，他依然会排除万难兑现承诺。

他必须找到国王，把口信告诉他。

然而实际上却比他想象的困难得多。

“陛下在书房。”一个经过的仆役告诉他。

“他出去参加例会了。”一个势力的书记官抽空瞥了眼Bilbo，接着立刻回到手头的工作上。

“我很抱歉，陛下不在这里。”一个顾问说完转头跟他的同事确认。

“我想你应该问问Dwalin，他的职责就是时刻清楚国王的行踪。”

Bilbo翻了个白眼走出大门。

Dwalin没有跟Ori腻在图书馆里，也没有在站岗的地方。但是一个警卫告诉Bilbo可以在哪里找到他。

“他跟国王去下面的星星洞穴了。”警卫靠近哈比人，一只手搭在Bilbo的后腰上。“需要我领路吗，小家伙？”

Bilbo躲避对方的碰触，挤出一个礼貌的微笑，虽然他自己都搞不清楚为什么要对一个冒犯他的矮人和颜悦色。

“不用，谢谢，我可以自己找到路。”

“真可惜。”警卫得意的笑脸消失在Bilbo关闭的门后。

现在，又要去星星洞。Bilbo还清楚地记得他、Fili还有Kili走丢那天的情形。还有他们最后找到洞穴时，那些光点亮头顶岩石的壮阔景象；Thorin国王站在咫尺之内难以忽视的存在感；最后国王情绪骤变提前结束旅程，一切仿佛发生在昨天。Bilbo希望今天找到矮人的时候他能有个好心情，至少足够他从偷吻他的哈比人那里平静地接收消息。

他找到去矿区的楼梯，顺着陡峭的台阶小心、缓慢地向下移动。下到底部以后，他找到一个火把，在最近的壁炉里点燃，他知道目的地是孤山最黑暗的部分。

工人在矿井里工作的声音在他周围回响，Bilbo发现在黑暗中并非孤独一人的认知是非常舒服的感觉。他想起Bofur和其他朋友们工作时开着玩笑，在寒冷、坚硬的山洞里汗流浃背。

他到达巨大的地下湖泊，停下来欣赏黑漆漆的幽静潭水。Bilbo倚靠在栏杆上，探出火把想要照亮湖面，看看是否能找到下面有生命迹象。

轰隆隆！

周围的墙壁摇晃起来，Bilbo吓了一跳，同时他感到火把从手里滑了出去。他伸手奋力向下够，但是只能束手无策地看着小小的光点掉下去，最后熄灭在下方的湖水里。

黑暗吞没了他，Bilbo之前从未经历过这种彻底的黑暗。他以为按照惯例双眼适应周围的环境后眼前能出现模糊的轮廓，然而事实上眼前的视野没有任何变化，只有无尽的黑暗，地下这么深的地方没有任何光源存在。

他试图保持镇定，双手紧紧抓住栏杆。如果一直抓着向前，他或许能找到回去的楼梯。一向灵活的双脚在石板上磕磕绊绊地前行，清楚地感受到每一个渺小的障碍物。没有视觉便增强了听觉，脚步声和说话声在他周围回荡。之前他已经适应了噪音，但是现在那些声响令他毛骨悚然。不知道声源在哪里，他的身体紧绷，等待着黑暗中可能撞上的任何物体。

心跳声在胸膛里回荡，呼吸也越来越急促。他闭上双眼，然后再张开，没有什么改变。周围依然是无尽的黑暗，而他孤身一人。

突然，他看到头顶有光亮向他的方向移动。他探出栏杆抬起头，紧紧阖上双眼。哦，感谢雅梵娜、一如还有其他所有的神明。他不会被遗弃在这里。

他慢慢靠近光源，与此同时光源处传来说话声。

“我以为今天没有重大的挖凿工程？”

好吧，Bilbo心想，至少顺着声音终于找到了Thorin国王。

“我去看看发生什么了。”

那个厚脸皮的警卫说得对：Dwalin也在下面。

随着距离越来越近，他的手扶着墙保持平衡，他开始逐渐看清楚火把的微弱光线照耀下事物的细节。无疑那就是国王，矮人头发中的银丝在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

他决定叫住矮人，而不是从黑暗里跳出去吓他一跳。

“陛下。”之前的惊吓未退，他的声音有些虚弱，词语颤抖着消失在口腔中。

Thorin国王猛地转过身，在身前晃动火把。“谁在那里？”

Bilbo走到光亮所及之处，抬手遮住眼睛，挡住强烈的光亮。

看到他以后国王沉重地吐出一口气。“你在这里做什么？！”他疾言厉色的语气把Bilbo吓了一跳。

“我——”Bilbo开口。

“还有你的火把在哪儿？你怎么能不记得下来需要带上火把？”国王大步向Bilbo站立的地方走去，边走边晃动火把，好像在找别的什么。

“我本来有一支火把，但是——”

“什么人把你一个人丢在这里？是你的矿工朋友之一？”

Bilbo发出挫败地声音，抬起双手抓住头发。“能听我说完吗？”

“不能，你听我说，我绝对不允许你再做一样的事，比如一个人下矿井。现在不行，”Thorin国王盯着Bilbo的双眼。“以后也绝对不行。”

Bilbo盘起手臂，挺直后背，拒绝被国王高大的身形恐吓。“首先，我可以从悬崖上跳下去，而你无法阻止我，你没有权利对我要做的事发表言论。”

“好像我不知道一样。”Thorin国王嘀咕道。

“其次，”Bilbo继续道，无视了国王的牢骚。“如果不是为了给你传口信，我才不会到这个阴冷、可怕的地方来。”

“口信？”国王皱起眉，靠得更近一些。“你的？”

“不——不是。”Bilbo结巴着说，“Fortinbras Took的，从夏尔来的消息。”

国王的手——那只举着火把的手，听到这句话微微垂了下来。Thorin国王别开眼，深吸一口气，挺直后背。“什么消息？”

“那是交易。”Bilbo等待着某种一头雾水、莫名其妙的反应，但是什么都没等到。“我很抱歉，但那是渡鸦告诉我的全部。我不知道什么意思，但是——”

“不，没关系。”Thorin国王短暂地阖上双眼。“很好。”

Bilbo看着在石壁上摇曳的剪影，沉默地站了片刻。最后他清清喉咙开口。

“打算告诉我那是关于什么的吗？”

“不是现在。晚一些，也许。”

Bilbo咽了口唾沫。“至少告诉我是否是关于Frodo的？”

“不是。”Thorin国王转回视线凝视Bilbo的双眸。“不是关于Frodo的。”

*************

从矿井归来后，冰雪一直在持续慢慢融化。

Bilbo从书里抬起头，凝视着图书馆窗外滴水的冰柱。那些冰柱在阳光下折射出七彩的光芒，大滴的水掉进敞开的窗子里。紧跟着滑下一块雪水，不知是从更上面的哪里掉下来的。

他被Ori打断了沉思，后者把那本愚蠢的哈比人资料摆在他面前的桌子上。

“有时间继续吗？”他问Bilbo，没等对方回答就掏出了羊皮纸和羽毛笔。

Bilbo眨眨眼如梦初醒，Ori大部分时间都在图书馆里安静地走动，一般只会用温暖的微笑迎接他的到来，离开的时候也只是友好地摆摆手。他知道Bilbo把这里当做避难所，只有Bilbo主动挑起话题时才会开口。

“是的，当然。但是为什么突然这么着急？我们已经完成了差不多一半。”Bilbo微笑着说。“上次我们完成了‘节气与假日’？”

“是的，而且我们必须在下山的路再次开通前完成整本书。”Ori打开书找到相应的章节，没有注意到Bilbo听到他的话僵住了。

“为什么？”Bilbo缓慢地说。

Ori知道了什么？除了Frodo，Bilbo没有跟任何人分享过他要离开依鲁伯的打算。而且那还是在大雪封山之前发生的。他暗暗盼望着春季快些到来，但是他不知道他的渴望已经明显到从脸上表现出来，更不认为有人会关心他的小心思。

Ori抬起头，对他微笑起来。“哦，那么不是真的？”

Bilbo皱起眉，“什么？”

“我跟Dori说过，那根本不可能。哦，Dori是我的哥哥。”Ori抚平羊皮纸，打开一瓶墨水。“但是他冥顽不灵，而且他们有那么长时间没见到面，然后那个书记官就告诉我——”

“Ori！”Bilbo大声打断他。“你把我搞糊涂了，你的哥哥跟山上的冰雪融化有什么关系？”

Ori把羽毛笔轻轻放进墨水瓶。“唔，我哥哥在市集上有个茶叶摊，你知道吗？”

“是的，我知道，继续说。”

“好吧，而且理所当然，他有很多喜欢八卦的客人，其中一个常客是皇家警卫，那个人告诉他，他听一个女仆说的，那个女仆在国王的议会厅负责点灯的工作。”

Bilbo飞快地眨眨眼，“所以一个女仆告诉警卫，警卫告诉你哥哥，而现在你再告诉我？”

Ori微笑着点头，“是的。”

Bilbo期待地挑眉等着，但是图书管理员没有继续说下去。“告诉我什么？”

“哦！他说Frodo和国王之间的婚约取消了。”

Bilbo的下巴都快掉下来了，他目瞪口呆地看着坐在旁边的矮人。“我不……我不认为那是真的。”

“不，显然不是真的，否则你会知道。”Ori再次拿起羽毛笔。“我非常高兴那不是真的！我本来还害怕你和Frodo会尽快出发，从冰雪融化的速度来看，那样我们就没时间完成这项工程了。”他把书推到靠近Bilbo的一侧。

Bilbo盯着书，但是没看进去一个字。他回头看了眼Ori，“你之前提到一个书记官……？”

“他在图书馆工作，偷听到Frodo抱怨国王的话，关于这场联姻有多么无聊之类的？”Ori期待地看着Bilbo，等着哈比人给予肯定或者否定的回应。

Bilbo想到皇家警卫、女仆、书记官，还有Ori的哥哥跟他爱八卦的顾客。所有这些人显然非常乐意跟其他人分享哪怕是只言片语的绯闻。他闭上双眼，Frodo的不满有多少可能已经传遍了依鲁伯的街头巷尾？恐怕也传到Thorin国王的耳朵里。

他需要做出补救。

Bilbo突然站起来，椅子因为用力过猛而倒在地板上。

Ori抬头看向他，“你还好吗，Bilbo？”

“不好，我要去跟国王谈谈。”他离开桌子，边走边系上外套的纽扣。“知道现在在哪里能找到他吗？”

“是的，此刻他肯定在大殿的王座上议政，不能等等吗？过来坐下吧。”

“不，不能等。”Bilbo甩开门。“必须立刻就去。”

**************

靠近大殿后Bilbo减慢步伐，最后在大门前站住脚，盯着守卫森严的大门盘算起来。

一个警卫瞥了眼在走廊里游荡的Bilbo，但是立刻将目光挪回面前虚无的空间。

Bilbo深吸一口气，向两个矮人警卫走去。“是否可以允许我进去大殿？”

“闲人免进。”一个警卫简短地回答，目光遇过Bilbo的头顶，盯着他身后的墙壁。

“但是我真的——”Bilbo刚开口就被另一个警卫打断了。

“陛下和大臣们在处理政务。”

Bilbo恼怒地呡起嘴，鼻子喷出一口气。难以忍受的矮人！他离开门口，倒退着下了几级台阶，在他打算转身离开放弃任务的时候，突然心里无名火气。不，他不会现在放弃。不会在他还没尝试的之前，或许他可以利用Frodo和国王之间不乐观的处境当做进门的筹码。

他回到警卫旁边，露出礼貌的微笑。“但是我有一条来从国王婚约者的消息。”

他看到警卫互相交换了下眼神，左边的警卫迟疑地对Bilbo开口。“你可以把消息告诉我们。”他顿住了，对他的搭档点点头。“我们可以确保在陛下不忙的时候及时收到。”

“哦，不行，我不能那么做。”Bilbo摇晃着。

警卫们挺直后背。“为什么不能？”其中一个说，“你可以信任我们，除了国王任何人都不会知道。”

“不是那种原因。”Bilbo露出迷人的微笑。“我知道伊鲁伯的警卫是以谨慎著称的，但是这个……是国王和他的婚约者之间的私事。”他意有所指地挑挑眉。

警卫微微侧头，看了看彼此。“我不知道……”右边的开口。

Bilbo挺直腰背起手，一副准备离开的架势。“好吧，我会让国王知道是你们俩阻挠他与意中人之间盼望已久的重归于好。”

“Baggins老爷，”其中一个在他转身后喊道，“不是什么复杂的消息吧？不会很久？”

Bilbo低头对着地板藏起得意的微笑。“不，我只是见他一面。”

右边的警卫把耳朵贴在木门上，面容严肃专注。“好吧。”他离开门。“现在进去吧。”

Bilbo的脸上挂起明亮的微笑，“谢谢你们！我一定会告诉国王你们有多么乐于助人。”

警卫打开门，Bilbo悄声挤了进去。

大门在他身后闭合的声响在空荡荡的房间里回荡，没有地毯的阻隔，前行的每一步脚底板都贴着冰冷的石头。他看到两侧有几组顾问、书记官或在桌边抄抄写写，或在角落里商议。不管他们在忙什么，只要王座的方向有任何动静，他们会立刻停下来注目房间的上位。

Bilbo向前望去，目光落在正前方的两个矮人身上。Thorin国王坐在浮夸的王座上，Balin站在一侧弯着腰，两人正安静地讨论着什么。

房间某一处，有什么突然掉在地上，发出沉闷、巨大的声响。国王本能地抬起头，这才注意到Bilbo向他走来。矮人挺直后背，双手紧紧抓住王座的扶手。Balin也跟着抬起头，看到哈比人的身影后年长的矮人脸上挂起微笑。

Bilbo最后站定在王座前，整个房间彻底安静下来。他艰难地吞咽了一口，试着无声地清清喉咙，他挺直腰向王座上的Thorin国王致意。

“陛下。”Bilbo微微颔首，他的声音在空旷的房间里有微弱的回音。“我有话要说。”

国王微微向前倾身。“什么？”

Bilbo看了眼房间里聚集的矮人，显然他们耳目俱全，而他不想让更多人知道Frodo和国王取消婚约的谣传。即使已经相当广为流传，将来误会澄清之后依然会有余韵在民间徘徊。

他靠近国王，压低声音。“我们能——能不能单独谈谈，陛下？”

Thorin国王沉默地研究哈比人的神情。Bilbo不知道自己的要求是不是有些过分。或许旁边就有小房间，他们可以尽快去然后——

“好吧，全部离开。”国王的声音在房间里炸开，紧接着传来顾问、书记官、警卫鱼贯从各个门匆匆离开的声响。Balin经过Bilbo，伸手鼓励地拍拍他的肩膀。

Bilbo转了个圈，看着瞬间空旷、宁静的房间。他的目光回到国王身上，后者离开王座缓缓向Bilbo站立的地方走来。

“那么，Baggins老爷。”他站得非常靠近，低沉的声音在哈比人耳边响起。“是什么事重要到不得不打断我的工作？”

Bilbo后退了一步，远非必要地拉开与Thorin国王引人犯罪的存在感拉开距离。“我必须跟你谈谈。”

国王微微挑起唇角露出不易察觉的微笑，“是的，所以我们在谈。”他凝视着Bilbo，目光在哈比人的双眸和嘴唇间徘徊。

“是关于Frodo。”

“哦。”国王转过身面向他的王座。“我知道了。”

国王温柔的呼吸消失后，Bilbo缓缓吐出一口气。“今天我听到一个非常令人不安的谣言。”他说话的时候目光一直追随着国王的身影。

国王坐回王座，无精打采地倒在座位里。“真的？关于Frodo？”

Bilbo靠近了一些。“还有你。”

Thorin国王的胳膊在王座的扶手上不耐烦地打着拍子，冷漠地哼了一声。“好吧，我不会用那些莫须有的谣言来烦你，总是会有一些关于国王和身边亲近人的谣言。”

Bilbo皱起眉，看着自己的脚。

“但是，”国王继续道，“从你脸上的表情来看，一定比平时的闲话严重得多。”他微微向前探出上身。“请你……告诉我？”

“我非常惊讶你竟然还不知道，故事好像已经在过去两天传遍了依鲁伯。”Bilbo深吸一口气，“谣言说Frodo在公开场合抱怨你，然后你便停止追求他。但那不是真的！”对国王说谎没有令Bilbo有一丝一毫的自责，绝不会在保护侄子的名誉时出现。

“哦。”Thorin国王别开目光。

“你相信我，不是么？他们说关于Frodo的话……我的意思是，他的话一定是被误解、扭曲了。”

“我没有听说那样的谣言。”国王的下巴绷紧。“但是我相信你，只要你说不是真的就不是真的。”

Bilbo感到紧张感立刻离去。“谢谢你。”

“没有别的了？”Thorin挺直后背。

“不……”Bilbo迟疑了，“我是否可以提一个要求？”

国王点点头，但是仍然没有看向Bilbo。

“我想你们俩在公开场合应该稍微一起露面。”他说着试图对上国王的目光。“只是为了平息谣言，给大家看看你们的婚约还在，证明Frodo没有做错任何事。”

国王安静地坐了片刻，他的手无法安然自若。“我不能那么做。”他的目光短暂地对上Bilbo的双眸。“我真的很抱歉。”他阖上双目不看Bilbo困惑的神色。“我本来希望我是第一个告诉你的人。”

“你在说什么？”Bilbo屏住呼吸。

那只不安的手握成拳头，向王座一边砸下的动作停在半空。“本来不该离开这个房间！至少不是现在。”他发出挫败的低吼。“我早该想到大臣们无法保守这样的秘密。”

Bilbo开始怀疑，但是他无法相信。“告诉我，求你。”

Thorin国王猛地拨开挡在面前的长发，终于对上Bilbo的双眸。

“我终止了婚约。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 困得不知所云的碎碎念：  
> 1】再次为繁忙引起的延更而道歉……过去半个月的试验最后走向了白忙活的结局……在深深的挫败感和自我否定，以及被大奶萌得想翻看旧本子的诱惑中挣扎；顺便买了纸模和不倒翁材料想做手工……总之，是多事之初夏囧  
> 2】最近刷的文以雷文本，以雷为终，看好的几篇又彻底停更了……局势越来越不利，好心焦啊……不过爱过就不后悔！战斗过就没有遗憾！！坚持始终是挑战也是信念，最不济还有脑洞啊囧。本周的脑洞是Becoming Jane（成为简奥斯汀）AU，与其说Thilbo最适合《傲慢与偏见》不如说更适合《成为简奥斯汀》，因为哈比人本身就是引出魔戒这本书的纪实（况且确实是托老为了纪念英年早逝的好基友创造的故事，there and back again还有大舅原型的亲创诗歌），爱而不得殊途同归的寂寞，一生孤独终老的坚持和守候。从互相误解到一起跑出去冒险，从一个单纯的写手到大作家的历练，都是因为人生经历的改变，因为一生仅有一次的致命邂逅。我相信如果是大舅也是难以割舍属于他的责任和义务，最后带着满心遗憾，天各一方。脑子里乱糟糟的是Jane最后坐着给爱恋一生的人的女儿念自己故事的画面，和老年Bilbo被孩子们环绕讲述孤山任务的画面，两个重叠在一起好忧伤啊……  
> 3】关于“It's a deal”的问题，首先，我真的有点忘了到底大舅跟镇长有什么交流了囧，但是从C20大舅听到后落寞的神情来看不是好消息。其次，二伯听得一头雾水，但是如果说他听起来是“成交”的话，好像不该问下一句“是不是跟Frodo有关”，因为我一直记得Bilbo心里觉得Frodo和大舅的婚约始终就是一个交易，所以提到这个词就联系到Frodo了。  
> 4】有一个亮点，终于有人大胆（不要命）地表现出对Bilbo的垂涎了囧，虽然二伯搞不清状况！大舅知道以后一定能亲手撕了他囧。  
> 5】大舅也是苦命……以为二伯是来告白的，立刻遣散了大臣，结果满怀期待被泼了盆冷水【挖鼻  
> 6】超喜欢二伯耍小聪明的时候那种赶脚，有些难以掩饰的洋洋自得，小人物形象鲜活、可爱！就像我的小伙伴说的那样，就是喜欢二伯这种从始至终都是平凡小人物，却不失大作为，心胸开阔、勇敢、善良的品德。世界上不缺少大英雄、开挂法师，但是这种能用真心温暖别人，超越自己，用自己的渺小作为产生的蝴蝶效应改变整个世界命运的人，才是真真难能可贵。我喜欢Bilbo，因为他平凡而伟大！


	21. 第二十一章

“我终止了婚约。”

愤怒，赤红而火热的愤怒是Bilbo体内唯一奔涌的情感。他用鼻子深呼吸，试图控制几乎燃烧、冒烟的肺。

他想起一路由西向东的漫长旅途，想起白天骑马赶路后夜晚肉体的酸疼，想起当他初到依鲁伯时有多么孤独、无助，想起离家千里之遥的矮人王国冬季有多么寒冷，想起得知自己爱上Thorin国王却永远无法开口时遭遇的心碎，想起他丢失的手帕。

“你怎么敢？！”话语不受控制地脱口而出，将他压垮的过往需要找到一个释放的途径。

“什么？”国王在椅子里坐起来，双眼疯狂地搜索Bilbo的面孔。

“对你来说这只是某种玩笑？计划把两个哈比人从世界另一边拽过来的时候，你和你的大臣们是不是在得意地大笑？是不是想看只要你开口要求整个夏尔都会跳上你的钻石山？”

Bilbo转过身，大步离开国王，他的内心驱使他远离空旷的大殿。“好吧，我猜你是对的！”他对矮人大吼。

Thorin国王站起来，跟上愤怒的哈比人。“Bilbo——”

“而且我简直不敢想象——”Bilbo阖上双眼，感到挫败的泪水夺眶而出。“我不敢想象，当你说起需要依鲁伯盟约的原因，还有你为了政治婚姻放弃了最后一线找到真爱的机会时，我竟然会为你感到抱歉。”

Bilbo猛地回过身，指控地抬起一根手指。“但是那时候你可能也是在说谎，不是么？可能在依鲁伯有大把大把的矮人讨你欢心，而现在你厌烦了跟Frodo还有我在一起的时间，想要回到你的——你的——你的后宫！”他的喊声在空无一物的房间里回荡。

国王试图抓住Bilbo的手，但是后者立刻甩开了，他睁大双眼瞪着眼前的矮人。

Thorin国王发出挫败的声音。“你能听我说吗？”

“为了什么？让你继续告诉我更多的谎言？”

“我没有对你说谎！”

Bilbo摇摇头，转过身向门口走去。“别担心。”他边走边对Thorin国王喊道，“我们会离开！一旦道路畅通，Frodo和我会立刻离开依鲁伯，我向你保证！”

他能听到身后沉重的脚步声，感到强壮的手掌抓住他的肩膀，下一刻国王的脸取代了眼前的大门。

“我不会让你离开——不管是我，还是这一切——再也不会！”国王盯着Bilbo的双眼在燃烧。

哈比人甩掉肩膀上Thorin国王的手，倒退了一步，但是仍然保持着面对矮人的姿势。“我不是逃跑的那一个，是你逃跑了！”

“为什么你会那么认为？！”Thorin跟着大吼起来。“你以为我几个月之前准备迎娶Frodo，现在又彻底改变了注意，究竟是为了什么？！”

“我怎么知道！或许是因为某个脑子有问题的矮人！”

“好吧，也许我就是个白痴！”Thorin国王跨前一步靠近Bilbo。“因为我爱上你了！”

最后一句喊叫声在沉寂的大殿里回荡，伴随着Bilbo和国王急促的喘息声。

“那……”Bilbo深吸一口气，“一点儿也不好笑。”

Thorin国王叹了口气，抬起一只手揉了揉脸。“不，不好笑。但那是事实。”他看着Bilbo的双眸，目光仿佛带着恳求，请求哈比人看着他，最后相信他一次。

“我不——”Bilbo打算再次转身面向大门，这时一只大手温和地握住他的。

“而你也对我有相同的感觉。”国王说着更加贴近Bilbo，“难道那天早晨的吻只是我做的梦？”

Bilbo艰难地吞咽着，双眼离不开矮人。他感到嘴唇干涩，于是飞快地舔了舔。

国王的目光追随Bilbo舌头的动作，随后才不甘不愿地回到Bilbo的双眸上。“但是，我确实经常梦到你，虽然那个吻比我脑子里幻想出来的任何一个都要美好。”

转瞬即逝，却仿若千年。终于Bilbo的手掌在Thorin国王掌握中翻转过来，紧紧握住那些粗大的手指，回应那份坚定。他突然觉得内心有什么改变了，在漫长的冬季过后，双肩终于放松下来。

“你不是在做梦。”Bilbo慢慢抬起另一只手，拂过国王的面颊，感受指腹下黝黑的胡子带来的刺痒感。

他着迷地看着Thorin国王阖上双眼，像贪婪的猫一样贴近他的掌心。

“我不敢相信……”国王低声耳语，“在经历一切之后……”

矮人突然睁开双眼，Bilbo感到一双大手抓住他的腰，将他拉起来，直到双唇碰到Thorin国王的，开始激励的拥吻。他的上身后仰，双手不知所措地在国王的肩膀上挣扎，最后终于落在矮人的脖子上，感受手掌下紧绷的肌肉。他踮起脚尖，小腿的肌肉因为这个动作酸胀、抽搐。但是一切在Bilbo阖上双眼，品味自己被亲吻、回应亲吻的刹那都消融在背景中。一切本该如此，他终于能够在寒冷的孤山里肆意享受来自Thorin国王的温暖。

他的一条腿有些发抖，脚跟落地的时候两人的接触也跟着打断，国王的手臂仍然缠在他的腰上。

Thorin国王低头看着他，胸膛随着每一次呼吸大幅度地起伏。“我有个办法。”他说着再次抓起Bilbo的手，带着他向王座走去。

他们到达王座前，国王坐下来，把他的哈比人拉到大腿上。

Bilbo感到冰冷的王座扶手贴着他裸露的小腿，但是考虑到他在做什么，却带来异样的颤抖。他叉开腿跪在Thorin国王的大腿两侧，盯着矮人扬起的面庞，温和地拨开对方太阳穴上的发丝。

国王拉着他贴近自己，他的嘴在Bilbo的喉咙上徘徊，悬在领巾暴露的皮肤上。“可以吗……？”他吐了口气，呵护的温暖令那一小块皮肤微微刺痛。

Bilbo闭上双眼，疯狂地点头，“求你……”Thorin国王的唇舌碰触到他敏感的肌肤时，哈比人发出一声惊喘，Bilbo觉得自己热得快要燃烧起来了。

他歪过头，给国王慵懒的爱抚留出更多空间，一手抱住矮人的头。“Thorin……”那个名字不禁脱口而出。

国王沉声呻吟，头紧贴在Bilbo的胸口。“再说一次。”

Bilbo拜托令他眩晕的迷雾，低头看着胸前的头顶。“说什么？”

“我的名字，拜托……”他抬头迎上Bilbo的视线。

“哦。”Bilbo露齿而笑，垂下头贴近国王的耳朵。“Thorin。”

矮人猛地颤了一下。“再一次。”

Bilbo凑到Thorin的嘴边，发出第一个音节的时候舌头几乎碰到对方的嘴唇。“Thorin。”

强壮的手臂扣住Bilbo的后背，将他紧紧按在国王的胸前，整个上身完美地契合在矮人的怀抱里。

“你知道吗——”Thorin停下来，短暂、灼热地亲吻Bilbo，然后接着说，“你知道我多么希望你叫我的名字吗？我曾经幻想过放弃依鲁伯，放弃王位，把皇冠和责任丢在身后。当一切发生的时候你会在大殿里，等结束时我走向你站的地方。你最后终于对我露出微笑，呼唤我的名字，再也不是什么该死的‘陛下’。”国王停下来，享受Bilbo落在他脸上的亲吻。“我年轻的时候曾经为我的头衔骄傲自满，但是每一次你低垂视线、带着礼貌的微笑吐出那两个字时，我就开始诅咒它、厌恶它。”他的声音火热，目光紧盯着哈比人。

Bilbo大笑起来，“我别开眼的原因不是为了表现顺从，只是为了避免让你知道我有多么想跟你在一起，我一直觉得我的感情已经明明白白写在脸上，所有人都能够看见。”

“对我来说不是。”Thorin的手扶上Bilbo的后背，撩起他的外套，抓了一手贴身的马甲布料。“我到底还要脱掉该死的多少层？”

Bilbo一边愉快地大笑，一边解开马甲的扣子，让它自由地敞开。“嗯，你可以试试，亲自找到答案。可以在我做这些的时候令你分心。”他推开面前大衣的衣襟，手指找到Thorin衬衫的系带，敏捷地一根一根解开，直到坚实的胸膛袒露在他的面前。

他深吸一口气，探出手感受肌肉在手掌下强韧的触感。他阖上双眼，专注在手上。那里，就是那里，稳固的搏动贴着他的手心，比本来应有的节奏稍微快一些。Thorin是活生生的，Thorin就在眼前，不再是另一个幻想。他弯下腰，让敏感的嘴唇感受温暖皮肤下跳动的心脏。简直妙极了。

国王的手从探索Bilbo后背的活动中收回，轻柔地爱抚哈比人的脖颈和头。一根粗大的手指拨弄Bilbo右耳的耳尖，促使Bilbo呻吟着更加贴近Thorin。

国王轻笑起来。“真的？”他一边拨弄Bilbo另一边耳朵一边说，显然非常欣赏哈比人在他怀里蠕动的反应。“我等一下必须记住。”

Bilbo闻言眨眨眼，双手撑在Thorin的肩膀上，离开诱惑的根源，突然冷静了下来。“还会有以后吗？”

国王的手滑下Bilbo的后背，抓住哈比人的臀部。“什么意思？当然会有，我已经等待了那么久……”Thorin试着把他再次拉近，但是Bilbo仍然撑着胳膊。

“你还在继续追求我的侄子，至少是在整个依鲁伯的眼睛里，那就是原因所在。”

Thorin的嘴里发出一声恼怒的吼声。“那有什么关系？我是国王，他们不得不接受变化。”

Bilbo真想恼羞成怒地甩手离开。“是的，你是国王。而你必须活在一个壮阔的气泡里，事实上，正好印证了你有些时候的胡言论语。”

国王脸上的表情没有变化，但是他的蓝眼睛闪着光芒。“过去只有Dis和Dwalin可以这样对我说话。”

“是的，好吧，现在增加到三个人了。”Bilbo快活地说。

“是啊，难道不是么？”Thorin咧嘴笑着把Bilbo再次拉进，深深地亲吻哈比人，他的舌头探入Bilbo的口中，邀请他一起嬉闹。

收回理智后，Bilbo再次坚定地推开Thorin的肩膀，离开矮人的怀抱时他的呼吸尚不平稳。“你想让我分心。”

“没错，这是一个极其无聊的话题，特别是在Bilbo Baggins坐在腿上，一边甜蜜地扭动一边叫我白痴的时候。”

“哦，是啊，我是说——”Bilbo挺直后背，向后坐了一些，Thorin挫败地呻吟起来。

“你不像我可以在依鲁伯闲逛却无人关注，”Bilbo说，无视了Thorin在臀部游走的双手。“你的人民在议论你，无时无刻，不管是你晚餐的菜式，还是你几点就寝，或者你见了谁、多久见一次。他们总是在评判你的行为，分享他们的见解。”Bilbo的手压在Thorin的手上，阻止他的动作。“而你无法置之不理、随心所欲。”

Thorin叹了口气，“那么你建议我们怎么做？”

“我们必须找到办法改变大众的观点。”

“从Frodo变成你？让他们认为你才是成为国王伴侣的最佳候选人。”

“但是不能诋毁Frodo，当然。”Bilbo赶忙说。

国王低喃，“显然需要小心应对，但是我们想……”Thorin把哈比人拉得更紧，开始从裤子里拽出他的白衬衫。接着秘银衬衫的冰冷金属出现在他们中间，矮人难以置信地大笑起来。

“我以为我终于完成任务了！你到底有没有皮肤，讨厌的哈比人，或者还有另外一层华丽的成衣在下面？”

Bilbo跟着笑起来。“你是那个告诉我永远不要脱下秘银甲胄的人！”

“是我吗？”国王抓起金属衬衫，在Bilbo的腰间堆成一团。“我一定是疯了，但是你一直都让我觉得自己疯了，亲爱的Bilbo。”他的双手终于碰触到光滑的皮肤，手指抓住Bilbo从裤子两边挤出来的柔软小肚腩。

石头打造的大殿异常冰冷，冷空气吹在Bilbo暴露出来的皮肤上，但是很快被国王占有欲十足的怀抱，还有后背、腰侧、肚子上无处无在的抚摸而驱散。

“现在想起来，半年以前我甚至没听说过什么是哈比人，还有夏尔。”Bilbo的双手贴上Thorin的胸膛时，矮人发出一声呻吟。“而现在我得到了Bilbo Baggins，一个在夏尔备受尊敬的哈比绅士，与我的余生作伴。”

Bilbo的手僵住了。“夏尔……”

Thorin的双唇找到Bilbo的后颈，哈比人抬起头，给国王更多活动空间。矮人没有察觉到哪里不对。“Thorin？”

国王哼哼着，嘴继续一路向下到Bilbo的咽喉。

“贸易盟约怎么办？”

Thorin撤回身，皱起眉。“嗯，我仍然在追求从夏尔来的人，对你的镇长来说是哪个哈比人真的重要吗？”

“我不知道……”Bilbo顿住了，“Fortinbras本人选择Frodo作为候选人，盟约在你和Frodo完婚后才会正式达成。我看到文件上有你和镇长的签字，细节相当明确。”

Thorin拉过Bilbo，把他紧紧抱在怀里。“该死的公文和官僚主义。”他对着哈比人的耳朵小声抱怨。“该死的社交礼仪、该死的闲言碎语、该死的协议文书。在我终于能这样抱着你，感受你温暖的皮肤贴着我的时候，让外面的世界去死吧。”

Bilbo稍稍撤后，看着Thorin的双眼。他的脸上露出悲伤的微笑。“但是你无法让下一个和以后所有的冬天去死，无法让依鲁伯周围贫瘠的土地去死，你也不能无视贸易盟约。”

Thorin闭着双眼，额头贴着Bilbo的。他们沉默地坐在那里，直到呼吸重新变得规律，心脏在胸膛中平稳的搏动。

“不，我不能。”国王短暂地亲吻Bilbo的嘴唇。“所以我们要一起想出一个妥善的解决办法。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】一个好消息和一个坏消息囧，好消息是折磨我的一百种维生素终于只剩最后一个色谱条件下梯度做B12，估计有个一天也能搞定了！之后基本比较有时间和精力按原计划更新了囧；坏消息是，还有3章就完结了！！依然没有找到下一个目标，好焦急啊！！！  
> 2】皆大欢喜的一章，终于！终于！终于！！！大舅和二伯两心知了！！真是皇上不急急死太监啊！【挖鼻。就喜欢这种类型的戏剧冲突，够狗血够甜美囧。大舅终于勇敢告白了！！霸道总裁觉醒ing。不过啊，前面路途艰辛，哪有那么轻易让你甜蜜蜜。虽然我忘了大舅到底之前跟镇长谈了什么，但是我估计类似“可以不可以用别的东西换贸易合约而不是非要娶Frodo”之类，至少从这章可以知道，大舅说道“反正我娶的是夏尔的哈比人没差啦”，但是Bilbo知道哈比人都比较教条，盟约细节说是Frodo就不能随随便便换成Bilbo自己，所以才会有后面的剧情。  
> 3】谢谢大家的鼓励和支持，没有你们就不会有不懈的努力和无限的坚持，不管还能走多远，战斗过、痴迷过、快乐过就不会感到后悔，我还会继续坚持着找有趣的文，也会极尽全力尽可能把文章的美妙之处呈现给伙伴们，只要还有人原因听，原因跟随！谢谢！！


	22. 第二十二章

几天以后下山的路再次开通了。

冬季停滞的市集开始重新充满能量，Bilbo闲逛的时候听到店主们在商议，一旦依鲁伯周围的积雪彻底融化，要从河谷镇、长湖镇，甚至远到刚铎进口哪些商品。

明媚的阳光从窗口洒落，走廊里的警卫们沐浴在一片金色的海洋之中，Bilbo看到有几个警卫闭上眼，脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，享受室外传来的温暖空气。哈比人微笑着经过他们身边。所以，他心想，这些矮人除了食物、酒和宝石，还是懂得享受其他事物的。

总而言之，Bilbo在穿过无数走廊的时候，被所见矮人欢快的情绪打动了。他从来不认为矮人脚步轻快，但是依鲁伯的居民此时在他们的大山之家行走时，带着不同以往的乐观态度。

是的，依鲁伯终于重回生机了。

或许是因为Bilbo自己的情绪把周围的一切染上了色彩。过去几个月感觉仿佛胸前绑着绳索，身后拖着巨石，重担拉扯着他弯下腰，掏空他的呼吸和全部力气。现在，绳子被剪断了，他终于重新挺直了后背。

Thorin爱他，而他也爱Thorin，现在他们终于告诉了彼此。这是生命中他第一次不在意别人发现他的古怪。

笑声不受控制地从Bilbo的嘴里窜出来，惹来经过女仆疑惑的目光。他终于愿意拥抱生命中的怪谈：爱上跟Bilbo侄子订婚的依鲁伯国王。无论如何他也无法抑制咧嘴傻笑的冲动，简直就像天花乱坠的言情小说。

而且Bilbo不会灰心气馁，即使是在他意识到找到解决办法之前，他跟Thorin独处的时间有多么短暂。他只能靠偶然的相遇，或者安排Frodo、监护人与国王的另一次约会。后者，是过往以来第一次，令Bilbo深深期盼的。

他到达图书馆，希望帮忙整理哈比人的研究资料，以此分散绕着Thorin旋转的思绪。

Ori从书案上抬头，看到Bilbo关门时露出微笑。

“你好，Bilbo。”

“你好，Ori。”Bilbo注意到对方手上还在忙着书写。“你在做什么？”

“计算戴尔的商人到达孤山后，我们需要订购多少羊皮纸和墨水。”

Bilbo一边嗯了一声作为回应，一边靠近书桌，瞥了眼Ori写下的内容。

“所以你没时间研究那本关于哈比人的书了？”

Ori抬起头，“哦，对了。”他皱起眉。“是的，当然。我们必须在冰雪彻底融化前搞定。”他放下羽毛笔，站起来从身后的书架上取下那本书。

他没有看向Bilbo，直接打开书放在桌子上，随后给哈比人拉过一把椅子。“我听说有一个商队已经从埃雷德鲁因出发来，不久就便会到达依鲁伯，你和Frodo打算跟他们一起回夏尔吗？”

Bilbo在他旁边坐下。“Ori，我早就告诉过你了，我们不会离开。Frodo和国王之间没有任何问题。”Bilbo不得不板着脸以防说谎露怯。归根到底，他没有针对两人婚约的情况发表任何言论。

“但是他们还是没有在公开场合一起出现。而且现在你来找我，热衷于尽快完成这本书的工作。”Ori找到他们上次解决的章节。

“国王……很忙。我非常肯定他们很快就会找时间见面。”Bilbo感到微笑再次不受控制的出现。他们三个人——Frodo、Bilbo，还有国王——必须立刻谈一谈，Frodo应该知道……好吧，一切，真的。

Bilbo把手放在Ori的肩膀上。“而且我只是想要跟你待一会儿，顺便找出这本愚蠢的书里面还有什么错误的内容。如果我们现在开始，我想我们今天就能完成‘习俗和准则’。”

Ori飞快地点点头，他们开始工作，虽然时常被浮夸的皮封卷册里荒谬的内容逗得大笑而中断。

他们正为了一副描述哈比人应该在‘中意的配偶’面前跳的求爱舞（“我简直不敢想象我的腿能折叠成那种角度！”）捧腹大笑，这时图书馆的大门打开了，两人抬起头，脸上的肌肉还为大笑而酸疼。

Dwalin首先走进来，双眼在开阔的房间中掠过，接着Thorin跟了进来。国王的目光立刻找到Bilbo，即使隔着一段距离，Bilbo敢发誓他看到那双蓝眼睛闪烁着愉悦的光芒。

Ori站起来，低头行礼。“陛下。”

“啊，Ori大人，正好要找你。大臣们需要查看过去十年间从长湖镇进口商品的账目，你能帮我找出来吗？”

Ori犹豫地动了动脚。“过去十年？至少要从图书馆里搜罗二十大本，现在立刻需要？”

“是的，为了一些非常重要的……工作。”Thorin对Bilbo眨了下眼，随后目光回到图书管理员身上。“别担心那些书的重量。”他拍拍Dwalin的后背，“带上这个家伙帮你抬。”

“哦，好的，好的，谢谢你，陛下。”能够意外地获得跟Dwalin在书架后的独处时间，Ori脸上不禁露出微笑，他迅速向图书馆深处走去。

Dwalin回头瞥了眼国王，给对方一个了然的眼神，随后赶上小个子矮人。

Thorin向书桌边走来的时候，Bilbo挑起一边眉毛。“账目？”

国王站在他身后，越过他的肩膀向敞开的书本看去。Bilbo能感觉到矮人大衣外延刷过他的后背。“是为了非常重要的工作。”

“一定如此，因为国王屈尊亲自现身，而不是派某个仆役带去给大臣。”

“你认为我的出现很威仪？像冰雪覆盖的山顶？”Bilbo感觉后颈的发丝被Thorin的呼吸吹散。

“更像是猛犸象，毫无疑问是形体的庞大。”国王的手环住他的腰身，安置在他的肚子上，哈比人咯咯笑起来。

“无礼的哈比人！”Thorin轻轻捏了捏Bilbo吐出马甲的小肚肚，“我不是每次自己——至少——吃四个司康饼，却给别人提供一杯茶的那个人。”

“又不是我的错，是你们矮人不了解什么是一餐恰当的分量，我不得不在终于能拿到食物的时候储存起来。”

“好吧，我已经能猜到你正式成为依鲁伯的王后时会做出多么重大的变革，那会是你发布的第一条法令：‘一天至少应该吃七顿饭’，而且你的第二条法令将是关于加餐的问题。”Thorin亲了亲Bilbo的耳尖，享受哈比人因此而全身颤抖的感觉。

“Thorin……”Bilbo向后倒进国王的胸膛里，“我们不是在独处，我们应该……”

“哦，他们早就走远了。而且，Dwalin已经知道了。”

“他知道了？”Bilbo回过头，试图对上Thorin的双眸。“那样做明智吗？”

“Dwalin绝对忠诚于我。”国王坚定地说，“他不善言辞，你知道的。而且我必须找个人一起分享我的快乐！”

“听起来真甜蜜。”Bilbo转过身投入国王的怀抱时微笑着说，哈比人踮起脚尖亲吻他的矮人，“但是Ori现在还不知道，而他有一个在依鲁伯经营畅销茶摊的八卦哥哥。”

“Nori有一个茶摊？”

“不，我想他的名字是Dori。”

“哦，那是另一个哥哥。Nori可不是那种会在市场上经营摊位的类型。”

“好吧，而且——等等，他们的名字是Ori、Dori和Nori？真的？”

“我们矮人不像你们哈比人使用姓氏，所以家族的联系体现在教名中。”

Bilbo的手在Thorin的前胸划来划去，“所以，我是不是该期待家庭聚会的时候遇到Borin、Horin和Morin？”他对高大的矮人露出逗弄的微笑。

腰上的手抓得更紧了。“哦，我早就想把小Thorin介绍给你了。”

Bilbo朗声大笑。“那是我听到过最糟糕的笑话！”

“好吧，无关紧要，不是么？我已经得到你了。”看到Bilbo被逗乐Thorin也跟着笑起来。

“而且最妙的是我不需要太多调情，你真的相当不擅长！”

Thorin的手仍然抓着Bilbo的腰。他感到双手在他腰间收紧，紧接着他被抬离地面，轻柔地放在身后的桌子上，羊皮纸在身下皱起发出抗议的声响。

“那么对此我也一样糟糕吗？”Thorin低头捕捉住Bilbo的嘴唇陷入热吻前问道，矮人的胡子蹭着Bilbo敏感的皮肤，其中一条辫子一直前后摇晃着撞上Bilbo的肩膀，哈比人抓住国王的脖子，将他拉近，加深他们的亲吻。

他张开双腿，Thorin挤进去，他的身躯紧贴着Bilbo，从嘴唇到膝盖。矮人突然发出一声低沉的呻吟。

Bilbo停下动作，越过Thorin的肩膀查看房间里的情况，结果并没有发现任何动静。“我们不能在这里这样做，即使Ori和Dwalin离得很远，仍然会有其他人随时闯进来。”

Thorin与Bilbo额头相触。“所以跟我回房间，那里绝对只有我们两个。”

Bilbo轻轻推了推Thorin的胸膛。“对，除了门外的警卫、给壁炉点火的仆役，还有敲门给你带来大臣消息的助理。”他从书桌上跳下来，整理好弄乱的羊皮纸。“我们必须等待，直到你和Frodo的婚约正式取消。”

Thorin叹了口气。“我知道你是对的，但是很难做到。眼看着你跟Frodo、Fili还有Kili在大厅里吃午餐；听说你跟Balin在他的办公室喝茶；在走廊擦身而过时听到你的笑声时那个……矿工跟在你的身边。”他抿起嘴唇。“得知你近在咫尺，我不能随心所欲陪你散步、不能触摸你、不能亲吻你，比我认为失去你，你跟Bofur在一起的时候更加糟糕。”

“失去我？”

“他跟你约会、造访你的房间……随意触碰你，所有我不能做却极度渴望的一切。”Thorin抓住Bilbo的手，把他拉到身前。

Bilbo非常乐意任他摆布。“Bofur是非常要好的朋友，仅此而已。”

“是啊。但是你是我的。”Thorin把Bilbo拉得更贴近，他的鼻子埋在哈比人的卷发里。“而且我希望你只属于我一个人。”

Bilbo放任自己在国王的怀抱中短暂地放松下来，但是很快他便清醒过来，再次拉开距离。“看起来你总是忘记门的概念，还有它们多么轻易就能从任一一侧打开。”

Bilbo回到他的椅子前坐了下去，拉过那本关于哈比人的书继续读起来。他的目光锁定在书页的文字上，但是仍然能感觉到温热、庞大的身躯走过来站在他旁边，他用眼角余光扑捉到一只宽大的手掌放在桌子上，国王靠着Bilbo，跟他一起读起来。

时间悄然而逝。

“但是这是一本关于哈比人的书！”Thorin打破沉默。“你宁愿读一本关于自己种族的无聊书，而不是选择妥善利用宝贵的独处时光？”

“这是依鲁伯宏伟的图书馆里唯一一本关于哈比人的书，而且充满怪谈、传说和完全彻底的胡说八道。”Bilbo翻过一页。“我在帮助Ori纠正错误。”

Thorin侧着头，斜眼看着笔迹。“哦，我明白你的意思了。看这里：上面说哈比人在33岁的时候庆祝他们的成人仪式。嗯哼，荒谬至极。你应该记下来修改这里。”国王在桌子上寻找空白羊皮纸，没有注意到Bilbo脸上疑惑的神色。

“不，那是这本书里仅存的事实之一。哈比人确实认为年满33岁后才算成年人。”

Thorin大张着嘴，盯着Bilbo。“真的？”

Bilbo点点头。“真的。”

国王坐在Bilbo旁边。“多么古怪。”一个想法突然出现在脑海里。“那么Frodo是……？”

“32岁。”

Thorin深深吐出一口气。“简直难以置信，我竟然差点儿跟一个只有侄子一半年纪的孩子结婚。怪不得谁见到Frodo都觉得他年轻得过分。”

Bilbo瞪大双眼。“你不知道他多大年纪？”

“不知道，你们的镇长在信里只说他还差一年就成年了。大臣们和我顺理成章以为他至少五十多岁，不到六十的年纪。”Thorin难以置信地摇摇头。“三十二岁……”

Bilbo眯起眼沉思起来，脑海里好像有什么呼之欲出。

突然灵犀一至。

“就是它！”

Thorin回头看着他。“什么？”

“你觉得整个依鲁伯得知一个成年矮人追求三十二岁少年的新闻会作何感想？”

“我想应该觉得，很恶心。”

“那么三十三岁跟一百五十七岁的婚姻关系会……？”

明白Bilbo话里的意思，Thorin的脸上开始露出微笑。“难以接受，根本没得商量。”

“所以我们让Frodo只有三十二岁的消息自然而然地传遍依鲁伯，而且最近一段时间之前你对此一无所知，然后——”

“然后婚约就会终止，我的问题就迎刃而解了。”Thorin说完对Bilbo笑起来。“我就知道我爱上你是有原因的。”

Bilbo回以微笑。“什么？不是因为我光彩夺目的外表？”

“那也是原因之一。”Thorin拖着椅子靠向Bilbo的方向，探出上身亲吻他的哈比人。

Bilbo谨慎地看了圈四周，飞快地啄了下国王的嘴唇，然后立刻端正地坐好。

Thorin挫败地呻吟，“消息传播得越快越好，我不认为我还能继续忍受这种偷偷摸摸、保持距离的游戏。”

“是……”Bilbo顿住了，“但是开始实施前，我们必须先找Frodo谈谈。”

Thorin点点头，安抚地捏捏Bilbo的手。

********************

“我就是不明白为什么，在躲着我几周后，他突然急切地想要见我！”

Frodo瘫软地倒在起居室的椅子里，盘着手臂，注视着Bilbo忙前忙后把桌子上摆满茶壶、茶杯和蛋糕。

“或许他想解释缺席的原因。”Bilbo简短地说，手上继续把点心餐叉摆放在盘子旁边。

“好像我在意一样。”Frodo抱住叠在胸前的腿。“今天我本来打算跟Fili和Kili去市集，希望这次‘茶饮会’不会持续太久。”

“Frodo。”Bilbo回头看着他的侄子，脸上满是不赞同的表情。

Frodo戏剧化地叹了口气，“好吧。”他站起来，走过去坐在餐桌旁。他狠狠咬了口司康饼，无精打采地咀嚼着。

Bilbo站在他身后，抬起一只手梳理他凌乱的卷发。“你不会粗鲁地对待Thorin国王，是不是？”

“我就是礼仪典范本身。”Frodo含着满嘴食物说，碎屑掉得衬衫上到处都是。

在Bilbo有机会决定是否做些什么改变侄子邋遢的形象前，门外传来一阵敲门声。

他深吸一口气，跑去开门，把Frodo留在桌边。Thorin镇定的身影出现在视野里，矮人熟悉的面孔使他感到些许安慰。他昨晚几乎没怎么睡，想到这次见面就害怕得要死，虽然他不是真的担心Frodo会心碎什么的。

更多的是因为这次会面标志着一切行动开始的第一步，他和Thorin的关系很快就要对整个依鲁伯公开，消息会传遍中土，甚至远达夏尔，传到Bilbo亲朋的耳朵里。此后的反馈会像波浪冲击礁石一样回馈给他们，Bilbo只是希望他和Thorin之间的关系足够稳固，能够抵抗压垮他们的一切阻碍。

现在，他在敞开的门口跟国王分享了一个小小的微笑，Thorin走过去加入桌旁的Frodo时，Bilbo感到矮人的手故意擦过他的。此时此刻，Bilbo意志坚定、心如止水。

他们能够一起渡过难关。

他短暂地犹豫了片刻，是坐在Thorin的一边，还是跟Frodo坐在另一边。最后，他沉进侄子旁边的椅子里，目光直对着他们面前的国王。

倒好了茶、闲话说罢，三人陷入沉默。最终是Thorin清清喉咙、挺直后背打破了沉默。

“Frodo……”

男孩正在用叉子拨弄盘子里的碎屑，听到自己的名字他抬起头。

国王舔舔嘴唇，“你可能会猜测我为什么最近没来见你。”

Frodo发出一声含糊的哼哼，但是没有发表任何言论。

Thorin瞥了Bilbo一眼，然后目光回到Frodo身上。“那是因为我……我觉得我和你两人之间的婚约不是个好主意，我的意思是，我们俩在将来漫长的岁月中都不会令对方感到快乐。”国王顿住了，“所以——所以，我们还是不要伪装，作为朋友结束这一切吧。你觉得呢？”

‘Frodo…’

Frodo松开手，手里的叉子掉在盘子上发出当啷啷的声响。Bilbo感到一滴冷汗顺着脖子滑下后背。也许Frodo对Thorin有些感觉，但是没有道理啊，因为——

“我们什么时候出发？”Frodo的声音冰冷满含警惕，没有流露出任何情感。

Bilbo眨眨眼，转头面向他的侄子。“出发？”

“是的，因为我必须告诉Fili和Kili，他们答应一旦冰雪融化就带我去外面练习弓箭。”Frodo抬头看向Thorin，眼中满是愤怒的火焰。“Kili已经开始做一个我的型号的碗，但是我猜现在一切都不会发生了，因为尊敬的陛下要把我们丢回夏尔！”Frodo的声音逐渐抬高，最后对面露难色的Thorin大吼起来。

“他没打算把我们撵走，Frodo。”Bilbo试图抓住侄子的手，但是Frodo一直抗拒地盘着手臂。

“你的叔叔是对的，Frodo。”Thorin说，“这里永远欢迎你们，想待多久就待多久。事实上，我们还有其他事要告诉你。”他对Bilbo使了个眼色，希望他能接管跟Frodo谈谈的任务。

Frodo来回看着他的叔叔和国王。“我们？”

Bilbo深吸一口气，“Frodo……Thorin国王和我相处了一段时间，逐渐了解彼此，我们打算开始正式交往。”

Frodo眨眨眼低下头，盯着面前的盘子。Thorin和Bilbo担忧地看了彼此一眼，国王刚要开口时Frodo突然说道。

“所以每一次你监督我们俩会面，每一次你们俩亲密交谈、开怀大笑，当我以为你是为了我转移国王注意力的时候……其实你们是真的爱上彼此了？”

Bilbo看了眼Thorin，脸上露出小心的微笑。“是的。”

突然Frodo发出一阵大笑。“好极了，Bilbo叔叔！我从未想过能看到你恋爱的一天，但是等到你最后陷进去的时候，绝对一鸣惊人！”

Frodo笑得停不下来，Thorin和Bilbo疑惑地看着彼此。

“那么……还好，是么？”Bilbo说。

“还好？”Frodo尝试压住笑意。“岂止还好！简直值得庆祝！我等不及告诉Fili和Kili了！”他从椅子上蹦起来，身上依然因为笑意直打颤。“而且现在我们不必离开依鲁伯了！”

Bilbo情难自禁跟着一起笑起来，紧绷的情绪从肩膀卸下，他回头看了看同样跟着笑起来的Thorin。

“好吧，很高兴你能接受。”Thorin说，“但是暂时不要告诉其他人，在正式开始追求你的Bilbo叔叔前，我们必须先解决我们俩在公众眼中的婚约问题。”

Frodo脸上仍然挂着微笑。“真的？那么你们打算怎么办？”

*************

市集没有上一次Bilbo造访的时候繁荣，大部分摊位因为缺货而暂时关闭，少数营业摊位的货物也是寥寥可数。

他轻易找到去Dori摊位的路，注意到Bilbo坚定地向他走去，商人站得笔直。

“早安，Baggins老爷。”Dori微笑着说。

“早安，Dori大人。”Bilbo看了看矮人身后货架上所剩无几的锡罐。“我想，我急需一些茶叶。”

“那么你来对地方了。”一边巡视自己的存货一边用一根手指敲打下唇。“不幸的是，你喜欢的那种哈拉德来的茶叶没有了，但是这种怎么样？”

Dori取下一个绿色锡罐，打开让Bilbo试试味道。

哈比人瞪大眼，“苹果！”

Dori点点头，“夏尔来的苹果干，对方是这么告诉我的。”

“哦，多么亲切。请给我包一小包，可以吗？”

Dori熟练地装纸包，没有把任何一片茶叶或者苹果片掉出来，Bilbo琢磨着该如何自然地提起国王跟Frodo的婚约，而不引起怀疑。他的思考被Dori的话打断。

“我想你应该非常期盼你的侄子能尽快完婚后回家，对一个哈比人来说依鲁伯不像夏尔有那么多苹果树可以享受。”

很好，Bilbo心想，正好是我可以利用的话题。

他恰到好处地叹了口气，余光捕捉到Dori的双眼燃起兴奋的火花。

“你还好吗？Baggins老爷。”

“是的，只是……”Bilbo停顿了一下作为强调，“我认为Thorin国王和Frodo不会有婚礼了。”

Dori的眼睛一直没有立刻Bilbo，手里动作熟练地给茶包打了个结，“真的？”他假装漠不关心地问，但是Bilbo知道这是茶商整年听到最有料的绯闻。“为什么没有？”

“因为Frodo的年纪。”Bilbo悲伤地点点头，一边掏出自己的钱包。“陛下觉得他太年轻。”

“但是事实上他很快就要成年了，国王不能等等吗？”

“没错，Frodo九月就要满三十三岁了，但是——”Bilbo的话被锡罐盖子掉在地上的声响打断。

“三十三岁？！但那是——那是，前所未闻！”

“是啊，Thorin国王发现的时候也是这种反应，但是那是我们哈比人成人的年纪。”

“哦，天哪！太不道德了，考虑到国王的年纪，简直是……”Dori不赞同的摇摇头，看起来内心非常抵触。“好吧，陛下能在一切无可挽回以前发现是件好事。”

“是的，我也这么想。对Frodo和国王来说都是好事，幸好他们没有在不可能存在的婚约上浪费太多时间和精力。”Bilbo微笑起来。“茶多少钱？”

离开摊位的时候，Bilbo回过头看到Dori已经迫不及待对另一个商贩八卦起来，很快一个顾客靠近茶摊，跟他们一起热烈地讨论起来。

Bilbo把小茶包收进口袋里，吹着欢快的口哨离开市集。

计划运作良好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲扯：  
> 1】小伙伴跟我一样看到两情相悦的大舅和二伯大大松了口气，比自己得到意中人的青睐还来得幸福！而且，不造是为什么，Thorin和Bilbo甜蜜、起腻的场面总让我觉得没眼看！即使最多亲亲小嘴还是觉得好火辣啊！大概是素太久了……OTZ。这章也是，大舅再次荣获“忍者乱太郎”的称号（有个Fussy的伴侣事多又矫情生活很混乱精神很崩溃却不得不忍耐）……能看不能摸是残酷的，连外甥的醋都要吃，好心塞！更不用说前情敌鞍前马后跟着Bilbo了……跟自己小伙伴分享自己的秘密恋情的时候，不知道有多开心呢【挖鼻】不过，我想Dwalin叔叔的心里一定在疯狂的吐槽“我早就知道了不想知道更多细节”blabla囧  
> 2】终于得知了年龄差……OTZ，所以说Bilbo，都是你的错啊！Kili第一次吐槽“Frodo绝不可能比我年轻”的时候你怎么不说啦！痛苦都是自找的……不过我好奇的是，大舅怎么不奇怪二伯有多大？！怎么不问问！就算跟你外甥一样大也是老牛吃嫩草啊！！！！还是说不管Bilbo多大你都吃定了囧（什么鬼  
> 3】跟Frodo摊牌的场面浓浓的“带秘密交往后爹见儿子”的画面感！！！紧张小心就怕孩子不同意再婚什么的……  
> 4】有小伙伴问要不要接《暗流》的续翻，那个是我基友翻的，她肯定是打算坑了。因为后面有角色死亡，所以我是不会继续接的，貌似还BE了？忘记了，总之，看得心塞塞的。


	23. 第二十三章

“真的？！”Kili靠着哥哥倒在Frodo和Bilbo旁边的沙发里，笑得手舞足蹈。

“是的！”Frodo点点头，“她抓着我的手，轻声细语问我是不是走丢了，如果是的话她非常乐意护送我回房间！”

“谣言终于传开了！”Fili露出得意的笑容。“现在依鲁伯其他人终于得知真相了：Frodo Baggins是个傻子，需要特殊照顾，否则就会撞到墙或者从山上滚下去！”

“只有一次！”Frodo把一个靠垫扔向兄弟俩，看到Fili的胡子因为碰撞在嘴巴旁边晃来晃去的时候，年轻的哈比人忍不住咯咯笑起来。

“那不是可以拿来说笑的事。”Bilbo加入小伙子们，他把一只手放在Frodo的肩膀上，“你没有对那个女仆表现粗鲁，是不是？”

“她才是粗鲁的那个！”Frodo辩解道，“把我当做刚从妈妈裙子后面跑出来的婴儿。”

“她只是想帮忙，”Bilbo瞥了眼Fili和Kili，“你必须记住，这些矮人对其他种族成人与否的基本常识都不具备。”

“才不是。”Kili挺起胸膛。“我们当然知道塑造一个杰出的矮人青年需要花很长时间，但是你们彻底颠覆了认知——是多少来着？——33岁。”Frodo扔出另一个靠枕，但是这次Kili接住了。

“好啦，Kili，我们这样对哈比人不公平。”Fili说，他的脸上仍然挂着得意的笑容。“毕竟他们太小了，用不了那么长时间就能长大成人。”

“抱歉，”Bilbo哼了一声，“但是哈比人的尺寸刚刚好，非常感谢。是你们其他种族长得太大了。”他坚定地点点头，虽然怎么也抑制不住微笑的冲动。

绯闻在依鲁伯的传播速度非常惊人，即使跟夏尔相比也毫不逊色。短短几天的时间，Frodo和Bilbo所到之处时时刻刻伴随着窃窃私语和好奇的目光。一天至少有一次，总会有某个矮人靠近他或者Frodo，或者是他们俩，表达他们对解除婚约的遗憾，试图令两个哈比人开心起来。有些矮人甚至送上怜悯的礼物，但是Frodo拿跟自己身高差不多的石头有什么用，Bilbo永远想象不出。值得欣喜的是，至少依鲁伯的居民没有责备哈比人耍花招误导矮人签署贸易合同。

得到这样的消息Bilbo高兴得不得了，看起来大众普遍接受这是一个严重的误会。

他的思考被一阵敲门声打断。

Bilbo打开门，非常惊讶地发现是Bofur等在门外。

“Bofur！”Bilbo对他的朋友微笑起来。“Frodo和王子们也在，不来加入我们吗？”

“事实上我来是想问你们要不要加入我。”Bofur越过Bilbo的肩膀看向懒洋洋的小伙子们。“你和Frodo，当然还有殿下们，如果你们愿意的话。”他的目光回到Bilbo身上继续道，“我听说埃雷德鲁因的商队已经进山了。”

“从夏尔来那队？入冬前我们一路一起走来那些人？”

“就是他们，我想也许他们从夏尔给你和小伙子捎了口信。”

Bilbo笑起来，跑回去取他的外套。“谢谢你来找我们，Bofur。我们跟你一起去，对吧，男孩们？”

Frodo、Fíli和Kíli点点头站起来跟着Bilbo和Bofur出了门。

************

Bilbo和几个矮人到前庭的时候，已经有一大群矮人开始清空硕大的盖棚马车。商队一到目的地马匹上的重担便立刻被卸了下来，现在正在一旁伸展因长途跋涉而紧绷、疲惫的肌肉。

熙攘、嘈杂的声音怂恿着年轻的小伙子们，Frodo和两个王子很快蹦跳着脱离了小队伍。Bilbo和Bofur跟在他们身后，迈着更为从容的步子向到达的人群走去。

周围喧闹的气氛唤醒他初到依鲁伯那几个月的记忆，那时他多么焦虑啊！他记得自己抓着最心爱的手帕——那个有巨大绿色刺绣字母B的手帕——自从大门呻吟着露出漆黑阴冷世界开始，他无时无刻不考虑着逃离，直到Dwalin召唤他去见国王为止。

Bilbo摇摇头摆脱胡思乱想，他已经很久没有想起丢失的手帕了。可能塞在某个抽屉深处，集满灰尘。或者丢在某个走廊里，被捡走后当做布头补在一条磨损的裤子上了。

“那个老无赖！”

Bilbo看向Bofur，后者看到某个发型奇异的矮人后，咧着嘴笑起来。那个矮人正在其中一个装着沉重箱子的马车边徘徊。

“那是谁？”Bilbo问。

“某个我在埃雷德鲁因认识的矮人，Nori是他的名字。”

“Nori？”Bilbo回头又看了眼正在摆弄马车棚盖的矮人。“Dori、Ori、Nori里的Nori？”

“就是那个，”如果可能的话，Bofur的嘴已经咧到耳根后面了，他的眼神始终没离开那个模样古怪的矮人，“我猜埃雷德鲁因的保险柜和口袋早就无法满足他的挑战精神了，而且他的亲人都在依鲁伯。”

Bilbo开始明白Nori是干什么的了。“他是你的朋友？”

“没错，我是他仅有的能保持友谊关系的人。”他向Nori的方向挪了一步。“我猜那是因为我身上从来没有什么值得他偷的东西！”

Bilbo在Bofur和Nori之间来来回回看了几眼，然后了然地点点头。“好吧，去找你的朋友吧，我去看看小伙子们跑到哪里去了。”

Bofur摆摆手离开了，Bilbo听到身后传来狂笑和怕打后背的声响，两个老朋友在漫长的离别后分享重逢的喜悦。

Bilbo沿着马匹和货车的行列一路向前，最后停在一群商人旁边，希望听听看他们是否从夏尔带来什么新消息。首先他得知他们度过了一个相当温和的冬季，接着他们向他报告表妹Lobelia Sackville-Baggins身强体健的情况。或者至少她买蓝花盆讨价还价的时候表现得相当强健了。

“身强体健？”Bilbo对聪明地选择了恰当成语的矮人露出微笑。“非常感谢你告诉我这个消息，矮人先生。”

他的注意力突然被某个车棚里伸出来的绿色叶子吸引住了，他靠上前去，辨认出叶子的形状。

他掀开布帘，露出一颗苹果树苗，种在裹着麻袋的一小土壤里。Bilbo伸出手指触摸娇弱的叶片，感叹脆弱、渺小的绿色枝桠竟然如此坚强，探出去包裹的束缚。这一定是温室里培植的，Bilbo想。潮湿、肥沃的土壤气息令他阖上双眼，深吸了一口气。这就是他无论如何都会想念的东西。

“抱歉，哈比人老爷。”一个矮人把他挤到一边，抓住小树，动作粗鲁地把它拿出马车。其他矮人肩上扛着担子，跟在他的身后离开门口。

来到依鲁伯这么久，Bilbo从未在孤山任何角落看到过一棵树，更不用说苹果树了。他无法把目光撤离稀奇的景象，那些娇弱的绿叶被迫离开时，仿佛在向Bilbo绝望地挥舞。

Bilbo立刻下定决心，迈开灵活的脚步追上前面的矮人们。他减慢步伐，跟在带着苹果树的领队旁边。

“那是你的树？”他边说边试图露出迷人的微笑，或者他能在这些矮人中找到一个热爱园艺的同好。

“不是。”矮人把臂弯里的土包换到远离哈比人的一侧。

“所以你给其他人带来的？”

“是的。”

Bilbo翻了个白眼，小跑着跟上昂首阔步的矮人。小队伍走进一截楼梯不得不单人成排才能通过，出于教养，Bilbo选择殿后。

稀疏的阳光绕过矮人庞大的身躯和他们身上的重担，照在Bilbo身上，当他终于到达阶梯尽头，他不由自主定在原地，被眼前的景象折服了。

那是孤山南坡的一处平台，极目远眺可以看到河水向河谷镇蜿蜒而去。

他周围的矮人把货物放在地上，抬起袖子擦擦额头。小小的苹果树歪在地上，Bilbo轻轻撑起羸弱的枝干。

矮人转过身，对小个子哈比人挑起一边眉毛。

“这是个美丽的地方。”Bilbo指指周围。“但是如果你把苹果树一直留在小口袋里而不照看的话，我敢肯定没多久它就会死掉。”

“不关我的事。”矮人吸吸鼻子，在衬衣前襟蹭蹭手。

Bilbo抿起嘴唇，“那么赶快离开。”

对方耸耸肩，不慌不忙地下了楼梯。

Bilbo看看周围，阳台非常空旷。没有家具或者装饰品，只有几个又大又深的陶盆堆在楼梯旁边的角落里。

他坚定地点点头下定决心，如果那个人——订了这颗树的人，无法自己照顾好它，那么，只能说抱歉了！Bilbo Baggins不是那种看到绿色生命枯萎凋零而坐视不管的类型。

虽然他的力量无法跟一个矮人相比拟，但是他一个人仍然能慢慢举起一个陶盆，给这个小生命带来新生。然后他小心地把小袋子放在地上，解开绳子，除去布料。土壤铺散开，露出小小的树根，哦，这可不行。

Bilbo叹了口气，环视四周，最后他的目光落在身边的麻袋上，或许……

他飞快地打开绳结，他的鼻子再一次遭遇夏尔肥沃、优良的土壤气息。那一定是从Hamfast Gamgee的花园里挖出来的。泥土的芬芳让他回忆起秋季多雨的日子，还有春天盛放的花朵。这绝对是帮助苹果树奋力活下来的最好选择。

他把麻袋拖近，装满陶盆，盖住根部和枝干。然后他看了眼树冠，大部分树叶还带着健康的深绿色，但是他还要修剪掉枯萎的枝干和树叶，使它变得更加强健。树叶可以徒手照看，但是他仍然需要一些锋利的工具处理枝干，或许他可以借用Frodo的雕刻刀。而且他还要想办法更加方便地抬水上来……

“这本来应该是一个惊喜。”

Bilbo转过身面向Thorin，矮人国王盘着胳膊站在楼梯顶端，嘴角勾起温柔的微笑。

“什么是惊喜？”Bilbo呆愣地眨眨眼，脑海里还在忙着算计需要弄多少水上来。

“所有这些。”Thorin伸开臂膀示意周围的阳台，走过去站在Bilbo旁边。“还有这棵树。”

Bilbo终于反应过来，“你的意思是……”他抬头目瞪口呆地看着Thorin，“为了我？”

Thorin一边抬起一只手抚摸Bilbo的面颊一边低声呢喃，“你曾经告诉我你有多么想念你的花园。”

Bilbo的脑子还有些转不过来。“你把我的花园毁了？！”

Thorin大笑着把他的哈比人拉进温暖的怀抱里。“不，我的傻瓜哈比人。”他柔声说，“我在依鲁伯给你建一个新的。”他抬起Bilbo的下巴，蓝色的双眸闪烁着愉快的光芒。“跟我一起。”

Bilbo飞快地眨眨眼，但是眼眶还是被满溢的情感打湿。“谢谢你。”他清清喉咙。“那是……那是我一生中得到最棒的礼物。”他收紧环在Thorin腰间的手臂，希望用某种方式传递他此刻感受到的。

“别谢我。”Thorin低声说，他的声音轻抚Bilbo的耳朵，“一切都是出于自私的理由，为了把你留在我的身边。”

Bilbo踮起脚飞快地亲了亲Thorin的嘴唇。“但是仍然妙极了。”他吸吸鼻子，看了看阳台四周。“所有麻袋里装得都是土壤？”

Thorin点点头，“是的，对方告诉我那是夏尔最好的。”

Bilbo回头看向矮人。“哦？是从Hamfast Gamgee那里买的吗？”

Thorin皱起眉头。“谁？不是，我拜托镇长帮我置办，他是我唯一知道可以用渡鸦联系的哈比人。”

粗哑的嗓音浮现在Bilbo的脑海里，还有那句“成交”他终于开始明白了其中的含义。

“但是你怎么有时间计划这一切？商队至少是一个月前经过夏尔的。”

“我第一次想到这个点子的时候，是你在Dis的餐桌上告诉我们，你打算一等Frodo结婚便离开依鲁伯。而我知道我不得不做些什么使你留下来，即使哪怕你不是——也永远不会——属于我，只要能把你留在身边。”

Bilbo离开对方的怀抱。“如果你真的跟Frodo结婚了，那么我绝对不会留下，即使拥有整个瑞文戴尔和夏尔的花园也不能挽留我。”

Thorin伸出手抓住Bilbo小一圈的手掌。“而那是在那天早晨，你到我的房间找我的时候，我才发现。当你低喃着鼓励的话语给我包扎、清理头发的时候。”Thorin再次靠近。“当你第一次亲吻我的时候，那是我终于得知的时候。”

Bilbo用拇指来回抚摸Thorin的指关节。“得知什么？”

“得知我不是能够容忍无爱婚姻的人，不是在遇到你之后，Bilbo Baggins。不是在我深爱着你，并且开始怀疑你也爱着我的时候。”Thorin抬起Bilbo的手，在手背上落下虔诚的轻吻。“所以我开始给夏尔写信安排我的计划，在依鲁伯建造花园的动机也开始改变？”

Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，看向Thorin。“变成什么？”

“求婚礼物。”

Bilbo慢慢吐出一口气，然后猛地抓住Thorin的脖子，踮起脚拉过矮人，轻轻地亲吻，享受胡茬擦过面颊的触感。他能感觉到强壮的臂膀再次环抱住他，紧接着被拉进深吻之中。

他们分开的时候两人发出气喘吁吁的笑声，Bilbo紧紧贴在Thorin的胸前。

“但是把它留作唯一的求婚礼物，”Bilbo说，“我想我已经充分体验过求婚还有……”他抬起头看到Thorin眼中带着恶作剧得逞的神色。“我开始怀疑，我们俩已经彻底、正确的完成了求偶过程。”

Thorin大笑起来，“是的，没错。”

Bilbo逃离矮人的怀抱，转而开始计算土壤的用量和容器的大小。他已经开始惦记花园会是什么模样，如何有效利用空间。

“但是你现在应该让我一个人待一会儿。”他边说，边对国王不耐烦地摆摆手。“我会有很多工作要做，为花园制定计划，去戴尔找找看是否可以买到其他种子。”

“最后一项不用急，”Thorin说着打开外衣，从里怀掏出一个小小的包裹。“我问过镇长你喜欢什么植物，他给我挑了一些种子寄过来。”他把布包递给Bilbo，后者立刻解开绳子，把包裹放在地上打开。他蹲在包裹前，“胡萝卜、马铃薯、番茄——哦，我不知道它们能不能在这里生长——雏菊、薰衣草，还有——”他停下来，拾起一个折叠的纸条，上面盖着镇长的蜡封。

“这里有封信。”他看向Thorin。

“真的？”国王皱起眉，蹲在Bilbo旁边。“那么念念看。”

Bilbo破坏封签，开始大声朗读上面整洁的文字。

Bilbo Baggins，

我曾经认为Bungo和Belladonna Baggins的儿子，即使不是整个夏尔也是哈比屯最聪明的哈比人。你是你父亲稳重、敏锐和你母亲聪明、机智的最完美融合体，而且被你的双亲培养成一个礼貌、优秀的年轻人。

所以你能够理解，当我收到Thorin国王委托所有必须品，为了给你在依鲁伯建造一个花园的时候，我有多么的吃惊。但是既然我没有从你那里收到任何消息，告诉我关于夏尔和依鲁伯的联盟放生了某种变化，所以我必须自己进行推测。

也许是因为你后知后觉地意识到那个矮人对你昭然若揭的爱慕之情。（你知道他给我发过多少次消息，让我确保一切对 “Baggins老爷”来说是完美无缺的吗？）

或者你知道跟依鲁伯的国王间的婚事显然已经迫在眉睫，但是完全忘记了良好的社交礼仪性通知你的镇长，同时也是你父母亲的老朋友。我才应该是你第一个通知的人，白痴男孩！

我承认我不知是否该责怪你的愚钝和粗鲁，但是考虑到那是遇到某种特殊情况的普遍征兆：恋爱。然而那将会是令人喜悦的消息，说真的。

所以，我祝福你，我的男孩，是时候了。

Fortinbras Took

又启，Samwise Gamgee昨天抓到Lobelia想偷走你最喜欢的勺子，你或许应该派Frodo回来照看袋底洞。

又及，告诉你的矮人，不要再派那些会说话的渡鸦来了，上一次它们把我的妻子吓坏了。为什么不能用亲切和蔼的信鸽？

Bilbo笑着抬头看向Thorin，“我简直不敢相信……”

“显然你比我了解他，”Thorin说，“听起来像……”

“接受，还有祝福。”Bilbo完成他的话。

“是的。”

“所以现在没有任何阻碍挡在我们中间了。”Bilbo看着Thorin，脸上仍然挂着欣喜的笑容。

“除了……”Thorin迟疑了，“你不会也是33岁吧，不是吧？”他对他的哈比人露出逗弄的笑容。

Bilbo咯咯笑起来，他太幸福了无法用其他表情回应。“不，我已经55岁了。”他慢吞吞地凑上去，用额头抵在Thorin的肩膀上。“太年轻了？”

Thorin用鼻子蹭蹭Bilbo的卷发。“算是年轻的一边。”他亲吻Bilbo的太阳穴。“但是对我来说只意味着我能更长久地拥有你。”

Bilbo亲吻Thorin的颈侧作为回答，“我们应该第一个告诉谁？”

“你的意思是除了Frodo、Fili、Kili、Dwalin和Dis？”

“Dis夫人已经知道了？”Bilbo抬起头看着Thorin。

Thorin摇摇头笑着说，“我想她应该比我更早知道，她是家里最敏锐的一个。”

“所以名单上又少了一个，Balin一定也知道了，当然。事实上，还有所有大臣。而我非常愿意亲自告诉Ori还有——”

“你的哈比亲朋由你来通知。”Thorin打断他，他的右手开始梳理Bilbo的卷发，测试长度和硬度。“我知道一个更加简单、快捷的办法。”

Bilbo仰起头凑近Thorin的抚弄。“是什么？”

“我非常乐意在你的头发上编一个都灵家的求爱辫子，那会告诉所有人我们的意图。”他轻轻拉起一缕发丝。“告诉他们你是我的。”

有时候这些矮人还是能想出好办法的，越早弄清楚越好。Bilbo微笑着点点头。“做吧。”

“我不能现在做，我需要一些扣环或者珠饰固定辫子。理论上讲，我最好亲自给你打造一枚特殊的珠饰，上面带有连接我们两人的象征，但是那需要周详的设计和——”

“等等，”Bilbo举起一根手指阻止Thorin一谈到金属制品就开始滔滔不绝，另一只手伸进口袋里。“啊，在这里。”他举起一个小东西，那天早晨他离开Thorin的房间后一直保留到现在。

“但那是我的珠饰。”Thorin从Bilbo的手里接过去。“它本来是一对，我以为我弄丢了。”他的嘴角勾起，取笑地看着Bilbo。“除了哈比人绅士你还是个飞贼？”

“飞贼？！绝对不是！”Bilbo轻蔑地哼了一声。“我只是在你跟半兽人战斗后那天早晨给你清理辫子的时候放在口袋里妥善保管。无论如何你都应该为此感谢我。”

“谢谢你，Baggins老爷。”Thorin站起来，夸张地向前鞠躬。他的手抬到胸前，接着他迟疑地继续道，“既然我们交换偷来的东西，那么我希望你也能为此感谢我。”他的手伸进衬衫里，拿出一块叠成方形的布料，递给跟着站起来的Bilbo。矮人的声音倍含小心，Bilbo甚至看到他眉梢担忧的皱纹。

布料比Bilbo最后一次看到的时候灰了一些，勾边的线有些微磨损，但他还是能辨认出来。有多少次沉思时在手指间滑动？有多少次不安时被叠起再打开？有多少次他盯着绿色的字母B幻想着袋底洞圆溜溜的大门？

Bilbo不知道该说些什么，于是Thorin先开了口。

“你落下的，记得吗？在我妹妹的房间会面喝茶的时候。现在说起来感觉非常羞愧，但是那时候我坚信你和Bofur已经在一起了，想到你会跟矿工离开依鲁伯，我将再也无法得知你的消息……我几乎要被嫉妒逼疯。所以我拿走了你的手帕，当我想到再也无法拥有你的时候聊以慰藉。”他看进Bilbo的双眸，希望找到理解的神色才继续道，“从那以后我一直带着它，夜深人静的时候拿出来端详，入睡前抚摸它。那是在跟半兽人战斗前我唯一想拿在手里的东西。”

Bilbo仍然没吭声，他的手指慢慢描摹着字母B的刺绣。

“但是我知道它对你来说有多么重要，”Thorin说，“我知道那是你与家和家人的联系，但是我出于自私的理由留下了它。如果我无法拥有你，那么手帕是我能得到最贴近你的东西。”他的声音踌躇，小心地对上Bilbo的目光。“你会原谅我吗？”

当Bilbo最后开口的时候，他的声音是那么平静。“你应该洗一洗。”

Thorin疑惑地摇摇头。“抱歉，什么？”

“如果你一直放在衬衣里，那么你至少应该洗一洗再还给我。”Bilbo抬起头，脸上挂着淘气的微笑。“我的意思是，我爱你，当然，但是收集了几个月份的矮人汗液足够把任何人熏晕，”他对Thorin挑起一边眉毛。“但是我猜我应该感谢你没有在大战后用它擦拭半兽人的血。”

“该诅咒的哈比人！”Thorin大笑起来。“我应该惩罚你，为了你差点把你的国王及未来的丈夫吓出心脏病。我以为按照夏尔的律法偷窃你的手帕是重罪。”

“所以你承认是偷的了？”Bilbo得意洋洋地说，用另一只手指着他的手帕。“我永远不会把它丢在什么地方，一定是你从我的口袋里偷走的。”

“除非你承认故意藏起我的珠饰。”Thorin扬了扬捏着的小扣环露出得意的笑容。

“绝不。”Bilbo微笑着说，“但是我要跟你做个交易：我会允许你保留那块手帕，如果你把那个珠饰编进我的头发里。”他把叠成方形的手帕放在Thorin的掌心，然后翻过他的手掌逐一亲吻每一个关节。他看进Thorin的双眸。“我不想要其他任何珠子，只要我第一次亲吻你时的这个。”

Thorin微笑起来。“转身。”

Bilbo热情地遵循命令转过身，感觉到粗大的手指在他发丝间穿梭时，他看向远处的湖水。他的头发比初到依鲁伯的时候长了很多。在夏尔的时候，他会趁Gamgee夫妇在绿龙客栈休闲一晚的时候帮忙照看他们家的孩子，作为Bell Gamgee帮他修剪头发的答谢。但是理发师在矮人之间是非常罕见的职业，所以他一直留到现在。

“我想我会在你的右耳上面开始编。那里的头发比较长，而且不像你后脑的那么卷。”

“随你喜欢。”Bilbo吐了口气，一边欣赏远处壮阔的湖泊，一边感受Thorin的手小心地分开发丝，编制成复杂的样式。

每一次Thorin的手指掠过他的耳尖，都有微弱的电流爬上后背。Bilbo满意地靠在Thorin的胸前，矮人温柔的碰触令他昏昏欲睡。

“好了。”Thorin说，“完成了。”

抬起手触摸，小而利落的辫子令他惊讶，从耳朵上开始，一直到后颈越来越细。辫子感觉很扎实、简洁。

Bilbo转过身看向Thorin，“那么现在所有人都会知道啦？”

Thorin点点头，端详Bilbo的脸庞。“所有人都会知道。”

“很好。”Bilbo微笑着拉起Thorin的手。“那么我们回孤山里。”


	24. 最终章

早春的朝阳升起得一天比一天更早，而此刻阳光令某个哈比人非常不舒服。  
“唔嗯。”Bilbo想推开横在胸前的宽大肩膀，却枉然无功。“醒来时身上盖着一块矮人毛毯实在是太热了。”  
“嗯。”Thorin的双眼仍然紧闭着，他的胳膊紧紧地圈着床上的伴侣。  
“你到底有没有在听我说？”Bilbo竖起一根手指戳戳Thorin的侧腰。  
“嗯。”Thorin用鼻子蹭蹭Bilbo的胸口。  
Bilbo放弃挣脱禁锢的尝试，躺回去盯着Thorin卧室的天花板，试图从头顶的石头构造里找出某种形状。某个早晨他发现了一个类似马的轮廓，他的双眼掠过熟悉的景象，跟着石头的边缘，希望找到一副能在他困在矮人国王怀里时解闷的图画。  
他的思绪突然被Thorin猛然转过头差点儿用头发盖住Bilbo脸的举动打断了。  
Bilbo叹了口气，“Thorin。”  
没有得到回答。  
“Thorin，你的头发伸到我嘴里了。”他用力吹了口气，希望驱逐一片凌乱。“而且能闻到你昨晚跟Dwalin一起抽那种苦味的烟草。”  
仍然没有回答。  
好吧。Bilbo开始挣扎着向床头方向抽身，最后他终于坐起来背靠着床头板，可是双腿还陷在Thorin的怀抱里。Bilbo抿起嘴唇，暗想，好吧，至少他逃离了被毛发闷死的命运。  
他从来没有认为自己是特别灵活的哈比人，但是一旦有一条腿在胸前折叠，另一条就能轻易地抽出来。然后他的双腿自由了！他转过身，从枕头上溜走，双脚几乎就要碰到地板的时候，两只手臂抓住他的腰，接着他再次陷进宽阔的胸膛里。  
“还早。”低沉、睡意朦胧的嗓音含糊地响起。  
“太阳升起来了。”Bilbo接道。  
“不，没有。”  
Bilbo拍了拍紧紧抓住腰侧的手。“我猜为所欲为地否定事实是君主的特权，但是不管太阳如何，我起床了，而且我要回到我自己的房间，避开走廊人满为患的高峰期。而你回去继续睡你的觉。”  
“没有你睡不着。”Thorin贴着Bilbo的脖子呼吸，  
“那么就起来，送我去门口。”Bilbo歪着头，为困倦的亲吻留出足够的空间。  
腰间的手臂收得更紧了。“我能想象出更有趣的事。”Thorin说着拉着他重新躺回床上，翻身压住他的哈比人。  
Bilbo对Thorin咧着嘴笑起来。“早安，陛下。”  
“早安，Baggins老爷。”Thorin微笑着低下头，慢悠悠地在Bilbo的胸前落下一个个亲吻。  
Bilbo一边用手梳理Thorin睡醒后凌乱的发丝，一边咯咯笑起来。“这就是你留下我的策略？靠搔痒让我屈服？”  
Thorin瞥了眼Bilbo的脸。“起作用了，不是么？”  
“只是因为我体贴我的国王—— 哦！”Thorin的嘴触及某个敏感点，Bilbo抽了口气。  
Thorin贴着Bilbo的皮肤得意地笑着说，“是的，我记得你昨晚有多么体贴。”  
Bilbo躺在床上，挑起国王的一股头发，在手指间揉捻。他看着黑发中夹杂的灰丝，捕捉明媚的晨光，折射出朦胧的光晕，在Bilbo棕色手指间看起来几乎是银色的。哈比人的皮肤，冬季时躲在漆黑的山里一直有些过于苍白，现在因为持续在花园里劳作，前臂渲染出微微的棕色。他的双手由于经常挖土、捏碎浆果还有阳台上日光的照射而染上各种色彩。右手上还有荆棘留下的伤痕，但是他却记不起那珠植物的名字，那是他从戴尔的市集上买回来的，因为它可爱的红色花朵。  
Bilbo收回手阖上双眼。“你知道我必须尽快离开。”他叹了口气，双手放在Thorin的肩膀上。  
“我知道。”Thorin低声抱怨着把脸颊贴在Bilbo柔软的肚子上。“我仍然觉得你是在犯傻，所有人都知道我们在谈恋爱。而且这也不是国王第一次跟他未来的伴侣分享他的床。我应该告诉你一些故事，是关于我的曾曾曾祖父Náin——”  
“是的，谢谢。”Bilbo打断他。“我想我已经从Dis那里听得够多了。”  
“那次他在长湖镇跟杂耍班子之间的事也说了？”Thorin竖起肘撑在Bilbo上方，眼中带着戏谑的笑容看着哈比人的双眸。  
“事无巨细。”Bilbo用拇指蹭蹭Thorin的面颊。“但是我不喜欢，请求你允许我在你的大臣眼中保留最后一点规矩。”  
“那么嫁给我。”Thorin微微低下头，嘴唇刷过Bilbo的。  
Bilbo一边咯咯笑着一边试图回应亲吻，他的嘴唇在Thorin的唇下颤抖。“你一定是上了年纪，我苍老的矮人，我早就答应过你了，记得吗？”  
“不，我的意思是——今天，今天就嫁给我。”Thorin凝视着Bilbo的双眸。“我们偷偷跑去戴尔，找到第一个识字的人，让他念出祝词。然后我就能想把你留在床上多久就多久了。”他底下头，再次捕捉到Bilbo的双唇，开始热烈地亲吻他的哈比人。  
就像开始时一样，Bilbo恋恋不舍地结束亲吻。“我也同样渴望，”他飞快地啄吻Thorin的嘴唇。“但是我们不能。”Bilbo对矮人挑起一边眉毛。“你不了解依鲁伯的居民，好吧，还有河谷镇和长湖镇，他们有多么期盼皇室婚礼。仪式、庆典、食物……”他用一只手含糊地比划着。“而且他们等待你的婚礼已经等得太久了，别忘了这些。”  
Thorin假笑着说，“你确定只有我的臣民为了婚礼的食物兴奋不已？我记得某个哈比人花了一整晚的时间侃侃而谈，夸赞你的镇长答应在我们婚礼时准备好的某个夏尔奶酪有多么美妙。”  
Bilbo坚定地点点头，“知道了吧？那是另一个必须等待，使一切合乎规矩的原因所在。因为那块奶酪至少还要六个月才能彻底成熟。而你绝对不希望我们的婚姻有一块令人失望的奶酪作为开始，不是么？”他抬起头对他的矮人得意地笑起来。  
Thorin翻身仰躺在Bilbo旁边，手指仍然跟Bilbo的纠缠在一起。“六个月，至少。”他沉重地吐了口气。“我也要开始准备你的后冠了。”  
Bilbo拍拍Thorin的手，坐起身向床沿挪去。“哦，不需要特意为我准备。”他一边回头看着矮人，一边站起来呻吟着抻抻胳膊，“说真的，藏宝库里没有能用的吗？”  
Thorin撑着手臂坐起来，他的目光追随着Bilbo，哈比人开始捡起前一晚散落一地的衣服。“没有适合你的，除非你想当项链戴。”  
“我知道，从来不敢低估矮人头骨的大小……”Bilbo一边自言自语一边试图整理好前一晚来不及拉过头顶就胡乱脱下来的衬衫。  
“而且从理论上讲，皇冠应该反映佩戴者的品格。”Thorin看到Bilbo整理好吊带裤的背带走出敞开的卧室大门，便顿住了。Thorin提高音量，他的声音跟着Bilbo到达起居室。“所以我计划打造一个宽大的黄金奶酪环，用红宝石做成的蔓越莓装饰。你觉得如何？”  
Bilbo在Thorin的大衣下面找到他的外套，堆在门边一头还留在走廊里。记起他们甚至没来得及关门就开始把衣服丢在地板上，哈比人不禁微笑起来。感谢诸神，他的扣子幸存了下来。  
他突然注意到身后的卧室安静下来。“抱歉，我没在听。”他穿上外套回过头喊道，“你说皇冠怎么了？”  
“没什么重要的。”低沉的嗓音比预期更加贴近，Bilbo转过身，赤裸的宽厚胸膛挡住他的视线。他抬起头看向Thorin。  
“我只是在考虑选择什么材料，你觉得黄金和红宝石如何？”Thorin对他露出无辜的微笑。  
“听起来不错。”Bilbo眨眨眼，还是觉得他错过了什么内容。“随意打造你喜欢的后冠。”  
Thorin满意地勾起唇角。“哦，我已经有明确的计划了。”  
Bilbo心不在焉地点点头，压平翻领，抓抓凌乱的卷发。回自己的房间找到他的梳子前，只好如此了。为了保全颜面，他没有把任何私人物品留在Thorin的房间，连一块手帕都没有，虽然过去几个月他一直在这里过夜。他亲自体验过依鲁伯的女仆有多么喜欢八卦，所以他决定绝不留下任何蛛丝马迹，供她们当做猜测他和Thorin夜晚活动的证据。  
“现在我真的该走了。”他对矮人露出歉意的微笑。  
Thorin盘起手臂。“你是不是忘了什么？”  
Bilbo拍拍外套口袋，歪歪头感觉领巾是否还在，正打算回头搜索房间的时候，他感觉到粗大的手指伸向耳后，轻柔地把一缕松散的发丝飞快地编进辫子里。  
“不能让你这样子就去大厅。”Thorin一边忙着手上的工作一边喃喃道，再次熟练地完成都灵的辫子。  
Bilbo微笑起来。“你知道么，几天前你就该教我如何自己编辫子。”  
“为什么？”Thorin靠近他的耳朵低语，Bilbo感到微弱的呼吸吹拂他的耳廓。他开始越来越习惯耳朵后面辫子带来的舒适紧绷感，还有在山里走动的时候辫尾柔软的发丝轻搔后颈的触感。感觉是那么熟悉，仿佛本该如此。  
“因为显然每天早晨都要重复这样的过程，我不能时时刻刻有一个伟大的矮人国王在身边为我代劳。”  
“我不认为那会成为一个难题。”Thorin说，他完成发辫，用他的珠饰系住辫尾。“而且，我喜欢这样做。”  
Bilbo转过身。“那么你呢？”他挑起眉，眼中闪着光芒。“我是不是也该给你的头发里编点什么？”  
Thorin的手在Bilbo背后交合，用慵懒的拥抱将他包围。“那么哈比人如何表现他们对喜爱之人的拥有权？或许用你花园里的什么东西？”他说着抿起嘴唇做出一副夸张的思考状。“是不是未来某一天清晨醒来我的辫子里会有一把玫瑰花束？”  
“或许会的。”Bilbo抚平Thorin右侧的辫子，让它平整地躺在胸前。“对你应对绿林精灵一定大有助益，共同的爱好总是能促进外交。”  
“别提醒我。”  
“如果你能让我参加那些会议，一定容易处理得多。”  
“绝对不会在你见过那个操树狂的头子以后。别忘了：我知道你的脾气。”  
“他不会有那么坏。”  
“他是我见过最狂妄自大的混蛋，永远认为他的头上戴着一顶可笑的王冠，世界就是围着他转的。”  
Bilbo敲敲嘴唇，眯起眼。“瞧瞧，这让我想起谁了？”  
Thorin抬头看向天花板，举起手祈祷。“马哈尔啊，请从无礼的哈比人手里拯救我吧。”  
Bilbo低头从他胳膊下面转出去，再次向门口走去。“所以我终于自由了？”  
Thorin盘起手臂。“我猜是的，但是不管怎么说，很快还要见面。”  
“如果你把午餐叫做‘快’，那么在我被迫放弃第二早餐和上午茶之后，恕我不能拥有相同的见解。”  
“什么？午餐？”Thorin顿住了，愉悦地瞪大双眼。“哦，Bilbo。”他的嘴角勾起最令人烦躁的弧度。“别告诉我，你彻底忘记了，而我还记得？”  
Bilbo扶着门把手停住脚步，“什么？我忘了什么？”他转过身，学着Thorin的样子盘起手臂。“告诉我。”  
“哦，只是我们的外甥、侄子在早餐后准备出发回夏尔的事。”  
Bilbo皱起眉，“不是今天，商队直到下一个满月才会离开。”  
“就是昨晚。”  
“不，但是——”Bilbo突然戏剧性地瞪大双眼，他的样子令Thorin大笑起来。  
“现在我真的必须走了！如果我足够了解Frodo，他现在应该还没收拾完行李！”Bilbo打开房门，再次顿住了。  
眨眼间，他再次站在Thorin身前，踮起脚飞快地在国王的唇上留下一吻，然后才跑了出去，哈比人飞奔的身影伴随着Thorin宠爱的笑声在空荡荡的走廊里回响。  
***********  
即使在帮助侄子把行囊绑在Frodo强壮的矮脚马上时，Bilbo的思绪仍然徘徊在他们过去一个月共享的房间里。他总觉得回到房间，在Frodo恢复原样的床上，袋底洞的钥匙仍然躺在男孩打包的午餐和他最好的外套旁边。  
“你肯定记得所有事？”  
“是的，Bilbo叔叔。”Frodo翻了个白眼，“这是今天早上你第三次问我了。”  
“唔，永远无法那么确定。”Bilbo一边检查绑带一边说，确保没有勒到马的腰。  
“你可以。”Frodo说，Bilbo抬起头，看到他的侄子对他露出爱慕的微笑。  
Frodo绕过马靠近他的叔叔。“我会想念你，Bilbo叔叔。”晨曦在Frodo蓝色的双眸中折射出光彩，年轻的哈比人仿佛在闪光。  
“哦，我非常怀疑。”Bilbo说着拍了拍小马柔软的鼻子。“你不会想念我强迫你吃该死的炖羊肉，或者斥责你把泥巴带得家里到处都是。”  
“但是我会想念我们在袋底洞外面的夜晚，你教我如何寻找阿兰迪尔星还有周围所有星座的日子。我觉得，再次看到它们我无法不想起你。”Frodo的微笑变成坏笑，“而且我一定会想念你做的草莓挞，毫无疑问！”  
Bilbo低着头露出微笑，他记起他们一起在袋底洞度过的岁月。他记得曾经感到不确定，不知道自己是否能把一个孤儿养大。有无数个不眠之夜，怀疑自己收养Frodo是否是正确的决定。还有那些他差一点把他送去其他亲戚家的日子，希望别人能给男孩更好的生活，比某个大惊小怪的单身叔叔能给予的更多。但是，看到他的侄子成为这样的哈比人，那些记忆变得越来越模糊，留下的是两个互相陪伴的哈比人在夏尔度过某种永恒夏日的回忆。  
他飞快地眨眨眼，再次看向Frodo。“现在你能自己完全拥有它，你将成为袋底洞新的Baggins老爷。”他郑重地宣布，附带着严肃的点头。  
Frodo咯咯笑起来。“你说得像是一种威胁！而且我不会自己拥有它，还有两个最好的朋友一起分享。”  
他比了比站在远处的Fili和Kili，Bilbo看了看正在跟他们的母亲和舅舅小声交谈的男孩们。Thorin一只胳膊紧紧抱着Kili 的肩膀，Dis紧握着大儿子的手，用另一只手反反复复地抚摸。Bilbo记得她告诉过他，这是他的儿子们第一次离开她这么长时间。夫人问了他许多关于的夏尔的情况，每个小细节仿佛都抚平她眉心的皱纹，安抚她坐立不安的情绪。能够用家乡的祥和安慰她，Bilbo感到由衷的欣慰。  
Frodo摇摇头，“他们没有你想那么糟糕，Bilbo叔叔。”他微笑着看向另外两人。“他们……他们棒极了。”  
Frodo痴迷的神色令Bilbo眯起双眼，他说起他的朋友们时一直是带着这样的神色？他的脑子里冒出奇怪的想法。“Frodo，是不是有什么——？”  
“什么？”Frodo回过头看着他，神色坦然，毫不回避。  
Bilbo仔细研究侄子的表情，然后又看了看两个王子。或许是他多虑了。他耸了耸肩，把那些古怪的想法抛在脑后。  
“好吧，如果你们三个想赶上商队，你最好立刻上马。”  
Frodo看着他的叔叔慢慢点了点头，突然他靠过去抓住Bilbo，拉着他紧紧地抱在一起。  
Bilbo阖上双眼，享受跟侄子告别的最后时刻。当他的面颊擦过Frodo的下巴时，Bilbo突然惊觉Frodo最近几乎长高了将近两英寸，至少是一英寸。他撤回身，看向他的侄子，此时此刻才真切地感受到男孩的改变。  
Frodo仍然抓着Bilbo的胳膊，“再见，Bilbo叔叔。”  
Bilbo微笑着伸出手轻触Frodo的脸蛋，当他的侄子还是个小男孩的时候，他经常这样做。“再见，小伙子，照顾好自己。”  
Fili和Kili上了马，驱马靠近两个哈比人，他们的母亲和舅舅跟在后面。很快Thorin靠近Bilbo，站在他身边最近的地方，伸手自然而然地搭在Bilbo后腰他的养成习惯的位置上。  
他垂下头，嘴巴凑近Bilbo的耳畔。“你还好吗？”  
Bilbo唇边带着微笑，飞快地点点头，然后再次看向男孩们。  
“最好快上马，Frodo。”Kili说，“你答应我们到达夏尔的时候给我们举办仲夏前夜派对，但是首先我们要挨过骑到屁股疼的漫长旅途。”  
“而且你们已经迟了，”Dis说，“显然你们赶不上商队，除非夜幕降临他们停下休息。”  
“听起来像个挑战。”Fili露出得意的笑容，“敢打赌吗，亲爱的妈妈？”  
“哦，”Thorin夸张地叹了口气，“你们最好学会我在很早以前得到的教训：永远不要跟你们的妈妈打赌。她总是会赢，即使看起来绝无可能。”  
“我同意舅舅的看法，Fili。”Kili说。“而且不管怎么说，就算赢了我们人在夏尔又有什么用？我们在那里甚至不需要靴子！”  
Bilbo对两个年轻的矮人翻了个白眼，Thorin上前一步，在Frodo上马时伸手保护性地撑在一边。年轻的哈比人安稳地上了马，对国王露出感激的笑容。  
Dis抬头看向她的儿子们。“我们做个交易，”她带着胜利的微笑说，“如果你们无法天黑前赶上马车，那么就必须回来参加你们舅舅的婚礼，并且之后在夏尔停留的时间最多不超过半个月。”  
“那么如果我们赶上了马车——我们肯定能做到，”Fili对他弟弟和Frodo挤挤眼睛回道，“在Bilbo和舅舅的婚礼后我们要至少逗留一个月。”  
Dis大笑起来，笑得肩膀直发颤，“那么，如果想赢，你们最好立刻出发。”  
Fili和Kili一边露出得意的微笑一边挥手，调转马头准备出发。Frodo的马不紧不慢地跟在他们身后，年轻的哈比人在马背上转回身，对送别的小队伍大喊。  
“再见，Thorin、Dis。再见，Bilbo叔叔。”  
Bilbo不由自主迈出一步，接着又赶了几步，不愿拉开他和侄子间的距离，即便如此他们还是渐行渐远，向着山外走去。  
他向Frodo抬起手，胡乱地挥舞着。  
“再见。”  
映入的眼帘的最后景象是Frodo的微笑，接着小伙子转回身背对他，快马加鞭赶上两个朋友。  
Bilbo的手回到身侧，随即被一只大手抓在掌心，暖意立刻渗入他的皮肤。  
“他们今天就能赶上商队。”Thorin低声说，“他们会跟着马车一路安全前行，Frodo到达袋底洞一定会立刻写信给你。”  
平顺、镇定的嗓音使他紧绷的肩膀微微放松下来，也解开他眉头紧锁的结。“我知道。”  
两人一起无声地站了片刻，眼看着三个身影渐渐越变越小离他们远去。  
Bilbo清清喉咙，摆脱依依不舍的情绪，他深吸一口气最后转过身。他跟Thorin手拉着手，慢慢向依鲁伯的大门走去，Dis正等在那里，跟两个警卫闲聊。  
他们边走Thorin的拇指边轻抚Bilbo的手背。“今天你也要在花园里忙碌？”  
“我想是的。”他抬起头看向蔚蓝的天空。“如果天气允许的话。”  
Thorin点了点头，从嗓子里发出哼哼声。“但是我们可以一起吃午餐？”  
Bilbo转过头，对Thorin露出微笑。“当然会的。”他说完看了眼屹立在眼前威仪的孤山。  
早春的阳光孕育出更多火烧兰，紫、绿相间的景象给依鲁伯王国增添一抹愉悦的色彩。  
在几个月以前，刚刚踏上这片土地的时候，Bilbo从未想过这些山石中能长出任何植物，也永远无法想象在石头中间会有花朵绽放。但是火烧兰是个例外，多么坚韧的小生命。  
它们挨了过来，Bilbo微微点了点头。穿过大门，回到他们的大山之家时，他感到Thorin令人安心的臂膀轻轻圈住他的肩膀。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的谢幕：抱歉最后一章让大家等了这么久，实在是三次元忙到飞起，连睡觉的时间都压缩了一半。当然也是为了提前赶出死线，明天就要飞去为一周后的SDCC做准备啦~没错，楼主在坚持不懈地抽了三年票之后，终于抽到了！可惜，哈比早已落下帷幕……  
> 短暂的离别是为了更加辉煌的征程，等我回来继续刷文，把有趣鲜活的故事讲给大家听！  
> 时间紧迫，还有12小时就起飞啦囧，我要抓紧收拾行李了……  
> 感谢一直跟到最后的小伙伴们，有你们的支持我才能坚持不懈的努力完成！爱你们~  
> PS。上一章的吐槽没来得及说，但是有一个点希望大家知道，就是Thorin给Bilbo建了个花园的梗，大家可以检索“古巴比伦空中花园”（虽然这个翻译是错误的，花园本不是建立在空中的，所以跟文章里差不多，是突出阳台上的花园）。  
> 引用一段描述：  
> 无际的巴比伦平原，连个小山丘都找不到，我多么渴望能再见到我们家乡的山岭和盘山小道啊!"原来公主得了思乡病。于是，尼布甲尼撒二世令工匠按照米底山区的景色，在他的宫殿里，建造了层层叠叠的阶梯型花园，上面栽满了奇花异草，并在园中开辟了幽静的山间小道，小道旁是潺潺流水。工匠们还在花园中央修建了一座城楼，矗立在空中，巧夺天工的园林景色终于博得公主的欢心。
> 
> 其实在AUJ时期我就YY过尼布甲尼撒版的大舅了，因为古巴比伦王国也是一个留大胡子辫为美的地方囧。以后有机会再给你们讲这个脑洞吧，话痨会停不住……真的该睡觉了OTZ


End file.
